


The pillow book flowing in Venice 流淌在威尼斯的枕边书

by lilith_147



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Venice: The Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_147/pseuds/lilith_147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gorgeous and sad story.<br/>Thranduil is a mosaic craftsmen in Venice, at the same time he is a British businessman,Thorin Oakenshield's lover, in order to raise the cost to repair the church, and to protect his beloved Chiesa di Santa Maria della Salute.<br/>He enjoyed sexual pleasure, but also full of guilt because of the belief in God.<br/>Elrond ,the Father of church, abandoned secular identity, has been the name of his friend and guardian of his church in silence.<br/>In this summer, Thorin left Venice,Aragon II,his son's lover come to Venice, the young man fell in love with Thranduil in an instant, but he did not know the young man felt about him.<br/>It seems to be filled with a sweet unrequited love guilt. With Legolas come back, it seems that everything is moving toward the brink.<br/>He and his church will go until a turning point in the passion and interest in the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 

 

“Thorin先生明天会到威尼斯。” 

当Thranduil听到这个消息时，手不禁一抖，融金马赛克石扑簌簌的从他怀中落下，从教堂穹顶掉落在大理石地面上。在玫瑰花窗映射的而进的光线下，溅起如星星坠落般细碎绚丽的光芒。 

随着他修复工作的中止，他的学生和助手们也纷纷停下了手上的工作。带来这个消息的费伦自然不是滋味，但是……总要有人将这个消息告诉他们的老师。 

这位威尼斯最年轻，也是最出色的马赛克拼贴艺术师，和那名叫Thorin的英国商业寡头之间的关系，在这教堂工作的人都心知肚明——他们自然不会因此对他们尊敬的老师有什么非议——都知道，若没有他的牺牲，这座教堂早已被威尼斯旅游局以各种理由低价收购，他们也没有机会从事自己所钟爱工作……幸好Thorin每年来威尼斯度假不过两三回，Thranduil自然大部分时间都和他一起从事这冷清却令人沉醉着迷的古老艺术里，可是每当Thorin乘坐私人飞机前来之时……谁都能看出，这也是负罪感如这泻湖潮水般将Thranduil包围的时刻。 

宽阔高大的穹顶上，Thranduil望着那还未修复完成的圣母像，长长的扇形睫毛的侧影猛的颤动了两下——能将普通人印象中古板的马赛克拼贴画做出拉斐尔油画般细腻温柔的逼真质感的，整个行业内仅Thranduil一人。但是此刻，Thranduil望着出自自己之手的，圣母的那双充满温和的慈悲与宽恕的眼眸……他顿时觉得进行不下去手上的工作——他深深的觉得自己玷污了这庄严圣洁的圣母子图。 

拉动着机括，绳子在滚轮上滑动着，平稳的将他送回地面。Thranduil摘下帽子和口罩，默然的示意手下工作可以告一段落。换下工作服，清理了满是灰屑的双手，这高挑修长的身影转而进入了祭坛后的小礼拜堂内。 

这座古老而著名的教堂自然有它的专属的神父——此时还未到达正点，Elrond已经带着林迪尔一支支点燃起白色的蜡烛，混合着浓烈檀香和草药的香气的熏香也在被经年薰烧的古铜吊链香炉中静静氤氲而出。 虽然因为修复工作并不曾对游客完全开放，但在这晚祷前，依然稀稀拉拉的坐着十来位位经年虔诚的当地居民，这些头发花白的老人，每天雷打不动的一日三次的前来礼拜，携带着一定数额的钱投入募捐箱中，若遇到偶尔路过的游客或年轻留学生，必然会絮絮叨叨的劝说他们为这教堂的修复也做出一点行动……Thranduil自然会感动于他们的这份顽固却真挚的心意，虽然主教堂内搭满了脚手架以及满地的马赛克碎和白水泥，但也会定期清理出部分，请他们进去观看……此时，望着他们依然充满信仰的虔诚目光，Thranduil仿佛也感受到了一股一直在支撑着他的力量。简单的向他们回礼致意后，他与Elrond交换了一下眼神——常年知己般的友谊，让他们二人很多时候早已到了心照不宣，不需要任何语言交流的状态。此时，正点的钟声已然响起。当古老的钟声渐渐化为余音之后，庄严辉煌的管风琴圣乐，从Thranduil修长有力的手指下流淌而出。 

“以圣母、圣子、圣灵之名……” 

当管风琴乐告一段落后，Elrond那清晰柔和，又带着空灵神圣之感的诵祷之声便传遍了教堂的每一个角落。Thranduil的助手学生们，自然也加入了晚祷的队伍，虽然他们并非所有人都信教，但就像因为这晚祷吸引而来的诸多当地人，谁也不愿意错过Thranduil和Elrond共同主持的礼拜。轻微闪烁跳跃的烛光在幽暗的空间内形成一片片温暖的烛光。这如同古典油画般的光影，越发衬托出Thranduil那绝美得不似凡人的美丽容貌——正如这水城威尼斯，没有亲眼见到它的人，往往会对这座城市的种种传奇之处将信将疑，甚至不屑一顾。可只有在亲眼所见之时……才会心悦诚服的赞叹、臣服。 

相比Thranduil而言，终年一身黑袍的Elrond则仿佛象征着这座城市古老、没落的一面——比Thranduil稍年长的他虽然也一副端正俊秀的相貌，可是常年奉行着苦行僧式的清简生活的他，也仿佛被这古老教堂的肃穆端严的气氛所感染，虽然有着温和的性格，平日里乐于助人也是众所周知，却改变不了人们对他深深的隔阂感——就像他所坚持的禁欲主义、他平日里研究耕种的那座小小的中世纪式药草园，在这个现代社会里，纵然是在威尼斯这样一座处处流淌着古老衰败气息的水城也显得那么格格不入，不合时宜……但，对于这座教堂，对于Thranduil而言，却是非常需要他这样一个存在——没有比他更为令人安心的平和存在了。 

因此，在这交错的管风琴圣乐和Elrond的祝祷词中，Thranduil的心绪也渐渐平复——直到一阵罕至的马达轰鸣声，夹杂着破浪的水声从远方而来，停止从教堂的码头前。望着进入教堂，前来接他的Thorin的手下，Thranduil虽然没有故意拖延时间，让他们等待太久。但当他阖上管风琴琴盖，如同从威尼斯派大师们名画画作上复活一般的行走而来时……Elrond默然注视着他这高贵得仿佛纤尘不染的背影，不由得从喉结处发出一声类似哽咽般的叹息——他自然知道他这是去向哪里，可如同每一次事后他对他和圣灵们的忏悔，他总不忍心责备他这进行的肮脏交易——Elrond知道，作为这座教堂的附属之一，自己同样无能为力去改变这一切……那些道貌岸然的道德卫士式的一边如水蛭般依附吸血，一边翻脸不认人的鄙夷斥责……这样的事他实在做不出来。 

“Thranduil……” 

当Thranduil踏上水上码头的一瞬间，Elrond依然情不自禁的唤住了他——虽然下一秒他便不由得自嘲得笑起来：现在纵然叫住他又能做什么……但是当Thranduil真的因为他这一声呼唤转过头时，他也只有勉强笑着，用不相干得事情搪塞着这一刻的尴尬与苦涩。 

“你……早点回来，Argon的那份课题研究，还要拜托你……” 

“放心，我知道。” 

在一个淡漠的，充满安慰意味般的微笑之后，Thranduil依然俯下身，进入了那艘象牙黑色，有着Thorin家族标志的私家水艇，没有任何迟疑和留恋的心态。当这艘私家水艇载着Thranduil穿过狭窄的水道远去时，被绚丽夕阳染上红酒般色泽的涟漪逐渐平复下后，所映衬出的，则是Elrond那一双充满悲悯和哀伤的，沾染了些许风霜的俊秀眼眸。 

他攥紧了手上的镀金十字架。 

“Gondola……gondole……” 

虽然早已进入夏令时，但是当夜色深沉之时，只有一盏盏沿河的铜绿粉红玻璃路灯映衬下的大运河两岸，依然显得潮湿阴冷。这些在白天地中海灿烂阳光下光辉夺目如同一颗颗宝石排列陈设在一起的建筑，此时则一并融入夜色之中……包括位于大运河三岔水道之上的一座白色大理石宫殿。透过华美壮观的四叶草花窗，可以同时清晰的看见利亚多桥和学院桥这两座位于大运河上的桥梁，视野极佳——这是Thorin买下后直接过在Thranduil名下的，但是他很少住——也只有长居威尼斯的人才知道这黄金河道在白天有多么吵闹。除却贡多拉船夫的往来吆喝和船上的歌手与乐队，交通船、水上的士、各路运输船只、水警和私家船，喧闹的声音几乎从黎明开始持续到天黑……即使现在，水波宁静中，也会是不是有海鸥尖啸而过……独自一人身处这奢华阴森的宫殿，即使点亮起一盏盏玲珑剔透，造型色泽各异的穆拉诺玻璃灯，也驱逐不了这里给人心灵上深刻的压迫感。 

总之，他不喜欢这里——敏感如他，总觉得即使Thorin不在，这里也有一双眼睛始终在窥视着他。 

也正因为此，Thranduil也只有在Thorin在威尼斯的时候才会住在这里，和他共居一段时日……这一天，他也正和曾经一样先抵达——即使是度假，Thorin在威尼斯的最初两三天也少不了各种应酬，而他也体谅Thranduil不善于交际，从来不强求他和他一起出席各种场合……有时候，就像这独自洗浴之时，Thranduil也不禁去想，以一个情人而言，Thorin对自己已是足够好,光是他为他解决了教堂所属权的麻烦，便已耗费了他相当大的金钱、人脉 和资源……要知道那可是圣母安康大教堂，位于学院桥和海关之间，和它一顺边的便是收藏了提香、波提切利等威尼斯画派大部分精品的学院美术馆，以及以意大利当代未来主义艺术收藏闻名的佩姬•古根海姆博物馆。在它的对面便是Franchetti宫和一排辉煌壮丽的星级酒店，位于这样绝对黄金的地理位置，本身那六棱弧形圆顶之上装饰着极致精美雕像装饰的巴洛克流线型外观便已是气象万千，足以吸引所有来到此地的人的注意……可以说，哪怕是最简略的一本威尼斯建筑艺术介绍都少不得它。更不用依照威尼斯当地传统，每年七月的圣母安康节更是会在教堂与朱代卡岛之间人工搭建一所临时浮桥，晚上在上面放烟火时堪称绚丽梦幻的景象，足以在黄金旅游季节创造下又一个游客高潮…… 

若说样的一座教堂曾经是他们的家族教堂，想来谁也不会相信，但是可是亲眼目睹他的父亲欧若费尔却是耗尽了大半生心血，重新获得了这座教堂的所有权……同样，这座教堂对于他的意义也自不待言。但是……对Thorin这样一个唯利是图的商人来说，他并没有从中获得什么利益，反而每年都要替对来自威尼斯政府和旅游局那些难缠的官员，提防着这些狡猾的威尼斯人所设下的一个又一个全套…… 

Thranduil想着这些，不由得茫然的笑了起来，或许，这该算是爱了吧……接下去的，Thranduil可不愿意往下想了。 

他用软刷细细清理着凝固在手上的烧取马赛克石的矿石颜料，他知道，虽然Thorin因为爱屋及乌喜欢他做的马赛克装饰画，却不喜欢他在身上留有这些痕迹，就像他并不讨厌Thorin碰自己……却不喜欢Thorin在这里为他准备下的服饰一样。 

洗浴结束后，他在腰间系上浴巾走出，打开卧室橱柜，那些制作奢华漂亮的浴袍晨袍足以让人眼花缭乱，可Thranduil每每看到这些，便会联想到曾经威尼斯那些极富盛名的名妓们，无论是曾经让法国国王亨利三世也为之着迷的、极富才情的维罗妮卡•馥兰柯，还是提香那幅《乌尔比诺的维纳斯》模特爱列奥诺拉，传说她们连贴身内衣都是极尽奢侈挑逗……Thorin自然也想像法国国王和乌尔比诺公爵那样享受到这样的服务，但让Thranduil自己主动穿这些……他立刻如触电一般，迅速从里面翻出自己最常穿的那件深蓝色袍子后，立刻关上橱门。 

此时，四叶花窗外的夜色已越发深了，大运河上也已彻底归于宁静。寂静的水波声中，Thruanduil倚靠在冰凉的白色石柱上，一杯杯灌着烈性红酒……每次都是这样，等待Thorin的时候最难熬，不能不用酒精麻痹着紧张的神经……如水的月色下，他深蓝色的衣袍和深沉的夜色几近融为一体，只有裸露在衣襟外修长白皙的脖颈渐渐染上了被酒精激起的绯红。在这难以忍受的死寂中，Thranduil依然被没有因为酒精而放松的恐惧感包围着。他不由得一遍遍在心中对自己说着他和Thorin这场关系的重要性——快了、还有三年的时间，按照现在的工作进度能够将它完全修复好，也算能完成父亲的遗愿……到时候，即使这座教堂重新归于威尼斯政府他也没什么遗憾，只要能真正恢复它应有的荣光……三年后他年纪也会更长些，Thorin也会对他厌倦了……Legolas早已成长为一个独立的，不需要他担心的青年人，他是能够照顾好自己的。到时候,自己了然无牵挂……也该由着他去了…… 

“还是只愿意在这儿等我吗？” 

当Thorin同样带着浓重酒气的薄唇亲吻上他的耳垂上时，自然将Thranduil惊得酒杯滑落——也许是处于微醺的状态使得直觉迟钝，也许是因为他胡思乱想的太多，竟然没留意到他的到来——Thorin显然也喝了不少，他一边扯开自己的领带，一边迫不及待的亲吻着Thranduil的脸庞和脖颈，揉乱了他浅金色长发的薄唇，呼出来的全是炙热浓烈的酒气。很快、那双粗糙有力的大手便滑进Thranduil的衣襟里，摩挲着，娴熟的将他从紧裹的睡袍中剥离了出来。 

Thranduil那修长白皙的，被酒意染上几分迷人灼热的身躯，就这样从这片深沉的夜色里显现出来……很快又被另一个沉重的身躯压倒淹没。


	2. 第一章 Chiesa di Santa Maria della Salute 圣母安康大教堂II

将近三四个月没见到他，Thorin自然是饥渴的很。加上此刻他又在半醒半醉之间，情欲更加如熊熊燃烧的烈火一般勃发。他都来不及脱光衣服，胡乱的扯开绷着紧实肌肉的衬衫，解开腰带、拉下裤子拉链，便迫不及待的分开Thruanduil的一双长腿，扑了上去。 

“不、不……” 

这突如其来的一切，自然将Thranduil袭击得一个措手不及。混乱中，他本能性的挣扎着。可这在有着一身蛮力，又迫切想要他的Thorin眼里，无论他做什么都是欲拒还迎的邀请。他的手在这具仿佛有着磁石般吸引力的光洁躯体上粗暴的抚摸游走着，以仿佛把Thranduil吃下肚的力道亲吻吸吮着——Thranduil只觉得被揉搓得浑身难受，尤其当Thorin将头埋在他的胸膛上，轮番啃噬着他的两边的乳头，一双手同时直奔主题，顺着他的脊背腰肢一路向下抚摸，用力揉捏着他的臀部，没几下便将手指伸进那隐秘的入口中。 

“不……!”Thranduil自然惊叫着，他一面无力的推着Thorin的头部，一边扭动着腰部便想逃离，可对他的身体早已熟悉的Thorin根本不予理会，伸进那挺翘臀部间的手指在那细滑的褶皱上打着圈抚摸了几下，便将食指整根深入——Thranduil呜咽的尖叫几乎要穿透整间卧室——这突然被人用手指侵犯的感觉自然让他羞耻不堪，但Thorin则是极为满意这销魂甬道带给他手指的紧致灼热的吸附感——呵，Thranduil永远都不会承认，他下面这张小嘴可是要比他上面的嘴诚实得多……若是平时，他自然会忍不住用下流的话语逗弄着他，但此刻、Thorin已然等不及了。 

“不！不不……！不要、不要——!” 

当Thranduil就这样被野蛮得整个翻转过去，下一秒臀部便被掰开，一个硬硬圆圆的湿热物事抵在甬道入口出急躁得擂撞碾动的时候,他恐惧得瞳孔都收缩了——没错，纵然他能找到一万个理由来接纳Thorin，事实上他也确实有几分喜欢他，但一切都不足以冲抵他和每次和Thorin交欢时极度的恐惧——他着实害怕Thorin那根坚硬凶猛的巨物， 没有一次他不被它折磨得死去活来——当然、这也不能怪Thorin。他是那种情欲上来丝毫理智都没有的，哪里能期待他顾虑到他。而thranduil也应该在最初几次吃到苦头后，老老实实的事先做好润滑。可是这种事、这样羞耻难堪的事……怎么让他做的来……于是这变成了他最为难以忍耐的恶性循环——越是逃避，每次便越是要吃到好几倍的苦头。 

“……!” 

Thorin没有一次给过他过多的喘息时间，当Thranduil在一瞬间被贯穿时，恐惧到极致的他如同离开水的鱼一般绝望颤抖的张开嘴，却连惨叫声都发不出来——Thorin的侵犯如同烧得灼热的火铳，令他立刻感受到自己从内部被残忍撕裂的清晰痛楚感……而等他颤抖的咬住散乱的头发，从仿佛大脑炸裂开的黑暗中痛苦的些许回过神后……他这才感受到Thorin进入的部分只有硕大的龟头和一部分柱身，还有相当一部分的肉刃依然停留在外面。 

“呼…你好紧、真紧……看来在我不在的时候，你的确没有其他情人嘛……”许久没有感受到的火热紧致，如同邀约一般的抽搐颤抖，让thorin不禁发出深深的叹息。他打横搂住thranduil的肩膀，壮实的身躯死死压在他的身上，活动着强劲的腰肢，缓慢的抽出些许，继而又狠狠的将下肢沉了下去！ 

“不、不要……求求你……不！不要——！！” 

thranduil饱含着惊惧绝望的凄厉惨叫几乎要划破这大运河上的寂静的夜空，thorin虽然听在耳里，但已经品尝到甜头的他除了进一步的攻城略地，此时此刻哪里愿意做多想——事实上，thranduil这样快的求饶，也比平时也更快的激起他的征服欲……泪水很快的便从thranduil的眼眶中溢出，当他绝望的感受到自己被进一步侵犯撕裂，听着那仿佛肉体撕裂的声音……直至他完完全全的感受到thorin将他自己的阴茎缓慢有力的，整根没入他体内……   
“呼……好紧、好热……”此时，thorin沉浸在完全进入thranduil的体内，不断的发出这令他感官极致愉悦的感叹——而在他身下的thranduil已明显到达了已经能够承受的极限，身体里明显多了一个不属于自己的凶悍器官的感觉着实令他恐惧到恶心。白皙修长的身躯剧烈颤抖着，细长有力的手指几乎将锦缎被褥完全撕裂……当thorin稍事稳住了自己没有立刻在thranduil体内泄出时，这时才感觉到身下人颤抖得他几乎拥抱不住……幽暗的夜色中，thorin抚摸过thranduil那一头仿佛能将这夜色照亮的，此刻却已经凌乱不堪的白金色长发，喘着粗气，满含爱怜意味的、重重的吻着thranduil的耳垂和脸庞。

“跟了我这么久……还是不会用后面接纳我么……我的thran,我的威尼斯美人……” 

当thorin这样亲昵的在thranduil耳畔呼唤着他的昵称时，thranduil免不得觉得一阵浑身战栗——而当thorin接下来的那句“我的威尼斯美人”，则更多的点燃起他自己的情欲之火……thranduil再怎样被痛楚折磨得神志恍惚都明白，这些英国人，来自另一个遥远岛国的人，对威尼斯都有着异样的情节——就像几百年来在威尼斯这片世外仙境之地寻欢的异国人从来不少，但是唯有英国人是公认的最风流放纵的，他们的祖先拜伦就是个最佳的例子……对thorin而言自然也是如此，他和他的教堂，在thorin的眼里，归根到底也不过是可供玩赏的精巧玩具罢了…… 

“啊、啊……不！不要动！！！” 

正当thranduil神志迷离的胡思乱想间，在他体内的thorin在度过最初的短暂适应后，立刻迫不及待的嘶吼着，一口狠狠吻住thranduil的修长脖颈，在他体内大力抽插活动起来。   
“不、不要、不要……求你了thorin,别这样、别这样……”这一间华美空旷的卧室内，很快被thranduil哀哀的哭泣求饶声充斥着。着对于thorin来说，在这紧致干涩的甬道大力开伐肆掠是最为极致的享受，但是对thranduil而言，却是再残酷不过的酷刑……thorin那硕大坚硬的性器如同一柄被铸烧得滚烫的利刃，将他的身体被一遍遍从内撕裂蹂躏，从尾椎开始、蔓延至大脑……每次这时候，thranduil总觉得在自己这副躯壳内早已被thorin冲撞搅烂……简直没有比这更为可怕的刑罚——事实上，他这样干涩的秘道thorin进出得也并不是那样顺畅，不过是全凭一番蛮力强行开辟着他的美人……他自然知道thranduil承受着的痛楚——thranduil一直没有勃起的分身便是最好的证明。怜惜之下，他虽然停止不了这样强有力的撞击进攻，却也尽力温柔的抬起thranduil的下颚，吻着他满脸的泪痕，吻着他美好的唇。 

“求、求求你……用点……药吧……”他轻柔的吻着他心爱美人，含住他颤抖的舌尖，与他淫靡的口齿相缠……最终，他在thranduil口中听到了这声压抑了许久祈求。而这话也让thorin不由得笑了——他知道他这羞涩又高傲的美人最羞耻的一件事便是他给他上润滑剂的时刻，但是到了这时候，也不得不松了口…… 

“你啊，真是……让你上面这张小口松口求饶，可比征服你下面这张小口要难得多……”thorin低沉的笑着，满心怜爱的重重吻了下thranduil的嘴唇，结果吻到的，却是满嘴咸咸凉凉的泪水。 

“求求你、快点、快点用一些吧！随便用什么都好……疼……真的、好痛……”与thorin温存的抚摸亲吻不同，他持续残忍入侵的下半身令thranduil哭得不禁更厉害——肉棒在他体内缓慢而有力的进攻所带来的可怕的肉体摩擦声，让他有种肠道几乎要被拖拽出来的错觉。thorin哪里能见得心爱的美人这哭的梨花带雨的模样，立刻伸手拉出床畔古老的十四世纪枫木抽屉，那一瓶瓶精工细作而成的穆拉诺玻璃小瓶在他的手中都是那样沉重凉滑，但是他想着thranduil话音刚落下的那句“随便用什么都好”，便坏笑着，抽出那瓶玫红色的来。 

“不！不要那个……换，换别的吧，求你……” 

“呵、不是说随便哪瓶都好吗？不能反悔哦，我的thran……”thorin在他耳边低声笑着，手上却已经迫不及待的拨开精美的雕金瓶盖，将瓶中冰凉粘稠的液体倒了一些在手上，抹在二人正紧密相连的部分——将自己的分身抽出些许，在thranduil被他撑开得满满的穴口处和自己的柱身上都涂抹均匀，当他再一次进入时，那明显柔滑顺畅得多的触感，令thorin不由得发出愉悦的叹息。 

“怎么样，舒服些了吧……我的美人……” 

不用thranduil的回答，在这卧室里传开的，逐渐传出水声的肉体撞击声便足以让他面色羞红得将脸庞狠狠埋在枕褥内，再也不愿意抬起头……这也是他讨厌那瓶红酒色润滑液的原因，催情效果如同烈酒一般迅速，并且持续得绵长……他呜咽着咬住被褥，才不愿意承认自己敏感的体内已经被这药剂刺激得分泌出湿滑的液体，将thorin那分外昂扬的阴茎越发热情的包裹吮吸住……thorin自然满意他身体这诚实的反应，嘶吼着，整根茎体拔出后又狠狠撞入，享受着心爱美人这变得柔软湿润的身体对他的包裹逢迎……thranduil在这样大力的冲击下整个身躯都被连带着随着剧烈的节奏颤抖起来，春药刺激下变的异样敏感的身躯，令他能清晰的感受到thorin火热有力的，持续不断的贯穿着自己的感觉……而就在这持续的刺激下，便让他在痛苦逐渐退去，他便开始感受到星星点点的快感之火来……随着thorin愈发快速顺畅的抽动，令人难以忍耐的快感越发如潮水般侵袭而来…… 

“不！不要！！！！” 

与他结合为一体的thorin自然察觉到了身下美人在用了药之后微妙的变化，于是他暂停了进攻，就着深埋在thranduil体内的姿势，直起腰身、握住thanduil的肩膀，将他整个人翻转了过来。 

“不……别这样、别这样……” 

thranduil的尖叫声再一次饱含了绝望——他害怕这样被thorin摆弄，无论他怎样拼命拽住床单，都抵消不了体内被那一柄肉刃大力搅动的清晰感，仿佛内部所有器官都随之被残忍搅成了一团……泪眼模糊的视线内，是thorin将他双脚大幅度拉开的模样……thorin英俊的脸庞一路连带着裸露的结实胸膛，满是亮晶晶的汗液，几绺垂下的黑色短发后是一双比这威尼斯海面还要湛蓝的双眸……他喘息着，将他的双腿扛在肩膀上，侧过头，吻着、轻轻咬着他的膝盖……这带着几分酒意的，英俊性感的模样，让thranduil在一瞬间不由得也有了几分失神。可是、当thorin感受到他逐渐适应下来后，却立刻不由分说的再一次沉下腰，以比之前凶猛多了的力道和速度冲撞着他的体内—— 

“啊、啊啊……啊……” 

在这激烈的令人眩晕的节奏下，thranduil再也说不出一个“不”字。终究是经历过thorin这两三年的调教，他的身体早已敏感可以在敏感点还未被碰触的情况下，光是凭着这在甬道内持续激烈的冲撞刺激下，便能够感受到如缕不绝的快感来……宽阔的大床如夜晚威尼斯海面一样色泽深沉，thranduil敞开他赤裸的身躯瘫软其中，白皙的身躯在逐渐燃烧的情欲和先前喝下的酒精刺激下，渐渐染上一层诱人的温暖绯红色……其实、这才是真正令thranduil感到害怕的。每次和thorin同床都是这样，无论开始阶段如何痛楚不堪，可是thorin总有办法将他带上官能的天堂…… 

“呵……看来，差不多了……” 

情欲迷离间，thranduil难耐的咬着愈发殷红湿润的嘴唇，根本没有在意到thorin在说什么——thorin则死死盯着他这头发凌乱的铺散在床上，美丽的双眸逐渐被迷人的情色感充盈的模样……他狠狠的吞咽了下口水，眼眸中闪烁着更加暴烈的躁动欲望。 

不够、这完全不够…… 

此时的暂停，饱含着山雨欲来的意味。thorin一双大手牢牢卡住thranduil的笔直的大腿根部，在他体内小幅度震颤着，寻找着最能令他的美人、他的爱人最为疯狂失控的那隐秘的一点…… 

“不、不——！！！！” 

当thorin的薄唇边带着一缕淫邪的笑意，身下却猝不及防的猛的向thranduil甬道深处的敏感点狠狠撞击的瞬间，thranduil混乱的眼眸中瞳孔再一次急速收缩，纤细柔软的腰肢，如同一张绷紧的白色弓弦一般从床上弹起。 

“不……不要碰哪里、不要碰哪里……！！！” 

此刻thorin哪里听得他这仿佛被情欲浸透了的哀求，和他心爱的美人共登极乐，这才是他和thranduil每次做爱时最满足的事——此刻、他无比满意的看着thranduil的分身正颤巍巍的勃起，昂起头……一只粗糙的大手立刻握上去搓揉着，同时，他再一次对准早已熟悉的他那敏感隐秘的一点，强劲的腰肢再一次凶猛的律动起，向那里发动着凶悍而持久的侵袭！ 

“啊、啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊……” 

thranduil的尖叫声，与他和thorin结合处响亮的水声几乎是同时响起。终于、终于到了这时候……他最担心最害怕的时候……体内最羞耻、最敏感的地方就这样被thorin横冲直撞的顶弄着、碾压着，每一下狠狠的撞击都仿佛一股令人酥麻的电流从他的尾骨处蔓延至全身，令他的体内控制不住的分泌出湿滑的液体……而thorin的进攻又是那样凶猛持续，将他玩弄得都要疯掉了……而thorin，自然也无比满意他这愈发湿滑紧致的小口随着他的律动抽搐着、贪婪的吞吐着自己，简直像一个饥渴的活物……愈发快速的肉体撞击声响，很快连着水声淫靡的响成了一片，和thorin畅快淋漓的嘶吼声以及thranduil越发绵长缠绵的呻吟声，传遍了整座空旷的宫殿…… 

此时威尼斯深沉的夜色寂静缱绻，这个清冷的夜晚、在这间古典华美的卧室内却充斥着浓烈香艳的官能气息……一具壮硕高大的男性躯体，和另一具纤秀修长的男性躯体紧密的结合交缠在一起，在共同的酒精和情欲的催动下，二人的交合愈发疯狂……此时、thranduil除了如潮水般汹涌而来的刺激外再也感觉不到其他，他纵情呻吟尖叫着，双足紧紧的勾住thorin的脖颈，失控的双手早已将thorin敞开的衬衫撕碎，指尖在他强壮的臂膀上抓住一条条血痕……现在的thranduil是那样沉醉于thorin火热结实的怀抱和强有力的撞击，和他的父亲欧若费尔一脉相承的，具有艺术家气质的清高和冷漠此刻已全然不见，沉浸在情欲中的thranduil，那仿佛能将暗夜照亮的妩媚鲜妍、柔顺风流的模样和平日里简直判若两人……他自己也记不得挨了thorin几千抽，阻止呻吟出声而竭力咬着的手背上除了一道道清晰的齿痕外早已沾满了津液，甚至顺着他的下颚流淌到了脖颈处……所有的感官都集中在敏感点被thorin的阴茎持续强力刺激上，而他的分身，却依然牢牢被控制在thorin的手里，明明涨得快要爆炸，但是这个混蛋一心想着让他和自己同时高潮，粗糙的手指堵着那不断颤抖的小口，就是不肯松手…… 

“thran……thranduil……你真的好美……实在太美了……” 

“给、给我……求求你……给我……” 

“呵、呵……只有在这个时候、你才会开口要吗……你看你的身体、都已经……” 

情事上，终究还是thorin更为老到，在这样情欲迷离血脉喷张的时刻依然能保持着两三分清醒，他贪恋的抚摸着thranduil这被情欲灼烧的美妙身躯——呵，thranduil他可不会知道，此刻他为了得到释放，身体可是放荡到了下流，虽然明显被他操干得瘫软在床褥上起不来，但是他的腰肢依然在不自觉的扭动着，平坦小腹下的耻骨放荡的向上迎合着他凶狠的贯穿，一副迫不及待要着他的模样……thorin红着眼，空闲的一只手在thranduil一侧的乳头上狠狠的揉捻了一下，激得thranduil尖叫出声，分身更是在这样的刺激下，在thorin的手中挺翘得越发坚硬，顶端开始分泌出湿滑的白液，thorin无论怎么控制也阻止不住……   
在这样的视觉刺激下，thorin自己也再也忍受不得了。 

“啊、啊啊啊……不、不——！！！” 

情欲癫狂中，thranduil猛的被thorin抱住一双长腿拖拽下床之时，哪里能反应的过来——他惊慌失措的抓着被褥，仿佛即将溺水的人抓住唯一的救命稻草般，结果却是在thorin凶悍的力道下，连人带被褥的被拖到了地毯上……thorin就这样用一双仿佛铁铸般强壮的臂膀牢牢箍着thranduil的双腿，就着他腰臀悬空、整个人倒躺在地毯上的姿势，自上而下的进行了最后的冲刺——thranduil的浸透着情欲尖叫声几近嘶哑，他无助的挣扎着，摇散了一头白金色长发——浑身失重的他，只有依靠着被thorin控制的双腿，以及和他紧密相连的私处才勉强保持着平衡——这从未尝试过的姿势，让thranduil比平时更能清晰的感受到thorin如何在他体内进行最后的冲击——太羞耻了、这太羞耻了……虽然被情欲和酒精搅弄得神志不清，但是thorin那仿佛要将他撞碎的冲击，依然让thranduil在惊恐中恢复了些许神志——他知道，这是thorin即将爆发的前奏。 

“啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！” 

终于，伴随着最后一下沉重的撞击，thorin如野兽般嘶吼着，将大汩的热液喷射进他心爱的美人身体内……在这火热滚烫的刺激下，thranduil臀部颤抖着，被开垦得炽热湿软的甬道承受着大量的精液倒灌……在这样的姿势下，被男人精液浇灌的感觉越发清晰，说不清是羞耻还是官感的刺激，thranduil此刻终于也控制不住的释放，颤抖的顶端在空气中喷射出一股长长的白灼，飞溅在thorin的胸腹上，更多的、则是洒落在thranduil自己的脸庞上……   
“呼、呼……thranduil,thranduil……你真的是太棒、太棒了……真该让你看看你现在的模样……真想把你现在的样子录下来……” 

“录……不、不要！不要……” 

四叶窗外，深夜的公交船缓慢寂静的行驶而过，荡漾起的水波也瞬间融入黑暗中。两三只白色海鸥尖叫着从窗前飞过，留下阴影也瞬间消散……一片凄清安静的大运河上，突然间，那座位于三岔河口的白色宫殿中，临河的四叶形窗口中突然亮起了通明的灯火。那一绚丽晶莹的穆拉诺玻璃灯下，照射出的则是满屋炙热浓烈的情欲气息……thorin丝毫不给thranduil休息的机会，重新将他拖回床上摆弄出更加淫荡不堪的姿势……威尼斯的夜晚，对这个来自另一个遥远岛国的风流放纵的客人而言，还很漫长…… 

(本章完)


	3. 第二章 Confession room 忏悔室

“敬爱的圣母，万能的圣子，请接受我的忏悔……” 

纵然是正在修复中的圣母安康教堂，正常的教堂功能依然持续。这一日依旧是晴空万里的明媚天气，教堂的忏悔室依然是阴郁寂静，仿佛几个世纪始终恒古不变的檀香燃烧挥发的香气，让人颇有种时空静止的感觉。 

狭小的忏悔室有着精雕细琢的枫木镂空花窗，这个时候、圣马可钟楼的钟声远远的传来，elrond所熟悉的几位老教友此时也纷纷做完忏悔离去，他不免疲倦得揉了揉眉心，沉重的念珠垂在他黑色衣袍上，随时都能滑落下来。 

他是一个细致耐心，尽心尽责的牧师，但是听了这一个上午的忏悔，未免感受到一股失落的怅惘。本来这些垂垂老矣的老人，每个月领着固定的退休金，平稳狭窄的生活也没什么值得忏悔的——他知道，不过是这些孤单寂寞的老人想找个能耐心听他们说话，陪他们聊天的人罢了。但是、听着他们絮絮叨叨的说起自己的子女、孙子孙女，生活里和他们相处时种种琐屑的、开心或不如意的事……erlond无论有多么强大的自我控制的能力，但是……就像在这独自一人的时刻，自己故去妻子、孩子们的面容，依然会清晰的浮现在他的眼前…… 

他猝然起身，走出忏悔室——他不愿意再回想起这些最令他心碎的、不堪回首的痛楚。在林迪尔疑惑又关切的目光中，他走向关闭的，正在修复的教堂正厅。 

空旷无人的偌大空间内，还零星散落着一小袋一小袋规整好的马赛克原石。这些都是由thranduil亲手整理，连最信任的加里安和费伦都不能经手的——这些经他亲手切开、细碎却形状整齐的马赛克碎石，也只有他知道该如何拼贴修复……而他已经一个星期没有出现在这里了。 

是啊、不知不觉间已经过了一周的时间……对elrond而言，那艘豪华的黑色水上的士停驶在教堂码头前将thranduil接走，仿佛还是昨天的事……不知不觉、他已经陪了那英国人thorin一周了…… 

可以说，这是elrond除了故去的妻子儿女外，最不愿意去想的事了……这还真是讽刺，明明连thranduil的助手和学生对这事都已经那样坦然，他们早已接受了在这段时日内中止这教堂的工作，回到位于卡拉雷吉欧区的马赛克工坊内，在加里安的安排下制作其他的马赛克艺术品——售卖给游客的马赛克工艺相框、与穆拉诺玻璃混合拼贴的工艺镜等，直到thranduil重新回来——对于他们而言，这也是跟thranduil做这高强度紧张修复工作时难得的假期。可是、elrond真不愿意想到这些，更不愿意看到thranduil每次陪完thorin回来后的模样…… 

“神父、神父！”突然间，林迪尔急匆匆进来寻找着他，看见他那紧张又微妙的神色……Elrond立刻知道是怎么一回事了，他立刻离开主教堂，在林迪尔的引领下往忏悔室方向走去。 

“Thranduil……你这是……？！” 

掀开厚实的帘幕，Elrond立刻发现Thranduil瘫软得倚靠在木隔板上，高挑修长的躯体缩成一团，一头长发散乱的，纷纷缕缕的遮挡在他面庞上的模样——这样漂亮得如水晶玉石雕琢出来的人，现在却被折腾的脱了形，Elrond看在眼里，心如刀割般痛楚——这时候他也顾不得什么，连忙上前扶起了Thranduil。 

“没……我没事了，Elrond………我、我想去我的主教堂里看看，没想到才到这里，就走不动路了。” 

Thranduil那疲倦嘶哑的嗓音里，不乏自嘲的意味。Elrond知道他是在安慰自己，他越发心痛的抚摸着他凌乱的长发，为他整理着头发衣衫——明明是这样温暖的季节，Thranduil那一身严实的黑色风衣衬衫——Elrond完全不敢想这衣衫遮挡下的身躯被那个Thorin弄成了什么样。 

“这……是忏悔室吧。”Thranduil那迷离的眼眸打量着正置身的狭小空间，疲倦憔悴、却透着几分异样鲜妍妖艳的面容上泪痕未干，他渐渐浮现出一种平静而创楚的神色：“我也的确该向圣母忏悔了……可是我怕我所负担的罪孽，让我以后连进教堂的资格都没有……” 

“不用这样，你有什么想发泄的，就说出来吧……神会原谅你的。”Elrond痛苦的咬紧嘴唇，许久之后、他能说的只有这句话。他坐回一窗之隔的隔壁，柔和的声音依然从隔壁传来，仿佛来自神灵的抚慰。隔着繁复的花窗隔孔，Elrond那沉静俊秀的侧颜在Thranduil眼中是那样的模糊……他凄楚的笑了。 

“你让我如何说的出口……都是亵渎神灵的事呢。” 

Thranduil压根不敢去想刚刚过去一周发生的事——事实上，一直处于混乱情欲中的他，能清晰回忆起的，也只有Thorin充满兽性的沉重喘息，蓝色眼眸中迸射出的贪婪饥渴的光芒，以及他火热的怀抱、结实的胸膛臂膀，还有那始终处于昂扬状态的骇人性器……而最后的一两天，也是他即将从这仿佛无边无际的性爱中解脱出来的时刻，Thorin的心情却是越来越坏，越来越急躁易怒——Thranduil知道，这是因为他不愿意离开自己的缘故。 

所有的一切他都不敢去细想。可是Thorin留在他体内的感觉依然清晰地让他不得不回忆起，与他相处的每一个细节…… 

“呼……你这里已经松了，可还是吸着我不放……你真是个缠人的妖精，我的Thran……” 

两小时前便已经是Thorin离开威尼斯的时刻了。他的随行人员早已将一切整装齐备，汽艇也已守在码头，但所有人却都守候在那座大运河的白色宫殿外，没人敢进去提醒——那间临河卧室中，穿戴齐整的Thorin只有裤子拉链大敞，他依然将Thranduilj禁锢在怀里，牢牢抵贴着融金深红丝绒墙纸的墙上，一下一下往上凶狠顶弄，丝毫没有因为离去而放过他的意思。 

“不、求求你、求求你饶了我，饶了我……放我走吧,求你了……” 

连日持续的炽烈性爱让Thranduil早已神智模糊，他只能无意识的、声音嘶哑的哭喊着，发出哀哀的祈求——他早已被性爱过度透支的躯体酸软不堪，他一双长腿早没力气攀在Thorin腰上，若不是Thorin强壮的臂膀牢牢箍住他，又有墙的支撑，仿佛随时都被弄散了架……而他的性器也早已在持续的性爱刺激下连尿液都射干了，但他的密穴依然要承受着Thorin凶狠快速的撞击，而他的肠道早已承受不住那样大量的精液，随着Thorin操弄的节奏，缓缓的从软热的穴口溢出，与Thorin茂盛的体毛黏揉在了一起。 

“呵，放你走,该是你放开我吧……”Thorin喘息的说着，恶意的往Thrnaduil几近麻痹的敏感点上狠狠撞了上去，Thranduil那已然嘶哑的嗓子瞬间几乎叫破了音，见Thranduil那绯红的 心爱的美人在自己连日的操弄侵犯下狼狈不堪却越发呈现出一股近乎妖艳的春色……他贪婪的近乎啃噬般的亲吻着，神色却越发阴翳了下来。 

“让我放了你……你就这么想我走吗……！” 

“不！不要、不要了……” 

就着他本身的体重和重力作用，thorin在他体内又一个凶狠挺进后，就着这个姿势牢牢抵在敏感点上揉搓碾压。thranduil早已酸麻不堪的后庭哪里受得了被这样玩弄，身体痉挛抽搐着，几近晕了过去……可是thorin哪里会让他这样晕过去，一手拽住他凌乱的长发，一边咬着他的嘴唇低喃着：“真舍不得就这样离开你……跟我回伦敦好吗？” 

“伦、敦……不……” 

“你不想常住也没关系，能多陪我一些时候我就满足了，跟我走吧……”thorin那喑哑低沉的声音，已经是几近恳求的意味，蔚蓝的眼眸里的眷恋不舍都要漫溢了出来，他不知厌倦的，温柔的吻着thranduil的嘴唇：“就这一次，跟我回去，好不好？”

纵然thranduil现在在欲海沉迷中意识混乱模糊，但是thorin从他口中得到的回答虽然断断续续，却是简单、坚定。 

“不……我要回教堂、教堂……” 

“呵……”听到这如同梦呓般无意识时候的话语依然是这样，thorin的笑容里更多了几分苦涩：“你连骗我、哄我开心都不愿意吗……”说着，他的眼眸里突然闪过一丝决绝的凶狠——thranduil突然意识到了什么，惊叫着，毫无力气的挣扎着，可是他根本抵抗不了被thorin抛在床上用凌乱的被单裹起，被那双强壮的臂膀扛在肩头，走出了这间卧室，这座宫殿。 

“不！不要！！！！放开我！！！我不去伦敦！放开我啊thorin！！！！” 

thorin这突然的举动除了让thranduil陷入了惊恐绝望的境地，更让守在码头上他的手下们惊诧得不知道眼睛该往哪里看才好——满心失落和怒气的thorin哪里管他们作何想，稳稳的扛着thranduil，进入水上游艇后便将他抛在厚实柔软的土耳其地毯上。还未等thranduil扶着一旁的沙发挣扎爬起，thorin便再一次解开裤子扑了上去。 

“不、不要，你干什么、疯了吗！不要、不要——！” 

thranduil嘶哑干涸的尖叫抵抗声，很快被汽艇发动的马达声和随之掀起的巨大水声淹没。 这个狭小而跌宕的世界依然是属于thorin的，汽艇平稳快速的在大运河上行驶着，驶往thorin购买的泻湖外岛方向，他的随扈们乘坐在几条较小的水上的士上紧紧跟随其后，偌大的汽艇上除了驾驶司机，只有依然火热纠缠在一起的两个人——包裹着遍布情欲痕迹的床单如同甜品包装纸一般全然敞开，thorin继续如同品尝美味甜点一般对thranduil进行着最后的享用。晴空之下，大运河上那一座座华美瑰丽的建筑清晰的倒映在两侧明净的茶色玻璃上，当白色圣洁的圣母安康大教堂清晰的浮现在thranduil浅蓝色的眼眸里是，泪水也同时从他眼眸中滑落…… 

“它真是漂亮啊……和你一样美呢。” 

与thranduil进行着最后的缠绵交欢的thorin，自然也注意到了圣母安康教堂在视野里缓缓经过——当然、对于积蓄着最后的情欲迸发中的他而言，这不过是一句无意识的呢喃——没有人能够抵挡的了与thanduil船震的快感。汽艇行驶的匀速震动使得整个船舱如同一张绝佳的震动床，而thranduil在这种半公开的环境中的惊恐与羞耻让他看起来更加可怜可爱……激烈的肉体撞击间，thorin不禁祈祷能够晚一点抵达目的地，晚一点、再晚一点…… 

“不、我不能跟你走……真的，别在为难我了……”当汽艇最终在那座私人岛屿的码头停靠下来时，数度濒临晕厥的thranduil却是在绝望的情绪中无比清醒，他那双美丽的眼眸满是执着与恳切，thorin静静地与他对视着，仿佛始终都不会停息的对他的强烈欲望依然让他呼吸沉重，但是最后、他如同终于狠下心一般，狠狠的吻上thranduil的嘴唇——炽烈绵长的热吻几乎让thranduil喘不过气，但几近麻木的后穴里突然传来的尖锐刺激感，还是让他咬破了thorin的嘴唇。 

鲜血流淌至自己口腔内淡淡的铁锈腥气依然那样清晰……一切都发生在半小时前。当thorin狠下心肠终于放开他离去后，是他的那位侄子kili留下来给这位风流舅舅善的后……也只有机灵如他，在离开那座白色宫殿时记得给thranduil带上一套衣物……这些事、让他怎么说得出口…… 

“Thran、thran？！”长时间尴尬的沉默后，elrond在一片不寻常的死寂中察觉到了一丝异样——与他隔着一个花窗的thranduil依然在压抑着，发出痛苦的呻吟……他立刻掀开门帘来到旁边的的忏悔室，当Thranduil虚弱的抓住Elrond的臂膀，Elrond才突然发现他浑身颤抖的是那样厉害……苍白消瘦的面庞上，一直没有褪下的红晕是那样的不正常——纵然是禁欲许久的他，大概也知道怎么回事了。 

“那、那个混蛋……他对你做了什么了？！” 

“不……你不要管、你别管！” 

Thranduil紧咬着嘴唇，无力虚弱的想将Elrond推出这狭小的忏悔室——正是这个动作，让Elrond终于察觉出了是哪里不对劲：他那被风衣遮盖住的下肢震颤得厉害，甚至能听到十分不正常的嗡嗡作响的声音…… 

“Elron、Elrond！不要碰我！别管我！别——!” 

要控制住此刻虚弱无力的Thranduil的反抗，对Elrond而言并不是什么困难的事。厚重的门帘下，狭小的空间内，Elrond红着脸、咬着嘴唇解开thranduil身上的黑色风衣、腰带……刚刚解开他的西装裤，一股浓烈的男性情欲之后留下的气息便让他尴尬难堪的差一点撒手而去——终究是对thranduil的关切之心占了上风，他略略沉住了气，褪下他的长裤后，才发现贴身的白色内裤上有着一个紧紧连结在上的腰带，腰带锁头是解构精巧的密码锁，那异样的震动声越发清晰的从中传来……而那条白色内裤都要被不断溢出的体液给浸湿了。 

“你……出去、不要看、不要看啊！” 

tranduil虚弱的用手背遮挡住眼睛，羞耻得都要哭出来。elrond自然是全身僵硬，不知该如何是好——这种淫荡下流的事不该发生在thranduil身上，更不该发生在这庄严的教堂内——谁能想到，在大运河最圣洁的建筑里，在象征着虔诚的祈祷室内，竟然会有这样渎神的景象出现……可是最终、elrond满面通红的，咬紧牙关，伸过手、开始颤抖的、试图解开腰带上的密码锁。 

“他有告诉你密码吗？” 

thranduil难堪得摇了摇头——thorin或许跟他说过，就在他离去前，对他那一堆缠绵的情话内——可是早已神志迷离混乱的他哪里记得……现在这个情景，应该在thorin的意料之中——每次他离去之前，都会对他的身体做出一些过分的事，最开始thranduil以为是他性变态，可是当他发现这样的事情只发生在他离去的时候后……thranduil这才明白，thorin是要他的身体多记住一些他……仅此而已。 

想到这些，thranduil恨恨的咬紧牙：无论他能为thorin的行为找到任何理由——事实上，似乎也确实如此……但却丝毫不能消减此时他在elrond面前这颜面无存的境地……elrond脸红的都能滴出血，颤抖的手指拨动着由四个数字组成的密码锁——一般而言最常用的就是生日，可是此刻elrond脑子里一片乱哄哄什么也记不起——具有sm性质的腰带似乎在elrond没拨错一组数字后便会自动勒紧一些，很快thranduil便发出痛苦的呻吟，这时候elrond什么也顾不得了，一狠心一闭眼，将头凑了过去。 

“不！不要这样elron！！！” 

忏悔室中，thranduil发出的这一声惊叫颇引人遐思，而事实则是elrond强行用牙咬开了锁上的机关，一瞬间飞迸而出的电流在他手上留下了一串烧灼的伤痕——elrond自然是条件反射的向后退，也正在这个时候，他又被thranduil不知从哪里爆发出来的力气给推出了祈祷室。 

“出、出去……不要、看……” 

最后一个字还没说完，thranduil便被神经放松下突如其来的疲乏和困倦瞬间侵袭，彻彻底底晕倒在这祈祷室内。 

“gondola……gondole……” 

当thranduil再一次醒来时……他望着这散发着檀香气味的古朴简素的房间，以及从窗外浸透在贡多拉船夫最后一班航船的悠远吆喝声的夜色许久……这才意识到是在elrond位于教堂附近的住所内，他下意识的想立刻起身，迫不及待的从这洁净圣洁的地方逃离……但最终他却是重重的从床上摔倒在地上——依然酸软无力的下肢，令他如同一个残疾人般动弹不得。 

“thran、thran!你这是……你还需要休息，来，我扶你……”被他这动静惊来的elrond见他倒在地上，连忙将他重新扶上床——将身高一米九五的thranduil扶上床并不是件容易的事情，elrond最终和他失去重心的和他一块倒在了床上——可是下一秒，他又忙不迭的起身——神色间，依然抹不去几分局促尴尬。 

thranduil立刻敏感的感受到了他这微妙的情绪，自己也瞬间腾的红了脸——一切都不需要语言说明，现在的他穿着修士式的布制寝衣，清洗过的身体清洁舒适——那根一直在他体内折磨着他的巨大震动棒也已不见……不用说，都是elrond为他做的。 

“啊、你的手……”虽然室内光线幽暗，但thranduil还是立刻看到elrond他手上包裹着的纱布，想到他竟然还为自己……一时间thranduil脸庞发烫的恨不得把头埋在被褥里——想到让elrond这样禁欲多年的，最为圣洁正直的牧师，他最真挚的知己帮他清理那样污秽的事……thranduil完全不敢抬起眼睛去看elrond。倒是elrond，沉默着，打开了灯，一时间温暖的金色光芒，将屋内幽暗于阴冷全然驱离。

“看你精神恢复了些……我也放心了。”elrond尽量让自己的声音和平时一样，尽量说些平常的、日常的事：“我让林迪尔去准备晚餐了，你睡了一天一夜，也饿了吧。” 

“我睡了那么久？”听到这话，thranduil茫然的笑了，是啊、每次和thorin分别后，哪一次不是要有三四天时间下不了床……看着这样的他，elrond的内心，不由得更多了几分自责与酸楚。 

“那时候，我若狠得下决心……也不会让你遭遇这样的事了——”elrond话还未说完，便只见thranduil立刻变了脸色，用手指堵上了他的嘴唇。 

“你怎么这样说！这是我的教堂，我曾经发誓会和父亲一样誓死守护着它……一开始便不关你的事，为什么到现在还要自责呢？”thranduil虽然语速急切，但那样美丽的眼眸里，却满是坚定与决绝：“包括……我和thorin的交易……也是我心甘情愿的。”一提到thorin，难堪羞耻的神色，却是控制不住的出现在thranduil面庞上 ：“你知道吗，为什么在送走他之后我这样迫不及待的到教堂里……除了想看主教堂的修复程度……我也是想、对圣母忏悔……” 

“你……你没什么好忏悔的，是他强迫的你，还对你做出那样变态的事……”惊讶中，elrond简直 

说不出接下去的话，更不敢去回想他帮thranduil清理的那一幕幕……可是thranduil接下去的话，却令他差一点呼吸静止。 

“不、我需要忏悔，没有人比我更罪孽深重了……这一切并不怪thorin，是我……是我自己，其实、很喜欢沉湎情欲中的感觉……” 

若不是为了抚慰elrond,thranuduil哪里说的出口这样的话——逐渐在狭小空间内消散的尾音里，除了羞耻，更多了几分情动的余韵。 

一时间，狭小的空间内如同时空静止一般。thranduil推开临窗的窗户，运河上的夜风立刻吹拂而入，他那张端严美丽的面庞缓缓依偎在素净的白纱窗帘上，迎着那一股带着淡淡咸腥的海水味，微微阖上的眼眸里，流动着缱绻流连的光。 

“所以、我需要忏悔。” 

“你知道，我不是一个喜欢欺骗自己的人，尤其是这种事……当情欲的感觉浮动上来的时候，我更没法欺骗自己不喜欢。你知道的，关于这座教堂的所属权……从我父亲开始，到我，已经持续纠葛了近乎三十年……我刚满十六岁就开始协助父亲争夺它的所有权。三年前的那个时候……虽然情势危急，但并不是没有其他的办法，而我选择thorin……诚然、他的能量最为强大，足够做到一劳永逸，同时也是因为……我知道他迷恋我，而我也……” 

“我也……对他有着几分好感的。” 

如大提琴般低沉动听的声音，静静诉说着。强烈的羞耻心，令thranduil再一次将自己隐藏在阴影内。 

“所以、所以他对我做出那样的事……过分的事……我其实是享受其中的。” 

“每次和他在一起的时候……都像在温泉里沐浴过了一样，平时里的压力都洗掉了。” 

“是他点燃起我的情欲没有错，可是、是我让自己跟着他一起放纵的……”如同酒醉微醺一般，和torin在一起的所有一切、所有细节在他的感官上随着他自己的诉说逐渐被唤醒……没错、他喜欢被thorin那双强壮的臂膀紧紧环在坚实怀抱里的感觉，喜欢他执着纠缠的吻，甚至喜欢被他狠狠贯穿、不断达到高潮的感觉，那份充盈的火热安全感简直让他欲罢不能……这和他平时心如止水的生活状态实在太不一样了，他应该去厌恶的、憎恨的，但是每每在thorin的粗暴的挑逗下逐渐唤起官能快感后……他什么都忘了。 

这才是每次thorin来找他时，他所恐惧害怕的根本原因。 

“我死后、会下地狱的吧。”thranduil垂着头，苦涩自嘲的笑起来：“我竟然会喜欢这种肮脏、下流的事……” 

这样的话，在elrond听来极为刺耳——他心中如同打翻五味瓶一般，复杂得分不清究竟是个什么滋味。许久之后，他也只有用自己也觉得僵硬的声音，说着毫无力量的安慰的话。 

“你……想太多了。这样的事…… 在威尼斯，在这现代社会，根本、不算什么……你为教堂牺牲了这么多，会得到宽恕的……连抹大拉的玛利亚都能被圣子宽恕，你……呵，想太多了。” 

“是啊、教堂……”只有提到他的圣母安康教堂，thranduil的眼眸里才在瞬间显现出如同被晨曦映照下的宝石一般，那样绚丽又明净的光芒：“呵、我刚刚实在应该再支撑一下，去看看进度的……已经耽搁了一周的时间，可不能再拖延了……目前完成度最高的只有穹顶的圣母子画，还有四天使中的拉斐尔和米迦勒……还有很多工作需要做呢。”说着他最爱的工作，美丽的薄唇唇角都不禁流露出孩子气的笑意：“完成后，真想让我父亲看看啊……这座教堂是他毕生的心血，修复完成后，我人生里最大的心愿也算完成了……”呢喃至此，他突然间哽咽了一下——将圣母安康教堂修复完成后他该何去何从，这个问题他不是没想过——正像之前每一次在那所白色宫殿内等待thorin时候那样。 

“是啊、还有以后的事。”也只有elrond，此时的所想和他一模一样：“ 你才三十五岁，一般人口中人生最好的年华都已倾覆在这座教堂上了……之后呢？”他吞吞吐吐的没有说出来， thranduil却明白的很——他知道elrond想问他会不会和thorin做一个了断。 

“呵……我不知道。”最大的可能便是他将那座位于卡拉雷吉奥区的马赛克工坊规模扩大，将这古老的工艺尽数传承给费伦他们。然后…… 

“我好想我的父亲……好想去陪伴他。”当性爱后的倦意再一次如潮水般侵袭而来时，在thranduil再一次沉沉睡去前，他无意识呢喃出这样一句话。 

“thran、thran……”这句话显然将elrond吓到了，他想推醒他问个究竟，但见他这困倦至极的模样又不忍心……thanduil是想用死亡做为洗礼，清洗掉和thorin在一起情欲狂欢后的负罪感吗……elrond觉得自己没有想错。但是面对thranduil这一直掩藏在内心的这一抉择，他并不惊讶，也不知道该如何劝说thranduil打消这一死亡的念头：这里毕竟是威尼斯，如同托马斯曼笔下最为著名的古斯塔夫 阿申巴赫，能够在这样华美传奇的地方结束自己的生命，也是古往今来许多人对死亡最完美的向往……比起这些人，thranduil更有资格做出这样的选择，他的家族墓地世代都在这里，他们家族的每一人世世代代的归属地都在这里，在那座埋葬了提香的海上荒岛上…… 

难以想象这样漂亮卓绝的人，最后的归属竟然是那座荒凉的岛屿…… 

“神父、这晚餐……” 

就在这时候，林迪尔捧着餐盘敲开了门——在这瞬间，出现在他眼前的是他的牧师抚慰着thranduil安睡的景象——如同一副上品油画中的景象，让他一瞬间不禁恍惚以为看到了错觉。 

“就放在这里吧。不用担心这里，你还是快点去马可波罗机场接argon吧，别错过船。” 

“好的，神父。但是住的地方就……”林迪尔压低声音，看着正静静睡去的thranduil一眼，意思这里可再住不进更多的人了。见他担心，elrond思索了下便做出了安排：“让他住在威尼斯大学后的那栋公寓里吧，elros当初在威尼斯的产业，说来也该他继承，离他这次来交流的研究会也算近……呵、五六年没见到他，他现在也不习惯和我住在这里吧。”安排好一切后，他让林迪尔安心离去…… 

很快的，elrond便意识到，他这狭小的教会住所，此时只有他和tranduil两个人。 

白纱窗帘外的夜色更加深沉了，深沉得隐秘。elrond呆坐了一会，最终禁不住，伸出那只包裹着伤口的手，抚摸着thrandui的脸庞。 

如烛光般柔和的光线下，elrond望着他静静睡去的睡颜，内心里不得不感叹。他明白thorin对他的迷恋，且不说三十多岁还美丽如艺术品般的男子有多么罕见，光是thranduil这通身古典的、仿佛只存在于威尼斯画派油画里人物般高贵气质便足矣让人沉迷……他好像真的是具有魔力似的，无论曾经被情欲折磨的有多么不堪，可是只要稍事休憩，便会重新焕发出与生具来的洁净的气质……纵然是在这时候，威尼斯最杰出的马赛克工艺师的感觉，正重新在他身上显现。 

从主岛去马可波罗机场，最快也要一个小时，再加上林迪尔将aragon带去那所公寓安顿好，回来后怎么都要到后半夜……这样漫长的时光里，他和thranduil独处…… 

正当有什么隐秘而邪恶的欲望在他内心深处渐渐发散开来的时候，thranduil在舒适的翻了个身，无意识的将头靠在了他的黑袍上——他顿时觉得被碰到的那块皮肤如同被火烧般的滚烫……一时间，连thranduil 的睡颜都在他的视野里变的模糊了。那阖上的颀长浓密的睫毛，匀净的呼吸……他颤抖的手，在距离thranduil的脸近在咫尺的距离上投下浓重的阴影，抚摸过他浓泽的长眉、他的鼻梁、他的嘴唇……当即将继续往下时，elrond再也受不了的起身，推门而出，落荒而逃。

深夜中的圣母安康教堂，和其他教堂的内部一样，透着一股阴冷森严的气息。微弱的两三支烛光下，elrond却无比虔诚的跪在圣母子像前，不停的在胸口划十字，默默念诵着圣经里最为严苛的那一段经文。 

“……我承认并悲悼我犯下的多种罪过和邪恶，那些最令人忧伤的罪过，是通过思想、言语和行为犯下的，它们触犯了圣母与圣子的尊严……现在我真诚地忏悔，真心地为所犯的罪行忏悔……” 

thranduil错了，他并不是那个需要向神做出忏悔的罪人，真正的罪人……其实是elrond自己。 

他清晰的了解自己是如何数度濒临于犯罪的边缘……尤其是在那个狭小的忏悔室内……他简直不敢去看那间忏悔室——当thranduil昏迷后，他为他褪下内裤，为他从后穴拔出那根黑色巨大的震动胶棒后……那邪恶的淫器上沾满了白浊的精液和透明的体液， 在从镂空花窗的微弱光线中闪着一层罪恶而淫靡的光……在那个瞬间，elrond真的就差一点解开黑袍俯身下去，用自己硬的发烫的阴茎代替这根假阳具进入他体内，像那个混蛋thorin一样侵犯占有着他……回忆到此elrond简直濒临疯狂——他竟然对thranduil产生那样邪恶的欲念，这种不知道什么时候产生的肮脏欲望……别说对不住他和thranduil持续这么多年的纯净友谊与信任，更对不起他死去的妻子孩子们……简单的忏悔已经不足以弥消他内心的负罪感，他起身，从杂物间拿出一个水桶，倒上满满一桶凉水后回到教堂内。他解下十字架，脱下黑袍赤裸上身，扛起那桶水，对着自己的头顶便开始倾倒了下去。 

“哗啦——” 

寂静寒冷的夜，这样赤身被凉水浇头的滋味不亚于数九寒天，elrond冷得牙齿不禁打颤，但同时、他又从内心深处感受到一股莫名的畅快——他颤抖着、从祭坛下方的暗格中取出一根黑色的教鞭，对着自己的脊背，狠狠的抽打了下去。 

“……我承认、并悲悼我犯下的多种罪过……和邪恶，那些、那些最令人忧伤的罪过……是通过思想、言语和行为犯下的，它们触犯了圣母、与圣子的尊严……现在、我真诚地忏悔，真心地为所犯的罪行，忏悔……” 

在教鞭带着锐利的风声，不停的在他背部肌肤上划过刺耳的声音，划破他的皮肤留下一道道细长的、触目惊心的血痕……elrond在这份畅快的痛楚里，继续诵读着经文，直到这一条条一道道伤痕将曾经的旧伤痕完全遮盖住，依然没有停下手……教堂玫瑰玻璃花窗上掠过几只海鸥呼啸而去的阴影，那尖锐长吟声，与教堂内长久持续着的鞭笞声交杂混合在了一起…… 

 

 

（本章完）


	4. 第三章 The Mosaic factory 马赛克工坊 I

“你、你就是……” 

aragon仰头凝视着那个身着灰色工作服的修长匀称的身躯，被滑轮吊绳缓慢的从教堂穹顶上放下的时候……几缕飘拂出来的白金色长发，在从穹顶天窗照射而入的金色阳光下闪烁着炫目光泽时……一瞬间，他恍惚以为看到的是大天使加百列从天庭降临的瞬间。 

“你就是aragon吗……呵，许多年没见，和记忆中太不一样了。” 

对于长年生活在威尼斯这样古老的城市，平日里工作生活环境无比单纯的thranduil而言，他也是很喜欢见到新鲜年轻的面孔。aragon此时一副目瞪口呆的模样，让他不禁轻侧过脸庞，有些疑惑的看着elrond。同时、他轻轻拂去手上身上的马赛克碎屑，摘下帽子，让自己看起来正式一些——就是他摘下帽子的瞬间，那一头浅金色长发如同白金在阳光下流淌般的溢出，衬着他白皙面庞上那美得惊心动魄的眉眼，aragon顿时不自觉的喉结上下滚动着，干燥的口舌，只能说出一句磕磕巴巴的问话。 

“你是thranduil,legolas的……父亲……？！” 

“aragon！” 

见他这样说话， elrond立刻在一旁微微皱起了眉头——aragon这小子，想来是离开意大利许久了，对于许久未见的长辈没用敬语，这样大咧咧的当作同辈一样用的日常语言，还这样没礼貌的盯着看——虽然见到thranduil两眼发直的人从不在少数，也不算奇怪……幸而，thranduil并不在意这些。 

“啊、您好，thranduil先生……”最后还是林迪尔看不下去，暗暗踢了aragon一脚才让他反应过来，不由得尴尬的挠了挠头发：“呵让您见笑了，当年离开我elrond叔叔时候还太小，真的记不得您……若没人介绍……您看起来就像legolas的哥哥，哪里像是他父亲呢……” 

“aragon，胡说什么？”见这一项没正经的小子在thranduil面前也这样，elrond 越发变了颜色。好在thranduil还真没在意他的话，思索了很久后微笑起来：“真的，似乎最后一次见到你的时候你才三四岁吧，之后就只是在你叔叔这里听到过你了……欢迎回到威尼斯。” 

aragon受宠若惊的握上thranduil伸过来的手——那温暖的体温还未在他手心停留多久，thranduil的手便抽回，转而拿起他这次的研究课案。 

“对矿物质颜料的研究吗……那在这个教堂看不到什么的，这里都是成品。下午我会去工坊选材料，带你到那边看看吧。你可以先在这里熟悉环境，来。” 

灿烂的阳光从穹顶天窗洒下，在一片沉默寂静的工作气氛里，只有thranduil的介绍的话语在悠悠回荡。aragon亦步亦趋的跟在thranduil身后，thranduil对他他了什么没几句听得见，尤其当thranduil的长发随着快速走动的步伐飘拂在他的身上时……aragon觉得自己立刻就硬了，硬的发烫、发疼。 

“神父……这没事吧？”林迪尔远远的看着，皱起了眉头。他自然是看不到aragon那样微妙的反应，但这小子一副哈巴狗似的、不加掩饰的模样，任谁看了都会不禁多想。 

“你想多了，林迪尔。”elrond虽然对aragon的失态不满，内心里却是笃定的：“这小子和legolas都交往到那程度了……他这次回来做课题，也是想见见thran……什么意思，不都心知肚明吗。”在这个现代社会，在这个每天都能接触到全世界万千游客、万千百态的威尼斯，elrond即使是以神父的身份，对同性婚姻这个问题也是宽和的。他更清楚aragon作为自己已逝的孪生兄弟elros生前最看重、最得意的继承人的为人，平时再怎么嬉皮笑脸浪荡不羁，内在则是正直中带几分中世纪骑士的侠气，自己也只是为他有时候一些出格的言行头疼，但内心里，对他还是非常放心的。见这边的工作继续进入正轨，elrond带着林迪尔也会到了他们的礼拜堂。 

这是thranduil生命里，许多平常生活里的平常一天。他的马赛克工厂是威尼斯主岛上现存最完备的，因此也是威尼斯各个大学相关专业的活动基地之一，每年接待来自威尼斯美院雕塑系、威尼斯大学矿物系的当地学生们、以及像aragong这样，参与国际交流的学生从来不少。他很乐意对这些年轻人传授这古老的技艺，也的确有很多大学生，接触了解后喜欢上这马赛克艺术，毕业后就留在他的工厂，成为他的学徒……费伦便是这样。aragon看起来也是如此——他努力平复了最初被thranduil引发的生理冲动，竭力将注意力转移在legolas这美人父亲所从事的马赛克工作上。他拨弄着那些经过切割、正在被分类归纳的一颗颗马赛克石，从中挑出几颗罕见的、半透明的白金马赛克石：“这……呵、您若不明说，我真以为是什么罕见的宝石……纯金马赛克石我在圣马可教堂见过，但是白色融金的……今天还真是第一次见。” 

“技巧不一样。无论是材料的配置，还是烧制的时间、温度……都要严格控制。但成品率依旧不算高。”见aragon在琳琅满目的马赛克材料中他一眼便挑出了这一种，thranduil不由得投去了刮目相看的目光：“成品率只有40%，我一直想改进，但又不能单为了这一种耽误了整座教堂修复的进度，先暂且这么用——这些是失败品，你可以比较看一看。” 

经过tranduil的解释，aragon颇有兴趣的将这几颗马赛克石对着从天窗照射下的阳光打量着——他聪明，立刻就明白thranduil所说的成品率不高的意思。这最为澄净的白金马赛克，要想烧制到色泽统一匀净明亮还真不是件容易的事。一整块马赛克石板在火窑里，稍微有点加热不均便会显得发暗、发黄，单看还没什么，但是与最好的比起来顿时高下立现。而thranduil用来修复他的大教堂的原材料，必须是最好的。 

穹顶上，已经有这白金马赛克运用后的成像——因为成品率低使用范围不大，最多的便在用来衬托年幼圣子稚嫩光润的肌肤上——在aragon看来，这和thranduil、legolas罕见发色一样色泽的马赛克石，简直比任何宝石都要珍贵。 

“我帮您做这方面工作吧。”aragon将几块马赛克石高高抛起，当这道闪烁的弧线重新划落在他手中时，thranduil微微一怔，继而浅浅的笑了起来。 

“这自然好，不过，这和你的课题研究关系不大吧，真的深入做，也是个很枯燥的工作呢……” 

“怎么，您不相信我吗？”aragon的黑色眼眸里克迎上thranduil那堪称绚丽的浅蓝绿色眼眸——那是阳光下，威尼斯海面的颜色。 

“我不会让您失望……我会让您刮目相看的。”aragon的身材已堪称高挑却依然不能和thranduil比，但aragon这样靠近thranduil，神色认真的说话时，还是让thranduil感受到一股他内在的，强大的魄力。 

和thorin感觉不同的，但一样属于强者的气息。 

“的确，之前我从没从事过这样的工作，但请相信我，我会学习的很快……我这次的交流时间是三个月，您等着看好了。”thranduil望着他这年轻自信的笑，自然也受到了些许感染——这也是他喜欢和这些年轻人打交道的原因。可使，在aragon那黑色眼眸闪烁间，thranduil突然觉得有几分似曾相识——不像elrond，更像elrond那去世的孪生兄弟elros，aragon的教父……虽然、他们之间到底有没有血缘关系，这似乎是elrond也说不清道不明的事。但是……thranduil有些能够理解，elros为什么生前早早的便将他定位自己继承人。 

想到elros生前对自己的父亲那样狂热的执着迷恋……那绝不输于thorin对自己的感情。thranduil的微笑不由得变得有几分尴尬、几分僵硬。

正如Aragorn的承诺，他在Thranduil的马赛克工厂融入的很快。他实在是个聪明又有悟性的年轻人。马赛克石料的基本烧制工艺他掌握的非常迅速，两个星期后便以做到完全娴熟。加上他那一腔热情和旺盛的精力，很快他便成了Thranduil不可或缺的重要助手之一。但有一点与他的承诺不同，曾经信誓旦旦要改进难度最高的白金马赛克烧制工艺的他，更多的时候则是粘在Thranduil身旁，跟他学习马赛克的上墙拼贴工艺……对于他的食言，Thranduil倒是宽和的体谅了——很多学生都是这样，只有亲自动手参与后，才能找到自己真正的兴趣点。因此，他依然是非常耐心细致的教授着Aragorn：如何用简单的金属锤凿和金属钳，人工一点点将在工坊内事先机切过的均匀长方小块根据草稿图，切割成切面完美的更小的碎块……难以想像那样白净修长的双手是那样的稳准有力，沉重的金属器具握在他手里的瞬间，仿佛就成为了他肢体的延伸，每一下的凿刻敲击，所呈现出的裂面就如同他所需要的一模一样……干净，利落，不带任何扭曲犹疑的痕迹。 

Aragorn简直无法控制自己痴迷的注视着他恋人的美丽父亲全身心投入在工作中时候专注的神情——这时候的Thranduil其实是严肃的，严肃得给人以圣洁的禁欲感。白金色长发衬托着那样完美无瑕的侧颜，浓泽的长眉微蹙，低垂的、浓密蜷曲的扇形睫毛下，如初春解冻的山泉一般清澈浅蓝色眼眸凝神注视着手上的工作，挺翘的鼻梁下，红润的、形状美丽诱人的薄唇会不自觉的偶尔抿起……有时候，Thranduil也会觉得Aragorn的目光太过于炽烈，当他颤动的抬起睫毛，一双剔透如水晶般的眼眸疑惑的看向他时……Aragorn简直受不了与他这样近距离的双眸对视。几次下来，他都不知道自己是怎样忍耐下来的，怎样在他和自己的叔叔Erlond和其他在场的人面前很好的遮掩过去。只有他自己知道，Thranduil已经数次出现在他的春梦里，在梦中，他被自己大力操弄得气喘吁吁、泪光涟涟，被他紧紧的压在身下，宛转承欢……每一次梦醒后……好吧，他这样常年习惯裸睡的人，现在都不得不适应着穿着内裤睡觉——不管怎么说，清洗沾在内裤上的大片精斑，总比洗一整床的被单床褥轻松的多。 

自Thorin离去后，很快从情欲和疲惫中恢复的Thranduil，全身心都投入在属于自己的圣母安康教堂的修复上，自然不知道自己儿子的恋人对他的这一份强烈炽热的，罪恶而背德的欲望。对Aragorn工作的出色程度也极为欣赏。这实在是个才华横溢的年轻人。也许Aragorn自己都未曾意识到，最能够体现他才华的正是马赛克拼贴的工作。一般而言、小件的马赛克工艺品的拼贴用一般的透明乳胶即可。而镶嵌在教堂穹顶上的，可是至少需要长久保存，存在几百年的……因此，都是用稳定性最强，也最难操控的纯白水泥——稍有不慎，水泥就会将细小的马赛克石遮掩住，仔细看会形成难看的瘢痕；而使用过少，水泥风干不久后马赛克石便会有脱落的危险。对于这需要极致的耐心与熟练度的工作，Aragorn在这方面可谓有着与生俱来的天赋：一开始他作为Thranduil的助手，只是跟随做一些简单的、大面积纯色拼贴。但很快他便能进行独立的工作，速度又快效果又好——和Thranduil的极致细腻匀净的拼贴手法不同，Aragorn则更富于艺术激情的创造性。Thranduil尤为赞叹他在穹顶一侧所完成的大天使长加百列刺杀恶龙的部分——恶龙被长剑穿刺瞬间的惊愕与不甘，以及随着邪恶力量的消逝而灰飞烟灭的瞬间，有着仿佛爆炸的瞬间被凝固住的静止力量。 

“你做的比我好多了……接下大天使加百列的主体部分，我也能放心交给你了。”顺着滑轮的迁移，Thranduil被悬空牵引至Aragorn身旁——在Aragorn看来，这无异于大天使加百列向自己飘然飞来。Tranduil轻轻拂过他刚刚完成的部分，有着暴力血腥美感的刺杀恶龙画面——虽然夺目，却并未喧宾夺主，抢去穹顶正中央圣母子的平衡感。工作时一贯神情专注严肃的Thranduil，此时却着转过头，微笑的看向Aragorn，美丽的眼眸里满是最真挚的信任：“真高兴，有你的协助实在是太好了。” 

Aragorn眨了眨眼睛，这样近距离与Thranduil对视，接受他的感谢……让他的眼神禁不住有些混沌复杂——欲近不得、欲离不舍，说的就是这状态吧……他不敢再进一步与Thranduil靠近，生怕自己情不自禁的就吻上他。但是让他紧闭双眼，下狠心远离……谁能够狠的下心，拒绝这样一位美丽与才情俱备的艺术之神呢…… 

“午餐时间就要过去了，您也该休息一下了。”半晌后，他也只有这样尴尬的挠了挠乌黑浓密的半长乱发，用这个话题岔开了彼此的注意力——若没了Aragorn的提醒，专注于工作的Thranduil都差点忘了这回事：“啊，抱歉了，没饿着你吧……”他一边致歉，一边向地面上还留守在此的费伦打了一个手势，让他拉动机括放他们着地。Aragorn先平稳落地，但是习惯性纵身一跃的惯性，却震得Thranduil失去了平衡，一个没抓稳惊叫着跌落而下。 

“Thranduil！” 

Aragorn在一瞬间什么只觉得浑身血脉都要被冻住了，他想也没想立刻飞扑过去，牢牢的接住了Thranduil——终究是一个身高195的人，强大的重力震得Aragorn双臂一麻，不由得和Tranduil一同滚落在地。 

“没事吧Aragorn？！去医院吧！”惊魂未定的Thranduil，从地上挣扎起身的第一件事，便是顾不得头发衣衫凌乱，关切的查看Aragorn是否安然无恙——这个意外自然将还在教堂内所有人吸引了过来，费伦、林迪尔、Elrond。所有人看Aragorn一副傻了的、捧着右手手臂怔怔的出神的模样，都认定他摔伤了哪里，尤其是Thranduil，关切愧疚之情令他双眸似乎有晶亮的液体溢出——他太明白一双手对于艺术家的重要性，只要想到如果因为自己的原因让这个这样有才气的年轻人一辈子不能创作……Thranduil简直不敢去看守在他身边的Elrond，更不敢想自己的儿子Legolas…… 

“啊、没什么、我没什么……”当Aragorn就要被七手八脚抬起送去医院之时，他这才仿佛反应过来，立刻如触电般猛地推开与他距离近的可怕的Thranduil，一个跃身自己跳起来。“没事、我没事……您看，什么事都没有。”他边说着，边甩着胳膊给他的叔叔Elrond和Thranduil看：“我只是、抱歉，刚刚一瞬间什么都没顾上……直接喊您的名字了。” 

“呵、你这孩子，怎么现在想起来在乎这个。”他这反应，这句话，立刻让在场人都笑了起来。Thranduil见他没事，仿佛全身都松懈下来似的——见他对自己是这样真挚的关切，Aragorn内心深处那一份隐秘的、温柔而复杂的情绪又被搅动得混乱了几分——这时候，他唯有不停的默念Legolas的名字，才算将这一份罪恶又甘美的心思摁捺了下去。


	5. 第三章 The Mosaic factory 马赛克工坊 II

这微不足道的意外，并未在各人的生活里掀起任何波澜。埃尔隆德依然做他的神父，由于梵蒂冈天主教会的新晋任命，他也在为未来不久后启程去梵蒂冈进行短期的教皇觐见做准备。他也只有在闲暇时来主教堂看一看瑟兰迪尔和阿拉贡的工作进展——见阿拉贡果然如他所信赖的一般，对瑟兰迪尔尊敬有加，而瑟兰迪尔也因为有这样一个得力的助手心情愉悦，平日里仿佛对一切都淡漠无所谓的他，现在偶尔也会和其他人一样，被阿拉贡的笑话逗乐——在埃尔隆德眼中这是一个非常好的进展，加上莱格拉斯即将回到威尼斯的日程越发接近，谁都能感受到，瑟兰迪尔他努力压抑着的，期待欢喜的心情。 

与阿拉贡接触越久，瑟兰迪尔越会发自内心的喜欢上这个年轻的、有活力的年轻大学生——看到他，瑟兰迪尔就能联想到几百年前的拜伦男爵，这位以风流和才情著称的诗人，在威尼斯轻佻游荡的样子应该就是阿拉贡这样的吧——但是有一点他比拜伦好很多，虽然他的模样和言谈举止很招女孩子喜欢，尤其是邻近的美院的女学生们——经常有教授带着学生到学院美术馆、佩姬古根海姆博物馆、以及他这这正在修复的教堂来观摩讲解。很多女学生看到阿拉贡后都会记在心里，之后会找上各种理由前来接近——美院的女孩子们，大不乏年轻美丽、一身艺术气息又会妆扮自己的。但是、阿拉贡与她们的交情最多也只是停留在说上几句俏皮话上，不仅仅是当着瑟兰迪尔的面不去招惹——他宁愿将多余的精力放在和利亚多桥的鱼市老板们打好交情上。 

他喜欢吃海鲜，休息天的时候、能一清早拉着他去鱼市买最新鲜的海鲜。谁也不知道他怎么能够和那些精明吝啬的威尼斯本地鱼贩们关系那样好，见到他来、摊主们都热情的笑脸相迎、一个个说着嘈杂的，响声震天的意大利语，纷纷请他来自家的摊子上品尝——他也毫不拘泥、和老板们拥抱聊天着，接过递来的生虾，剥开就放在嘴里……呵、也只有他这样体魄强健的年轻人才这样什么都不在乎。就像他毫不在意的、在自己的马赛克工坊里随意用凉水冲澡一般——烧制马赛克石是件辛苦的的体力活，经常一场石料烧制下来能热得大汗淋漓全身湿透。因此他很早前就贴心的在工坊内设置了浴室。但阿拉贡这个年轻人，工作结束后总是让别人去洗，他自己则打上一桶凉水，一边哼唱着威尼斯当地小调一边冲淋着——他毫不在意的只穿着内裤站在堆满原材料的院子里，裸露着那年轻的、矫健的身体——和索林壮硕强健的魁伟身躯截然不同，阿拉贡虽然一身结实的腱子肌肉，身段却是修长佻达的，宽阔的肩膀和窄窄的腰身形成了漂亮的倒三角——那细细的、却腹肌结实的腰仿佛是就是传言里的“公狗腰”的最佳实例，连接着挺翘的臀部，绝佳的人体模特。不怪惹得在工厂里做文职工作的几个年轻女职员看着面红心跳。连瑟兰迪尔几次无意间撞见，都想着要和阿拉贡关系再熟稔一些，就可以请他做模特了——描绘着末日审判的教堂穹顶，还有许多需要漂亮人体的地方未完成……令他在意的，是阿拉贡腰臀上的纹身——内裤遮掩住大部分看不清形状，但那形状似乎是……瑟兰迪尔哪里会盯着多看——当他意识到自己在留意那个纹身时候就已经红了脸，局促的转过身，掉头便走。 

他这一切行动都落在阿拉贡的视角余光里，他自然也不会告诉瑟兰迪尔，自己内心的那一份小得意。 

就这样在不知不觉间、距离莱格拉斯回威尼斯不过几天时间，教堂里的修复工作依然照常进行，但其他时候,瑟兰迪尔便开始为迎接儿子回家做各种准备——他位于圣十字区的住所，是他们家族世代流传的L形白色三层小宫殿，临近一条窄窄的运河，过了一座石桥便是——同样属于palazzo，但和索林赠予他的、大运河上那辉煌壮丽的白色宫殿不同，由于年代久远、加上他和他父亲都疏于打理，任凭花园里的植被恣意生长，因此整座别墅外墙都几乎被厚厚的爬山虎覆盖，花园外墙和生锈的黑铁铁艺门上，也被蔷薇和其他蔓生植物密密麻麻的缠绕生长，就这样随着一年四季的变化，花开花落，生长枯萎……在这里，有着和威尼斯整座主岛所统一的，华丽败落交错的荒凉美以外，更有主岛罕见的、充满自然的随性氛围……但是、为了迎接许久未曾回家长住的儿子，瑟兰迪尔带着加里安、费伦，还有阿拉贡将整座花园都打理修饰了一番，宫殿内部同样被重新整理布置过自不必说，莱格拉斯房间里的床单被褥窗帘全部换新，为了买到最好的、终年寸步不离威尼斯的瑟兰迪尔都不能不借搭学生的车，去大陆上的其他城市的大商店选购……阿拉贡看着他忙碌却开心的模样，不知道该说些什么——都知道阿拉贡自己也期待着即将和莱格拉斯的重逢，却无人知晓他那复杂的、不可言说的、掩藏在内心深处的秘密…… 

“莱格拉斯这次回来住一个月，我让他带你去威尼托大区周边游览下吧，威尼斯太小，你跟着我一直工作也没什么时间休息，和他去山里玩一玩吧……有古堡、温泉、酒庄，都挺不错的。”这一天是莱格拉斯即将回来的前一天，教堂的修复工作并未中断。和往常一样，午餐是他们忙碌繁重的工作期间最佳的休息。而位于圣母安康教堂后的美院区域，蜿蜒错杂的水道和小巷中也多的是价廉物美的小餐厅。不说瑟兰迪尔他们这样久居威尼斯的人，这一个多月下来阿拉贡都和他们混的很熟。这一天，他们来到临近当地著名的贡多拉制作作坊旁的一家酒吧内午餐。这是间小而舒适的酒吧，天气好的时候、临近河岸的窗台外常年铺设着红色软垫，让食客好舒适的坐在窗台上，望着不远处的朱代卡运河上辽阔的海景。 

瑟兰迪尔就这样一边说着，一边将盘中剩下的面包掰开，丢给不远处期待已久的鸽子和海鸥——他一个这样年纪的成年人说来早不该做这样孩子气的事，但自幼他就喜欢这样一边进餐一边喂鸽子和海鸥，怎样都改不了。阿拉贡虽然习惯看他这样做，但每次看到时依然忍不住想笑——更何况，这次他说的话也的确逗乐了他。 

“您忘了吗？这次我们就在岛上陪着您，哪里都不去——莱格拉斯这一次回来也很忙，两家画廊想做他的长期代理；他做的色彩岛城市设计方案已经被威尼斯市政府采用，这一次回来要详细落实——最重要的，明年的威尼斯双年展他已经被选定参展了，这一次回来也需要看场地调整作品……哪有时间出去游玩？ ” 

“啊、是啊，我怎么忘了……”被儿子的恋人这样忍着笑指出，瑟兰迪尔瞬间窘得耳根都红了，垂下头，轻轻咬着嘴唇，局促的心情让他一双漂亮的眼眸流转着，只好盯着那几只海鸥和鸽子看：“说来上了年纪的人也不该这样……’关心则乱’，说的就是这心情吧。毕竟、这么长时间没见到他了，他一向又这么乖，从来不需要我担心……我都不知道能给他什么了。”说着他抬起头，看着一望无际的湛蓝天空，满眼都是幸福与骄傲——这样的神情，也只有他在提起莱格拉斯的时候才会出现。阿拉贡深知，瑟兰迪尔虽然平日里并不提起莱格拉斯，心里却是一直牵挂着他——终究是分离太久难免生疏，连一开始向自己问起莱格拉斯的近况时，都带着几分羞涩，欲言又止……但是、当他向他说起莱格拉斯在美国的日常、哪怕是最细微的小事，瑟兰迪尔都会听的入神，在听到有趣的事时，甚至会流露出比莱格拉斯还孩子气的笑容…… 

是啊、他没理由不为有莱格拉斯这样一个儿子骄傲。小小的年纪便已经是万众瞩目的天才少年画家，14岁便被耶鲁大学艺术学院破格录取，到今年也不过才17岁，却已经是颇为成功的职业艺术家，别的不说、光是凭明年有资格参加威尼斯双年展主题馆展览这一项，便足以耀眼炫目……可是、阿拉贡那如黑夜一般的瞳孔，却掠过了一丝微妙的、复杂的阴影。

但是他什么也没说，只是拿起盘中的牡蛎，用餐刀划出蚝肉，往上面挤了些柠檬汁便吞了下去——这是他和利亚多桥鱼市老板预定的，今天一大早刚刚出海的新鲜货，他去教堂工作前特意绕到了这里，拜托这里的厨师替他打理好中午过来吃——他也只有在面对瑟兰迪尔吃的时候才意识到，自古以来牡蛎有着春药的隐喻。一时间，那口感柔软的、带着微妙咸腥鲜味的牡蛎肉，都仿佛有着别样的暗示——更那堪这时候瑟兰迪尔若有所思的，微笑的注视着他——害得阿拉贡他忙不迭的喝了一大口酒。 

“你啊，和莱格拉斯还真是很般配。” 

阿拉贡这样猛的喝酒，自然被呛得不行。瑟兰迪尔一边递餐巾给他，一边笑着轻拍着他的背：“好点了吧，我不过提到莱格拉斯一句，就这么激动呢？”阿拉贡此时哪里经得与他有任何肢体接触，忙不迭的躲过他的手，将勃起的下体藏在打开的餐巾下，正经了神色连胜对瑟兰迪尔说他没事。瑟兰迪尔哪里发现他这微妙的变化，坐回红色软垫上，从一旁的高桌上重新倒了一杯红酒递给了他：“我应该感谢你的，一直以来……不说你最近协助我的工作，你在美国对莱格拉斯的照顾，我都知道……这孩子去美国的时候太小，平时多亏了费诺先生还有你的照料……费诺先生工作忙碌，在耶鲁，一直帮着他的其实是你……我相信他在专业上没什么问题，但毕竟只是个小孩子，在大学的环境里，跟那么多大学生和教授天天接触……” 

想到明天就能见到儿子，多喝了点酒的瑟兰迪尔，白皙的面孔开始微微泛出些仿佛威尼斯当地晚霞时才会出现的玫瑰色，与阿拉贡也多说了几句心底话：“那时候他说在跟你交往……一年半前吧，我最开始知道这事，其实挺不能接受的。他那时候还没满十六岁呢，按照美国法律也不行。但是你和他当时都跟我保证过只是单纯的交往，不会有肢体接触……我是相信你们的。那孩子一直都是天才早熟，我相信他的自控力，费诺先生他们也数次跟我说你对莱格拉斯一直悉心照顾有加，我也相信你的人品……”说着，瑟兰迪尔自嘲的、带着几分羞涩的笑意垂下头：“严格说来，我并没有资格说你们什么。当初我和他母亲在一起的时候也不过十六岁……在意大利结婚是没什么问题，但说起来，也挺夸张的，不是吗……” 

这是瑟兰迪尔第一次对阿拉贡说起自己多年前过世的妻子，说起自己的私生活。但是阿拉贡对此的反应，却是在酒吧侍者撤下空了餐盘，重新摆放上满满的牡蛎后，将冰盘递给了瑟兰迪尔：“见您一直吃的都是素食，您真的不尝一点海鲜吗？” 

这话题的跳跃度让瑟兰迪尔一下没回过神——但是没办法、阿拉贡他必须将话题转移到不相干的事情上——他无法忍受瑟兰迪尔对他这一番真挚的、充满信赖的知心话——他在瑟兰迪尔心中的分量原来这样重，但他却丝毫高兴不起来——沉重的负罪感和歉疚感、让他迫不及待的想转移话题。 

“啊、让你误会了，我不是素食主义者……但是、无论是海鲜还是肉类吃起来都比较麻烦……午餐时间就这么短，我想简单点。”短暂的惊讶疑惑过后，瑟兰迪尔还是回答了阿拉贡——这的确符合阿拉贡对他一直以来的留心——他用餐礼仪非常好，甚至在许多人看来，繁缛得有些过时、现在许多复古电影里都不会见到。但对他而言，却只是一种成自然的习惯——可以想见他自幼受到多么良好的教育。虽然优雅好看得赏心悦目，但正如他所说，用这样的礼仪食用肉类和海鲜类，也着实麻烦……也是因此、瑟兰迪尔平时用的最多的就是各色蔬菜色拉、最多加一点金枪鱼碎，切开面包将色拉加入，当作三明治就能快速的食用完。而他最喜欢的，也不过是新鲜腌制的番茄切碎、加上卢果拉叶、罗勒叶、一点莫扎雷拉芝士和橄榄油，就这样堆在烤好切开的面包片上一口一个吃掉……他曾经舔着脸和瑟兰迪尔要了一块品尝过，味道的确不错，酸甜开胃，又有着丰饶的口感……但阿拉贡见他的饮食简直和他叔叔埃尔隆德一样简朴，内心深处总有种忍不住的怜惜感——也只有现在，能够开口让他品尝一些新鲜的海鲜。 

瑟兰迪尔见他执着，也不好拒绝，而被色泽鲜艳的冰盘生菜柠檬衬托的嫩白生蚝也确实诱人，便含笑点头应允。见他没有拒绝自己，阿拉贡内心开心的几近欣喜若狂，他挑出盘中最好的一个生蚝——他也是太兴奋，挤完柠檬汁才发现蚝肉还没用餐刀划出，又连忙拿起餐刀——不知怎么、他怎样也控制不住激动得颤抖的手，一个错力，整个生蚝和餐刀都从他手中飞出，落到瑟兰迪尔身上。 

“啊！抱歉抱歉、这怎么……我不是有意的……” 

阿拉贡一边连声道歉，一边忙乱起身想用餐巾为他擦拭，结果起身得鲁莽，一整盘生蚝都被他打翻在地。一阵咯啷乱响中，餐厅侍者也走出帮着阿拉贡一阵收拾——难得见到这个一向聪明敏捷的年轻人也有手忙脚乱的时刻，看他一副后悔自己弄巧成拙恨不得跑去跳海的模样，瑟兰迪尔忍着笑，一边安慰着他，一边自己用餐巾拭去白色衬衫上的生蚝汁水：“没事的，这点不算什么。别往心里去，想想我们在马赛克工坊里吧……” 

虽然得到瑟兰迪尔的谅解与安慰，阿拉贡依然一声不吭、埋头用餐巾为他擦拭着白衬衫上的生蚝汁——隔着衬衫、他的指尖便能够感受到他的身体，温暖柔软的身体……可以想象被衣衫遮挡住的躯体是如何白皙光滑、如同洁白的蚝肉一般让人欲罢不能……阿拉贡浑身灼热，平日里只能算微不足道的几杯酒、却激得他心脏突突乱跳的快要从喉咙里蹦出来，下体的坚硬灼热得他都要爆炸…… 

“您的手指……怎么了？” 

这时候、阿拉贡才发现瑟兰迪尔右手食指上的伤痕——伤口不深也不大，但是也已经有鲜血缓慢溢出。 

“不要紧、刚刚被餐刀划到了吧，这点小伤、没什么——” 

瑟兰迪尔还未说完的话，被阿拉贡这样一个出乎意料的行为哽在了喉咙里——瑟兰迪尔惊讶的看着，这个年轻人、儿子的恋人，捧着自己的手，吸吮着手指上的血痕。 

时间仿佛在这一瞬间静止了。 

海鸥发出尖锐悠扬的鸣叫从海岸线上飞过，地中海的灿烂阳光下，舒适宜人的海风将瑟兰迪尔的长发撩拨得交错凌乱——他惊慌的、不知所措的注视这阿拉贡跪在他面前，恍若虔诚的吮吸着他手指的伤口……被含住的手指能清晰的感受到他口腔里的温柔濡湿、被捧住的手、被他热得发烫的双手紧紧握着……海岸线上，不时有各国游客来来往往，这些在威尼斯这条最舒适宜人的海岸线上悠然散步的游客们，看到这一幕，也不过投过善意的、会心的笑——都当他们是陷入热恋的情侣。 

敏感感受到这一切的瑟兰迪尔，仿佛被强电流电击般、猛的抽回了自己的手。 

沉迷于与瑟兰迪尔有着这样亲密肌肤接触的阿拉贡，直到这时候、才有几分回过神来，他茫然的、不舍的抬起头——他知道自己满眼都是不舍的痴迷眷恋，但是他控制不住……现在对他而言、就仿佛香槟酒开瓶的瞬间，他炽烈的爱意，如同雪白纯净的酒沫一般汹涌溢出……他管不住自己，也不想管了…… 

“你、你这是……”还是瑟兰迪尔先开了口，他避开阿拉贡那明亮灼人如这亚平宁阳光般的眼眸，他努力的让自己的心绪平复、努力恢复着平日里的自然状态，勉强的笑着：“你不用这样，小伤口，回去贴创口贴就好了……” 

但是下一秒、他的手又再一次被阿拉贡猛的抓住。 

阿拉贡条件反射的握着瑟兰迪尔的手，望着他不知所措的模样，喉结猛烈的抽动着，嗓子干哑得厉害——他多么想告诉他， 刚刚他因为生蚝连带着汁水落在身上，那一瞬间的惊慌模样是多么动人、比起他平时一贯平静淡漠的模样更美，堪称活色生香，足以挠得旁观的人内心发痒——不、他怎么样都美……阿拉贡简直迫不及待的想对他倾诉着这些话，倾诉着自己许久以来、压抑在内心深处的、对他炽烈的爱意…… 

不、不能说…… 

隐约间、天然的本能让阿拉贡隐约预感到如果在此刻向瑟兰迪尔表白的后果是什么——这近一个月来的融洽相处，会因为自己的鲁莽摧毁殆尽——但是在此刻、他必须说些什么，应付过去瑟兰迪尔那的惊慌与疑惑。 

于是、在被犹疑与焦灼的情绪包围的时候，他开口说出的、是这样的一句话。 

“索林先生的事您不要担心，我们都不会介意的……” 

说完后他便反应过来——千不该万不该、说了最不该说的一句话。但是此刻已经覆水难收，瑟兰迪尔的脸色在一瞬间就变了，在他一开始听到“索林”的名字后，脸庞顿时变得苍白。 

他再也没想到能在这个时候听到索林的名字，在这个自己一贯信赖的，相处融洽的年轻人口中，在自己儿子的恋人口中听到这个名字……此时依然是万里无云的好天气，但满心阴霾的瑟兰迪尔，却仿佛觉得有什么一直支撑他的支柱，正在缓慢的坍塌崩裂…… 

“抱、抱歉……我、我不该……”阿拉贡无力的、试图去解释什么，但是已然没有用了。 

瑟兰迪尔茫然的、坚定的抽回自己的手，拿起外套、站起身、付账——酒吧侍者找了多少钱给他都不知道，全当小费留在桌上了。 

“你们……一定都很看不起我吧。” 

他离去前，留下了这样一句话。面向运河、背对着阿拉贡的他，漂亮的脊背线条，在海风中微微颤抖着。 

“没、没关系……我、这样的事……你们怎么想，都是应该的。” 

那轻柔无力的话语，明明是在自嘲的轻笑，但听起来却像在哽咽：“你……怎么看待我都无所谓……别牵连到莱格拉斯身上就好……这种事、跟他无关……跟他一点关系都没有。” 

“瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……瑟兰……” 

阿拉贡茫然的站起身、望着瑟兰迪尔行将远去的高挑身影，茫然的念着他的名字——情欲渐退，逐渐反应过来自己做了什么的他，恨不得狠狠给自己两个耳光。 

他完全不知道……怎么发展到这样一个状态——明明之前几次都敷衍过去的非常好，不仅是瑟兰迪尔、连他的叔叔埃尔隆德都被他成功的隐瞒了过去，怎么偏偏这一次……想来，也是自己技穷了。 

不。 

阿拉贡了解自己、知道自己骗的了别人唯独骗不了自己——他终究有控制不住向瑟兰迪尔表白的一天，向他表白着自己压抑许久的、对他的着强烈而罪恶的爱意……但他怎么也没想到自己竟然这样伤害了他。 

zattere教堂的海岸线是那样的长，瑟兰迪尔这样高挑修长的身影行走在上，分外的夺目。夏季风衣的轻薄下摆，和他长长的铂金色秀发被海风轻柔的吹拂而起……不输于威尼斯这座城市本身美丽的他，简直是上帝赐予人间的奇迹……但是、他刚刚却用那样残酷的语言、将他不愿意展示在人前的隐私轻易的曝光，让他无地自容…… 

三三两两，赶往不远处美院上课的学生，看到他这静止如雕塑的模样都在偷偷的笑。阿拉贡却是除了心如刀绞般的痛楚，再也感觉不到其他。 

不能怪瑟兰迪尔这样生气——想来、他与索林的事，应该是他埋藏在内心深处、最羞耻的存在吧……他不愿意让自己知道、更不愿意被任何人提起。而阿拉贡自己也不知道为什么会突然提起索林——也许、是深藏在内心里的那一份嫉妒吧…… 

没错、正是嫉妒。 

关于瑟兰迪尔与那个英国大亨索林之间的隐秘情事，那一场情欲与利益的交易，他来威尼斯不久后便已有耳闻——这样的事根本隐瞒不住，甚至那些一心想保护他的人，加里安、费伦，包括自己叔叔埃尔隆德和林迪尔那讳莫如深的避而不谈，在他看来也是一种变相的流露。他对瑟兰迪尔当日没有丝毫嫌恶、轻视的意思——这样一位超凡脱俗的，仿佛人间奇迹的美人，无人追求那才是怪事。他虽然与那个索林橡木盾素未谋面，却无比理解——如果他有机会，可以站在那样强势的立场上，拥有那样强大的资源，自己也一定无论怎样都要得到他——虽然他依然是有负罪感的，对莱格拉斯，对自己的叔叔埃尔隆德…… 

经过了这样一通胡思乱想，到头来阿拉贡依然要面对的是这样一份这样隐秘的、不为人知、却让他甘之如饴的矛盾与痛苦。他痴痴的望着瑟兰迪尔那还未消失在他视野里的，那样悲伤的背影，内心又是一阵强烈的热流涌动。 

他好想追上去抱住他、向他道歉、忏悔……亲吻上他那美丽的薄唇，将他紧紧的抱在怀里。 

 

（本章完）


	6. 第四章 The tulip chimney and the moon 郁金香烟囱与月亮 I

“ada你看，从这里看威尼斯岛……像不像一条鱼？” 

“一条上了钩的……被牵住喉咙的鱼。” 

说完这话的莱格拉斯，那张稚气的小脸上会闪过一丝莫名古怪的神情，一双漂亮的蔚蓝色眼睛里，满满的都是不符合一个孩童的通透、尖锐与早熟。 

在许多年后，瑟兰迪尔都会回忆起莱格拉斯那一年回来时的所有一切。在莱格拉斯抵达的前一个晚上，他那个混乱又漫长的梦境。 

因为那一句阿拉贡无意识的话，使得瑟兰迪尔原先那即将与儿子重逢喜悦宽慰心情被残忍打破，隐藏在他内心深处的、与索林相关的羞耻难堪的心情如同冬季威尼斯泻湖的涨潮一般涌现上来……那样炎热的威尼斯夏季，他之后的一整天都处于一种悲喜交错，手心里一阵热一阵冷的状态——教堂的修复工作是不能在这种情绪下进行了。他只有提前回家，处理完迎接莱格拉斯回来剩余的事情……那些零碎的、日常的事务性事情处理完后，不知不觉间夜色已深。他躺在自己那间附带着临水窗台的卧室大床上，在疲乏与倦意之中，当天晚上他便梦到了他。 

如同碎片一般，深藏在记忆里与他相处的一些零碎的片段情景：他们父子俩曾经是那样亲密，就连他曾经带他出国游历时，坐飞机他都要执意坐在自己的腿上，不到飞机起飞降落时空姐让他系好安全带，他绝对不会回到自己座位上——而瑟兰迪尔也每次习惯让加里安为他们买靠近机窗的位置——莱格拉斯最喜欢透过飞机舷窗俯瞰威尼斯全景——这个曾经为了躲避匈奴人侵袭的避难之所，几百年下来被他们的先人有意识的逐渐修复成鱼的形状，静静地横躺一片碧蓝的地中海之中。而进入高速发达的现代社会中，人们已经不满足原始的船形往来于威尼斯和大陆之间，于是、便建起了ponte libera——长长的自由大桥。正如莱格拉斯所说，像一条钓鱼线，紧紧的连结在亚平宁大陆与威尼斯之间。 

除了这个、他还梦到了许多。他的父亲欧若费尔、他曾经帮助父亲争夺教堂所属权所见到的，形形色色的充满利益的脸孔……还有索林，那个英俊魁梧的英国富豪，他的情人、他的赞助人……他将自己的双腿扛在他的肩膀上凶狠律动着，同时狂热的亲吻着自己膝盖的性感模样…… 而出现在他梦境最后的，却是阿拉贡、那个一贯洒脱不羁，却又无意间狠狠伤到他的年轻人，捧着他的手跪在他面前，虔诚的吸吮着他手指的伤口，抬头间，那双黑色的眼眸直视着他，亮的灼人。 

之后瑟兰迪尔便被惊醒了——他支撑着坐起来，紊乱的心绪伴随着莫名涌动的情欲，使得他坐在床上平复了许久……他不知为什么一直压抑得很好的情欲会被这样一个混乱的梦境激发出来——也许是梦到索林了吧……这时候，窗台外的夜色还未褪去，低低地下弦月依然垂挂在河对岸的红色屋顶上，垂在威尼斯特有的郁金香型烟囱后——瑟兰迪尔起身给自己倒一杯凉水，这才发现自己手心和脸颊依然滚烫。 

他的大学课程是夹杂在那漫长磨人的教堂所属权官司中断断续续读完的，但他的心理学学的依然不错。可是现在……他却不知道这个梦究竟有什么隐喻，对他自己、对他的莱格拉斯的未来……隐约间，他只能感受到一股说不清道不明的不详的感觉，在这个寂静的时刻，缭绕在他的意识之中。 

冰凉的水从喉咙直入胃部，这才让他混乱迷惘的内心情终于平静了下来，望着窗外澄净如水般的清晨，瑟兰迪尔内心逐渐恢复了一片透彻——他知道自己应该做的是什么了。 

莱格拉斯这次回来只有一个月，无论如何都要保护好他，不能让他因为自己受到任何不利的影响。 

毕竟、除了那座让他父亲欧若费尔付出生命的圣母安康大教堂外，与他有血脉连结的，瑟兰迪尔拥有的，也只有莱格拉斯这个孩子了。 

这个漂亮的、少年天才又自幼丧母、一直漂泊在外的孩子。 

 

“ada！ada！！！” 

马可波罗机场接机口，透过熙熙攘攘的各国游客，瑟兰迪尔那熟悉又陌生的声音远远的便穿透而来。有着一头和他一样铂金色长发莱格拉斯，如同一阵风一般的向瑟兰迪尔扑来——他携带的大件行李箱都跟不上他纤长高挑的身影。还未等瑟兰迪尔看清他，莱格拉斯便纵身一跃，扑进他的怀中。 

“ada！ada我好想你！我终于见到你了！” 

终究是三四年没长时间相处，距离上一次见面也过了一年多，处于生长发育期的莱格拉斯的变化还是超出了瑟兰迪尔的想象。当莱格拉斯一双长腿攀上他的腰时，瑟兰迪尔顿是感觉他骨架比去年又大了一号，也重了许多——一个没站住，他便被自己的儿子扑倒在地上。还在眩晕间，莱格拉斯的吻便一下一下的落在了他的脸庞上、嘴唇上。 

“ada！ada你有没有想我？我可想你了！我在美国的每一天都好想你！” 

“好了、好了莱格拉斯，让ada起来……”虽然许久不见的莱格拉斯依然如小时候一样和他亲昵，让瑟兰迪尔心中欣慰又甜蜜，但是在这公众场合，被儿子当场扑倒亲吻终究有些尴尬——连一直守在一旁的阿拉贡在看到这一幕的瞬间神色都神色突变，尴尬的转过头看向别处。瑟兰迪尔想挣扎着起身，谁料莱格拉斯还像小孩子一般，牛皮糖似的缠在他身上撒娇撒痴，就是不放他起身。 

“ada你想我嘛？您不说想我我才不放你起来呢！”还是小孩子心性的莱格拉斯才不管周围异样的目光，嘟着红润的嘴唇凑在他面前，一双蔚蓝色的漂亮眼眸眨巴眨巴的瞅着他——见他这可怜的模样瑟兰迪尔哪里忍心，短暂的犹豫后，一个吻，轻轻的落在了莱格拉斯的嘴唇上。 

“好了、欢迎回来，我最爱的孩子。” 

这美丽的仿佛能让时间静止的一幕，尽数落在阿拉贡的眼里——他没有像周围人那样，投来好奇活着惊叹的目光，他只是静静地站在一旁看着这对美丽夺目的父子，黑色的眼眸，却如冬天的寒夜一般黝黯、冰寒。 

 

“啊、你们接到莱格拉斯了是吗？”圣母安康教堂内，刚刚结束礼拜的埃尔隆德听见阿拉贡的话，也算放下了心：“听说这两天威尼斯托大区交通系统罢工，我还在担心会出什么问题……现在莱格拉斯和瑟兰迪尔到家了吗？阿拉贡？阿拉贡？” 

“啊、是的叔叔，我把他们送回了圣十字区……今天这边工作的确要暂停了。他连着坐了一天的飞机又带回两大箱行李，恐怕要到明天、莱格拉斯才能到教堂这边看望您。”被埃尔隆德连叫几声后，阿拉贡才算回过神来回答道。但他的回答依然不能平复埃尔隆德的疑惑：“怎么了？从昨天便看你心神不宁……有什么事吗？” 

叔叔的这一份关切，让阿拉贡不得不暗自苦笑——呵，他这位叔叔是做神父做了太久了，以为什么事情都是做个祷告和忏悔就能解决的？在马可波罗机场等待接机时，瑟兰迪尔注意到他这明显一夜没睡好的，带着几分憔悴和疲倦的模样，原本淡漠疏离的神色明显带有几分不忍。他原本想借着这个机会向他解释道歉，莱格拉斯却已经到了……接下来，便是他们父子亲密无间的时刻，他仿佛外人一般被疏离在外…… 

他不愿意去多想其他的事。茫茫然的走出教堂外，坐在洁白的大理石台阶上，阿拉贡望着眼前大运河上繁华的日常景象——湛蓝的晴空下，大运河华美热闹的出海口仿佛几百年都没什么改变，但他只是神色凝重的望着在他眼前穿梭的一切，望着那蜿蜒流淌向出海口的碧蓝海水……在他看到莱格拉斯那样欢快的扑向瑟兰迪尔德那一刻，隐约不详的预感便一直在他心中挥散不去——他希望未来能够一切如常，无论是他与瑟兰迪尔之间，还是他与……莱格拉斯之间。 

他不希望未来会在这对有着天使般外貌的父子间做出什么选择……一点也不想。 

正在这时，他的手机响了起来。 

“ada？ada你睡了嘛？我能进来嘛？” 

这一个晚上，依然是夜色寂静如水。沉浸在与儿子重逢喜悦中的瑟兰迪尔自然没多少睡意，见他的卧室门被轻轻推开，穿着宽大睡衣的莱格拉斯披散着一头长发，蹑手蹑脚的探进头的模样，和小时候顽皮的样子几乎没什么差别，他自然是扭开罩着乳白色细纱褶灯罩的床头灯，坐起身、挥手让莱格拉斯进来。 

“还没睡呢？时差没倒过来吗？” 

“当然睡不着啦！下午就这么突然被阿拉贡打断让我去色彩岛，画册都没给您看完……我才回来、哪有刚下飞机就让我去工作的！说什么因为这边交通系统的工人能罢工担心进度问题，那我也想罢工了！”说这莱格拉斯依然小不忿的嘟着嘴，撒娇的依靠在他的肩膀上：“我不过多想陪一陪您，可不想被其他人打扰了……” 

见他这依然孩子气的气鼓鼓模样，瑟兰迪尔不禁内心一阵柔软，双臂环住他将他抱在怀中：“好啦、都这么大了别再耍小孩子脾气了。别忘了ada跟你说过的、工作永远都是第一位的，更何况是那样重要的工作……你这次回来一个月，我们在一起的时间多的是，不是吗？” 

“一个月哪够！我恨不得天天在您身边，和您一辈子在一起才好！”莱格拉斯说着便抬起头，一个吻响亮的落在了瑟兰迪尔的脖颈上，眼中满是落寞：“其实我一点也喜欢美国……没有您在身边，好寂寞……我每一天都恨不得早点读完，成为成功的职业艺术家，这样就可以赚很多很多钱……然后就可以呆在您身边，做自己喜欢的艺术了！”莱格拉斯那依然带着几分稚气的话语却说的那样真挚，伴随着他灼热的呼吸，蔚蓝色的眼眸闪烁着的光芒异样的明亮灼人，令瑟兰迪尔不得不避开他的视线，转而看向莱格拉斯带进来的，此时散落了他一床的画册：“对了这些都没看完……这是你在moma的个人展吗？” 

“呀、没错！这是我第三次在moma办个展了！就是联合国教科文组织总干事主持开幕式的那个摄影展！当天很多人都过来参加可热闹了！我那时候特别希望您能够在现场……” 

每一次莱格拉斯带回威尼斯的行李，最多最沉重的便是他所有的展览和作品画册，瑟兰迪尔早早的就为这些准备了一个单独的小书房，现在看来也快装不下了——作为一个父亲，没什么能比得上看自己的儿子取得成就更加欣慰的了。谁能想到，莱格拉斯今年才不过十七岁，却已经是相当成功的职业艺术家了：下午帮他整理行李的时候，布拉诺岛市政建设的两位相关负责人在阿拉贡的陪同下登门拜访，就草图与莱格拉斯商量进一步的落实方案——他可是亲眼见到莱格拉斯与他们交谈应酬的言谈举止，已经是非常圆融老练——说真的，比他自己要强许多。足以想象、他在美国已经从事过许多类似的工作…… 

翻看着这些主题不一、艺术形式也不尽相同的画册，瑟兰迪尔不能不暗自赞叹——传统绘画、当代抽象画、装置、雕塑、影像、摄影、版画……比起刚去美国的那两年，如今才的莱格拉斯涉猎的范围也越加广泛，更难得的是他能将这些不同的类别都发挥的非常出色，流淌着他独特的灵性……瑟兰迪尔看出来，莱格拉斯的艺术主题依然是人，形形色色、不同种族、不同年龄与职业的人。但是经过他的精妙的构思和处理，哪怕是最平庸、最不起眼的寻常人，在他的镜头、画笔下都会呈现出一股独特的吸引力……正如他在moma举办的第三次个展，主题是和平国家与中东战乱国家孩子的对比——这一老套路的题材偏偏在他手上焕发出全新的艺术力量——他自然未曾涉足中东、也没有去过那样多的国家，但仅仅凭借相关新闻图片的剪裁拼接，加上一些恰到好处的摄影手法处理，便呈现出极为强烈的对比冲击力……被联合国教科文组织选为相关公益活动宣传片，简直再正常不过——看着这些琳琅新奇作品，瑟兰迪尔都不禁觉得自己从事的工作多么枯寂过时——当然，这不过一瞬间的想法而已。 

“……很棒，都是很棒的作品。”他微笑着，吻了吻莱格拉斯的额头：“你啊、别忘了感谢费诺的提携和阿拉贡的帮助，他们也是为你足够尽心……尤其是费诺先生，他对他的孙子孙女，都没对你这样牵挂……”他话还未说完，便被莱格拉斯打断：“ada，您的意思是我走到现在这一步都是靠的他们，是吗？”温暖的灯光下，莱格拉斯嘟着嘴，一副被委屈到的模样——在这孩子气之下隐藏着的，却是瑟兰迪尔恍若熟悉的，几分偏执、几分古怪的隐约莫名的神情……和他曾经在飞机上俯瞰威尼斯岛的神情，一模一样。令他不由得心中感受到几分寒意。 

当然、这微妙的情绪很快便从他心头掠过，他依然将自己的孩子搂在怀中，亲吻着额头——怎么说都还是个未成年的孩子，又是年少成名，自然心气旺盛——他在这个年纪还不会明白，他之所以小小年纪便能取得这样的成功，除了因为他少年天才、他自身漂亮的相貌也是吸引外界关注的重点——而没有费诺先生提供他在艺术界的人脉、资源，没有阿拉贡这样一位事事以保护他为首要前提的、尽心尽力的助手兼经纪人，他不会这样一路顺风顺水的走到现在……无论是才华横溢却一辈子穷困潦倒、无人赏识的艺术家，还是年少成名很快又泯然众人的艺术家，瑟兰迪尔都见过太多……当然、现在要让莱格拉斯明白这些还太早了。以后让他慢慢明白吧……无论怎么说，见自己这唯一的孩子的人生已走上正轨，在这威尼斯寂静的夜，瑟兰迪尔的心情是无比踏实妥帖的。 

“ada、ada，您还没看过这一本吧？这也是我的作品哦……”当一本本画册翻看完，莱格拉斯神秘兮兮、又无比骄傲的拿出了最后一本：“其实，之前这些对我而言都没什么难度啦，其实没什么意思的……您看这些，这才是我最耗心神的作品呢！” 

“这是……” 

瑟兰迪尔翻看着那薄薄的一本画册，图片不多、却颇为出人意外：这是一本纹身图案集，从简单常见的、纹在脖颈、手腕的恋人姓名和简单图腾，到花鸟虫鱼等动植物，再到令人惊叹的全身纹身，所有种类都有——那艳丽中透着诡异的色彩与构图，明显受到东洋纹身的影响，但是最后那立体逼真的呈现，更多源于莱格拉斯自幼扎实艺术基本功……瑟兰迪尔顿时想起阿拉贡腰臀处的纹身——想来，也是出自于莱格拉斯之手的。 

“您看到了？阿拉贡身上的纹身？” 

仿佛看透了他这一瞬间的所想，莱格拉斯仰头问道——柔和的灯光与他长发披散形成的黯淡光影交错间，他那双蓝色的眼眸闪烁不定——在一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔只能联想到潜伏在黑夜中的小狼崽。 

瑟兰迪尔看在眼中，心中又不禁一悸——他摇摇头：“我们都知道他有纹身，但都没见过……你给他纹了什么？” 

“嘻嘻、这是秘密哦，ada。”莱格拉斯眼眸里依然闪烁着微妙的光，他带着这神秘微妙的微笑，如同拉斐尔画中的最纯洁无辜的天使一般，凑在他耳边说着：“是我和他两个人之间的秘密……ada你要是好奇的话，我可以让它成为我们三个人之间的秘密哦……我现在就让他来——” 

“不！不用了……”明明应该是父子间亲昵的悄悄话，可是在瑟兰迪尔听来，却有种莫名的怪异感——应该是夜深了，都疲倦了，才有这感觉吧。见莱格拉斯丝毫没有回自己房间的意思，噼里啪啦的将所有画册踢下床后，赖在他怀里要和自己一起睡，也只有给莱格拉斯整理好枕头，为他拉上被子。 

“睡吧，你们之间的事情，自己处理就好了，我不干预……别让阿拉贡这么晚再跑来，你们明天的日程安排的那么紧凑，好好休息吧。” 

“不、ada。” 

谁知，莱格拉斯却仿佛较了真，掀开被子，一双蓝得发亮的眼眸直勾勾的盯着他。 

“您喜欢阿拉贡吗？” 

“……怎么，突然这么问？”瑟兰迪尔没想到会被儿子问这样的问题，再温柔的笑中都不免带上几分犹疑与茫然——他自然喜欢阿拉贡的，但是那个午餐发生的一切……他已经让自己不去多想了。于是他也只有轻轻的吻上莱格拉斯的额头，算作晚安吻：“你喜欢的，ada都会喜欢，睡吧。” 

“没关系的ada，我看出来的，您应该与他有点不愉快……他惹您生气了吗？”当莱格拉斯这话一脱口，瑟兰迪尔不能不再一次觉得心惊——自己这天才的儿子，敏锐的感知度也太异于常人了……而莱格拉斯依然定定的看着他，湛蓝的眼眸里满是孩子气的固执和执拗：“没关系的ada，如果您不喜欢阿拉贡，如果阿拉贡惹您生气……我立刻叫他走，让他一辈子都不会出现在您的面前。” 

“你……呵、好了，别开这种玩笑。”看着一脸认真，完全没有开玩笑模样的莱格拉斯，瑟兰迪尔也只有勉强笑着，给自己的儿子这样一个答复：“曾经我就教过你，过分的话不能乱说的吧，阿拉贡对你这样好，别伤他的心……你今天也是，虽然我很高兴你能陪着我，但你怎么能那样冷淡他……” 

“他？他听我的。” 

听到自己的父亲这样说，莱格拉斯眉峰一挑，满不在乎的说道。 

“我让他做任何事他都会乖乖听我的，包括我哪天不要他……包括我什么时候让他为我死——哎呀ada，您别这样看着我啊。” 

他带着自许而得意的口吻说着，直到他敏锐地发掘他美丽的父亲的神色变得仿佛被他惊吓到，莱格拉斯立刻回转眼眸，恢复了平日里乖巧贴心。 

“我知道错啦ada，我不开这玩笑了……好久没见到您，就想多和您说几句话而已，一开心我就……您不会怪我吧ada……”说着他又嘟着嘴，依偎在瑟兰迪尔怀里。 

“我只想让您知道，我再喜欢阿拉贡，但他在我心中永远不会有您重要……我想让您放心，虽然我们相隔这么远，但我一直在想念您，想回到您身边，永远陪着您的……” 

听到这个还算合理的解释瑟兰迪尔释然了，他轻轻抚摸着他的头发，一边轻吻着，一边伸手过去关了床头灯——一瞬间，窗外的好月色便立刻透过白纱窗帘洒了进来，郁金香烟囱的影子投射在莱格拉斯身上。望着这很快进入梦乡的，许久不见的儿子，被倦意再一次侵袭而来的瑟兰迪尔，虽然心中那一份莫名的不安感并没有随着儿子的平安归来而消散，反而如这阴影般逐渐扩大……但他相信也不会发生什么糟糕的事——对他而言，没什么能比得上伴随着父亲欧若费尔保护教堂归属权的那艰难的仿佛望不到头的岁月……他想象不出，还会有更糟糕的事发生在自己和儿子身上——无论怎样，自己哪怕是拼上自己的性命，也会保护好他。

又是一个临近清晨的时分，瑟兰迪尔再一次迷糊的睁开双眼时，看到的依然是窗外低垂在郁金香烟囱后的下弦月……这一次、他是被胸前异样的触感惊醒的。他低垂下眼睛，看到的却是自己胸前衣襟大敞，莱格拉斯正覆在他胸脯上……着迷吸吮的模样。 

！ 

他立刻如同做了噩梦一般的惊醒，猛然间起身的动作差一点没将莱格拉斯掀翻下床。 “ada？ada你醒了呀？”莱格拉斯顶着一头睡的毛毛的头发，揉揉眼睛，神情一如既往的无辜——因为刚刚舔舐着他，黯淡的光线中依然看得出他薄唇红润潮湿。瑟兰迪尔又羞耻又窘迫，重新阖上睡袍衣襟，遮挡住肌肤泛红发热一片的胸口……以及被莱格拉斯吸吮得硬起红肿的乳头。 

“ada？干嘛这样生气的看着我？好吓人……”尴尬的气氛并未持续多久，莱格拉斯眨巴着眼睛又黏在了他的身上，委屈的仿佛就要快哭出来的样子：“小时候，我想nana哭的厉害，您不都是这样哄我的嘛……” 

“你也说了，那是你小时候。”而且那时候……也是莱格拉斯哭着执拗的伏在他胸口不肯起来，衣襟能被他眼泪鼻涕全部糊湿了，实在没办法才依了他……结果这么一哄，便从五六岁一直哄到了快十岁，直到他少年天才名气越来越大，被各个国家邀请去参加艺术展，不能经常在他身边为止……这羞于启齿的，只属于父子二人间最隐秘的私密事，他如今怎么能再放纵这即将成年的儿子继续乱来呢？ 

“可是…… 我刚刚梦到nana了呀……” 

莱格拉斯的这一句话，立刻让瑟兰迪尔的心立刻软化了下来。 

“是吗……你还记得她……” 

莱格拉斯没在说什么，一头钻进他怀里，抽泣了两下鼻子，眼泪立刻晶亮亮的落下：“我当然记得啦……六岁前，一直都是nana带着我的呢……” 

他这么一说，瑟兰迪尔的心中顿时泛起一阵酸楚——是啊，那时候莱格拉斯出生还未满一岁，他便必须陪同父亲欧若费尔不停穿梭于罗马和米兰两地，又是甚至还要去梵蒂冈、法国、美国……为教堂的事忙碌得脚不沾地，莱格拉斯是自己过世的妻子独自抚养的，直到她发生了那件意外…… 

最残忍的，则是莱格拉斯亲眼目睹了她母亲死亡的那一幕。 

这样的遭遇，放在任何一个孩子身上都是无比残忍的，更何况是莱格拉斯，感官细腻敏感超出常人的天才孩童……也正因为这个原因，他一直对他都充满了怜惜之情，抚养他的时候有时也不免会纵容一些……比如这个时候。 

见自己的ada虽然没有说话，但态度已有了明显的松动，莱格拉斯那双蓝的发亮的眼眸再一次闪烁了起来……他拉起被子，如同暗夜再次降临一般，全然覆盖住自己和他这位在一片黑暗中依然能够感受得到耀眼夺目的、美丽的父亲。 

“ada，我对你而言，一直都还是那么小，不是吗……这是我们俩人之间的秘密……我们都一直将它守护的很好，别人都不知道的，不是吗……” 

在莱格拉斯如同梦呓一般，充满诱惑的呢喃中，瑟兰迪尔清晰的感觉到自己的衣襟再一次敞开，潮湿的嘴唇再一次吮吸上自己的乳头，湿滑的舌头顽劣的拨动着，发出暧昧的水声。 

瑟兰迪尔掀开被子，迫不及待从被褥中那片逼人的窒息中逃离出来——他无法阻止莱格拉斯在他身上这样的任性，只能让自己忽视这私密的、羞耻的感觉……莱格拉斯就如同一只饥渴的小野兽一般，在他的胸前用力吸吮着，仿佛真的想吸出什么来 ……瑟兰迪尔能够清晰的感觉到一边的乳珠被吸吮的发硬，被莱格拉斯的舌头撩拨着；另一边也脱不过他那修长的、因为长年的艺术创作而指尖微硬的手指——时而在他的乳头上打转，时而轻轻扫刮着乳晕……被索林调教得敏感异常的身体，在自己儿子的这样好奇的玩弄中很快便发烫发热，双腿间也敏感的有了感觉……瑟兰迪尔此刻只有咬着嘴唇，强行忍耐着这丁丁点点燃烧起来的快感，强迫自己看向别处，转移着思维与注意力 

白纱窗帘外已经微微透出晨曦的亮光。纤细的下弦月依然明亮的坠在砖红色郁金香烟囱后……这种威尼斯独有的烟囱，普鲁斯特曾经在他那漫长的《追忆似水年华》中特意点出一笔。生于威尼斯长于威尼斯，从小住在这个房间里的他，对于这时常能见得事物并不怎么留心。直到自己的父亲欧若费尔特意指出给他看时候才留意到……似乎是家族的诅咒，瑟兰迪尔自己的母亲在他很小的时候死于船难，他也是由自己的ada一手抚养带大……清高孤傲的、无论对谁都是冰冷淡漠、一生最大的热情全部都寄托在圣母安康教堂上的ada，以一个单亲父亲的身份将他抚养长大也极为不容易。瑟兰迪尔印象里最深的便是曾经的自己也和莱格拉斯一样，因为想念母亲入睡困难，需要有人陪伴，最好读一些睡前读物。而ada为自己朗诵的睡前读物……却是普鲁斯特的《追忆似水年华》。 

这本不可超越的意识流唯美著作，也是ada自己最爱的书，只是可怜当时的自己哪里听得懂……希望但是、他还是喜欢ada为他读这一本书，ada那一惯冷漠的音色，也只有在阅读这本书的时候才会变的柔和，如同羽管键琴一般好听……在ada这悦耳的朗诵中，瑟兰迪尔对当时对他而言晦涩无比的文学巨著还是记住了一些零星的，有意思的事情。贝壳状的马格莱特小点心泡在茶水里最好吃；普鲁斯特的祖母不喜欢斯万夫人；位处偏僻教堂的寂静而古老的风景……还有这郁金香烟囱——这漫长的书籍，ada几乎用了近四五年的时间才为他阅读完，而直到第六卷讲述普鲁斯特随同母亲前来威尼斯散心时，瑟兰迪尔才碰触到了自己熟悉的事物。石板路、郁金香烟囱、美院博物馆里让普鲁斯特联想起意外去世的、令他爱恨交加的女友的古老油画……这些平日里熟悉的经常被忽视的物和事，在这位孱弱而天才的文学家笔下却那样的鲜活、带着怀旧的怅惘气息……但所有的一切，都比不上书籍一开始所描写的、作者和他一样睡不着的时候期待母亲晚安吻的片段……他清楚的记得当ada读到这一段之后，他那样小心翼翼的鼓起勇气，请求父亲能不能也给他一个晚安吻时……平日里那样淡漠的、仿佛与所有人都保持着疏离的距离感的父亲，在沉默片刻后，摘下眼镜，在他的额头上落下了一个短暂无声的、冰凉的晚安吻…… 

弯弯的下弦月不知不觉已经完全落在了郁金香烟囱后，天边开始逐渐呈现出这古老的水上城市清晨特有的孔雀蓝色的晨曦。睡意再一次逐渐袭来的时刻，瑟兰迪尔听见了屋外已经响起的、清晨早起人们的动静——船只从狭窄的河道中行驶而过的声音，零星响起、充斥着威尼斯腔调的意大利语在古老空旷的广场上响起时，带着悠远的回音……伏在他胸口上的小脑袋终于没了动静——不知什么时候莱格拉斯也睡着了，紧紧贴在他胸膛上的脸颊被挤压的肉嘟嘟，嘴角微张、口涎湿湿的黏结在他的脸颊和自己胸膛之间，和小时候一模一样……瑟兰迪尔无奈的摇了摇头，将他重新抱回在枕头上，阖上了被子——之后、他便迫不及待的起身进入浴室，用湿毛巾擦拭着莱格拉斯留在他胸口上的那些痕迹。 

威尼斯清晨的微光照耀在他白皙中泛红的胸口上，让瑟兰迪尔不禁想起索林也是这样，每次激烈的情事中也喜欢这样饥渴的玩弄他，好几次乳头都要被他啃咬的红肿得快破掉……想到此瑟兰迪尔不禁脸色泛红，他自己是不懂男性的胸膛有什么好玩的。但是在此刻、他却不禁想起了索林——没错、在这样寂静的、独自一人的时刻，他也会想起他。不知道他现在在伦敦还是巴黎、或者更佳遥远的纽约或上海。他的身边，应该有其他情人陪着他， 给予他情欲的满足……曾经他与父亲也接触过这样的实力雄厚的财阀、贵族，都说这些常年奔波于世界各地的有钱人，习惯在每个主要停留的城市安排一到两个、甚至更多的情人，以打发忙碌紧张的工作和交际之余的寂寞…… 

比起那点可有可无的，微妙的在意感，被莱格拉斯挑起的情欲更加令瑟兰迪尔想干脆洗个澡，将这个混乱的夜晚留给他的一起冲洗掉……他生怕吵醒莱格拉斯，将水流调到一个不快不慢的速度。微微将窗户打开一条缝隙，让清晨微凉的空气吹拂进来一点。一只海鸥停留在那早已废弃不用的郁金香烟囱上，悠闲的剃着羽毛。情欲重新被压抑下去的瑟兰迪尔，抱着膝盖坐在大理石浴缸中，内心激起了一股说不清道不明的空虚感……这时候、他反倒希望索林能够在威尼斯，能够在这里，陪在他身边。 

当浴室中传出轻微水声前，莱格拉斯便睁开眼睛。在他小时候，他也是这样躺在他ada的床上，裹着ada的被褥……让自己ada的体温和气味包裹着自己，融入自己的皮肤、肌肉、骨骼……逐渐亮起的卧室里，他平时里明亮的湛蓝双眸此刻反而冷了下去，如同两颗沉甸甸的鸦青宝石镶嵌在他白皙的面孔上——他缓慢的眨动着眼睛，望着那嵌了一块磨砂玻璃的浴室门——古旧的、还是穆夏的新艺术时期的风格。细细的金线勾勒着弧形玻璃框，四角和中央点缀着彩色珐琅玻璃，影影绰绰的，看不清里面……突然间，他发出一声意义不明的冷笑，缓慢的阖上眼睛让自己睡去……逐渐恢复了天使般睡容的他，刚刚那一瞬间的阴暗神色，也随着最后一丝夜幕的褪去而消失殆尽。


	7. 第四章 The tulip chimney and the moon 郁金香烟囱与月亮 II

“叔叔，有什么要紧的事？看你还特意把我叫到这里……” 

“好好说话，别嬉皮笑脸的。” 

圣母安康教堂后的一条僻静窄巷内，埃尔隆德看着阿拉贡那一副吊儿郎当蹲在桥头，口衔着过滤嘴卷手卷烟的模样，不由得直皱着眉头，恨不得一脚将他踹进河道里。 

威尼斯有许多这样僻静狭窄的水道小巷，它们甚至比那些辉煌壮丽，世界闻名的旅游景点还要古老——这里更贴近威尼斯本地人的寻常生活，而几百年下来，发生在这些僻静地方的阴谋、暗杀肮脏……背德的交易,数不胜数。虽然如今，大部分都湮没在历史的尘埃之中。 

“我问你，你和莱格拉斯之间，究竟是怎么一回事？” 

听到莱格拉斯的名字，阿拉贡脸上那无赖惫懒的神色顿时消失了，他叼着那根卷好的纸烟许久，才慢慢掏出打火机，连打了几下才点燃。 

见他这非暴力不合作的模样，埃尔隆德更气急了，手一挥便将他打火机连同香烟打落进他们身后狭窄的水道里。 

“别把你叔叔当作傻子，我观察你们好几天了。”细长的打火机落在颜色浑浊的水中，不过发出轻微的一声响，荡漾起的细小涟漪中，埃尔隆德那紧皱眉头，阴云密布的神色，分外沉重。 

“小子，真当我做神父做久了不食人间烟火了？你和莱格拉斯玩的那一套……也就骗一骗瑟兰迪尔吧！” 

当埃尔隆德提起瑟兰迪尔，呼吸不由得微微的急促起来：“别说你们俩在美国也是这状态……人前亲热胡闹，好像一对热恋情侣；身旁没人的时候……”气急间，埃尔隆德都不知如何该形容自己几次不经意间目睹后那怪异的感觉——当这二人独处时虽然也会有些亲昵的行为接触，但是那霎时冷却下来的气氛让人看着不能不禁心里一凉——依然能看出是羁绊很深的……但明显没了那一份恋人感，更不像朋友。两人的角色有着鲜明的变化——明显不是平等和对等的，光是从缭绕在二人之间的气场便可以看出，莱格拉斯是全然强势、控制一切的角色，有时候虽然是宛然笑谈，但那鲜明的、俨然仿佛能压倒一切的气场却不能不令人胆战心惊——天知道这不过十七岁的少年怎么会有这样世故老辣的气质；而阿拉贡……也并不能说被莱格拉斯这样的气场压倒，应该说，他不愧是埃尔洛斯生前选定的接班人，也只有他、能够和莱格拉斯势均力敌的一对了。但显而易见，大部分时候，他对莱格拉斯，也是迁就、和纵容的。 

倒是很像阿根廷探戈舞的状态……有时候火热交缠，有时则剑拔弩张，说不尽是爱还是恨。 

“哈哈，好了好了，叔叔，别这么担心嘛，看你头发都要急掉了……”虽然见埃尔隆德满腹狐疑，阿拉贡依然是一副满不在乎的模样，他悠悠从桥头上敏捷矫健的跳下，懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰：“我跟他……嘿嘿，就这样吧，彼此都习惯了，也没什么不好。” 

“若是瑟兰迪尔问你，你也这么准备这么糊弄过去吗？”埃尔隆德这紧逼过来的一句话，让阿拉贡那无所谓的惫懒神色有了微妙的触动。但是埃尔隆德皱着眉，紧接下来的一句话却让他立刻笑了出来：“你小子从来没个正形，别带坏了莱格拉斯……你笑什么？” 

“哈、哈哈哈哈……我、我带坏他？！”阿拉贡靠着桥柱坐在地上，笑的眼泪快流出来了：“我倒是想带坏他，只可惜……” 

“你这话什么意思?”埃尔隆德一听这没正经的话立刻就急了，顾不得宽大的神父衣袍便将阿拉贡从地上拎起来：“你们在美国究竟怎样了？你不会跟他已经……”那一类的话他不好意思说出口，但见阿拉贡耸耸肩膀，一副如您所想的模样，短暂的惊愕后，恨不能一拳揍到这张表情无赖的脸上：“亏你对他下的去手！莱格拉斯还未成年呢！依照美国法律追究起来……” 

“您打我干什么！” 被自己这情绪异常激动的叔叔挥着老拳揍的连连闪躲的阿拉贡，无赖的模样不禁丝毫未变，还透着了一股委屈：“是他主动的，又不是我强迫他——算起来、我还是被他强暴的呢！第一次从头至尾我的两只手都被他铐在床柱上，我不想跟未成年做，他硬是把我舔起来……之后那么多次也都是他主动骑在我身上，真把我当马骑……” 

“好、好了！给我住口！谁让你说这些！” 

可怜埃尔隆德哪里想到会冷不丁的听到这种限制级别的内容，一时间又羞又恼，简直避之不及：“你、你们……你们之间具体怎样我是管不了……我只希望你们能够瞒得过瑟兰迪尔一辈子。”当瑟兰迪尔的名字再一次出现时，一阵异样的沉默缭绕在他们叔侄之间。 

阿拉贡再一次低下头，慢条斯理的打开纸烟包，重新卷着香烟——若说现在有什么能让他瞬间内心柔软的存在，那也只有瑟兰迪尔了吧…… 

曾经他冒犯了他的那个，只有他们二人知道的意外，仿佛已经被这威尼斯深沉的海水湮没了一般……现在想来都觉得颇为遥远。瑟兰迪尔待他如平常一样，与他和莱格拉斯相关的事，都会事事为他们着想……这让他更歉疚，也为自己这不为人知的欲望更加苦恼——而他能做的，除了强迫自己更好的在人前掩饰，还能做什么呢？ 

生长茂盛的常春藤枝叶密密麻麻的攀过古老的墙垣，垂下的长枝条被风吹拂过水面上。埃尔隆德盯着那深水中不断荡起的涟漪，最终沉重又无奈的叹了口气：“我只希望你们别影响到他——他为了这座教堂多辛苦你又不是没看到，你们在威尼斯的事情处理完，就早点回美国吧。” 

“我不希望在他的身上，发生任何不幸的事。” 

埃尔隆德的话音很快消散在了海风吹拂过这些蔓生植物飒飒的风声中。阿拉贡同样长久的沉默着——这叔侄二人间难得这样放开交心的时刻，在这一瞬间他挺想对埃尔隆德说些什么，但最终还是把话咽了下去。 

是的、阿拉贡自己也想早点回美国，尽可能躲开瑟兰迪尔，躲得一辈子都不会再见到他……但是、他又怎么能够舍得离开他呢…… 

哪怕是现在自己与莱格拉斯，与他之间的关系已经在不经意间处于这样一个一触即发的危险状态……但他还是希望能够天天看到瑟兰迪尔……哪怕只是远远的看着，都好。 

“神父？神父？原来你们在这里……” 

幸而这时候林迪尔寻找了过来，也算打破了这气氛沉重的沉默。在回教堂的一路上，林   
迪尔将刚刚收到的教皇信使信函的事告知了埃尔隆德——说着这些教堂事务上的事，林迪尔内心何尝没有几分异样的不详感——神父与阿拉贡之间的对话他大概听到了一个末尾，但是他也猜得到，神父对阿拉贡和莱格拉斯之间微妙的关系有了疑虑……这让他不禁想起，曾在教堂后目睹的一次阿拉贡与莱格拉斯之间的争执…… 

那一次他也是无意撞见，但那气氛却是他从未见过的火药味十足——就在教堂后方隔着一条水道的，那个开满夹竹桃花的僻静小广场，长椅上还放着他们的披萨午餐。隔着开的如云霞一般的夹竹桃花，又隔着一条狭窄的河道，二人激烈争吵的内容便显得急促而模糊，又是他听着隔阂的美式英语……他只依稀听见阿拉贡说到类似“保护”、“不想伤害”的字眼，而莱格拉斯听到这话后，那张漂亮的小脸蛋立刻变得狰狞，他冷笑了半晌，突然间带着轻蔑和不屑狠狠的啐了阿拉贡一脸，咬牙切齿，恶狠狠的嘲弄着阿拉贡不配跟他说这话，紧接着、莱格拉斯的衣领便被阿拉贡紧紧的拽住，几乎是脸贴脸的威胁、或者在强调着什么……两个人都是与平时截然不同的模样，仿佛两只正在激烈夺食的小野兽，可把林迪尔吓坏了——可正当他恨不能飞身过去劝阻他们二人时，莱格拉斯那张扭曲的漂亮脸庞突然舒展开，露出妩媚诱惑的笑，抱住阿拉贡的头便狠狠的吻了上去——顺势抱住他将他压倒在地，热烈的深吻，越发缠绵炽烈起来。 

“你是想反抗我吗……” 

那句压低声音的情话，不知道为什么林迪尔偏偏能够听的一清二楚，但是下一秒，阿拉贡却吃痛的呻吟了一声，推开了莱格拉斯。 

“嘶——你咬我干什么！” 

“笨蛋，感觉不出来吗——有人盯着我们看呢！” 

阴恻恻的声音伴随着海风在瞬间袭来——当莱格拉斯猛然抬起头，一双蓝色眼眸满是凶煞之气的环顾四周，最后紧紧的盯着林迪尔之前站过的教堂附属建筑的临水台阶时——早一步躲进室内的林迪尔吓得心脏完全吊到了嗓子眼，手上紧握着十字架企盼圣母圣子的庇佑……谁能想到，莱格拉斯那天才的敏锐度竟然如此异于常人，而他似乎比他的那些先辈们，那些艺术史上留下名字的天才大师更加冷漠无情——下一秒、他便会拎着尖刀将他灭口，再像那些威尼斯的古老先人一样沉尸大海毁尸灭迹……当时被莱格拉斯那凶狠的眼神惊吓到的林迪尔，除了这一点再也想不到其他。直至过了好久、他才鼓起胆子向外看过去，发现小广场上空无一人连披萨饼外卖盒都没有的时候，才算松了一口气，而这时候他浑身冒出的冷汗足矣将他神职人员的黑袍浸湿……就连现在回想起，林迪尔都不由得心惊胆战着，想去擦拭额头泌出的冷汗。 

此刻、阿拉贡就在他身边——那个突然事件的参与者之一。 

这件事林迪尔始终没对任何人透露过一个字——被莱格拉斯那隐藏在天使面孔下的凶蛮吓得魂飞魄散是一个原因，更重要的……这让他如何跟埃尔隆德神父，或者瑟兰迪尔开口？那天他终究没有听到关键性的词语，虽然隐隐约约能猜到这对古怪诡异的年轻恋人大概为了什么而争执扭打……但他终究没有令人信服的证据。而瑟兰迪尔与莱格拉斯、埃尔隆德与阿拉贡，一方是亲父子、一方是关系密切的叔侄…… 

现如今已然是暗流汹涌的状态，林迪尔不愿意真的发生什么，更不愿意因为自己的鲁莽行动而加速了什么的发生…… 

三人就这样沉默不语的走着，各怀心事。穿越过小桥窄巷，很快那恢弘壮丽的圣母安康大教堂便出现在眼前——还有与这象牙白巴洛克建筑一样美丽的瑟兰迪尔。他正一边用手机通话、低头浅笑着，温和的和电话那头的人聊着些什么；一手拿着脱下的工作外袍，走下台阶，那异常高挑匀称的身形站在圣洁的圣母安康教堂前，甚至引得一些大运河上游船上的游客不断拍照。原本心事重重的三人，这样冷不丁的看见他……纵然天天见到，也都不禁以为看到了天使降临的幻觉。 

“你们都去哪儿了？刚刚我从主教堂前出来，见一个人也没有，以为你们现在已经动身前往梵蒂冈了呢。” 

挂了电话，瑟兰迪尔一边说着平日里难得会说的玩笑话，一边拂过被教堂前从海面而来的大风吹散的长发，眼眸中漫溢着平时里罕见的兴奋与欢乐：“莱格拉斯的两位启蒙老师今天回威尼斯了，之前一直说聚会，人员却一直凑不上，今天可算凑齐了……我马上去harry’s bar，希望能订上今晚的餐位。神父、助教，很遗憾不能邀请你们来参加……阿拉贡你一定要来——邀请函我会尽快送到你手上。” 

“啊，邀请函？”阿拉贡目送着瑟兰迪尔很快消失在教堂后窄巷中那高挑修长的身影，对于叔叔的话一下没反应过来：“哈哈，怎么还需要邀请函……哈，这不天天见，电话、短信不都可以了？” 

“好了别大惊小怪的，瑟兰算是接受的威尼斯旧派教育，这些细节很注重……就算距离较远送达不到，届时他也会让费伦在来客进入餐厅前发到每人手中，以示尊重——包括这次晚餐，一般人觉得就普通的街边餐厅就挺好，但瑟兰迪尔一定要在哈利酒吧预定餐位……一切都是为了莱格拉斯。”埃尔隆德解释着——这么多年，也只有他最理解他。说着、埃尔隆德又瞥了眼阿拉贡：“你作为埃尔洛斯继承人，这些也是你迟早该学的，别总觉得是什么繁文缛节……” 

“知道啦，叔叔。” 

就这两句话的功夫，他便眼见的在一艘行驶而过的公交船山又看到了瑟兰迪尔那耀眼的身影——他知道，从窄巷绕到教堂前的学院桥船站，只需两站船便可抵达圣母安康教堂对岸的哈利酒吧，非常快捷……果不其然，很快他便从费伦手上拿到了这次晚餐的邀请函——虽然以瑟兰迪尔的眼光说来准备仓促，但在阿拉贡看来依然非常精美——简洁厚实的牛皮纸信封上盖有古老的酒红色蜡封，拆开后是一张印着家族纹样的光滑信笺，古老斜体字简洁的标注着晚餐的时间地点，贴心的附有行船和步行的路线图。末尾有欢迎届时参加的问候语，最后附上瑟兰迪尔的亲手签名……阿拉贡望着那一看便是由鹅毛钢笔写就的，优美古朴的签名……这是他目前收到瑟兰迪尔亲手写给他的东西。他温柔的抚摸着，看左右无人，轻轻的将嘴唇贴上去，轻轻的吻着。 

 

当天晚上是满月，皎洁的月光映衬在丝绒一般的孔雀蓝色的夜空之上，明亮的让人眼睛发晕。喝多了的瑟兰迪尔下了船后，被加里安和费伦搀扶着回到了十字街区——莱格拉斯阿拉贡他们还要陪着老师朋友工作伙伴再去下一家酒吧喝下一轮，惦记着第二天教堂工作的瑟兰迪尔自然不会跟他们一起，也怕自己在让他们觉得拘束——更重要的，他已经喝了不少了。 

高挑修长的身影摇摇晃晃的穿梭过广场和蜿蜒的窄巷，连瑟兰迪尔都觉得自己仿佛一支玻璃酒瓶，威尼斯本土的spritz餐前酒、proseco起泡酒、Amarone和Valpolicella红葡萄酒混合着在他体内发酵着——幸而此刻凉爽的夜风吹的他舒服了些，刚刚拥挤在哈利酒吧喧嚣快乐的欢呼与叫喊声几乎要让他淹没到窒息……在强烈的酒后眩晕和不适中，瑟兰迪尔头脑里依然回荡着刚刚那份混乱的快乐……虽然生性内向腼腆的他并未参与其中，但是看着自己的那值得骄傲的孩子成为所有人关注的焦点，看着他那样娴熟圆融的在在场不同的人之间交际，应酬得非常好，看着他的事业、他的感情生活都得到所有真挚的祝福……他便足够满足与快乐了。 

加里安和费伦今天也喝多了，和他一样也在沉浸在刚刚那一场难得放纵的晚宴里——费伦无意识的哼唱着宴会高潮时就没断过的，威尼托大区本地出了名的下流的“毕业歌”；而一贯严肃的加里安也回忆着当晚最好笑的笑话——莱格拉斯的一位启蒙教授，那个有着威尼斯式狡猾的老头子，仿佛是故意要刁难阿拉贡这个外国愣头青，极力向他推荐一道据说罕见的季节肉菜。阿拉贡望着那陌生的意大利单词也没多想便点了头——菜品上桌后，他看着那炸的金黄澄亮，浸在黄油柠檬酱汁里的肉片也没觉得什么，连吃了几口还觉得味道挺好。谁知这一桌的成年人，教授也好、策展人也罢——那些平日里文质彬彬的、从事艺术相关工作的人士，都纷纷面露出微妙的神色，暧昧的笑声此起彼伏的响起，之后便越笑越响亮——最后还是在隔壁桌应酬同学的莱格拉斯过来解围，看到那个单词瞬间扑哧一声笑了出来，凑在阿拉贡耳边，告诉了他那个单词的意义。 喝了几杯酒的阿拉贡听着解释，一下没控制住惊讶的心情，冒冒失失的大声就喊了出来。 

“马鞭？！” 

重温了这个笑话的费伦再一次眼泪都要笑出来。瑟兰迪尔尴尬的笑着，此时他也和晚宴时候一样，尴尬得不知所措——他记得当时阿拉贡一开始被笑的心里发毛，只有重新和侍应生要来菜单，目光疑惑的向自己询问这是什么——瑟兰迪尔看到那个单词的瞬间脸就红了。握着装着proseco起泡酒的玻璃酒杯的手都不知道该把酒杯拿起还是放下，他哪里好意思说那个词，还是对自己的晚辈……他还记得莱格拉斯在阿拉贡耳边告诉了他的时候，顺便戏谑的对着他的耳垂轻吹了一口气……瑟兰迪尔还是感谢那个制造了这个麻烦的教授的，因为同样也是他，喝高了后站在椅子上大声了他宣布支持莱格拉斯一成年便会和他的恋人结婚这个决定——当场在场所有人便对着阿拉贡和莱格拉斯大声鼓掌起哄，最后在雷鸣般的尖叫欢呼声中，两个年轻人笑的羞涩局促，最终阿拉贡抱着莱格拉斯，俩人吻在了一起…… 

等到明天，应该把这个消息告诉埃尔隆德……瑟兰迪尔都能想象的出埃尔隆德听到后会是什么神情，一定是先责怪阿拉贡没正经，之后便会小心翼翼的，让自己不流露出欣慰喜悦的神情……想到这瑟兰迪尔也忍不住笑了起来，埃隆还真是，神父做久了连这种令人高兴的事都要隐忍压抑……不知不觉间，他已经被搀扶的走到了自己住的街区，抬头便看见那郁金香烟囱，仿佛胜利女神手中的火炬，与那一轮明月遥相对映…… 

瑟兰到家后便让加里安和费伦各自回去，自己则拖着沉重的身躯上楼——他喝多了一贯都是浑身没力气的，但生性喜欢洁净的他依然强迫着自己梳洗。当封闭的浴室被水蒸气充斥时，瑟兰迪尔仿佛又回到了那人声鼎沸、满是混乱酒气的哈利酒吧中，一个忍不住还是吐了出来……等他强撑着将自己和浴室收拾清理干净后，胡乱披上睡袍，连系上衣带的力气都没有便倒在床上沉沉睡去。 

“嗯……莱格拉斯……？” 

瑟兰迪尔不知自己睡了多久，他是被床上多出一个人的触感给迷迷糊糊惊醒的。体内仿佛依然坠着铅锤般没有力气的他，无力的推着睡在自己腿边的人——他此刻着实疲倦的很，可禁不住莱格拉斯再缠着……但是、当瑟兰迪尔迟钝的触觉终于感觉的出那个矫健结实的触感绝对不会是莱格拉斯的时候——惊讶中他想起身查看，最终还是使不出力气的跌回床褥上——这个动静将那个枕着他小腿昏睡的人惊醒了。此时，窗外的那一轮明月已经高高的悬在了郁金香烟囱上，二者间的距离不过一线之间——在如此明亮的月光下，瑟兰迪尔能够清晰的看见那个扶着自己的身体，逐渐支撑着身躯起身的人——这个醉的比他还要厉害的年轻男子，黑夜一般的头发与眼眸……不是阿拉贡、还能是谁呢…… 

“莱格拉斯……” 

幽暗模糊的视野里、阿拉贡习惯性的呼唤着莱格拉斯。这是他难得在威尼斯过的如此放纵的一个夜晚，他和莱格拉斯的教授朋友们打了赌，看谁能首先喝遍威尼斯所有的当地酒，一家一家的酒吧喝到最后，自然是他赢了，看着那些威尼斯当地人最后一个个被他灌到了吧台下，他和莱格拉斯互相依偎着笑的都要喘不过气……都要忘了他们之间那些不可告人的隐秘的不愉快。到最后、他只记得自己是被莱格拉斯驾着往自己那座位于威尼斯建筑大学后的公寓的路线走着……他茫然的望着月光下那白金色长发披散着的，美丽而模糊的身影……意识朦胧了好久，才意识到他正在瑟兰迪尔的卧室内。 

“你怎么在这儿了……莱格拉斯呢？也回来了吗？” 

突然见到这原本就不该出现在这里的人，瑟兰迪尔虽然想问个究竟，却奈何自己也醉意深沉，沉重混乱的头脑里，也回想不出他和加里安费伦提前走时，剩下的人说要去哪里……似乎是其中一个教授家，也似乎是一个策展人自己的画室……都记不清了。说起来，莱格拉斯和他那群同龄朋友也不该喝酒的，但是看阿拉贡都醉成这样…… 

“你们最后究竟喝了多少……今天大家开心，我不管你们……以后，可不能这样……”瑟兰迪尔无力的，断断续续的说着。阿拉贡没有回答他，他只是怔怔的望着他，不知道自己此刻是否身在梦中。 

“看你这样子，今天也没力气回去了吧……一楼书房有沙发，也有客室，之前你来这里帮忙过，知道在哪里吧……你过去休息就是……我实在没力气安排你了。”光是说完这话便让瑟兰迪尔筋疲力竭，他仰躺在床褥上只觉得呼吸都不均匀了——当然、这和阿拉贡始终压在他身上也有关系——这么一个坚实沉重的、火热的躯体，压在他下肢上着实难受……最后、他只能无力的推搡着阿拉贡枕在自己的膝盖上的头：“快去吧，实在走不动的话……莱格拉斯的房间就在旁边，你跟他将就挤一晚上……都快睡吧，明天……大家还都有工作……” 

可是抱着他双腿，将滚烫的脸庞贴在他膝盖上的阿拉贡，丝毫没有离去的意思。 

此时阿拉贡怎样也想不起自己怎么会突然出现在瑟兰迪尔的房间内，但……呵、瑟兰迪尔也是醉得不清，他第一次跟自己说这么多话……微凉的夜风从未阖紧的窗户缝隙中窜入，吹拂过他散漫开的黑色半长头发，也让他稍稍从浓重的酒意里清醒一些——没错、他现在、居然在瑟兰迪尔的房间里，在他的床上，正在抱着他…… 

隔着被褥、就是他的身体。 

一瞬间，阿拉贡只觉得自己那仿佛被酒精浸透了的身躯轻飘飘的浮起，飘回到数天前，回到那个阳光词灿烂、碧空无云的中午，回到那临近giudecca运河的小酒吧，回到自己跪在瑟兰迪尔面前，用餐巾为他拭去衬衫上生蚝汁水的瞬间……隔着衣服、他碰触着瑟兰迪尔的身体，温暖柔软的身体，…… 

“瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……” 

他无意识的呼唤着瑟兰迪尔的名字，用被酒精和逐渐升腾起的情欲灼烧得嘶哑的他，不能不呼唤着什么发泄体内的，每一声，都是发自肺腑的炽烈……他再一次支撑着起自己沉重的身躯——完全不同于之前的疲乏失力，这一次，他真真切切的感受到、一股前所未有的，磅礴而强烈的热度，正在他体内迅速的沸腾蔓延开…… 

他的阴茎早已迅速勃起，沉甸甸，坚硬的，被裤子勒的发疼。 

“阿拉贡、你……” 

纵然疲倦困乏不堪，但是此刻瑟兰迪尔却不能不被近在咫尺的，阿拉贡的模样吓得有几分清醒——他黑色的头发、黑色的眼眸、被一身黑色衣服包裹着的矫健身躯，浸没在明亮月光照耀不到的黑暗中，如同潜伏在暗处的、正在窥视他觊觎已久的猎物的黑色豹子——就这样沉默对视着，寂静的卧室里只有那浸染着浓烈馥郁酒气的呼吸交错着，瑟兰迪尔清晰的感觉到体内残存的酒精正一点点的被天生敏感的感官知觉抵消了下去，面对着阿拉贡这样一声声呼唤着他的名字，他没有应答、也不知道该如何应答——他再一次支撑起着坐起的身体是那样僵硬。预感到即将会发生全然失控的事情的瑟兰迪尔，努力的张了张口，还想说些什么寻常的话题，却吐露不出一个字。 

“瑟兰迪尔、瑟兰……我的瑟兰……” 

“不……不……！” 

当阿拉贡终于控制不住，呼唤出这大逆不道的称谓时，瑟兰迪尔顿是仿佛如同浑身触电般的，战栗的几乎要从床上摔落而下——事实上他也的确这么做了——他一边挣扎着试图从阿拉贡的身下抽出腿，一边攀着床沿试图逃离。 

面对阿拉贡这昭然若揭的意图，瑟兰迪尔第一时间的反应，便是逃离。 

但是他没想到这反而刺激了发觉他这一意图的阿拉贡——再也不想让他逃离自己的阿拉贡，如同捕捉住最佳时机的野兽，向自己期许已久的猎物扑了过去。 

“啊！你、你放手……放开我！” 猛然间置身于阿拉贡火热的怀抱里，瑟兰迪尔挣脱不及，反而被他死死的压倒在床上，满是浓烈酒气的嘴唇已经迫不及待的吻上了他的脸庞。“你、你干什么！你真的喝醉了！我不是莱格拉斯，你……不会醉的人都认不清了吧……放手！放开我！”此时瑟兰迪尔那一头长发已经在枕上揉得凌乱，被阿拉贡压得都要喘不过气来的他只能勉强扭过头，躲避着他那如雨点般落下的吻——他还想说些什么唤醒阿拉贡的意识，但他很快发现只不过是自己在自欺欺人而已……无论阿拉贡是醉的迷糊还是假借酒意……他真的想要他， 

“瑟兰、我的瑟兰…… 我想你好久了，想这样抱你很久了……”阿拉贡迫不及待的捧过他的下巴，迫不及待的吻着他的唇，一双手在他身上迫不及待的游走抚摸着，睡衣带很轻易的便被解开，单薄的睡衣两下便被敞开着，阿拉贡用不可置信的目光，膜拜着这袒露在皎洁月光下，和他想象中一模一样的，如同生蚝般洁白光滑的身体…… 

 

“你……你滚开！不要看！” 

见阿拉贡真的用越发变得露骨炙热目光打量着自己，瑟兰迪尔疯了一般的试图遮掩住自己的身体——这慌张羞耻的神态，在阿拉贡眼中却是分外的诱惑迷人——正如曾经那次他们在海边，他被他失手的生蚝与餐刀惊到躲避的时候一样……阿拉贡迫不及待的胡乱扯开自己的衣衫，在短暂刺耳的皮带扣声响之后，他解开裤子，还来不及将衣服全部褪去便再一次扑在瑟兰迪尔的身上。 

“你身上……有马鞭草的味道，还真是适合你……”阿拉贡如痴如醉的抚摸着、亲吻着他、深深嗅着瑟兰迪尔洁净肌肤上的气息：“我喜欢你身上这样温和又清爽的味道……” 

“不、不……！你疯了！你疯了阿拉贡！” 

当瑟兰迪尔与阿拉贡赤裸的肌肤全然接触到的那一刻，他简直都要疯了——在这一刻，瑟兰迪尔无论怎么推搡捶打他、也只能绝望的感受着自己儿子的恋人与自己肌肤贴合的越发紧密——他本来力气就没有阿拉贡的大，更那堪自己喝了这么多酒，一点力气都使不上来——而阿拉贡却借着酒意力道越发蛮横，加上他晚餐里吃的、吃的那下流东西…… 

“你不能这样对我！我是莱格拉斯的父亲！你不能……” 

瑟兰迪尔满怀恼恨的说的这一句话，倒是在瞬间让阿拉贡仿佛被冷水浇头一般，停止了轻薄的动作。 

是的、他是他一直暗恋挚爱的人，同时也是莱格拉斯的父亲……想到自己这段时间，为了隐藏这份几乎要将自己灼烧到疯魔的狂热爱意经受了那么多的痛苦，真的就要在此刻毁于一旦么……从他静止的动作中，瑟兰迪尔感受到阿拉贡在这一刻的犹豫，在月光下，那哀怜的祈求几乎要从他一双美丽的蔚蓝色眼眸漫溢而出。 

“你现在停下来还来得及，我可以当作什么都没发生。拜托……算我求你了……” 

瑟兰迪尔的话还未说完，他颤抖的嘴唇便被阿拉贡狠狠的吻上——阿拉贡紧紧的抱着他的头，如饥似渴的深吻着。 

不……他才不要回到之前……都到了这一步了，让他回到之前的状态，真的当作和他什么都没发生过……简直没有比这更残忍的酷刑。只感觉到欲火焚身的阿拉贡他此时已经不愿意去想，如果跨出这一步未来会发生什么，他只知道、已经接触到瑟兰迪尔这迷人诱惑的身体的他，怎么舍得离开……这如同末日审判的洪水般的滔天诱惑，就算是神灵、就算是他那禁欲许久的叔叔，想来也是抵抗不了…… 

“不、不……” 

被阿拉贡这执着的深吻吻的喘不过气来的瑟兰迪尔，口腔里满是阿拉贡带给他的浓烈酒气……以及一丝丝隐约莫名的苦味。在当时、他和阿拉贡都不知道这是催情药物的味道。他能够清晰感受到的便是，阿拉贡的阴茎坚硬、粗壮、火热的紧紧贴在他身上，甚至如活物一般在微微跳动着……阿拉贡的一双手，陪同他做出那样多精美马赛克工作的手，此时在他身上越发放肆乱摸着。瑟兰迪尔如同一条离开水的鱼一般挣扎，满心都是惊恐、羞耻与绝望——但是他扭动着的身躯非但没有逃离阿拉贡的身下，甚至还让阿拉贡顺势一点点的，褪去了他的内裤。 

“你……这里都湿了？”当阿拉贡的手碰触到瑟兰迪尔的腿间——那出乎他意料的生理反应让他惊讶中又带着几分欣喜，似乎是给了他无声的鼓励一般——不由分说的、他强有力的双手将瑟兰迪尔的膝盖掰得大开，不由分说的置身其间——很快，瑟兰迪尔双腿间敏感的肌肤立刻感受到那仿佛烧红铁棍般火热坚硬的物事，如同一只出巢的野兽般，饥渴探索着，迫不及待的想进行着更为深入的侵犯……阿拉贡一只手握住瑟兰迪尔的一双手腕，控制着他的反抗，另一只手则是更加不规矩的覆在他被撩拨勃起的下体上抚摸揉搓着……被控制住要害、逃脱不得的瑟兰迪尔此刻羞愤欲死，而凑在他耳边细细亲吻着的阿拉贡的一句话，更是让他在瞬间僵硬，彻底放弃了挣扎与反抗。 

“莱格拉斯的卧室就在旁边，咱们别吵醒他……” 

“你、你……亏你还能想起莱格拉斯……” 

在瑟兰迪尔话音颤抖的提起儿子的名字时，眼泪不由得顺着脸庞滑落而下。月光下的泪水是那样晶莹剔透，阿拉贡立刻温柔又强硬的吻上了他的脸颊、吻去了他的泪水。 

“是啊、我知道我这样做很卑鄙……但我宁愿这样做……就让我做一次，就一次，好不好？做完这一次我就走……我爱你、我每个晚上想你都要想疯了……我祈求你的爱，我最爱的瑟兰……我的爱……” 

阿拉贡这缠绵得恼人的情话一直在瑟兰迪尔德耳边缭绕着，与此同时、阿拉贡揉搓撸动着他勃起的手的速度越发快了——仿佛是要向瑟兰迪尔证明每个晚上他都要想着他自慰才能睡着一番，阿拉贡的手灵活得下流，坚硬的指尖敏锐的抚摸搔刮过他柱身和睾丸最敏感的地方，力度时轻时重，速度时缓时急——瑟兰迪尔终究禁欲许久，哪里经得住被这样撩拨，很快在一个轻促短暂的呻吟后，他便眼前一黑、腰肢一软、浑身颤抖着悉数发泄到了阿拉贡的手上——阿拉贡满意的亲吻着他，把这个被自己挑逗得发烫瘫软的躯体抱在怀内，沾满精液的手指则片刻不停留的，转战至瑟兰迪尔的后穴中。 

“不！不……” 

还处于高潮后的瑟兰迪尔虽然全身无力，但是双腿被打开，身体最私密敏感的地方突然间被儿子的恋人用手指徐徐侵犯而入的感觉依然清晰，清晰的让他无力的捶打着拉贡赤裸而火热的胸膛，试图进行最后的逃离——但此刻已然来不及了，仅仅用手指就已经感受到瑟兰迪尔那柔软火热、如同一张饥渴的小嘴般不断吸吮着他进入的阿拉贡，竭力忍耐着让他觉得瑟兰迪尔德身体润滑足够，可以接纳他——这也是他最后的一点理性被欲火燃烧殆尽的时刻——他丝毫不给瑟兰迪尔反应时间的便将他重新抛回床褥中，将他的大腿大幅度扯开后，便将勃起的几乎要爆炸的硬挺迫不及待的送入他的体内。 

“不——！不、不要……不要啊……不要——！” 

瑟兰迪尔清晰的感受到阿拉贡正持续而有力的一点点进入他体内，但是他条件反射的尖叫很快便被他自己压抑了下去——瑟兰迪尔记得阿拉贡威胁他的那一句话——莱格拉斯的卧室就在旁边，他不能将自己的儿子吵醒……耻辱心和负罪感、以及内心深处升腾起的对阿拉贡的恼恨，与此刻阿拉贡带给他的正在交合的强烈刺激交错着——也许是和索林那硕大得吓人的性器不同，也许是亏了刚刚的精液润滑，也许是深藏的情欲伴随着还未消退的酒意被撩动起……瑟兰迪尔并不怎么觉得阿拉贡的进入给他带来了多少痛苦，但是、依旧如同一根粗长坚硬的楔子狠狠的打入了他的体内……终究是许久没有做爱，被索林调教得敏感的甬道紧紧的包裹着阿拉贡的性器，收缩着将他往更深处吸去……从未体验过的、巨大的官能愉悦如同最强劲的电流一般冲击着阿拉贡的全身，使得他差一点就一泻千里。 

“哦……瑟兰……我的瑟兰，你实在是、实在是……” 

丝毫未曾餍足的饥渴下，阿拉贡那黑夜一般的眼眸此刻却泛出了兽性蓬勃的血红，他深吸着气让自己定了定神，同时也让瑟兰迪尔德身体更多的感受接纳他——将瑟兰迪尔的一双长腿牢牢的固定在自己的腰上后，阿拉贡便开始大力活动起那窄而强健的腰肢—— 

不！不要……不要这样……不要啊…… 

摧枯拉朽一般的强悍攻势下，瑟兰迪尔并没有完全适应阿拉贡这样快速而强力的节奏。羞耻与快感的交错间，他听到了身下床的轻微吱呀摇动声，这更让他将一切压抑在心里……他艰难的腾出手，咬着手背不让自己发出声音的同时，另一只手则牢牢的捂住阿拉贡的嘴，总算勉强将这年轻的、兽性的呻吟压了下去……但是与此同时、他则完全顾不上被持续攻击的下体更加落入阿拉贡的控制中……清晰的感受着自己体内在承受强力侵犯的同时，双腿间与臀部也在被阿拉贡的双手下流的抚摸玩弄着，无助而耻辱的泪水，再一次从他眼眶中汹涌流出，顺着脸庞打湿了枕褥。 

不、不要哭泣……我的瑟兰、我的爱…… 

酒精、催情药、马鞭肉，这三者在阿拉贡体内混合催发的欲望是那样喧腾肆意，如同脱缰野马般的持续而强力的攻势下，他看着瑟兰迪尔这压抑的模样真是可怜又可爱……皎洁明亮的月光下，他那一头铂金色的长发凌乱的散落在他的脸庞上，枕上，些许遮挡住了他这样羞耻而倔强的将脸庞扭到一边，咬着手背压抑呻吟的模样……紧紧蹙起的浓泽长眉、浓密蜷曲的睫毛顺带着脸庞，一路都沾满了泪水……阿拉贡怜爱的吻着他堵着自己嘴的那只手的手心，甚至用舌头挑逗着舔着，满足的看着瑟兰迪尔因为他这轻微的举动而全身敏感颤抖的模样…… 

“好了、好了……别这样压抑自己……看，你的手腕都要被你咬破了……” 

当这酒精和情欲气息浓烈缭绕的卧室内开始出现一丝丝血腥气蔓延时，阿拉贡立刻心疼的夺过他这一只手腕，看着这白皙的手腕上满是牙印和粘上去的口涎——他立刻如同行吻手礼一般吻上去、吮吸着——在他这样直起腰身的姿势下，他可以清晰的看见瑟兰迪尔全然裸露在月光下的迷人身躯……修长的、骨肉亭匀的肢体，白皙如雪般的肌肤上此刻已经泛出了酒精和情欲催发而出的诱人红晕，先前他身上淡而好闻的马鞭草沐浴露的香气，已经被阿拉贡自己身上强势的气息所取代……微微隆起的胸肌上，并未被怎样碰触的乳头已经硬起，形成可爱的凸点……在这样的色欲诱惑中，阿拉贡迫不及待的狠狠吻着瑟兰迪尔德锁骨、胸线与两边的乳头，埋藏在他柔软火热体内的坚硬越发勃起得硕大——目光越发阴黯之下，阿拉贡想让瑟兰迪尔和自己一样快活的是那样迫切，圆挺的龟头，开始随着他腰肢轻微的抽动，在瑟兰迪尔的体内寻找着那足矣让他欲仙欲死的隐秘一点…… 

“不！不……不要碰那里……啊……” 

突然在一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔发出惊慌失措的惊恐叫声——虽然下一秒，便被阿拉贡火热濡湿的唇牢牢的封住。 

“是这里、就是这里，没错吧……我的瑟兰……” 

“滚……走开、走开啊……” 

瑟兰迪尔绝望的闭上了眼睛，眼泪水却是更加汹涌的溢出——敏感点就这样被最不该碰他的人发现，玩弄、碾压……越发汹涌的快感间，交合处的水声越发响亮了——他的身体，正在和儿子的恋人的身体畅快交合着——意识到这一点的瑟兰迪尔恨不能一头撞在墙上死去，可是、无论身体还是情欲此时都被阿拉贡征服着的他，能做的，也只是绝望的看向窗外、寻找着能够哪怕转移些许注意力的东西…… 

今晚是满月……那样如同威尼斯名妓梳妆台前镜子般圆润光泽的月亮，正将那郁金香烟囱包裹其中……如同那些原始的、充满性崇拜的古老图腾一般。而那处于背光阴影中的郁金香烟囱，此刻却黝黑如鬼影，仿佛勃起的阳具……和正在他体内肆意驰骋的阿拉贡的生殖器官仿佛是同一样的东西…… 

“瑟兰、我的瑟兰……你太棒了、太棒了……我受不了、受不了了……” 

即将抵达情欲临界点的阿拉贡，此刻全然不顾什么遮掩……他能够感受到的，只有瑟兰迪尔那越发火热的甬道虽然被自己侵犯得可怜，却依然将他包裹吮吸着，那体内最敏感的地方，与自己龟头摩擦间产生的轻微颤动，简直是在勾引他更加肆无忌惮的在瑟兰迪尔体内发动着最后强有力的攻势——第一次和这样情欲鲁莽的年轻人做爱的瑟兰迪尔差一点被这快速坚硬的攻势冲击得差一点落下了床，直到最后，他的臀部猛然间被阿拉贡托起，紧紧的和他贴合着——就在这一瞬间，随着最后一下对他敏感点的肆虐冲击，他能够清晰地感受到有一股热流汹涌的灌入了自己的体内…… 

“瑟兰、我的瑟兰……你……我……你真的太棒了，我爱你、爱你……” 

几乎与阿拉贡同时抵达情欲顶峰的瑟兰迪尔，高潮渐消之后，全然无力的将自己埋在被褥间——阿拉贡那样温柔的将他抱在怀里、亲吻着、在他耳边缠绵的说着情话……这一切，他都无力抵抗……情欲和残余的酒意消退，深重的罪恶感和羞耻感便开始清晰的浮现而出，折磨着他。 

“好、好了……你说过、就做这一次的……” 

瑟兰迪尔哽咽着，将脸埋在自己凌乱的头发间，他不想去看这个卑劣的人：“你说过做完这一次就走……你、快走吧……” 

月光下，阿拉贡看着瑟兰迪尔在他怀中痛楚流泪的模样，心中越发不忍……畅快淋漓的情欲结合后，他内心深处何尝没有负罪感……但是、依然埋在瑟兰迪尔体内的，已经发泄过一次的阴茎，此时没过多久又有了迅速勃起的迹象。 

他这样的反应自然让瑟兰迪尔惊恐万分——虽然没有早已没有力气挣脱阿拉贡的怀抱，但是他依然推搡挣扎着。 

“你…… 你这是什么意思……不是说只做一次就好了吗！出去、你给我出去——” 

意犹未尽、仿佛对瑟兰迪尔还远远未曾餍足的情欲，让阿拉贡并没有犹豫多久，便再一次扣住瑟兰迪尔的下颚，再一次吻了上去。 

“不、不…… 你这个混蛋、流氓，我不要、你放开我、放开我啊——！” 

古老的枫木大床，很快便再一次发出不堪重负的吱呀声响……情欲再一次如同燎原野火般汹涌灼烧起的阿拉贡，狠了狠心将瑟兰迪尔的身躯翻转过去、强迫着让他趴在枕褥上，双手将他的臀部抬高，用后入的姿势再一次侵犯上了他……这样的姿势更加让瑟兰迪尔挣脱不开，他只有绝望的咬住枕褥，在阿拉贡一次强过一次的抽插侵犯中，再也控制不住的哭了出来。 

“抱歉、瑟兰迪尔……今天晚上、都是我强迫了你……但是、我会对你好的……我会用我一切可能的力量……尽我全力的保护你……” 

阿拉贡一边气喘吁吁的大力抽插着，反复重复着全然抽出又全然没入的动作，这样的姿势更方便他蹂躏着瑟兰迪尔体内的敏感点……占有、将这个他默默深爱着的、都要把自己折磨疯了的威尼斯美人全然占有，是此时阿拉贡脑海里唯一的想法——一个沉浸在炽热浓烈的情欲里，另一个则已经在默默流泪着，在心中祷念着忏悔的经文……他们都全然没有注意到，那个一直躲藏在门后阴影里，那双明亮得灼人的湛蓝色眼睛。 

阿拉贡折腾出来的动静，要比他和瑟兰迪尔想象的要大得许多。莱格拉斯早已穿着宽大的睡袍，抱着自己的枕头，在那个视觉的死角内默默注视许久——月光与黑暗交错中，床上交缠在一起的两具躯体是那样的美丽诱人……他父亲洁白修长的身体，一直在被阿拉贡摆弄出各种淫荡羞耻的姿势，而阿拉贡……莱格拉斯对自己的眼光一致是极为自信的，光是此时他伏在自己父亲身上的、充满雄性荷尔蒙的背影，便美的足以用最好的6d相机拍摄下来……那完美的倒三角脊背下，窄窄的、肌肉强韧的“公狗腰”快速连着挺翘的臀部快速耸动着，一下下狠狠撞击着被他压在身下的他的父亲，发出响亮而淫靡的肉体交合声……莱格拉斯那双漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛贪婪而饥渴的注视着一切，——纵然他这几年在美国见多识广，但是、这样美丽撩人的活色生香，真的是世间罕有……一种神圣庄严的感动、在他的眼眸里流淌着……当阿拉贡再一次在他那美丽的父亲体内高潮射精的瞬间，莱格拉斯也几乎在同一时刻，被眼前这爱与美融合升华的景象冲击感动的几乎要流下眼泪来…… 

经过了这一次的性爱，瑟兰迪尔完全失去了抗拒的力气——但是阿拉贡依然意犹未尽   
的，抱起这个被他折腾得快要昏迷过去的美人的瘫软无力的身体，让他坐在自己怀中，方便彼此进行新一轮的交合…… 

莱格拉斯见状怎样也忍不住笑了起来，他抱着枕头，咬着手指，眼中满是孩子气的、恶作剧成功后的，得意自豪的笑意。 

果然、马鞭和催情药交合在一起，经过酒精的催发效果就是好……他和阿拉贡做了那么多次，还没有哪一次看他这样…… 

果然、他还是更喜欢自己的ada多一些。 

得到这样的结论，让莱格拉斯颇为满意——他喜欢一切都在自己掌握里的感觉。 

正在这个时候，瑟兰迪尔发出的愉悦与痛楚交错的呻吟声越发的清晰起来——在这场超出他想象的、漫长而激烈的性爱里，他此刻不能不全然屈服——也只有这时候，在这个被阿拉贡操弄的意识朦胧间，他才感受到些许性爱快感的蔓延……莱格拉斯注视着，沐浴在这一片月光下，他的父亲被操弄折腾得满面泛红、意乱情迷的模样，不停咬着的红唇，控制不住被快感浸透的呻吟溢出……仿佛父子间有心灵感应一般，莱格拉斯也觉得饥渴的很，咬着自己的嘴唇，一只手伸进了睡衣下摆里，握着自己也不知什么时候早已勃起的下体，一下一下，安慰着自己…… 

 

“ada、ada……醒醒啦，都要到中午了呀……” 

第二天，瑟兰迪尔是在自己耳边轻声的呼唤下醒来的——灿烂的阳光从那郁金香烟囱后洒落而进，在满屋灿烂明亮的夏季阳光中，瑟兰迪尔不能不抬起手遮挡着，才算勉强能够睁开眼睛——就这一个动作，让他立刻嗅到被褥里浓烈的能让人窒息的情欲味道——浑身的酸疼和体内异样的胀痛，立刻让他惊恐的重新裹牢了被褥。 

“你……什么时候醒的？你昨天……什么时候回家的……？” 

明明和自己的儿子的距离近在咫尺，但是强烈的罪恶与愧疚感让他不敢直视儿子那如同阳光般澄净的目光——阿拉贡不知什么时候离去的，羞耻与愤怒中，瑟兰迪尔简直不愿再想起他、见到他。 

“我昨晚没回来，太困了，就在教授家睡了一晚上……您知道的，恩佐罗教授家楼下每天早上都有新鲜的蔬菜水果船商经过，我一大早就在码头等着，买了好多特别好的橙子！ada你看！”莱格拉斯说着，一边开心的将两个太阳般鲜艳明亮的橙子捧到了他的面前：“用来榨果汁是最好的！我已经做好了早餐，就等ada你去餐厅呢！” 

“好……好的，你先去吧，我洗了澡就来……”瑟兰迪尔目送着自己这个阳光漂亮的，散发着明亮清新的橙子气息的孩子开开心心捧着橙子一路小跑着下了楼……他呆呆的怔了许久，狠狠的屏住呼吸，才算没有让自己再次流下眼泪……掀开被褥，望着那满床的狼藉，瑟兰迪尔也只有先拿过自己被揉得不成样子的睡袍披上，支撑着酸痛乏力的身体进入浴室，清理自己。 

！！！！ 

一抬头看着镜子中自己的模样，瑟兰迪尔都不由得被吓了一跳：此刻镜子中的他，长发散乱，眼眶红肿、满脸都是干涸了的泪痕……更加吓到他的则是他从脖颈一路往下，密密麻麻的红色吻痕，一直蔓延到他的胸膛上，胸前两点更是红肿得仿佛难以消下去一般……他立刻想到刚刚莱格拉斯站在他床前的一幕、心虚得几乎支撑不住自己的身体：只希望他什么都没看见、什么没看见就好…… 

在的热水冲刷下，瑟兰迪尔颤抖的，用力擦着身上那些羞耻的痕迹——想到这是属于儿子的恋人自己身上的痕迹就足以让他羞耻到发狂。他不愿再想起昨夜那个混乱的夜晚了，阿拉贡残留在他身上的情欲痕迹是那样多，多到惊人……且不说他的体内，连自己的胸腹、腿间，都全是不知什么时候沾染上又干涸了的精斑。瑟兰迪尔疯了一般的清洗去这一切——那个、那个流氓、混蛋……瑟兰迪尔有点记不清阿拉贡一口气连着做了三次还是四次，但是……他最后竟然还有体力，趁着自己昏迷过去的时候在他身上留下这些东西，仿佛像是发情的野兽在属于自己的雌兽身上留下自己的气味、宣誓占有权一般。 

当瑟兰迪尔习惯性拿过自己那瓶常用的柠檬马鞭草沐浴液的时候，都仿佛触电了一般扔到了瓷砖地板上……他浑身失力一般，瘫软的抱着膝盖坐在水中——这一个熟悉的动作不由得让他在瞬间想起，在刚刚不久前的那个清晨，自己也是在沐浴的时候突然想起了索林…… 

哗哗的水声中，一直流淌着的热水几乎要漫溢出了浴缸。潮湿的头发丝丝缕缕的披散在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上，浅金色的发梢如同云雾一样飘浮在水中，瑟兰迪尔以这样的姿势，怔怔的在水中坐了许久——当水波中不断荡漾起一层层涟漪之时，瑟兰迪尔都没有发现自己的眼泪，正在不断从他的脸庞上滑落而下。 

索林才不会对自己这样…… 

他再怎样粗暴、都不会这样对自己的。 

这最直观的反应几乎是在瞬间充斥在瑟兰迪尔的脑海里，瞬间占据了他。 

意识到这一点的瑟兰迪尔，眼泪几乎是控制不住的不断流淌。索林、索林……瑟兰尔不断默念着这个名字，越发抱紧了自己的膝盖，在热水的冲刷下，没能再抬起头。 

地中海灼热的夏季季风，随着白纱窗帘的拂动进入了这一间情欲和酒精气息并未完全散去的卧室内。透过那扇窗户，可以看见成群结队的灰鸽子纷纷在那郁金香烟囱上稍事停留后又纷纷飞走。狭窄蜿蜒的河道中，贡多拉船夫又载着新的一天、新的一批游客行驶而过，当地威尼斯方言的吆喝声和船上小乐队的乐曲声嘈杂交错在一起，更加衬托出这间卧室的宁静……还带着一股强烈橙子气息的莱格拉斯丝毫没有在意那一床的狼藉，他只是沉默的站在那一扇浴室玻璃门前，透过模糊的磨砂玻璃，看着里面朦胧晃动的人影……那双平日里湛蓝明亮的眼眸，此时流淌着的，只有如水一般的温柔……莱格拉斯轻轻的、轻轻的将嘴唇贴在冰凉的玻璃上，吻上那个正坐在浴缸里垂首哭泣的身影，久久没有离开。 

 

 

（本章完结）


	8. 第五章 Corte 死胡同 I

“这……该死的！”

在一声吃痛的急促吸气后，轻微的咒骂如同扬起的最细小的灰尘，轻促的浮起又落下——在这宽广高阔的圣母安康教堂里，实在太容易让人忽视了。

可是那些一直默默工作的、瑟兰迪尔的助手和学生们，却不得不暂停手上的工作，看向传出这个声音的方向。

瑟兰迪尔捧着被他自己砸伤流血的手指，知道自己失态了——但他只是蹙着眉头，盯着那些被他自己毁损的马赛克石，心痛间，更能感受到那一份被埋藏在内心深处的、接连折磨他好几天般的痛楚。

哪怕是他七八岁的时候第一次接触马赛克工艺、也未曾发生过这样拙劣的错误，还是这样一而再再而三的……他这几天工作的状态都非常不好，像这样将辛苦烧就的马赛克原石敲碎切错，已经不是第一次发生，甚至都影响到了穹顶上的拼贴……万幸没有发生过这样明显的错误，但是拼贴后的效果在他看来却是极为糟糕的，简直连售卖给游客的旅游纪念品都不如……到最后、他不能不狠了狠心，将那些不尽如人意的成品剥落下……此刻、瑟兰迪尔同样将那些毁坏的马赛克石扔进了废品袋中，脱下工作服、走向主教堂一侧的祈祷堂。

虽然离埃尔隆德正式动身前往梵蒂冈的日子越来越近，但是他每天的礼拜依然按时进行着——此时已经到了午间祷告时分，瑟兰迪尔照常坐在那架管风琴前——当那古老辉煌的音调在他指尖敲击中流淌而出时，他那一颗痛苦而焦灼的心，终于算是得到了片刻的安宁。

“……瑟兰迪尔、瑟兰迪尔，休息下吧，祷告都结束了。”

最后、直到埃尔隆德走到他身边，按住了他的手背，瑟兰迪尔才从那一份神圣的空灵中回过神来——回过头，便看见埃尔隆德那关切的目光。

“费伦说你似乎手指受伤，原来还真是如此……怎么能这样随便贴个创可贴？快、跟我来。”埃尔隆德拉着沉默的瑟兰迪尔，来到祷告厅后、被他用做处理事务性杂事的书房内。“来、忍着点疼。”

埃尔隆德细心的为瑟兰迪尔的手上消毒，又敷上取材于他的药草园、按照古老配方自制的香草膏药，最后再裹上纱布：“还好伤口不大，每天按时上药，在我去梵蒂冈之前肯定能好……你看你，最近一直这样憔悴的，眼睛里都是血丝、眼眶都黑了，现在又伤了手……”埃尔隆德心痛的说完这些话，也不禁沉默了——也许瑟兰迪尔自己都不知道、他这几天沉默到异常的状态，着实吓到了几乎所有和他有接触的人。

此刻、瑟兰迪尔对埃尔隆德那谨慎的、探究的目光似乎也浑然不觉——他捧起那装在沉重又陈旧的穆拉诺玻璃瓶里的药膏，轻轻嗅着那古老又凛冽的气息——这是属于埃尔隆德的味道、也曾经出现在自己父亲身上……想到自己的父亲，他眉间颤动的越发厉害了，如同受了伤的孩子一般，缓缓的倚靠在埃尔隆德肩膀上。

也只有埃尔隆德了……一直陪伴在他身边，能让他安心的存在……

短暂的沉默间，埃尔隆德犹豫着是不是该抱住瑟兰迪尔德的肩膀安抚他，但手抬起后、最后还是放了下来。

“……你这是在想欧若费尔先生吗？”

听到这话，瑟兰迪尔愣了愣，微微牵引出一点点笑容——也只有埃尔隆德这样了解自己，也只有他、能够在这个时候，猜中自己几分心思——还好、最近一直为启程梵蒂冈的事忙碌的他，还猜不到其他。

“我知道,你对梵蒂冈有着很不愉快的记忆，前两任教皇对于这圣母安康教堂的归属权问题太过刁难，以至于很长一段时间里、给欧若费尔先生和你造成了太多麻烦……”此时、埃尔隆德依然慎重的、一字一字谨慎说出在心中埋藏了几天的，对于瑟兰迪尔异常反应的揣测：“可是、且不说上届教皇之后的转变，这一届的教皇是出了名的开明派。教廷现在很支持你的修复工作……你想我的神职不过是神父，并非是可以前往梵蒂冈觐见的主教级别，但这一次教皇特别召见……自然，他们关注的是这教堂的本身……”说着、他双手捧起瑟兰迪尔倚靠在他宽大黑色衣袍上的脸庞，与那双浅蓝色眼眸对视的黑色瞳孔中、满是夜色一般温柔深沉的坚定关切：“你放心、与梵蒂冈交涉的事有我，你不必再出面应付。如果这一次能够受封主教……没有比这更有说服力的官方认可了，我会尽我一切力量去争取——”

“不。你别……”埃尔隆德还未说完，瑟兰迪尔便立刻截住他的话：“虽然说如今教廷也只有对天主教教内的事务有着决定性影响，但是……”他眼眸中闪烁着几分警惕与不安：“你不必那样拼尽全力，别……”

“我知道、你不希望我动用埃尔洛斯生前留下的力量与资源，对吗？”埃尔隆德说着，黑丝绒一般的温柔眼眸里也闪现过一丝悲哀与复杂：“放心，我不会让自己设身险境，更不会拿你和教堂冒险，但是——”不知不觉间，埃尔隆德不动神色的将话题转移到了他最关心的事情上：“你这几天的状态一直很不好……我从来没见你这样异常过。如果是为了教廷的事，我能够让你放心，但若是因为其他事……我希望、你能够坦诚的告诉我。”

温和清晰的话语、在这充满古老药草气息的房间内静静回荡着，瑟兰迪尔侧过头，躲闪着、不愿意直视这样这关切的目光。

“我不希望你又自责的折磨着自己……我不想看到你这样仿佛惊弓之鸟一般的状态……”埃尔隆德心痛的说着，情不自禁的、抚摸过瑟兰迪尔仿佛失眠造成的泛红的眼眶。

在他们身后便是古老的镂空花纹的木格屏风，若是在二人身后加上光环，便是拜占庭涂金天使木质圣像。相似的风格、让瑟兰迪尔不由得想起外间忏悔室的木格门。呵……他现在是依然是再怎样沉重的忏悔也减轻不了罪孽的罪人了……如果说自己和索林的情事已经是难以启齿……他怎么能对埃尔隆德说出那上帝也会诅咒的事？不愿意伤害莱格拉斯，更不愿意自己和埃尔隆德多年来的情谊毁于一旦……

这样罪孽深重的事，就让他一个人背负就好。

这是该他经受的惩罚。

因此、瑟兰迪尔只是空洞无力、疲倦的对着埃尔隆德勉强笑了笑。

“没什么。 梵蒂冈的事就拜托你了。”

 

“？！呵……”

这一日、他和平时一样结束完当天工作后便回家。由无数人工岛屿和桥梁构成的威尼斯主岛的地形虽然堪称错综复杂，但是对于他这样从小在这里长大的当地人而言，即使被蒙住眼睛走也是熟稔于心的。可是此刻——他却置身于一个corte中——狭窄的巷道里，迎面便是一个一条蜿蜒的水道，即使通过铁艺栏杆小桥，通往的也是一座私人庭院的大门。这样具有特色的死胡同，也只有威尼斯当地有，而他、实在是不该走错路的。

也只有在这四下无人的时候，瑟兰迪尔才会自嘲的苦笑起来——是啊、这几日他浑浑噩噩的状态，几乎让他身边所有人都觉得不对劲了。他也不止这样一次迷路……在这难得的、四下无人的时刻、瑟兰迪尔倚靠在桥栏杆上，享受着这难得静谧的、仿佛时空静止的时刻——在这个狭小的死胡同、狭小的空间、狭小的风景中，仿佛数百年的时光都能在一瞬间流逝、只有这里恒古不变……他知道、自己是在逃避，但他真的不想回去、回到那个自幼生长的、现如今对他而言仿佛随时都能噩梦重现般的白色公寓中。

对瑟兰迪尔而言，最让他庆幸的事便是这几日莱格拉斯工作忙碌的不可开交，几天都没怎么见到他——他这一次在威尼斯停留的时间不算长，而已经名声在外的他，除了既定工作外，威尼斯本地以及米兰、佛罗伦萨的画商更是源源不断的找来，希望能够合作和代理。而作为他经纪人的……那个……自然还要比莱格拉斯忙碌数倍——不止是意大利这边的工作，还有美国的工作需要他继续联络。可即便如此，阿拉贡仿佛还是在竭力寻找机会与他接触一般，瑟兰迪尔总能冷不丁的，在他意料不到的，四周无人的时候撞见阿拉贡——依然和那个黑暗的夜晚一般，这个精壮的年轻人黑夜一般的眼眸目光灼灼的盯着他看，仿佛光用眼神就能把他剥光了似的……仿佛能让他在瞬间坠入那个绝望的、逃脱不开的无尽深夜……

这一天，他又是在外拖延到足够晚才回到家中。依然是空荡荡、静谧的可怕……经历过那一次、瑟兰迪尔曾经发誓自己不再让自己喝酒，可是他依然忍不住为自己倒了一杯……没人能够理解他接连几个晚上失眠的痛苦。他的卧室、从小便熟悉的一切，如今当夜深后被黑暗笼罩的时候…… 仿佛一切都变得陌生而狰狞。窗外的郁金香烟囱、和透过窗户照射而进的月光形成的光与影，都仿佛沾染上阿拉贡残留在那个晚上的、年轻而蓬勃的情欲气息……仿佛在不断提醒着自己被儿子的恋人强行留在他体内的那些羞耻的感觉，那个最后变得淫乱不堪的夜晚……无论怎样用力清洗，都洗不去他和阿拉贡曾经发生了肌肤之亲的记忆。

这一个晚上、瑟兰迪尔依然如此。一场沐浴后几乎将自己皮肤擦破了般。反锁着房门，彻夜开着床头灯——只有这样才能让自己心中安定一些。可是……明明精神上是那样的疲倦劳累，但是他着实不知道该如何应对每当独自一人、尤其在这间卧室里时，那不断清晰涌现上来的羞耻与负罪感……这实在折磨得他几乎要郁结发狂。疲倦的在床上翻动着，垂眼注视着自己被被褥覆盖着的身体——白色的被褥下，他的躯体仿佛一座被放倒的古希腊雕塑，巨大、沉重、无力。自从青春发育期开始，他便觉得自己过高的身量着实不方便，尤其在威尼斯这样古老的城市，进出许多古旧建筑他必须弯腰低头才行……他不明白这样的身体有什么好吸引阿拉贡这样在美国长大的、应该很是见多识广的年轻人的注意、引发他情欲的……又不是thorin，最初相遇的时候自己还未满三十岁，还算得上年轻……再过两年他就要过三十五岁了，眼见就要进入四十岁、进入中年……衰老对于他而言是很快便要面临的事，可是……阿拉贡那晚不断对他说着的、着了魔的情话仿佛依然缭绕在他耳边，回想起来便让他禁不住打了个寒噤——他不得不再次从床上起身，从书柜中拿出《追忆似水年华》第一卷，摩挲着那些熟悉的文字，一股深深的无助而寂寞的情绪，越发浓重的缭绕在他的心头。

若是父亲现在能够陪伴在他身边就好了……不、怎么能让父亲知道曾经发生过那样的事……可是、可是……

此时的瑟兰迪尔，着实需要一个能够给予他安宁与安全感的，可靠的存在……

就在这时，一阵轻微的敲门声响起，不由得将瑟兰迪尔吓了一跳——他立刻条件反射一般的，用被子紧紧裹着自己，蜷缩着。

“ada、ada？您还没睡吗？”

听见是莱格拉斯的声音，瑟兰迪尔瞬间算松了口气。他犹疑了一会、最终还是打开了房门。

“ada，你果然没睡呀……我刚刚回来便看到您卧室窗户还亮着灯，都这么晚了……”刚刚洗过澡的莱格拉斯长发还带着几分潮湿，身上散发着甘美的甜橙沐浴乳的气息。工作忙碌了一天，他此刻自然是疲倦劳累的。只见他深深大了个哈欠，揉着眼睛望着自己：“ada你是睡不着吗？我来给您按摩吧……我在美国和一个中国同学学过一点，对睡眠可有帮助了……”

这个晚上，莱格拉斯很乖，一点没有缠着他胡闹的心思。因为工作的缘故变得稍显坚硬的、带着薄荷膏的微凉指尖轻轻摩挲着他头部、脖颈肩膀附近的穴道，舒适下、一股许久未曾感受到的放松与安宁感着实令人留恋……但与此同时，内心深处的愧疚感也越发沉重了。

“ada，您的头发真是好看……”持续在父子之间许久的静谧，最终还是被莱格拉斯的话语打破莱格拉斯轻轻的抚摸着他父亲披散下的、流淌着柔滑光泽的浅金色长发，捧起一绺，贴在自己的脸庞上：“我还是喜欢看您留长发的样子……还记得小时候、您刚从美国回来的时候是短发……当然您无论什么样子都是好看的，可是、您留长发的时候是最美的……”

“呵、你和你母亲，果然很像……”每每当莱格拉斯提及他儿时时候的往事，瑟兰迪尔都是没有什么抵抗力的：“是啊，那时候关于教堂所属权的官司还未结束……常年与我的父亲、你的爷爷四处奔走，哪里有时间打理头发，剪短了方便……还记得刚回威尼斯的时候，你母亲看我的眼神那样惊讶，仿佛不认得似的——”回想起和已故去妻子相处的点滴趣事，瑟兰迪尔依然忍不住想笑：“她喜欢我留长发的样子，在一开始交往的时候便不让我剪头发。若不是为她、这么多年也不用这么麻烦了……”说着说着、瑟兰迪尔的声音不禁再一次低沉了下去——没错，说来他这样过了三十岁的人，还如年轻新锐艺术家般留着长发是很不合时宜的。可是除此之外、他也没什么好表达对去世多年的妻子的怀念的。虽然听起来……是那样的幼稚与可笑。

侧过头，见莱格拉斯依然是目光冰冷深沉，不知道在想什么的模样，瑟兰迪尔轻轻抚摸着他稚气未脱的脸颊：“好了、不用太想念你的母亲，她在天国会安息的……布拉诺岛上的工作进展如何了？那是你母亲生前最喜欢的地方……也难为她，明明色弱、那段时间却一直坚持在那里工作……你这次工作能够完美完成，也是对她最好的安慰吧。”

“是啊，现在布拉诺岛上，还有居民记得nana……”过了许久，莱格拉斯才一字一句，缓慢的说着：“都说她是让他们印象最深刻的建筑师，明明色弱、却特别倔强，尝试了无数次，最终却拿出了令人刮目相看的方案……直到现在、布拉诺岛上每年色彩簇新的工程依然是按照nana曾经留下的基准方案来的……其实我都无法改变多少。不、应该说他们选中我参与这项工作而不是别人，只是因为我是nana的孩子……仅此而已。”

“nana毕竟是……最终被他们授予了将’burano’加入她中间名的建筑师……这样的荣誉虽小，看起来也微不足道，但是、却足够让那个地方，长长久久的记住nana……”说着说着，莱格拉斯的声音越来越低，也越来越冷，回荡在瑟兰迪尔耳畔，越发如同一股冬日里的寒气。

这让瑟兰迪尔不能不觉得一股深深的异样感。

“怎么，你是觉得……自己无法超越你的nana吗？”瑟兰迪尔安慰着的抚摸着他的头，让他倚靠在自己的肩膀上：“现在这不过是你人生刚刚起步的阶段，等以后你有了积累，有了足够的经验……当你超越了你nana成就的那一刻，她自然在天国也会为你高兴的——别着急，你还小呢……”

他话还未说完，便被莱格拉斯打断。

“是吗？我现在已经十七岁，在您眼里还小……没记错的话您和nana十七岁的时候，我都一岁了。”

这话立刻让瑟兰迪尔哑然——从莱格拉斯那没有笑意的目光里，他有些明白他其实不喜欢自己还把他当小孩子看：“好吧，当ada说错了……”他不知道该如何向莱格拉斯解释当时自己和他母亲，若没有自己父亲欧若费尔和费诺先生的安排也不会那么早结婚。“呵、难道你也想结婚了吗？你和……”想到阿拉贡，他心中不禁一沉，目光再一次黯淡了下来。

“不、我才不想结婚，我只想陪伴在ada您身边。”莱格拉斯说着，再一次投入他的怀抱中，紧紧抱着他：“都怪我，让您想起nana……让您伤心了。”

“没关系的莱格拉斯，我没事……”正当瑟兰迪尔沉浸在儿子的体贴中时——一个一直埋藏在他心里想法，再次蠢蠢欲动起来。正当他犹豫应该不应该开口，莱格拉斯紧逼过来的一句问话，却让他在瞬间仿佛呼吸都停止。

“ada，我说这话是认真的，您别觉得我是在开玩笑——看您最近总是心神不宁，闷闷不乐的模样……我最近没时间多陪伴您，但是您能告诉我原因吗？”

瑟兰迪尔哪里能想到，自己最害怕面对的事，竟然这样快的、在自己意想不到的时候发生。

面对儿子那双澄净湛蓝的眼眸，瑟兰迪尔只想立刻逃离——可是此刻，他能够逃到哪里去？

“你……怎么这么问。”他最终只能这样勉强的笑着、无力的回答着——连瑟兰迪尔自己都能清晰的感受到自己声音的勉强，目光的闪躲犹疑——但也是与此同时，瑟兰迪尔有些感觉到，这也正是自己应该和儿子说明的时候——莱格拉斯还这么小，自然不能让他知道那天晚上阿拉贡对他做了些什么。可是……该让他知道，这样一个混蛋，实在不配留在他的身边。

“最近……阿拉贡与你相处的怎样了？”瑟兰迪尔小心翼翼，字斟句酌的问着——一瞬间他想到白天里埃尔隆德也是这样询问自己的，不由得觉得又好笑又无奈——没办法，这话还真是不好说：“他对你……还好吗？”

“怎么？阿拉贡对您不好吗？”终究是莱格拉斯太聪明，这在瞬间反问的一句话几乎让瑟兰迪尔心跳停止——他不知自己过了多久才让自己勉强的笑着回答着：“没……没有，没有。我只是牵挂你…… ”

“ada，我记得我是跟您说过的……”莱格拉斯喃喃说着，又如同一只撒娇的小猫一般，在他怀中缓缓蹭着：“如果你不喜欢阿拉贡，我可以随时不要他——反正他听我的。”

“不、不是这个问题……”见儿子有如此决断，反而让瑟兰迪尔觉得不是滋味，心中更有几分对不住他的愧意。

“我说过，我只想陪在你身边。”莱格拉斯抬起头，双手托住他父亲漂亮的脸庞，与他对视着。

“ada……你跟我回美国吧，好不好？”

“莱格拉斯…… ？”这颇为突然的一句话，让瑟兰迪尔有几分每反应过来。

“其实、您一直觉得我还小，而我已经不小了。其实我很早前就想对您说，或许，我们都不该被nana留下的记忆笼罩着……这样对我、对您都不好。而您，更不该被爷爷强加于您的东西给束缚着……”莱格拉斯几乎是脸贴脸的跟他说着这些话，声音中满是软软的诱惑：“其实我很懂你的ada，我比您都明白您现在的困境……我记得费诺先生和舅舅们说起曾经的您……还未被爷爷和nana控制住人生的您，比我现在要洒脱随性、自在得多……您被束缚得够久了，以至于您为不值得的事情，付出了太多……”

“您实在不应该被威尼斯这个破旧的城市束缚着，将您的美丽与生命都消耗在那座丑陋的教堂里……”

“丑……陋……？你在说什么？”

莱格拉斯这番话语，对于瑟兰迪尔来说无异于梦魇一般，让他瞬间迷迷糊糊的，都不知道此刻和他说话的，是不是他所熟悉的莱格拉斯——而当莱格拉斯说到圣母安康教堂丑陋的时候，他更是差点没将他从床上推下去。

“你、你这是怎么了……怎么这么说……你所诞生的城市，你未来会继承的教堂？！”

卧室里的气氛，在陡然间变的僵硬了起来——瑟兰迪尔自然感觉的到。他着实难得这样疾言厉色的与莱格拉斯说话。

“ada、你怎么……这么看我？”莱格拉斯从父亲的怀中起身，仿佛被吓到一半，双眸泪汪汪的，但是嘴上却依然任性倔强着：“我哪里说错了！威尼斯这里多么糟糕……ada您比我清楚呀！这里……都是几百年的老旧房子，阴雨天到处都是潮湿发霉的味道。天气好的时候则到处都是游客……那些野蛮粗俗的游客，恨不得举着照相机照进家里。”莱格拉斯仿佛发泄一般的诉说着，仿佛将积压了多年的委屈与不满一股脑的倾泻而出：“进入秋冬，游客走了，雨季又来了……老城区里到处都是臭臭的海水，连我们住的这里，到冬天一楼都时常被淹……等水褪去，留下的全是垃圾和死耗子……我从小就讨厌那股味道！我从小就想、什么时候能够逃离这座水城，去功能齐全的现代都市里居住就好了……”

“莱格拉斯……”看着越说情绪越激动的儿子，瑟兰迪尔一时间不知道该说什么好——一直在他面前乖巧的儿子，第一次这样向他敞开心扉……但说出来的，确实完全出乎他意料的话语。惊讶中，瑟兰迪尔都不知该如何反驳——诚然、威尼斯这个古老的水城，有着这样或那样的不方便……但是，这个他们家族绵延数代人生于斯逝于斯，这种种的缺陷，也早已融入了他们的血液里，让他们习以为常……

他完全不知道自己的儿子竟然会对这个生养他的城市如此厌恶。

“还有那座教堂！什么圣母安康教堂……自从爷爷和您与那座教堂牵扯上关系，圣母可从未保佑过我们的安康！”寂静的夜晚，只有莱格拉斯充斥着厌恶与不屑情绪的话语在肆意蔓延着：“您总以为我还小什么都不懂……我知道、其实我都是知道的！您和爷爷为了这座教堂付出了多少……付出了多么大的代价。”听到这句话，瑟兰迪尔不禁呆呆的注视着儿子颤抖的双唇，欲言又止的停滞……明明是在留给他情面——瑟兰迪尔只觉得自己浑身血液都要凝固了。

他知道……他的儿子还是知道了，他与thorin之间的事……

呵、没错，这种事怎么瞒得住他……这孩子这么聪明，虽然长时间居住在美国……但……

“我不愿意看到您这样痛苦……真的。”莱格拉斯再一次抚摸上自己父亲惊愕住的面孔，轻轻的亲吻着：“我希望您能够摆脱这些拘束……我希望您能够好好的享受自己的人生……您这么漂亮，真的，我去过那么多的地方，都没有发现比您更漂亮的人。您不该把您美丽的生命蹉跎浪费在那座丑陋的教堂上——”说道圣母安康教堂，莱格拉斯厌恶的神情都有些扭曲：“那座过了时的巴洛克风格教堂……矫饰主义的，如同过了时的蛋糕盒子一样……”

“够了！别再说了！”

瑟兰迪尔怒不可遏的推开缠在他身上的儿子，打断了他的话。

这一次，他不再顾及莱格拉斯的惊讶——他从来没这样生气过。

“ada、ada……抱、抱歉……”过了许久，莱格拉斯懦懦的声音轻微想起：“我、我知道错了……我不该这样任性的对您说这些……您毕竟受了爷爷的影响这么久，突然和您说这些，您自然无法接受的……”

“别说你爷爷。”瑟兰迪尔果断的截住了儿子的辩解：“好了，都快凌晨，时间也不早了，你回房间早点休息吧。”

“ada……”莱格拉斯不能不有几分慌乱——在 他印象中，这还是他的ada第一次拒绝了他。但是乖觉如他，还是将为自己的辩解的话语乖乖咽下。抱着枕头，一副小可怜模样，委委屈屈的离开。

这样一来瑟兰迪尔真的就睡不着了。他抱着膝盖坐在床上，好容易等心中的那一阵强烈的愤怒情绪过去后，目光中、渐渐的浮起了一股遥远的迷惘情绪……直到晨曦将窗外的郁金香烟囱的形状渐渐清晰的勾勒出，他床头的灯光依然没有关掉。


	9. 第五章 死胡同II

“瑟兰迪尔，你这是……”

这一天埃尔隆德再一次在教堂中看到瑟兰迪尔，担忧之情不由得又增加了几分——原本以为前一天的劝解和安慰能让他心情好一点，没想到他神色更加憔悴了。眼眸又红了一层，神色疲倦。显然前一个晚上他根本没有睡。

“没事……我不要紧的，别担心我。”瑟兰迪尔疲倦的笑着，走到那些已经拆封的、装着马赛克石的袋子前，将它们的口重新封上：“我知道，我现在的状态不适合工作……我今天过来，也只是放他们的假……你也快去梵蒂冈了，你一走这里日常的教务都要中止，我这边还在做修复也没什么意思，还不如将教堂关闭一段时间……”

“瑟兰迪尔……”见他这样，埃尔隆德也不知该说什么，他能做的，也只有收起手上的十字架，帮着瑟兰迪尔整理着摆放在工作台上的材料和工具——对于平日里做事细致的瑟兰迪尔来说，本就不是什么麻烦的工作。很快，他径自走到主教堂的中央，仰望着还未修复完毕的穹顶——那一片光华灿烂的马赛克拼贴……莱格拉斯前一天晚上对他说的话，不禁再一次回荡在他脑海里。

他不能不承认，莱格拉斯的话说的虽然过分，但还是有着几分道理——威尼斯也好、这座教堂也罢，瑟兰迪尔他自己从未站在一个陌生的角度看待这一切。在他小的时候，刚刚懂事的时候，便被父亲欧若费尔灌输着这样的理念：这座教堂会是他生命中最重要的东西，而流淌在威尼斯大小河道里的水，便相当于流淌在他体内的鲜血——他必须与这座教堂、与威尼斯这座城市共存亡……

那样尊敬崇拜父亲的他，从来没有觉得父亲说的有什么错误——没错、父亲对他的影响是巨大的，他前二十多年的人生，几乎都是被父亲早已一手安排好……早早的成为天主教徒，从没落下过一次礼拜；早早的学习艺术相关知识，早早的结婚生子，莱格拉斯还不满一岁的时候，便又让他学习意大利本国以及国际上的文物产权相关法律……其实、瑟兰迪尔心中何尝不有几分羡慕自己的儿子，虽说他因为是天才艺术家的缘故假期都被工作排满……但是他终究没有自己当初那样大的压力。妻子未成年、儿子刚出生，自己要在学业之外学习海量的非专业相关的枯燥知识，高中毕业的那年都来不及考大学，便跟随父亲奔波于意大利国内外，为争夺教堂所有权的事阅尽世态炎凉，人情冷暖……

曾经人生经历的种种，此时都在瑟兰迪尔的脑海里闪现而过——现在想来如同电影一般，但是在当时……他自己也好、父亲也好，谁都不知道这样的充满艰辛困顿，又仿佛永远看不到希望曙光的经历才能结束……在他们面前的一个个敌人，都是强大的足以衬托他们父子二人的渺小，连费诺先生都觉得他们是疯了才想凭借一己之力去抗衡……好吧，仅仅为了这一点，瑟兰迪尔都不能不去感谢埃尔洛斯，若不是他鼎力相助，用着各种可说不可说的技俩手段将教堂所属权平稳交移到了父亲手上……怕是直到现在，自己还在无助的四处奔走着……至于他和父亲之间那层不可言说的关系——瑟兰迪尔自然没有立场去评说什么了。

父亲为了这座教堂消耗了他所有的一切，包括他的生命……瑟兰迪尔继承了这座教堂，同时也继承下父亲的遗愿和意志力，这是那样顺理成章、毋庸置疑的事——应该说，如同威尼斯河道里的海水就如同流淌在他们体内的血液一般，威尼斯这座城市特立独群的骄傲，也同样印刻在他们父子骨血里……使得他心中仿佛永远蕴藏着一股力量，他一定要将这座教堂修复的完美，他要完美的将修复好的教堂展现给世人看，他们父子费劲千辛万苦争夺来它的所有权，并不是出于自私的占有欲和利益心，而是他们有能力使得这座古老而优美的教堂焕发出本身应有的美丽，这远比被意大利落后的政府系统蹉跎着、每年依靠着可怜的维护金维岌岌可危的存在着更加可靠……他为了它同意了与索林之间的利益与情欲的交换，身边的人都认为他是为教堂做出的牺牲，呵……也许也有人和莱格拉斯一样认为……他是被它束缚着。

他空茫无视着埃尔隆德对他的关切，空茫的走出教堂，站在台阶下，穿过往来的游客人群，仰望着晴空下圣洁壮丽的教堂外景。

过了时的巴洛克风格……矫饰主义的，如同过了时的蛋糕盒子一样……

没错，在莱格拉斯这些接受着以美国当代文化为主题的当代艺术家眼里看，似乎……还真是如此。这与他们所推崇的简约、光影、线条与立体感、新型材料等等元素所构成的当代艺术作品相比，也只是一个造型繁复可笑的蛋糕盒子。意识到这一点的瑟兰迪尔心中满不是滋味：这与他从小接受的、古典而经典的美学角度完全不一样。而他也和父亲一样坚信，经典的才是最永恒的。但是……正如莱格拉斯所说，他为它付出太多，他不愿意承认自己用心血维护的是过了时的艺术。在当下人的眼中、在未来后辈的评价里只能沦为笑柄……

这简直是对他三十多年来所秉持的人生价值的否定。

于是……自己真的算是被这里束缚了吗？

正在这时手机响起，是加里安打给他的。在马赛克工厂工作的他接到费伦的电话说教堂这边工作暂停，于是询问他马赛克工厂这边是否还需要继续。这眼下便需要解决的事务性的事情将瑟兰迪尔从一团纷乱的思绪中暂时解脱出来。他立刻前往工厂，和加里安安排好接下来的事务后…… 时间也到了下午的三四点。加里安有一些私人事情要处理于是先行离去，他也干脆让剩余的助手和工作人员提早下班。当工厂里的人渐渐离去，这座占地不大的小工厂越来越寂静后……瑟兰迪尔独自一人坐在自己的工作室内，望着镶嵌着穆拉诺玻璃的窗户外，红色房顶上的那一小块淡蓝的天空，再一次陷入自己的思绪里。

现在他竭力维持着的工作和生活状态，对他而言没什么不好，包括索林的存在。但是……如果像莱格拉斯说的那样，换一种人生，和他再回到美国……瑟兰迪尔明白自己具备这样的实力，应该说、只要他想，随时都可以。但……

他想象不出如果抛弃下眼前的一切这个假设——他所拥有的一切，包括这工作间里随时都能扬起的马赛克粉尘，对他而言都是熟悉得如空气一般……

就在这时，他听见外面庭院里传来淅沥沥的水声，以为不知是哪个助手又折回的他，自然而然的走出工作室——结果当他迎头看见站在他面前的人时，呼吸差一点在瞬间停止。

瑟兰迪尔哪里会想到阿拉贡今天会在这里工作，没有一个人对他说起——想来也是，阿拉贡往来于这里，对他身边人来说是再自然不过的事，根本没有多说一句的必要。而此刻、阿拉贡依然和平时在这里工作结束后一样，站在庭院里用凉水冲凉——清凉的水从他头上浇下，湿漉漉的黑发下是他线条刚毅的侧颜，浸湿了他肌肉结实矫健的身躯，窄窄的腰身下，黑色内裤紧绷着的挺翘臀部线条，以及双腿间颇为壮观的凸起都异常的引人注目——这充满年轻蓬勃的男性荷尔蒙气息的元素，对于瑟兰迪尔来说太熟悉了，熟悉的羞耻、可怕。

他迫不及待的想逃离，但是已经来不及了。

阿拉贡也不过是在连日来忙碌的工作里难得获得一点喘息，他来这里、除了想借助烧制马赛克的工作放松缓解一下，自然、也是想着谋求见到瑟兰迪尔的机会。那个夜晚，与瑟兰迪尔共度的夜晚……对他而言是那样美妙销魂，同样、也是充满了背德与罪恶……当这两者所造成的混合刺激随着情绪的消退而消散后，羞耻与愧疚感立刻涌现了上来——他何尝不明白，这一切对于瑟兰迪尔而言是更加难以接受的——他那样在乎莱格拉斯，那样在乎自己和莱格拉斯之间的关系……于是、他更有必要找机会向他解释——有很重要的事，需要他向他说明。

不出他意料的，瑟兰迪尔这几日果然躲着他。对于此、阿拉贡理解他——突然发生那样的事情，自然 需要一段时间的缓解，而自己、其实也不知道该如何面对他……那还不如沉浸在工作中，让他们彼此都有一个缓冲。他并没有想到今天一定能在这马赛克工厂见到瑟兰迪尔，但是此刻——当他发现瑟兰迪尔就站在他面前时……一瞬间，他连呼吸都要凝固了。

“瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……”

“你、你走！你走开！不要过来！不要靠近我！”

当瑟兰迪尔与阿拉贡那一双闪烁着灼灼亮光的黑色眼眸对视上时……那一晚上发生一切瞬间冲击着他的大脑，让他失控一般的浑身都恐惧的发抖。与此同时、曾经想好无数遍、如何与瑟兰迪尔坦承解释，请求原谅的阿拉贡，在见到瑟兰迪尔的只觉得紧绷着理智的弦在瞬间被汹涌的情欲冲击断裂，下体立刻迅速勃起了起来——这样明显的变化自然落在瑟兰迪尔的眼睛里，更加将他吓得惊慌失措的往工作室内逃去。高挑的身体踉跄着，一路上不知撞翻了多少材料和工具。但阿拉贡还是挺着胯下的硬挺紧跟在他身后，撞开他即将反锁的门，年轻赤裸的身躯，迫不及待的将他压在了沙发上。

 

“放手！你放开我阿拉贡！你放开我！有没有人？还有没有人在这里？！救救我——”

    寂静的马赛克工厂，空旷无其他人的工作室内，两具优美的躯体在沙发上纠缠着。刚刚经过沐的年轻躯体、身上还未擦拭去身上水珠很快也洇湿了瑟兰迪尔的衣服，不同于那一晚的醉酒，此时瑟兰迪尔激烈的挣扎反抗让阿拉贡简直压不住——他知道自己只是想让瑟兰迪尔不要怕他，能够平和的听完他想说的话。可是……他真的是爱他爱得有点无法自控了，正如他与他目光对视的第一眼便迅速勃起一般，当他压倒在他身上，肢体与他接触上后……阿拉贡也不禁慌乱了——他完全不知该如何控制自己体内汹涌蔓延的情欲。

   “瑟兰迪尔、我的瑟兰……你不要怕、不要怕……求你听我把话说完吧，求求你……”

    到最后，阿拉贡不得不将瑟兰迪尔的手腕交错扣起，另一只手捂住瑟兰迪尔的嘴，才算勉强将他的呼救声压抑了下来——这是他拿手的格雷西擒拿柔术，瑟兰迪尔力道虽然也不小，但面对他这样狡猾巧力使用却无可奈何——阿拉贡强壮有力的大腿同时紧紧箍在瑟兰迪尔的双腿腿侧，让他挣扎不得。瑟兰迪尔长发散开，凌乱的覆盖在脸庞上。交错绚丽的铂金色发丝下，阿拉贡很快看见有晶莹的泪水从他泛红的眼角旁溢出。

    一阵心痛怜惜感立刻从他心中蔓延开，阿拉贡知道自己再一次对他鲁莽了——但此刻，他已经顾不得这些了。

    “我知道你现在讨厌我，但是……我还是希望你能够听我一直想对你说的话……真的，或许我早该对你说，也许就不会出现这种事了……”阿拉贡音色嘶哑中带着些许颤抖，仿佛害怕被人听到一般，声音不自觉的便压低了下来，他将嘴唇贴在瑟兰迪尔的耳畔，慌乱中，还带有几分语无伦次。

    “比起我，你真正应该小心的应该是…… ”很奇怪，那个名字就在阿拉贡唇边，但他却就是说不出口：“总之，你现在的处境很危险，我希望能够保护你……你最好这一段时间离开威尼斯……”

    当“离开威尼斯”这几个简短的单词传进瑟兰迪尔的耳朵里、传进他心里时，他立刻全身僵硬住了——见他仿佛收到很大的震动般，阿拉贡不由得松开手，轻轻的抚摸着他的脸，安慰着，说出了他最想对他说的话。

   “跟我走吧……我带你离开这里，去哪里都好，我会保护你……”

    当阿拉贡踟躇着，说出这句话后，瑟兰迪尔却流露出恍惚的，讽刺的笑。

    “呵，怎么、怎么你们都是这样，都想带我走……”

    索林想带他回伦敦，莱格拉斯想带他去美国。连阿拉贡这个混蛋，现如今也……

    而他就这样自然而然的说出了，仿佛全然不知道这话从他口中说出是多么的讽刺。

    蔚蓝色的双眸带着还未拭去的泪水，缓缓转动着看向阿拉贡，带着令阿拉贡也觉得不适的经历了羞辱后的，那强烈的愤怒与决绝。

   “不，我哪里都不去。哪怕威尼斯明天就被泻湖淹没,谁也别想我离开这里！”

    趁着阿拉贡失神愣住的一刹那，瑟兰迪尔狠狠的用额头撞上这张令人厌恶的脸，趁着阿拉贡被这个措手不及的袭击反应不过来时，推开阿拉贡赤裸的胸膛，试图逃离。

    可他忽视了阿拉贡对他强烈到可怕的欲望。

   “你放开我！你给我滚！滚开啊！我不想听你说什么，你滚——”

    阿拉贡忍着额前的剧痛和瞬间变黑的视野，仅仅凭着感觉便将瑟兰迪尔的腿部箍得更紧，让他脱离不开沙发。可是当他想将瑟兰迪尔的上半身捞回时，迎头遭受的便是瑟兰迪尔对他的推搡拍打。焦躁间、他几下撕扯开瑟兰迪尔的衬衫，剥至手肘处后手法利落的将他反捆了起来。“瑟兰迪尔，你听我说完，你……我……”阿拉贡发誓，她这样做的目的只是想让瑟兰迪尔能够安静下来，可是当逐渐回复的视野里迎面出现的便是瑟兰迪尔那赤裸的白皙躯体时……他的理智，再一次被强烈的欲火灼烧殆尽。

    “瑟兰迪尔，你真美……真的太美了……”

    阿拉贡被欲火灼烧嘶哑的声音里充满了痴迷，他俯下身，仿佛对待一件无与伦比的艺术品一般，指尖轻轻抚摸过瑟兰迪尔修长的脖颈，宽阔而优美的肩膀线条，从锁骨处一路向下划去……瑟兰迪尔敏感的身体立刻在他指尖的触动下战栗了起来，尤其当乳尖被轻轻揉捏的时候……

这样可爱又敏感的反应让阿拉贡看的越发口干舌燥，他一双有力的手立刻将瑟兰迪尔搂入怀中，疯狂的亲吻着他。在这如雨点般落下的吻中，瑟兰迪尔躲避不及，呼吸急促呜咽着做着最后的挣扎：“你、你放过我吧，你就不能放过我吗……我、我都这年纪了，都要到中年了……你放过我吧！我、我给你钱，你去找别人吧求求你了……”

“不、我只要你、我只要你我不要别人！”

意外的、瑟兰迪尔这番哀求非但没有削弱阿拉贡的情欲，反而具有一种别样的刺激，让阿拉贡的吻越发缠绵炽烈：“你是因为年龄才顾虑我的吗？你觉得我会这么肤浅吗……我一点也不在乎你比我大多少岁，我只想要你……哪怕你真的衰老了，我也只要你、只要你……”伴随着这情欲亢奋得颠三倒四的话语，阿拉贡的吻疯狂的从瑟兰迪尔颀长的脖颈一路向下，舌尖挑逗般的滑过锁骨后，着迷的深深吸上了瑟兰迪尔轻颤的乳尖。

     “你、你……你放开我……”

那些反抗哀求的话语，此时在敏感的乳尖被含住的刹转化为低声的呜咽。被牢牢捆缚住无法躲避，而被反绑的姿势又似的胸部被迫向前挺，仿佛是在恬不知耻的求欢一般……怎么都喜欢这样、索林也是、莱格拉斯也是……意识到这一点的瑟兰迪尔，羞耻不已的将头扭至一旁，紧紧闭上眼睛、咬着散乱在脸庞上的长发……察觉到他这样反应的阿拉贡恋恋不舍的离开他怀中美人的胸前，单臂讲瑟兰迪尔抱住，另一只手怜惜的抚摸去遮挡在他脸庞上的凌乱长发。

“和我在一起，就这么让你痛苦吗，瑟兰……”本想温柔安慰着他的阿拉贡，当眼前被那白金色长发流淌的光芒闪烁得差一点睁不开眼睛时……阿拉贡这才意识到，这是他第一次在光线充足的日光下欣赏他所挚爱的美人。

“瑟兰、瑟兰……你真的、真的是……”

威尼斯午后灼热强烈的阳光，从高高的窗户口照耀进入这寂静空旷的室内。在这仿佛末日审判般的、极易暴露任何细小瑕疵缺陷的充足光线下，阿拉贡不知该用怎样的语言来赞美他眼前这仿佛神迹一般的存在。阿拉贡依稀想起，他曾经听埃尔隆德叔叔提起过，在过去几百年的岁月里，瑟兰迪尔的家族融合许多不同地域民族血液……也许正是这个原因，瑟兰迪尔裸露出的躯体是那样光洁无瑕，修长的躯体线条呈现出仿佛东方人种的柔和感，没什么体毛的肌肤更是有着类似珍珠般的温暖光泽……在这样极富视觉冲击力的美丽躯体前，阿拉贡情欲的火花如同燎原的野火一般蔓延灼烧着。很快，灼热的吻，继续从瑟兰迪尔的颈肩部一路向下，仿佛膜拜一般战栗着，一个个由轻至重的亲吻舔舐留下了浅浅的红色吻痕。当阿拉贡伸出舌头，一路顺着那平滑结实的腹部线条，在他的肚脐处轻轻打转后，便开始灵活的用舌头和牙齿，解开瑟兰迪尔的腰带和裤子纽扣、拉链。

     他相瑟兰迪尔被衣物遮掩住的下半身，也一样完美的令人炫目。

     “不——!别、你别……”

   当阿拉贡咬住拉链扣，缓缓的拉开瑟兰迪尔裤子拉链后， 瑟兰迪尔的惊叫也很快随着他猛的一口狠狠吻在凸起上乍然响起——与此同时、他的身体瞬间也随着这样猥亵的举动惊得身体如失水的美人鱼一般向上弹起——男性最敏感私密的部位被人这样羞耻的掌控住，使得他瞬间失去了反抗的力量，除了紧紧握起拳头，更加用力的咬住嘴唇外，他是那样无能为力……此时阿拉贡哪里顾得上别的，他双手牢牢固定住瑟兰迪尔的腰臀，整个脸都埋了上去深嗅亲吻着，隔着最后一层薄薄的内裤，品味玩狎着他的年长情人成熟诱惑的气息……白色的内裤很快被他的唾液浸湿，半透明的包裹着被挑逗昂扬的突起。温暖的、形状美好，隔着内裤微微突跳着，甚至能嗅到散发出的情欲气息……阿拉贡再也忍不住，他咬住瑟兰迪尔德内裤边缘缓缓拉下，属于他情人的男性象征脱离了最后的束缚，弹跳出拍打在了他的脸颊上。

“呵……果然、和我现象中的一样……不、更完美，哪怕米开朗琪罗再世也再现不了这样的你……”

肉麻的情话配合此时此刻，只让瑟兰迪尔羞耻的宁愿立刻死掉。他最私密的身体部位就这样暴露在空气里、暴露在这个无耻年轻人的目光注视之下。阿拉贡的吻再一次不依不饶的执着吻了上来，他着实狂热的爱着瑟兰迪尔的一切。他这年长情人的体毛颜色浅淡，疏疏离离的覆盖着色泽比肤色微微深一些的性器——跟他高挑的身高比长度大小很适中，浅肉色的，光洁的顶部因为充血透着莹润的红色，非常适合把玩，更适合让人一口吞进去……在下一秒、阿拉贡真的就这样做了，他轻轻的吻着两下那颤抖的顶端后一口含住，缓缓的吞入喉部。

“不！你这是、这是干什么！你、你……”

终究是最敏感的地方被温热湿润的口腔包裹住，瑟兰迪尔在一瞬间彻彻底底的失去了反抗的力量。阿拉贡执着反复的重复着吞吐的动作，很快那越发硬挺的昂扬被一层亮晶晶的唾液覆盖，甚至蔓延至下端的双球处……如同饥渴数日的孩子见到美味的糖果一般，阿拉贡完全不知餍足一般的舔舐亲吻着，灵巧的舌头卷舔着双球、吸吮着一路往上，舌尖滑过浮凸的茎脉，偶尔如顽劣的孩子一般用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着，最终停在龟头上，时而舌尖打转、时而吮吸着、发出响亮的啧啧声……事后等阿拉贡清醒后想来，他自己何尝为别人做过这样的事，但是在瑟兰迪尔面前，他心甘情愿这样用唇舌侍奉他，他只想让他舒服……事实上他也的确做到了，瑟兰迪尔何尝享受过这样温柔细致的伺候，无论他怎样不愿意去承认，可真的是、简直要舒服到了骨髓里，尤其当阿拉贡灵巧的用舌头剥开顶端细嫩的包皮，向洞口里舔去的时候……伴随着时而乍起的轻声惊叫，原先紧咬着的嘴唇逐渐被唾液濡湿得再也咬不住，战栗的呻吟声逐渐由轻微，渐渐绵长得在整间工作室中回荡着。瑟兰迪尔只觉得自己全身都在发热，原本被阿拉贡用他撕裂的衬衫反捆住的双手，随着他的挣扎也逐渐松动开，这时瑟兰迪尔再也没有推开这个年轻人的意思，颤抖的双手抓住阿拉贡覆在自己腿间的、因为之前的洗浴依然潮湿的黑色头发……此时的阿拉贡全然没有感受到这一点，他仿佛着了魔一般，执着的重复着吞入吐出的动作，让自己的整个口腔包裹摩擦着，让瑟兰迪尔的顶端撞击着自己的喉咙深处……随着越来越快的动作，瑟兰迪尔双腿间的肌肤被阿拉贡的头发和下巴上的胡茬磨蹭得一片湿热通红，淫靡的水声也越发响亮，和瑟兰迪尔越来越控制不住的喘息呻吟声混合在了一起……直到最后，伴随着瑟兰迪尔无论如何都压抑不住的那一声爆发的、如同哭腔般的哽咽，一股灼热的白浊直冲进阿拉贡的口中，一下让阿拉贡呛得咳嗽不止，但他依然执着的、用口接住属于爱人的、不断涌出的精液，如饮甘露般的咽下……

“瑟兰、我的瑟兰……舒服吗，这样舒服吗……”在这一番淫靡露骨的缠绵后，阿拉贡抱着瑟兰迪尔的双腿，喘着气、抬起头来——当出现在他目光下的是瑟兰迪尔被浸染上艳丽绯红色的肌肤、以及凌乱长发下那瑟兰迪尔高潮后双眸迷离闪烁，喘息着、舌头无意识的滑过红润的薄唇内侧……此时的瑟兰迪尔眼前依然是白光闪烁，高潮后的身体如同一片轻飘羽毛般，在阳光下飘浮得找不到自己……恍惚间、他还是能够感觉到一片阴影出现在自己的视野里——如同那个夜晚自己房间里的阴影，那潜伏在黑暗中的闪烁着灼热光芒的黑色眼眸——阿拉贡此时已经直起腰杆坐起了、几下便将他的长裤连着内裤鞋袜尽数褪下，分开了他的双腿……阿拉贡哪里能满足，对他来说这不过是前戏，他要、他还要……

透过凌乱的发丝、对视上这双漫溢着汹涌情欲的黑色眼睛，瑟兰迪尔瞬间清醒了。当阿拉贡将他的双腿扛在他结实的肩膀上，托起他的腰部，开始从脚踝处一路舔过，再一次抵临他的双腿间，响亮的亲吻了几下他另一私密敏感的地方，试图将口中残余的精液当作润滑剂，用舌头送入他的体内时……瑟兰迪尔一脚踢在他的喉咙上。

 

“咳！咳咳咳……”

因为腿部被把玩扭曲的缘故，瑟兰迪尔这一脚的力道并没有多重，但是阿拉贡可是被踢到了人体最脆弱的喉咙处，一下子摔倒在地不说，还极为狼狈的将刚刚吞下的满口瑟兰迪尔的精液一口喷了出来。但他却顾不上这些，还没等伏在地上呛咳多久，便用手背擦拭着流淌到下巴脖颈的白浊液体，惊讶的抬起头，注视着他年长的爱人。

“你……你走！你给我走！”

在这样短暂的时间里，瑟兰迪尔还来不及重新穿上衣裳，但是他已经将自己的衣服捡拾起，遮挡住自己的裸体——双腿更是蜷缩得紧，刚刚那一刻对他而言实在是羞耻得恨不能自杀……此刻、阿拉贡不能不惊讶的、怔怔的注视着他，凌乱的白金瑟长发下，那双如同晴空下威尼斯海面的眼眸，此刻只有已经濒临临界点的耻辱、愤怒、与决绝。

“……你现在走，我还能原谅你。”

这样的话，阿拉贡模糊的记得，在那个他们都双双酒醉的混乱迷离的夜晚瑟兰迪尔也说过，但是当时的境况下，是恍若挑逗的诱惑，而此刻……瑟兰迪尔的声音和平时一样的轻柔温和，但那仿佛蕴藏着风雷的寒冷与决绝，却是他闻所未闻的。

“瑟兰迪尔……”

稍稍从情欲中清醒了些的阿拉贡，知道自己此时说什么都来不及了——怎么、怎么又变成了这样，明明之前他并不想……可比起懊悔，阿拉贡还是挣扎着，试图做出最后的一点努力。

“好、我走、我走就是……你不愿意跟我走，这也是你的意愿，我不想强迫你……”当“不想强迫”那几个字从阿拉贡口中说出时，连他自己都感受到一股强烈的讽刺意味，但他依然让自己说出接下去的，听起来似乎更为可笑的话：“只是、我还是希望你能够暂时离开威尼斯，至少在莱格拉斯回到美国前……他、其实比我更危险……”

“呵、你说什么？！”

果不其然，瑟兰迪尔一听到这话，呆呆的怔了半晌，之后便缓缓的失笑出声。

“你什么意思？你是说，我的莱格拉斯，会比你、比你这混蛋更……”

在提到莱格拉斯的瞬间，瑟兰迪尔的脸色很快就变了。

“在我看来，需要离开威尼斯的，是你。”

阿拉贡从未看见过瑟兰迪尔如此冰冷严厉的神情。

“瑟兰迪尔……”

丝毫没有在意阿拉贡那不知所措的目光，瑟兰迪尔给自己披上衬衫，穿上衣裳，徐徐站起身。

“我希望你能尽快离开威尼斯，越早越好——耶鲁大学研究所你不用担心，我会写信去为你说好话……还请你越快离开越好，我再也不想见到你。”

“你……说什么？”

这最后一句话，仿佛一把尖锐的利刃，狠狠的扎进阿拉贡的心里。

他的瑟兰迪尔，再也不想见到他……

作为被誉为“美国最后的黑手党教父”的继承人，阿拉贡一路成长的环境是外人想象不到的复杂。而一项随性的、无心继承埃尔罗斯事业的他，也从不觉得自己有什么可在意失去的，但是此刻……他呆呆的坐在地上，所面对的则是瑟兰迪尔那充满了冷漠与厌恶的目光，那是仿佛被人抛下万丈悬崖般的惊愕与空茫。

“不、你……你不能这样，瑟兰迪尔，你听我说……”在从未有过的失落和绝望感侵袭下，阿拉贡也不知道自己应该说些什么，他只是狼狈的起身、抱住瑟兰迪尔的腿，如同祈求神祗救赎般的仰望着他的爱人：“刚刚……是我失态了，你厌恶我也好，不相信我也好，但、别让我离开你……”

“是吗、你不想离开我……”瑟兰迪尔漠然的，居高临下的俯视着他，铂金色长发飘动间，那浓泽美丽的眉眼在这个角度仰望看着，更加高贵得令人不能不屏气凝神，但是从那诱人薄唇中说出的话语，却如同寒冷的冰霜般从头顶浇灌而下：“你不想离开我，莱格拉斯呢，你想过没有？”

“莱格拉斯……”

这个名字从瑟兰迪尔口中说出，却立刻在阿拉贡黑色的眼眸上蒙上一层更为深重的阴影——而这样的反应在瑟兰迪尔看来，却是最为无耻的背叛。

“因为我的缘故，让你不再爱他了，是不是？”瑟兰迪尔的眼眸缓缓流动着，自嘲的笑声里带着几分苦涩：“你就如同一条发了情的公狗一样控制不住自己的情欲……刚刚你口口声声说只想要我……呵、那时候，你一点没想到莱格拉斯，对吧？”瑟兰迪尔就这样徐徐说着，音色里越发充斥着他自己都难以忍受的愧疚与痛苦……最后，只能化作一声深深的叹息。

“当然，你有自由不爱他，而我也因为你背负上了这一层罪孽……那么，还请你尽快离开他，尽可能别伤害他……算我对你最后的请求了，好吗？”

“……好。”

听到这一席话，阿拉贡并未怎么犹豫的，他站起身，直视着瑟兰迪尔的目光。

“看来、你没有明白我之前的话的意思……呵、你现在已经这样讨厌我，我说什么，你也不会当真，对吗？”此时，阿拉贡的话语已然变的极为苦涩，但是他那双黑色的眼眸，却依然流露出明亮的、灼热的、渴求的光芒：“我今天来找你，就是想带你离开莱格拉斯，一起走……当然、我尊重你不愿离开威尼斯的意愿，让我离开莱格拉斯，也没问题……但是、我不想离开你，真的、一点也不想——”阿拉贡说着，呼吸又再一次渐渐变的局促，充满了欲望的气息，但眼眸里，同时蕴藏着乞怜，他握着瑟兰迪尔的双手，充满灼热爱意的吻着：“别让我离开你……你觉得我可憎、可笑也好……但是、呵，说真的，来威尼斯之前我也没想到，我会遇上让我如此牵挂的人……你现在突然就这样让我离开你……抱歉，我无法接受，也做不到……”

一个响亮的耳光，打断了这阿拉贡这样炙热、缠绵而痛苦的情话。

“是你不明白我的意思，年轻的先生。”耳光的回声在这密闭的空间内回荡着，不仅仅是阿拉贡被这个耳光打得仿佛一切的思绪、想法都断了线，瑟兰迪尔自己也惊讶自己就这样从阿拉贡手中抽出自己的手，打了他这一耳光——对于和阿拉贡的肢体接触，对于他这些不知羞耻的情话……原来自己是这样难以忍受。“我希望你能够立刻离开威尼斯、离开我、离开莱格拉斯……越快越好，懂明白了吗？！”

“瑟兰迪尔、你……”

脸上火辣辣的疼痛仿佛还在持续，阿拉贡不能不神色惊愕的看着他——是的，这耳光的确把他给打明白了，瑟兰迪尔对他的厌恶有多深……他的确、真的、不想再见到他。

窗外视野的屋棱上，海鸥扑腾着翅膀飞过，在午后阳光下，投下的阴影在一瞬间掠过二人彼此的脸庞上——这让阿拉贡想起来，在他曾经经历的那个和瑟兰迪尔共度的夜晚后、威尼斯黎明的淡紫色晨曦里，也有海鸥从那间卧室的窗前飞过……清晨朦胧的阴影里，是瑟兰迪尔经过一夜迷乱后疲倦的睡颜，以及还未干涸的满脸泪痕……还有那一次和瑟兰迪尔共进午餐的时候，在那阳光明媚的zatterre海岸线上，也满是海鸥盘旋……瑟兰迪尔还将吃剩的面包掰碎去喂海鸥……是的、当时的瑟兰迪尔对自己没有任何防备，他们之间的相处是那样融洽……可是现在，怎么会发展到这样一个状态？

阿拉贡第一次意识到，当他第一次抱瑟兰迪尔的时候，自己已经失去了他。

但是、但是……

“瑟兰迪尔、你别这样……”颤抖的声音里，乞怜的意味更加浓烈了，他再一次半跪在地上，握着瑟兰迪尔的双手，不断亲吻着。那双颤动的黑色眼眸里，出现的是从未有过的，面对即将的远离和流逝的恐惧与害怕……这是阿拉贡从未有过的情绪，但此刻、却如同日蚀的瞬间，仿佛能倾覆整个世界的阴影与黑暗，将他完全充斥。

“别让我离开你……求求你，瑟兰迪尔……”

这是阿拉贡人生第一次发出这样低姿态的祈求——而当他再一次试图伸出手，试图拉住或抱住瑟兰迪尔的时候……那一个措手不及的瞬间，他却被瑟兰迪尔反抓过胳膊——之后，便是天旋地转般，伴随着马赛克石哗啦啦倾泻落地的响声和胳膊仿佛脱臼般的疼痛。

这是他第一次见识到了瑟兰迪尔在马赛克工艺师之外的另一面。

手臂被反压在身后，而阿拉贡都被死死按压在那盛放着被机械切割好的马赛克原石桶里，一个个坚硬、冰凉的棱角，让他赤裸的前胸、脖颈和脸庞感受到了一个个锋利的刺痛。

“瑟兰、你……”

“听着，我不喜欢被人强迫。”

依然是他熟悉的、温和的话语，柔滑的白金色长发落在阿拉贡的脸庞和肩膀上。但在他扭曲的视野里，那狭窄的角度里，所窥视到的，却是瑟兰迪尔那仿佛散发着如同威尼斯庞大的泻湖冬日雨季一般冰冷严寒的气场，不容置疑的强势。

“我再重复一遍，快点离开威尼斯、离开我、离开莱格拉斯……尤其是莱格拉斯，你若是伤害他，我便杀了你。”

再阿拉贡被抛落在地的瞬间，瑟兰迪尔蔚蓝色眼眸中掠过的光芒，仿佛能将他肌肉割裂一般的锋锐而坚硬。

“哗啦啦——”

马赛克石如瀑布倾泻般的声响，再一次回荡在这间工作室内。恢复了寂静的马赛克工厂内，仿佛除了阿拉贡外再也找不到别人，这让阿拉贡更加无所顾忌的，不停用前额撞着那坚硬尖锐的马赛克碎石。

怎么会这样……怎么会发展到这样的状态……

此时已完全从情欲中清醒的他，脑海里依然不断呈现着刚刚那一幕幕画面……包括和瑟兰迪尔缠绵的片刻情景，此刻在他心中激荡起的强烈的悔恨和撕心裂肺般的痛楚，这让他更加用力的撞着那一袋袋打开的马赛克石，直至额前鲜血淋漓也未曾让他停止……只有这样才能让自己感觉好受些……此时阿拉贡恨不能揍死自己，明明不想让瑟兰迪尔再遭受到痛楚，明明在见到他之前那样反复在心中提醒着自己，可是在见到他之后……怎么就这样控制不住自己呢！到现在……阿拉贡自己并不惊讶于瑟兰迪尔对他的厌憎已经到了赶他走的地步，只是……

这完全不是自己想要的……他不想离开瑟兰迪尔，哪怕是威尼斯在明天就沉没他也不想。

“瑟兰迪尔、瑟兰迪尔……”

在一下重似一下的撞击中，阿拉贡仿佛不知厌倦的，喃喃的重复着他的爱人的名字……最后还是莱格拉斯阻止了他这样的自残。

他不知道莱格拉斯是什么时候出现的，他和瑟兰迪尔之间的那一幕他究竟看了多少……可以肯定的一点是，他是致使他被瑟兰迪尔彻底厌恶的罪魁祸首。

当阿拉贡透过模糊的视野里看到了莱格拉斯，彻骨的心碎痛楚在一瞬间转变为无可抑制的愤怒。

“你、你……”

骤然而起的暴怒情绪下，阿拉贡牙关乱颤，满腹愤怒指责的话说不出一个字来——可这并不妨碍他毫不犹豫的一拳揍上了那一张恍若无辜如天使的脸庞上。

“你、你……设计我……伤害他……”

阿拉贡矫健的身躯如同一只猎捕的黑豹，他将莱格拉斯按在地上，狠狠的揍了一拳、又一拳……但这样的发泄并没有持续多久，莱格拉斯实在太了解他，也太了解他的身体了。当阿拉贡依然兴奋未消的阴茎被莱格拉斯用脚抵住，开始轻一下又重一下的磨蹭的时候……那一瞬间如同电刑一般涌过阿拉贡全身，致使他在一瞬间失去了所有的力量。

“咳咳……好啦、不要难过嘛，不就是被我ada讨厌了嘛，事情没有你想的那么严重啦……”虽然被揍的脸上出现了几块淤肿，但莱格拉斯依然咯咯笑着，丝毫不介意的样子。他那一双手指修长的、因为经年累月从事艺术工作而略显结实坚硬的双手，带着霸道与占有的情绪搂住阿拉贡的脖颈，又缓缓顺着那肌肉矫健结实的脊背一路向下滑去，掠过那窄窄细细的腰身，最后一巴掌拍在了阿拉贡的臀部上——被内裤遮挡着的、纹有纹身的地方。

被拍到了那里，阿拉贡不由得浑身一个颤栗颤抖……莱格拉斯只是这一个动作，便化解了他所有的愤怒情绪，苍白的脸色间，能够看到的是不愿意回首的痛楚……与恐惧。

此刻威尼斯的天边开始出现了绚丽的晚霞光影——太阳快要落山了，那染上玫瑰色的阳光光晕，透过这间工作室高高的天窗泼洒进入……照耀在这一对肢体纠缠着的年轻恋人身上。如同上天派至人间拯救众生的天使一般，莱格拉斯蔚蓝眼眸中流淌着满满的怜悯的情绪，他捧起阿拉贡线条刚硬的下颚，粉润的嘴唇柔柔的在他脸上亲吻着……直至转移至他的耳边，如梦呓一般轻柔的说了一句话。

这句话、让阿拉贡瞳孔骤缩，呼吸差一点在一瞬间停止。 

仿佛时间如宇宙大爆炸后瞬间的凝固一样，不知道是过了许久还是只是过了一秒，阿拉贡僵硬的转动着脖子，以不可置信的目光注视着莱格拉斯——当他看到莱格拉斯稚气未脱的脸庞上难得出现的认真深情时，暴怒的情绪再一次控制了他。他满怀厌恶的站起身，将莱格拉斯狠狠的甩开丢在地上。

阿拉贡拿着衣服愤然摔门离去，古老的木质门发出吱吱呀呀的响亮的撞击声。莱格拉斯用胳膊支撑着地，以一副了然于心、又若有所思注视着那空荡荡的走廊与庭院，挑高的眉峰和微微嘟起的嘴唇，仿佛一个懵懂不知事的孩子在思索大人给他出的刁难问题。但是当海鸥再一次掠过天窗时，在那瞬间出现又消逝的阴影里，独自一人在这个空间里的莱格拉斯，却发出了心情愉悦至极的笑声……

对他而言，这真的是他期待已久的，令他享受的一刻。

 

回到那座小小的白色宫殿里的瑟兰迪尔，在进入门后立刻用钥匙反锁住门，之后便仿佛失去所有的力气一般，顺着门瘫软的坐在地上。

他还并没有完全从刚刚那场突如其来的梦魇中恢复。直至回到家中也一样。

此刻、修长的身躯蜷缩在门厅古老的大理石地板上，冰凉的触感让他全身引起一阵阵颤栗。外界阳光虽好，但此时、这里却是一片黑暗——他每天出门都是习惯性关严门窗的。在这个严密的，透不出一丝光亮的世界里，他自幼熟悉的一切都被黑暗所笼罩着……那些古老的家具与摆设静静地矗立在黑暗中，显得鬼影重重……就好像那一个晚上。

虽然他刚刚对阿拉贡施以了小小的教训——在那个时候，他仿佛又回到了和父亲一同在美国的状态里去……但是在这里、当他置身这一片黑暗里……

瑟兰迪尔如同逃离一般的上了楼，进入自己的卧房。他迫不及待的想洗一个澡，洗去刚刚不久前阿拉贡留在他身上的气味——被他狎玩过的腿间依然是湿润的，想起来便令瑟兰迪尔反感恶心——打开玻璃窗户，又推开外面一层木质防风窗板——威尼斯的夕阳在一瞬间倾泻而入，令他差一点睁不开眼睛。窗下的小广场、一侧的河道内，依然是熙攘热闹的——盛夏的旅游季节还未曾过去，游客们的各式语言和当地威尼斯人的语言混杂在一起，显得是那样欢乐。而此刻又临近晚餐时分，从附近餐厅中已经开始飘散出馥郁的番茄蒜汁与新鲜海鲜一起烧制的香气……这些都是瑟兰迪尔所熟悉的一切，但……惊魂未定的他，此时能够感受到的，只是失眠多日的疲乏与困倦感，而想到再过一两个小时——最多两个小时后，夜幕就将再一次降临……自己的卧室又会回到被黑暗笼罩的时刻，回到仿佛阿拉贡随时潜伏在阴影里的时刻……瑟兰迪尔猝然站起，高挑的身影在他的卧室与浴室间往来，手忙脚乱的，将他此刻能够想到的近日里能够用到的一切取出，又从储藏室取出他经久未用的旅行箱——曾经跟随他，与父亲往来于欧洲和美国之间的旅行箱，将散乱在床上的衣物和日用品胡乱塞进去后，“啪”的一声阖上了枢纽。

这里他住不得了……虽然是他自己的家，但是在确定阿拉贡离开威尼斯之前，瑟兰迪尔不想再回到这个跟他有过肌肤之亲的地方。

他迫切的想逃离这里……迫切想进入一个安全的，又和平时截然不同的环境中。

在威尼斯，能满足他此刻迫切需求的，也只有那里了。

 

“呼……”

瑟兰迪尔用自己的指纹刷开那道精密仿古的，构造却是极为现代化的、严密的大门，进入这个位于大运河畔的辉煌建筑里。当他一路打开电灯开关，那一盏盏造型华美的穆拉诺玻璃吊灯壁灯立刻绽放出极之绚丽华美的，温暖的光……就这样走进二楼那一间临河的宽大卧室，瑟兰迪尔终于放下了旅行箱，紧绷了这么多天的神经，到了这一刻、才算真正的松懈了下来。

平时这里他都是交给费伦管理的，他会定期让家政公司前来清理打扫。因此、虽然这么多天无人居住，但这里依然是干净得一尘不染，仿佛随时等候属于它的主人们驾临……此时的瑟兰迪尔来不及去想是有多讽刺，曾经他那样害怕来到这里，因为来到这里就以为着他要全身心浸入于和索林的疯狂情欲中……但是现在，这里却成了让他最有安全感的地方，在他的威尼斯。

拉开沉重华美的丝绒绣金落地窗帘，宽阔的四叶草型的花窗外的威尼斯大运河河景，依然被一层绚丽的晚霞浸染着——威尼斯就这么大，更何况距离并不远。但此刻……这座白色宫殿的位置非常好，在大运河位于利亚多桥和学院桥中间的三岔河道上，傍晚的海风习习吹拂而进，将河道里的公交船和贡多拉行驶而过的声音一并送了进来……天际的一侧已经显现出了属于地中海夜晚的澄净的蓝色，而对岸的建筑因为背光，呈现出一股泛了蓝光的，最为澄净的洁白……明明位于最为喧嚣华丽的大运河畔，却因为心中安定，显得如天堂一般洁净与静谧……瑟兰迪尔掀开那张宽阔大床上的，如威尼斯夜晚一般的深蓝色丝绒床罩，就在这海风中坐着……直到四叶草花窗外的大运河渐渐被属于夜晚的寂静所笼罩，这么多天的焦躁、恐惧与不安的情绪，也仿佛随之沉浸在了海底。

到这时候，瑟兰迪尔不由得发出一声恍惚的笑——现在他自己的状态，就像之前每一次等待索林前来的状态一样……但现在、至少这一个晚上，索林是不会回到威尼斯的。这个英国贵族的后裔，蓬勃的情欲只显现在床帏之间，平日里的行为处事，依然是一板一眼，秉承着现在已不多见的，英国旧式贵族的风范。这意味着他不会像那种年轻幼稚的情人为他带来“突然的惊喜”，他每次来到威尼斯，一定都是通过费伦告知他，包括抵达和离去的时间……但是到现在，却依然没有这样熟悉的信息。

一点也没有。

这样的意识，让瑟兰迪尔不禁有一种惘然若失的感觉。他茫茫然的站起身，开始在这间卧室里寻找着一些什么。

他情不自禁的，想寻找出索林遗留在这里的气息。

最终、他是抱着一袭索林的睡袍，在属于他们二人的大床上，安然入睡。

每一次索林来这里，也只有在这卧室里呆着的时间最长，几天几夜不出一步都可以。而与他接触最多的……除了自己的身体，也只有他这样偶尔会穿上的睡袍了。 

而他最后穿着的，就是这件深咖啡色睡袍，衣襟上，还留有他所使用的古龙须后水的气息。

就是这样的气息，让瑟兰迪尔在寻找到的瞬间便眼眶湿润了，他立刻将整个脸庞埋进这件睡袍里，深深的嗅着属于索林的气息。

仿佛索林那浓重刚毅的男子汉的气息还停留在上面，他仿佛能拥抱住那壮硕结实的身躯。

索林将他的腿扛在肩膀上时，那一边亲吻着他的膝盖，一边用美丽的、如同宝石一般的浅蓝色眼眸深情注视他的那个画面，仿佛再一次出现在他的眼前。

他应该是爱着自己的。

瑟兰迪尔并没有被这个突如其来的想法惊吓到。

因为这个答案……自己其实早就知道的……他只是不允许自己承认罢了。

每一次狂热激烈的性爱里，索林都会不知厌倦的呼唤着他的名字，说着他爱他……瑟兰迪尔从第一次的时候便知道，这绝不仅仅是他因为情欲而激起的情感。

一股被压抑许久的，甘美的甜蜜感从心底泛起……就是这样陌生的情感，让瑟兰迪尔觉得被属于索林的气息环绕着的自己，终于安全了。

他就是在这样的美好的气氛里安然睡去的……这么多天来，第一次睡的如此踏实安稳。至于他和阿拉贡之间那样背德的事……冥冥之中，瑟兰迪尔觉得索林迟早会知道，但他并不担心这位情人会像那些鄙俗的凡夫俗子一厢情愿的认为是自己的背叛……终究是相识相处了这么些年，他了解他。

恐怕到时候要做的，反而是需要阻止他去杀了阿拉贡。

瑟兰迪尔不禁被自己这样一个想法逗得笑了起来——这是他在这段时间里，第一次轻松的笑出来……当他沉睡而去的时候，唇角边、依然残存着这样温柔的笑意。


	10. 第五章 死胡同 III

“这只有拜托你，瑟兰迪尔。虽然这是梵蒂冈方面突然的要求，但是你知道……我们提供给教皇陛下的绘图，必须是最好。”

埃尔隆德音色温和的请求，在圣母安康教堂内回荡着。瑟兰迪尔那专注梵蒂冈信使文件的表情，也显示着他非常乐意接受这突如其来的工作。

“教皇陛下想知道圣母安康教堂修复的进度…… 这是好消息。”对于这些有着异常繁缛文法的公务文件，瑟兰迪尔一直有着敏锐而准确的理解力——梵蒂冈每一份以教皇名义发出的信件都要被记录、归档，最后成为梵蒂冈档案馆内浩瀚历史资料，因此、这是新任教皇第一次明确的、以文字记录的形式，清晰的表明教廷方面对于圣母安康教堂修复工作的肯定与认可。

瑟兰迪尔修长的手指有些微微颤动——可惜、父亲在世的时候没有看到这一天。

“放心，所有的绘稿、草图我都收录着……根据这些做成完整的绘本并不难。你们启程之前，我定会交付到你手中。”瑟兰迪尔说着，微垂的眼眸中，闪过一丝孩子气的兴奋与喜悦：“好久没有做绘本工作，也的确有些怀念了……”

“瑟兰迪尔、你……最近有看到阿拉贡吗？”

埃尔隆德也是小心翼翼的，看见瑟兰迪尔现在是折断时间都未曾有过的高兴，才说出这话——他没有想到，瑟兰迪尔听到这话的瞬间立刻脸色大变，连来自梵蒂冈的信件都拿不住，哗啦一声掉落在大理石地面上。

“你说什么……”

瑟兰迪尔哪里会想到突然听见阿拉贡的名字，惊恐间、他都丝毫没有察觉到，自己竟然在埃尔隆德面前忘记了该控制住自己的情绪……不能让他察觉到自己任何的异样。

“……果然，你知道他现在不对劲。”埃尔隆德跪在地上，恭敬的捡起掉落的梵蒂冈信笺，瑟兰迪尔这从未有过的惊愕的模样，也算在他的意料之中。他看着瑟兰迪尔苍白的面庞，叹了一口气。

“没错、你应该比我早知道……那样的事情……”

听到埃尔隆德这样的话语，瑟兰迪尔在一瞬间只觉得自己的头皮都要炸开了，整个人在瞬间处于一种严重失重眩晕的状态。爱隆……爱隆他知道了……

怎、怎么会……

“瑟兰！瑟兰迪尔！你……”埃尔隆德显然被瑟兰迪尔这样的状态给吓住了，立刻搀扶住他，呼唤着林迪尔倒薄荷药草水来：“你……唉抱歉，是我唐突了，盖拉德丽尔夫人的来信太过突然，那件事对我们来说或许没什么，但换作你…… 你的确会一时无法接受……”

“……盖拉德丽尔……夫人？”

这个对瑟兰迪尔而言，有点遥远但绝对不陌生的名字，让他在极度的惊恐与无地自容的情绪中稍稍缓解了几分——埃尔隆德想和他说的，是另外一件事。

“严格说来，是凯勒鹏先生的遗物……上周凯勒鹏先生去世了，这你知道……”

“……对，因为教堂的事，我现在无法去美国参加葬礼，只有发唁函表示哀悼和歉意……”此时，瑟兰迪尔坐在礼拜堂的桃心木祷告椅上，气色也稍稍恢复了些许——他不免后悔，因为自己心中有鬼而草木皆兵，以至于在埃尔隆德面前会如此失态……很快，这一份后悔则转为深深的歉意与内疚，他不免抓住埃尔隆德的手。

“抱歉，爱隆……是我这里，连累你也不能去……”

“别想这么多，盖拉德丽尔夫人自然知道梵蒂冈觐见事关重大，她也体谅了你我……”说着，埃尔隆德不由得流露出几分苦涩与痛楚：“对我而言，我一直无颜见他们的……那场空难，只有我一个逃脱，我……”

“爱隆……”

瑟兰迪尔许久未曾听埃尔隆德提起“空难”这个字眼，心中一紧，不由得更加用力的握住了埃尔隆德的双手。

“我一直都对你说，这并不是你的错误……”本性不善言辞的瑟兰迪尔，在埃尔隆德这件事上更不知该如何安慰——此时，他已经从埃尔隆德的眼眸和颤抖的唇角看出他隐藏在内心深处的痛楚正不可抑制散发……除了紧握着他的手，瑟兰迪尔也只有勉强的想着，怎样能够削减埃尔隆德在这件事上的注意力。

“对了，你刚刚说凯勒鹏先生的遗物……这和阿拉贡有什么关系？”

 

这一日，瑟兰迪尔依然早早的回到了黄金宫——那座位于大运河上的辉煌白色宫殿里。教堂的修复工作暂停，而马赛克工坊那边……自从那一次他在那里被阿拉贡袭击后也不想再去，幸而加里安和费伦将那里一直运营维持的很好。来到书房内，将准备为梵蒂冈教皇绘制的教堂现阶段修复绘图的工具铺陈好之后……他最终还是转身离去，回到了隔壁的卧室。

这几日一直抱着睡的索林的睡衣，不知什么时候滑落在了地毯上，瑟兰迪尔怔怔的望着，丝毫没有捡起来的意思……此时高大华美的四叶草落地花窗外，窗外的大运河上依然是热闹喧嚣的好景致……但瑟兰迪尔的心此时却是冷的，头脑里依然处于强烈眩晕的状态，根本无法让自己平静下来。

埃尔隆德所说的信息他根本无法消化，更无法接受。 

“你知道，在埃尔洛斯死后，我虽然名义上是阿拉贡的监护人，但在美国，其实一直是凯勒鹏先生在照顾他……这一点，埃尔洛斯生前就已经考虑好，因此阿拉贡有关的收养、继承文件，也一直都是凯勒鹏先生保管。凯勒鹏先生向来谨慎，这些资料文件都锁在银行保险库里，若不是现在盖拉德丽尔夫人以遗孀的身份去整理，根本不会知道……”

没错、就在半个小时前，瑟兰迪尔已经同远在美国的盖拉德丽尔夫人证实了。一切、都如同埃尔隆德所说。

“阿拉贡虽然是埃尔洛斯指定的合法继承人，但在当年收养的法律文书上，收养人一栏填写的却是……”

是他的父亲，欧若费尔。

很讽刺的、在听到这个消息的瞬间，瑟兰迪尔的情绪比起惊愕，更多的却是恍然大悟——原本被誉为“美国最后的意大利黑手党教父”的埃尔洛斯的手段可谓了得，当年没有子嗣的他用“继承人”这个看起来鲜美可口的诱饵不知道引得多少虎视眈眈的手下和同盟互相牵制擒肘，尔虞我诈，甚至互相残杀……而他却乐享渔翁之利。可这一切，直到当年还是流浪儿的阿拉贡的出现后，立刻戛然而止。

狡猾如埃尔洛斯，对阿拉贡却是疼爱有加——对他再没好感的人，比如当年的瑟兰迪尔，最初都以为这位黑手党教父不过是将阿拉贡当作一个道具，哪里想到……埃尔洛斯真的把阿拉贡当作接班人，非常用心的在的教育、培养。

这也使得阿拉贡的身世来历众说纷纭……尤其是阿拉贡其实是埃尔洛斯的私生子这种说法，连埃尔隆德都无法反驳。

“当年是欧若费尔先生在纽约贫民窟发现的阿拉贡……那小子当时正在被一群小流氓群殴，硬是咬着牙一声不吭，还伺机反击……呵，或许就是这一点不认输不认命触动了欧若费尔先生，将他领养了回去……”

埃尔隆德说道这里就没再往下说下去。也不需要说什么，瑟兰迪尔已全然明白……那几年，父亲在美国的时候，已经是和埃尔洛斯同居的状态了……父亲收养的孤儿，也就等于埃尔洛斯收养的。也正因为是父亲欣赏看中的，埃尔洛斯才会如此信赖，当作自己亲生的孩子看待……恐怕在他的潜意识里，早已把阿拉贡当作是自己和父亲的孩子了……瑟兰迪尔想到这一点便别扭的很——当年也是这样，埃尔洛斯知道自己不喜欢他，尽可能避免和自己接触。父亲更明白他的心，也不会和他提起埃尔洛斯。所以、阿拉贡作为一个如此敏感特殊的存在……他们自然更不会告诉瑟兰迪尔他的来历了。

一切都是这样顺理成章的自然……父亲觉得阿拉贡名义上的养父是自己还是埃尔洛斯都无所谓，埃尔洛斯也认为既然将阿拉贡定为自己的合法继承人，也无所谓领养权在谁的名下——相反，在他父亲名下还显得更多一分羁绊。而对他们关系心知肚明的人们——凯勒鹏先生也好、盖拉德丽尔夫人也罢，甚至是埃尔隆德……在他们看来阿拉贡的养父是埃尔洛斯还是欧若费尔，也没什么区别……

但是此刻瑟兰迪尔已经满身冷汗，仿佛浑身力气被抽干了一般，缓缓的从床沿滑到地毯上，仿佛失足溺水的人一般紧紧抓住落在地上的索林的睡衣，却怎么也支撑不起身体重新站起来。

阿拉贡……名义上…… 是他的弟弟……

虽然毫无血缘关系，年岁上也相差太多，但是、但是那些法律文书……白纸黑字，有着父亲签名印章的法律文书……

曾经和阿拉贡赤裸着交缠在一起的记忆，此刻如利刃般残忍得一刀刀割下……瑟兰迪尔控制不住得要失控尖叫，可是喉咙却仿佛被人扣住一般，发不出一点声音。

他不敢去想阿拉贡那双注视着自己，满是炙热的爱恋和浓烈占有欲的黑色眼眸……以及他和莱格拉斯的关系，他的莱格拉斯，亲生的骨肉……

再加上埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德那一层的关系……简直能让瑟兰迪尔彻底崩溃疯狂！

怎么、怎么会这样……他简直分不清这究竟是命运对他的捉弄，还是上帝对他的惩罚……

都是、都是自己不好……虽然两次与阿拉贡的肌肤之亲都是被他强迫的，但是、但是如果自己能够再强硬一些，再狠心一些……

这时候的瑟兰迪尔恨不能立刻冲进浴室，将自己曾经被阿拉贡碰触过的地方狠狠的清洗一遍，能把皮肉洗下来他都愿意……最好连大脑里和阿拉贡有关的一切记忆都能被洗去才好……

瑟兰迪尔此时真的是在迫切的希望什么都没发生过，最好一切能回到原点。他没有见过阿拉贡，他们都未曾相遇——没错、他本来就不该来威尼斯的，他本来就不应该来……

片刻之前，瑟兰迪尔都不知道自己刚刚怎么在埃尔隆德面前支撑住的，但是那时候的一句话……瑟兰迪尔现在回想起，还是能给自己带来些许安慰。

“虽然假期还未结束……但是看来阿拉贡不提前回美国也是不行了。这几日莱格拉斯和他争执得厉害……是啊、阿拉贡既然是欧若费尔先生法律上的养子，那么他和莱格拉斯的关系……”说不下去的埃尔隆德只能化为两声尴尬的咳嗽：“莱格拉斯还没成年，想来也无法接受这样的事……貌似这几日执意得要和阿拉贡分手，两人已经吵了好几天了……”

莱格拉斯。

没错，他的莱格拉斯。

不能不说埃尔隆德告之他的这些信息里，只有这一点给了他最大的安慰……莱格拉斯，终究都是自己的孩子，这样的事情上还是很明白……莱格拉斯……他的莱格拉斯……

想到那个有着澄净的湛蓝色眼眸，身上仿佛永远都有着新鲜明亮的橙子气息的，自己的孩子，瑟兰迪尔摇摇晃晃的站起身，向大门方向走去。

想到自己因为他的任性疏远他了这么久，瑟兰迪尔不由得心中一阵愧疚——自己一直都是个不合格的父亲，他都要成年了，自己陪伴在他身边的时间也是少之又少。如果在这个时候、自己还不在莱格拉斯身边的话……

 

“a、ada……”

这一日莱格拉斯在双年展公园，正和几个策展人、当地画廊老板讨论他的又一次个展——这不知道是他自己办了多少次的展览，如何和这些赞助人商讨，对他来说也正是轻车熟路，娴熟得近乎无聊……因此，当他的父亲突然出现，并且不顾旁人在场上来便急切的拥抱住他的时候……平日里如同一只小狐狸般狡黠的莱格拉斯，这个时候也不禁呆呆的愣住了。

“ada……你、怎么了……”

他的ada并没有回答他，只是将他更紧的抱在怀中——瑟兰迪尔虽然纤瘦，但是毕竟这样高的身高在这里，阳光下的阴影足可以将还是少年阶段的莱格拉斯全然笼罩住……莱格拉斯的蓝色眼眸，不由得狠狠得颤抖了两下——这是他期待已久的，父亲的拥抱，在大庭广众下，不顾旁人好奇异样的目光，给自己最为坚定的拥抱……他在这一刻，只想着自己，脑海里只充斥着自己……莱格拉斯的双臂，缓缓得攀上瑟兰迪尔脊背——他还够不上父亲宽阔的肩膀，现在这一切，对于他而言，发生得也显得有一些不真实……

将儿子抱在怀里的瑟兰迪尔，看不见莱格拉斯伏在他怀里，眼眸中流淌过的几分犹疑与不忍……可是抱着他脊背的那双手，却始终没放松，那双年轻而有力的手，甚至都要扣入他的身体内。

事后，瑟兰迪尔回想起来还有几分局促和不好意思——毕竟他从来不是什么会外露感情的人。

“是ada太冲动了，让那几位先生看笑话……”

“这有什么呀，您可是我的ada呀！”莱格拉斯撅着嘴，依偎在父亲的臂弯内，一头金色的长发毛茸茸的蹭着：“您想抱我，可不是随时随地的事！还是说您比起我，更加在意的是外人的眼光？”

“呵、你在想什么……”瑟兰迪尔爱怜得抚摸过莱格拉斯的头发——这座对他一个人而言过于宽敞的黄金宫内，现在很难得又出现另一个人的气息……是自己儿子的气息，某种意义上，这甚至比索林的存在更让他安心。

之后他们父子俩再也没有谁主动开口说话。都享受着父子间这样许久未有过的亲密与宁静——大开的四叶草窗户，大运河上的喧嚣依然伴随着海风吹拂进来，丝绒窗帘在风里如海浪般波动着，父子二人的金色长发，也几乎被风吹拂缠绕在了一起……莱格拉斯整个人蜷缩在这宽大的床上，依偎在他父亲的怀里的，瑟兰迪尔同时也保持着坐在床沿的姿势，让儿子伏在他的双腿上，放在他脸颊旁的手，是不是抚摸过那一头和自己一样的浅金色长发，抚摸过这年轻的脸颊、脖颈、肩膀……莱格拉斯紧紧的闭着眼睛，身体都在微微颤抖——在这一刻，他非常的快乐，快乐得近乎痛苦。

直到他的那双蔚蓝色眼眸，看到了掉落在地毯上的那一件咖啡色睡意，目光立刻在瞬间冷了下来。

“这、这没什么……”很快瑟兰迪尔也发现了自己孩子的异样，当他察觉到是因为那件索林的睡衣时，脸立刻腾的红了起来——是自己太不小心了，怎么能让莱格拉斯看见……他立刻从怀里推开莱格拉斯，捡起地毯上的睡衣，细心的抚平上面的折痕，这才小心翼翼的重新放入衣柜中。

“这不是ada你的衣服，一看就不是……”莱格拉斯从床上做起，可是当瑟兰迪尔转过身的瞬间，他立刻又恢复了自己一贯无邪的笑：“不过，我会尊重ada你的意见的。是您自己愿意住在这儿，我不会干涉您……”

“莱格拉斯……”

不能不说莱格拉斯的这个回答让瑟兰迪尔有几分惊讶——敏感如瑟兰迪尔，如何感觉不出莱格拉斯之前对他流露的过分的依恋，希望自己去美国也好，甚至、对自己现在的工作，父亲的教堂的那一次大不敬……瑟兰迪尔何尝不明白，莱格拉斯是希望自己能够多陪在他身边，仅此而已。

也正是因为如此，此刻莱格拉斯的这一句话，实在太难得了。

“我知道ada你最近一直住在这里呀！”莱格拉斯跳下床，满不在乎的摇了摇头，整理着被海风吹散的头发。漂亮的蓝色眼眸里，满满得都是期待父亲的谅解，眨巴眼睛的时候，懂事得近乎可怜：“上次是我不好，ada……都是我不懂事，惹您生气了……我知道你不想见我，我更不想见到您生气的样子……我想让您快乐，真的……”

不知为什么，当“快乐”这个词从莱格拉斯口中说出时，带着一股轻盈的诱惑……让人心头有股仿佛被羽毛挠过的痒感。

“所以……虽然我在威尼斯也没多少天了，但是……只要能让您开心……反正，以后明年我还会想办法回来的……”

“莱格拉斯……”儿子这番贴心懂事的话让瑟兰迪尔心中不由得一阵怵动，与自责。是啊，莱格拉斯在威尼斯没多少天了，按照他的工作密集程度，明年假期能不能回欧洲都是个问题。自己竟然和一个小孩子计较……极度歉疚的心，让他不由得再一次将儿子抱在怀中——莱格拉斯伏在他怀中，金色长发倾泻下，露出白皙的耳后脖颈，瑟兰迪尔情不自禁的，如同安抚小动物般挠了挠，嘴唇贴上，轻轻的吻了吻。

莱格拉斯不由得全身都颤栗了起来，他立刻紧紧闭上眼睛——这伏在怀抱里的姿势，倒是很好的隐藏了他腿间迅速的勃起状态，不易察觉。

“你……和阿拉贡……”

也只有在这时候，瑟兰迪尔才有勇气，压抑着忐忑不安的心情和莱格拉斯说起阿拉贡。而莱格拉斯、也立刻作出了反应。

“嘘……”莱格拉斯的手指放在他的唇上不让他继续说下去。“您相信我，我会处理好和阿拉贡之间的事……您就不用为我担心了。”

这是瑟兰迪尔最期待，也是最满意的回答……满意到了感动。

他的莱格拉斯真的长大了……呵，不是，是自己一直把他当小孩子，总忽视能和那些老到的策展人，画廊经纪人娴熟打交道的莱格拉斯，怎么会为这种事情为难住。

陷入自己想法中的瑟兰迪尔，没有留意莱格拉斯的手指颤抖的，反复在自己的嘴唇上轻轻滑动。怀抱中，那一双仰望着自己的碧蓝色眸子，伴随着有些粗重的喘息，越发控制不住那明亮灼热的光芒。

 

(本章完)


	11. 第六章 Corte 死胡同 I

“我无法联系上索林先生。比尔博先生说，他现在也不能确定索林先生在什么地方。”

费伦这个回复，让瑟兰迪尔顿时心中一沉。

“是、是吗……”

“从上一次索林先生离开威尼斯后，便投身于一个非常重大的项目中……为了保密起见，谈判地点设定在公海上，对外通信有严格的限制……”费伦继续解释着，他自然愿意将自己所有知道的都全部说完。瑟兰迪尔脸庞上流露出的失落与无助神情他从未见过，一直负责与索林联络的费伦自然也知道，这是他的老师第一次主动联系这个英国人——若没有迫切的，只有索林能够安慰他的事，这位威尼斯最出色的马赛克艺术师段不肯这样做……最后，费伦只有说道：“其实，这些信息比尔博先生也不该透露给我的，索林先生有过交待……但是，因为是您，也只有您……比尔博先生也希望您能够安心。”

这他知道。瑟兰迪尔从未怀疑过索林以及他的亲信对自己的信赖。他也明白，若不是非常重要的事，做事一贯条理性强的索林也不会连未来可能来到威尼斯的时间都没有确定……一时间，他不知道该如何排遣内心的失落与焦躁。这几日威尼斯一致处于一种罕见的闷热气候里，每天的天气预报也不断播报未来会有一场罕见的台风降临……对于这个每年不断下沉的古老城市而言可不是什么好消息。威尼斯市政厅组织的加固城基的浩大工程队每日都在威尼斯各个岛屿间穿梭，这罕见的情景不免让当地人和游客人心惶惶……每日在各种咖啡馆、酒吧、鱼市，广场，任何有人聚集的地方，都不免听到各种留言……

瑟兰迪尔也是，在这种城市出生、成长、生活的他，现在却陷入一种罕见的焦虑、烦躁的状态里——这很不应该，他如今身边的一切，都呈现出很良好的状态：教堂虽然没有恢复修复工作，但马赛克工坊在加里安和费伦的打理下，运营得居然不错……短短半个月时间内，除了日常销售给游客的马赛克艺术品销量很好以外，还接到了两份规模不小的马赛克装饰单子——一个是主岛上一家重新装修的四季酒店要做马赛克装饰墙，另一个是位于帕多瓦市中心的主教堂马赛克装饰穹顶修复……这两份工作下来的收入所得，也足以弥补半个月教堂未开工修复的损失了——这是一个很好的预兆，他的这个团队，正被越来越多的官方或非官方机构认同。尤其是后者，很明显，在教会内部得知梵蒂冈的这一次召见——没有比这更有说服力的认可了。

埃尔隆德这方面一切也安排得很妥当。当他将完成的展示教堂修复的手绘图卷交到埃尔隆德手上时，即将前往梵蒂冈的他们已经行装齐备，三四日后便可以动身启程；而手绘卷能够完成的这样顺利，还多亏有莱格拉斯的协助——自从他搬入黄金宫，同自己一起居住后，自然而然的协助起绘本的工作——第一次和儿子共同工作，瑟兰迪尔不能不感叹莱格拉斯完全无愧于少年天才这个名号。同样的工作，在莱格拉斯手里便仿佛具备了交响乐一般的韵律，灵动流畅的线条，出彩的着色，意想不到的视角、如科学仪器一般的精准架构……更令人惊讶的是，他对自己风格的模仿，相似到了可怕，若不是他与他共同工作，恐怕连瑟兰迪尔自己都无法分辨出这些绘图究竟出自谁手。而这可怕的模仿能力，对莱格拉斯而言，却仿佛不费吹灰之力，信手拈来…… 

幸而上帝在赋予他这个天赋之外，还赋予了其他方面的艺术天才……瑟兰迪尔不止一次这样想过——想想是有点让人后怕的，若不是莱格拉斯在领域更为广阔的当代艺术方面有着更为耀眼的天分，若没有费诺先生具有决定性的庇佑和资源提供，他的莱格拉斯会走向一条怎样的道路，实在难以令人想象。

幸而在莱格拉斯身边的人都不错，包括阿拉贡……

阿拉贡。

想到这个存在，瑟兰迪尔不由得内心里窜起一阵刺骨的寒意——现如今、这个名字对他而言，是耻辱和恐惧的代名词。

好在这个危险的不稳定因素，现在也消失在他生活里许久……如同对他的承诺，莱格拉斯从未在他面前提起过这个人，只有对于一切不知就里的埃尔隆德稍许提起过他两次——与莱格拉斯分手后阿拉贡心情低落的很，不过、也买好了回美国的机票，启程时间比他们去梵蒂冈的日子还要早两天……

是的，一切都呈现出一种平稳的状态……平稳得显得诡异了。反而更像是暴风雨前的宁静。

敏感如瑟兰迪尔，总觉得在他看不到的地方，有未知的危险，正在悄悄酝酿……

他不禁想到曾经在美国的律师事务所实习时见到的一个黑手党小头目。那个好勇斗狠、一身伤疤的小混混曾经和他的代理律师说起过：比起被人用利刃捅入身体内，那种被人绑起，眼睁睁看着对手拿着尖刀在身体前晃悠比划更加折磨人——因为被捅刀不过一咬牙忍一忍便能熬过去，但是后者……你无法知晓他会以何种方式伤害你。

现如今，瑟兰迪尔便处于这样的感觉中——不、应该说，这种感觉如同沼泽般，正一点点将他淹没。

而令他感觉最为强烈的时候……偏偏是每日早起的一瞬间。

这一日，瑟兰迪尔和之前几天一样，站在装饰奢华的浴室镜前，看着镜子中的自己发呆出神。

他说不上是哪里奇怪，按道理说，现在莱格拉斯陪伴他住在这黄金宫内，是非常令他安心的存在……他习惯抱着自己的儿子，一同在宽大舒适的床上入睡。莱格拉斯身上散发着的新鲜甜橙的香气，总能令他很快进入梦乡，沉沉睡去……可是这几日他醒来，总会感觉到身体会呈现出……一种说不出来的虚脱感。

仿佛在睡梦中……纵欲似的。

可是他并没有。

现在每日起床，瑟兰迪尔都会神经质的，将自己反锁在这座宫殿舒适又华美的浴室内，敞开寝衣，仔仔细细的检查自己的身体。

没有，根本没有任何泄欲的迹象……他的寝衣整洁干净，自己的身体也很干净，光洁如象牙般的身体，没有任何不对劲的地方。

也只有胸膛上，有时候还会被莱格拉斯压得泛红……这孩子喜欢搂着他，将头枕靠在他胸膛上入睡。但现在他乖的很，几乎不缠着他胡闹——也只有偶尔一两次，瑟兰迪尔醒来发现他会含着自己一侧的乳头，胸膛上湿乎乎是他的口水……但这显然是他在睡梦里无意识的举动，他醒来后，也会很不好意思。

“ada，我……我知道你不喜欢这样，我也不知道为什么就……”

面对自己儿子刚醒来时，如同小猫一般顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发，迷迷糊糊向他道歉的模样……这让瑟兰迪尔如何不谅解他。

但还是很奇怪——他曾把这种不适感总结为这间卧室的大床太松软舒适，睡多了无法适应——可是感觉还是不对，之前几日他独居在此的时候也没有这样。以前和索林在这里时……也没有这样的感觉。

索林……

若不是在这一天，这份不安感尤为强烈，他也不会犹豫许久后下定决心，让费伦试着去联络索林。

早起的一瞬间便感觉到连口腔、喉咙里都是这份不适的感觉——喉咙深处有点微微发痛，但是又没有感冒的迹象……

对瑟兰迪尔而言，没有什么能够比这一天比一天加重的未知异样感更加折磨人的。曾经和父亲争夺教堂所属权、最为艰难的时候，那感觉都比现在好一些。

现在没有索林的消息……瑟兰迪尔心中的那份焦虑感，已经快压得他喘不过气来了。

“硌啷——”

正在这时，工作室外的一声碎裂的巨响，仿佛要将瑟兰迪尔一直紧绷着的神经打碎。

“发生什么了？！”

“院中的玻璃被风吹倒了——台风已经来了！”

当瑟兰迪尔走出工作室的时候，只见工坊内一片忙乱——天色的确变得厉害。不知何时呼啸而起的狂风将房顶的红瓦都掀翻不少落地，他的手下忙不迭的将放置在院中晾晒的马赛克工艺成品搬回屋内——忙碌完毕后，瑟兰迪尔不能不提前关闭工坊，将众人遣散回家——显而易见，这几日的天气预报所言非虚，这的确是几十年罕见的大台风，在这方面威尼斯人着实没什么应对的经验，也只能让所有人早早回到各自家中，瑟兰迪尔当然不想自己的工作人员受到什么伤害。

他自然是往黄金宫方向回去的——其实从工坊回到原来的家中最为方便，但是瑟兰迪尔对那里的心理阴影还未消散，二来莱格拉斯已经搬入黄金宫里同他居住，那里、现在俨然是他们父子二人另一家。而这台风已至的天气，让他不能不惦记着莱格拉斯——自从搬入黄金宫和他一起居住后，莱格拉斯逐渐将自己手上的工作收工，专心陪伴着他——不、应该说，是黄金宫这座瑰丽、著名，在威尼斯当地仅次于总督府的宫殿引发了他浓厚的兴趣。使得莱格拉斯如同一只欢快的小猫一般，流窜在宫殿各处……无论是一楼曾经被作为仓库的、各色大理石、玉石拼贴的精美马赛克地砖，还是院中由维诺那红色大理石铸成、雕刻着爱神和正义女神的水井，或是摩尔式的阶梯，……很难想象，对这座威尼斯最为古老的经典建筑这样感兴趣的莱格拉斯，不久前还将圣母安康大教堂批判得一文不值……他不知道这是因为莱格拉斯在极力的讨他欢心，还是这个聪慧的孩子很快发现自己的错误、天生的艺术敏感让他对这样古老的经典艺术产生了浓厚兴趣……瑟兰迪尔自然希望是后者，但、无论如何、他看到自己的孩子这样沉浸在探索的喜悦里……没什么比这更让他安心的了。

但此刻，瑟兰迪尔却想起了莱格拉斯昨天开始便对那完美融入了东西方风格的屋顶十字城垛产生了浓厚的兴趣——若不是他昨天从教堂回去时间较早，将正把梯子架在阳台上、准备往屋顶上爬的莱格拉斯抓了个现行……他简直不敢想象自己的儿子爬上那装饰精美却不无危险的屋顶后果会是什么。虽然他今天出门前对他反复叮嘱交代，也极力压缩了自己的外出办事时间，但这个古灵精怪的孩子会不会听他的话，也只有上帝知道了……

此刻、整座威尼斯古城仿佛都被尖锐的呼啸狂风包围着。成群的海鸥在天上扑腾着翅膀、凄厉得叫喊成了一片。前几日的闷热天气此刻被寒冷刺骨的海风代替，家家户户门窗紧闭，经过的广场上垃圾桶全部被掀翻，在古老地砖上急速滚动着，空中飘扬着被吹拂下的大小招贴海报、广告，瑟兰迪尔不能不竖起单薄风衣的衣领，捂着口鼻，逆着风艰难前进着——可他再也没想到因为风速过大的缘故，抵达船站后才发现全城的公交船以及私人船都被禁止出航——没有办法，其他原先拥挤在船站上的人们看着不断标示着“fuori servizio”的公告牌，摇头抱怨着离开船站，暂且进入附近的酒吧、餐厅中，等待着这一阵狂风减弱。但对于惦记着儿子的瑟兰迪尔而言，他是没有其他选择。好在他自幼便在这里成长，威尼斯所有大小街道都烂熟于心。或许抄近路走回去，比在这个天气里等公交船还更快一些……

寂寥无人的狭窄石街上，只回荡着他行走过的脚步声。

虽然距离夜晚还早得很，但此时威尼斯的上空已经被一重重浑浊如墨的乌云所覆盖。路灯一盏盏亮起也无济于事，飘忽的灯光被寒风吹得忽明忽暗，照亮得也只有重重雨云的边缘，那呈现出猩红色的不详感——仿佛那末日审判的洪水即将从天庭倾泻而下，将威尼斯彻底淹没……

瑟兰迪尔的脚步越来越快，不知为何，如今这一片威尼斯罕见的情景，让他一直压抑着的烦躁与恐慌情绪即将达到了顶峰……眼前的这一切，就仿佛那部以威尼斯为主题的经典惊悚电影《威尼斯疑魂》中的那一幕幕诡异的场景……加快了步伐的瑟兰迪尔，如同一条熟悉隧洞的蛇一般，走过一条又一条空荡无人的蜿蜒窄巷，拐过一个又一个路口，眼见距离黄金宫所在的广场越来越近，可从临近街道里突然传出的一阵酒瓶摔碎、男人扭打在一起的声音更加加剧了他心中的惊恐，正犹疑是继续前行还是换个方向绕行时…… 一个惨白的阴影毫无预兆的从他身后袭来，瑟兰迪尔再也压抑不住心中的恐惧，不由得惊叫着、跑出了巷口。刚被一盏新换的明亮路灯照耀的睁不开眼，却也不想自己撞入一个坚实火热的怀抱里。

一只海鸥从这个死胡同中飞驰而过，被它的翅膀捎到的瑟兰迪尔顾不上眼角传来的剧痛， 迷糊间，瑟兰迪尔职能感受到是和一个满身酒气的醉汉撞了一个满怀。

“瑟兰……瑟兰迪尔……”

这熟悉的声音、以及熟悉的称呼，让他在一瞬间只感觉被撒旦扼住了喉咙般,一时间整个人都要彻底崩陷。

阿、阿拉贡……

见鬼……为什么、为什么会是他……

为什么会在这里撞上他……

没错、虽然头发衣衫凌乱，浑身酒气，下巴和腮边都是胡茬……但这个和瑟兰迪尔撞了个满怀的人，不是阿拉贡，又能是谁……

虽然形容潦倒，一身浓重的酒气，但是在看到瑟兰迪尔的瞬间，阿拉贡也同时陷入了不敢置信的惊愕中，但是很快、瑟兰迪尔所熟悉的、恐惧的，那充满着强烈欲望的气息，再一次从阿拉贡体内渐渐散发出来，仿佛他一身的酒气，越来越浓烈。

“是、是你？上帝…… 居然、真的是你……”

越来越滞重的呼吸，随着阿拉贡的话语，已经不可抑制的、仿佛能将瑟兰迪尔整个人淹没。

   “我、我以为……再也见不到你了……”

      “放手！你放开我！唔——”  
     
      当被阿拉贡强行拥至墙角，满是酒气的湿润的唇开始试图将无可抑制的痛苦思恋传递给他时……瑟兰迪尔不能不后悔自己终究还是疏忽了。埃尔隆德告知他的是他们已经为阿拉贡买好机票，可他终久并没有离开威尼斯……在这狭小、街巷错综复杂的威尼斯，他们终究会有狭路相逢的时候……只要阿拉贡没有离开，这种事迟早都会发生，就像现在……

     “你放开我！听到没有！我不想再看到你！”

     两个身量高挑的人的挣扎与纠缠，就发生在这个死胡同内……虽然因为台风的关系周遭空无一人，但终究是在户外，强烈的羞耻心让瑟兰迪尔不禁越来越恼怒，虽然他知道阿拉贡已经喝成这样，一个酩酊大醉的人根本谈不上任何理智，就像他第一次侵犯他的那个夜晚……不堪回首的记忆如同拥至脚下，卷裹着垃圾和死老鼠般的肮脏海水一般涌来，让瑟兰迪尔厌恶到了恐惧、反胃。这样混着浓烈酒气的炙热的嘴唇、胡茬磨蹭在脸上的刺痛感，那双有力的、不规矩的手，以及这具年轻矫健身体蕴藏着的旺盛蓬勃的情欲……盖拉德丽尔夫人通过邮件传送来的父亲收养文书清晰的显现在眼前，瑟兰迪尔恶心到了再也无法忍耐的地步，他拼尽全力，猛的将阿拉贡推倒在地。

     “瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……"

     这具年轻矫健的身躯猛的跌落在涌上岸的海水里，砸出了一阵巨大的水花。阿拉贡呛咳着，酒意一阵上涌，他忍不住立刻趴在水里，“哇”的呕吐了出来……等他感觉吐的差不多舒服了一些，神志也清醒了些许后……这才察觉到，自己在瑟兰迪尔面前丢了多么大的脸。

      他畏缩的抬起眼睛，果然，所看到的，是瑟兰迪尔居高临下的俯视的目光，那双让他心醉神迷的美丽眼眸里，充满了嫌恶、厌憎、以及些许怜悯。

  “呵、呵……”  
   
      阿拉贡扶着墙，跌跌撞撞的从水中爬起。其实何须瑟兰迪尔说，阿拉贡何尝不知道自己现在的狼狈不堪——借酒浇愁好几天的他，一直都处于一种神情恍惚的状态里。头发湿腻凌乱，衣服上满满的酒渍酒气，此时又跌入了肮脏腥臭的海水里……不说瑟兰迪尔，他自己都嫌恶自己此时的状态……

     “抱、抱歉……我现在这样，的确不该碰你……这样脏，真的是冒犯……把你熏坏了……”阿拉贡用手背擦拭了嘴边的污渍，痛苦而自嘲的笑起来：“呵、我也不知道，为什么会让自己成为这样……就像纽约贫民窟里醉鬼瘾君子的样子，最令人厌恶的……”

“……你自己知道就好。”俯视着阿拉贡这幅可悲又可怜的模样，瑟兰迪尔最终能说出的也只有这句话：“我无法想象，埃尔洛斯若是看到你这样……”

“呵……是啊，我的教父……”听瑟兰迪尔提起埃尔洛斯的名字，阿拉贡怔了怔，如同浑身失去力气一般，将脸埋在臂弯内，苦涩的笑听着越发充斥着绝望的意味。

“我知道……在我前几天得知这件事的时候起，我便知道，你会更加厌恶我……你虽然没有身披教袍，但却是比我叔叔还要虔诚的天主教徒……我之前强迫你的事都让你那样痛苦，当你得知这种事后，你……”阿拉贡再也说不下去，含糊的诉说声，渐渐变为了压抑不住的哽咽。

“……忘了我吧。”

沉默许久，瑟兰迪尔觉得，这是他能够给予这年轻人最后的忠告。

“看在父亲……和埃尔洛斯的份上，我可以原谅你。把这一切都忘记吧，就当你这个夏天没见过我，没来过威尼斯。”

说到此，瑟兰迪尔的声音也禁不住有了几分动容——想到他和阿拉贡这一次最初见面的时候……他也无法做到那样冷漠。当时在圣母安康教堂里，从那样高的穹顶往下看去，都能看出这是个年轻英俊的，有着独特而罕见的洒脱和佻达气质，仿佛游侠一般的年轻人。而如今……他却变成这样一副不堪而憔悴的状态……他不忍再看他，转身准备离去。

“呵……忘了你……你让我忘了你？”

伴随着幽长的喘息和苦笑，瑟兰迪尔的腿，在溅起的水花声中猛的被身后的年轻人抱住——仿佛即将溺亡的人紧紧唯一可以让他获救的浮木一般，阿拉贡抱得是那样紧，脸庞紧紧的贴在瑟兰迪尔的小腿上，如同最为谦卑的臣服者，但热热的眼泪，却从他线条刚毅的脸庞上流淌而下。

“你怎么让我忘记你……你能让我忘了你？！就仿佛来到过威尼斯的人，你却让他忘记来过这额么奇幻美丽的地方……你知不知道、这是多么不现实的事情吗？！”

“你—— ”

小腿突然被这个健壮有力的年轻人紧紧抱住，瑟兰迪尔差一点也跌入水中——这个人，能这样把他拖入罪恶的深渊……这个莫名的预感，让瑟兰迪尔心底更加厌恶与恐惧，而阿拉贡、却狠狠得吻上了他的小腿，隔着被溅湿的风衣下摆和长裤，那灼热的吻，感觉依然清晰。

“我知道你讨厌我，我压抑着不再见你……但我却控制不住自己每时每刻都在想你……你跟我说过的每一句话，哪怕是厌恶我的话，都仿佛能随时在我耳边回响着……”这仿佛只在爱情小说和电影里出现的炽热情话，此时从阿拉贡口中说出，却是饱含着折磨与苦痛：“我一直都不知道，原来深爱一个人会这样痛苦……你……呵……看你不会知道这种感觉……”

“你不会像我爱你这样的爱我……你也不会这样爱别人……”

“你没有深爱一个人到了痛苦的经历……是吗？”

湿热的泪水洇湿了瑟兰迪尔的裤脚。狭窄死胡同上方的乌云在狂风中翻滚得愈加厉害，暴雨眼看就要来临……瑟兰迪尔俯视着这个伏在他脚下，模样可怜的年轻人——他的神情一如既往的淡漠，但、狂风吹拂得他浅金色的发丝几次落在他浓密的睫毛上，迷住了眼睛，他仿佛都没有留意到。  
此时的瑟兰迪尔，只觉得全身被强烈的恐惧充斥着。

此刻抱着他的腿，哭的不成样子的年轻人……很难想象，一个多月前他出现在自己面前的时候，是有着古代骑士一般的洒脱随性风度的……究竟是什么将他变为现在这样子……瑟兰迪尔内心里极度不愿意去承认，是他对自己这种，仿佛被魔鬼附身一般疯狂的爱。

没错、他承认，他从来没有像阿拉贡此时这样，爱一个人爱到疯魔……对自己的父亲、对莱格拉斯，甚至对多年前去世的妻子……都没有。

虽然没有……但他可不觉得有什么值得失落的。看此刻的阿拉贡便知道，这样的感情哪里是什么好事。

一时间，瑟兰迪尔心中涌现出一股强烈的怜悯。

一切都是冥冥之中的罪孽吧……上帝让这个年轻硬汉此时变成了丧家犬般的模样，让他这样自然的倾诉出这些炽烈到了情话，却一点也不会觉得这些话有多么古怪肉麻……他为了能够抱自己，连屡次突破了人伦，都丝毫不在意……

“就要下雨了，快回去吧。”

豆大的雨点很快便从天空密集落下。瑟兰迪尔拨开阿拉贡的手臂，阿拉贡还未反应过来，泪眼朦胧中，只见瑟兰迪尔脱下自己的风衣外套，神色冷漠的丢他的身上，头也不会的便大步去。

“……ada？你这是怎么了？”

这一场台风果然名不虚传，当瑟兰迪尔回到黄金宫的时候，全身已经被暴雨淋得湿透——可他很欣慰，当推开装饰华丽、却又冰冷坚硬的大门的时候，见到的是穆拉诺玻璃灯散发出的绚丽温暖的光，还有莱格拉斯，他的孩子，

只是莱格拉斯那惊讶的纯真目光，让他心中自然泛起一阵苦涩的愧疚。

“没……没什么，在工坊多耽误了一会……”他不敢去直视莱格拉斯明亮湛蓝的眼眸，可是下一秒，莱格拉斯却捧住他的下巴，拨过他试图闪躲开的脸庞。

“不是呀，ada，你的眼角，怎么受伤了？”


	12. 第六章 Corte 死胡同 II

这一个晚上，伴随着四叶草花窗外的倾盆大雨，电闪雷鸣，瑟兰迪尔也不知道自己睡的是好还是不好。

虽然他置身柔软暖和的大床内，想象一下一窗之隔的外界此时是如何的凄风苦雨，便会更有一种安逸享乐感……隔着被褥，睡衣，更能够感受到温暖与舒适。回来后，他立刻脱去潮湿冰冷的衣衫，在奢华宽大的，足以容下三个人的浴池中冲了个热水澡。当他擦干净身体，穿上常穿的深蓝色睡袍走出时，莱格拉斯却湿的像落汤鸡一般出现在自己面前——他冒着暴雨出门，死皮赖脸的敲开早已关闭的药店店门，为自己买来了治疗眼角外伤的药……来不及让他感动和心疼，或者让他催促莱格拉斯快换下湿衣服去洗澡免得着凉，莱格拉斯不由分说的拉着自己坐下，为他被海鸥翅膀搧破的眼角消毒敷药……此时，瑟兰迪尔依然能够感受到眼角药膏的清凉舒适感，虽然他此时的双眼都被纱布蒙上——都是莱格拉斯，撒娇撒痴的为自己系上的。瑟兰迪尔自然是觉得小题大做的，不过是单薄的皮外伤，哪里像他说的那样严重，自己又不是小孩子，会在熟睡的时候不自觉的去将药膏揉进眼睛里……但当时莱格拉斯铁了心的不让他这么做，他就不去换衣服洗澡……也只有依了他。

此时莱格拉斯不在他身边，不知道是去了卫生间，还是睡不着去书房看书……有时候他会拖着两本从书房抱来的画册书籍回到床上，第二天醒来父子俩都会被坚硬的书籍封皮硌得身体酸痛……但他身上那舒服的甜橙沐浴液的香味依然缭绕在枕褥上，让他感觉他并没有离开多久……他应该没有离开多久，宫殿外的电闪雷鸣仿佛永远也不会停止一般，他即使闭上眼睛，又蒙上医用纱布，依然能感觉到一道道惨白的亮光不停划过眼前……晕晕沉沉间，他不知道这在他面前闪烁了多久，震耳欲聋的暴雨和海浪声融汇在一起，奔腾交错，自己仿佛要在这暴雨之中，和这座宫殿一同陷入海底一般……

都是那两杯香料甜葡萄酒的关系。当那苦涩馨香，又带着浓郁的砂糖葡萄酒的气息依然缭绕在他唇齿间的时候，瑟兰迪尔不由得这样想。莱格拉斯沐浴完后，宫殿外的倾盆大雨已经看不见大运河对面的建筑了。空旷的宫殿里浸透着潮湿寒冷的气息，让人不禁打着冷颤。这个时候他自然是没胃口的，也亏了莱格拉斯，想起这道热甜酒……原本是圣诞节时期才有的，祭祀圣人用的。将威尼斯当地红酒加入砂糖和一些香草料炖煮，最后形成浓郁苦甜的味道，饮入时混合着酒精刺激的暖流，真的有仿佛圣人的血液涌入体内的感觉……原本就是冬日驱寒的恩物，但是此刻，却在被褥里，引发了他体内莫名的燥热……

瑟兰迪尔知道现在自己的身体正在一点点燃烧，在这艳丽的、玫瑰花瓣一般艳红的丝绒床褥里……莱格拉斯说是为了暖和点才换上这一套床单被褥，他不知道这是每次索林来时，最喜欢看他赤裸的身躯陷入在这仿佛玫瑰花瓣的海洋般的色彩里……这一点一点的，如今只有瑟兰迪尔自己知道的性的隐喻，让他控制不住有点想抚慰自己，但想着莱格拉斯随时会回到卧室……硬是用睡意强压下去这一阵阵涌现的生理感觉。

瑟兰迪尔的知觉就在这睡意、燥热、和时而被雷电暴雨惊醒的双重感觉中混乱交错着……直到他感受到有人进入了卧室，掀开被褥上了床……原以为是莱格拉斯，但这个人结实的身驱却猛地扑入他的怀中，脑袋贴在他的胸膛上，紧紧抱着他，压得他快喘不过气来。

“你！你是……索林？”

惊恐与反抗，很快便被惊讶与欣喜的心情取代——索林常用的那款古龙水的味道他实在太熟悉了。

“你…… 终于回来了，终于回来了……”

瑟兰迪尔迫不及待的，紧紧的拥抱住那宽阔的肩膀，将脸埋在那散发着古龙水气味的结实脖颈处，迷醉的呼吸着，含糊的话语间，他能够感觉到自己抑制不住的哭腔。

虽然他被蒙上了眼睛看不到眼前的人，但是这熟悉的气味，却让他在一瞬间松懈下了一直以来紧绷着的戒备。

这么多天，他经历的那些不堪说出口的事，压抑多时的焦躁、恐慌情绪，一直到今天阿拉贡对他的痴狂与骚扰……仿佛在这一刻，都能够尽情的宣泄出来了……

索林的归来是那样让他安心，仿佛有一个强有力的肩膀，终于能够让他依靠了。

“我今天还联系不到你……原来你已经回到威尼斯了……我真的好想你、好想你能够快点回来……”

在陌生的情欲涌动和熟悉的气味中，瑟兰迪尔尽情的宣泄着自己对索林浓重的思念……但是索林却没有回答他——他只是紧紧的抱着瑟兰迪尔，从胸腔爆发出的粗重喘息，仿佛正迫切的在瑟兰迪尔的怀抱里寻求抚慰一般……这令瑟兰迪尔不禁从心底里涌出一股，怕是也只对莱格拉斯才有的爱怜……

他这个情人，每次跟自己在一起的时候都很少说起他生意上的事——除了与教堂相关。这是他们之间的一种心照不宣，瑟兰迪尔对于教堂之外的商业行为原本就没有丝毫的兴趣；索林也是，他看待自己的商业帝国，与瑟兰迪尔看待教堂又有什么区别？

瑟兰迪尔从未主动问起过，但在美国做律师的经验也告诉他，在现在欧洲经济持续低迷的情况下，像索林这样还能每年赚大钱的，明面下的一些见不得人的交易一定少不了……他不愿意让瑟兰迪尔知道，自然是对他的一种保护。

但是他自己……在心中压抑了太多阴暗的东西，难免会像今天这样……需要安慰、需要发泄……  
他每一次来威尼斯，对自己粗暴而强烈的占有欲…… 想来，也正是源于此吧……

他不愿意让自己知道，一直小心翼翼的压抑着，但是今天这样的时候总会到来——总有到达临界点，压抑不住的时刻。

在这一刻，对索林的理解与怜惜，同样压抑住了瑟兰迪尔内心里那股奔腾的情欲热流。他温柔的抱住倒在他怀中的情人，在黑暗里寻找着索林的唇。

“你……别压抑了，发泄出来吧……”瑟兰迪尔捧着那线条刚毅的下颚，吻着他耳垂，吻着他的脸颊……一直到吻上他的嘴唇。

和平时一样，满口都是酒气……但今天这个台风天气，威尼斯不可能哪里还有交际聚会。他真的是遇上什么事了，才会这样……

索林没有回吻，而是如同陷入了不可置信中一般，被动的被瑟兰迪尔吻着——他这样的反应，让瑟兰迪尔不由得从心底里产生出了一点愧疚——都是自己，对他一直都是冷淡而被动的，以至于自己对他这样表现出一点好感与主动……结果却将他吓到了。

这样的想法， 让瑟兰迪尔不禁咬了咬因为亲吻而变得湿润殷红的薄唇，主动解开自己的睡袍，摸索着握起索林的手，让他抚摸进自己的睡袍衣襟内，让他抚摸着自己的身体。

“我知道……你……喜欢这样。如果这样能让你舒服一些……你……就在我身上发泄出来吧……”  
说完这句话，尤其是最后那句，瑟兰迪尔的脸颊仿佛灼热的被烧着了一般，连着耳根都羞赧得滚烫——他再也想不到自己竟然会说出如此赤裸裸的调情的话，但是……如果这样能够安慰到索林……

索林依然没有对他说什么，但是那粗重的呼吸明显一窒——时间仿佛在这一刻暂停了一般，瑟兰迪尔却能够感受到出现一瞬间的犹疑、与痛苦。

可是在下一刻，索林却突然的将他的身躯翻转了过来，几下便粗暴的撕扯开他的睡袍——丝帛被撕裂的声音回荡在这暴风雨夜，听起来依然是刺耳的响亮。还处于突如其来的眩晕间的瑟兰迪尔，下一秒便感觉到那坚硬、火热的、圆滚滚的前端，在他的臀缝上饥渴的磨蹭着。

“不！不——”

这时候，瑟兰迪尔不能不有几分慌乱——无论他心里对索林的接受如何，他那根硕大得吓人的东西……他可从来不是那玩意的对手。他能够理解此刻索林迫不及待的想要发泄，于是没有言语、没有亲吻、没有爱抚……曾经他们之间惯有的一切都没有，而是像个强奸犯一般的……但是自己，无论如何不想受到强奸一般的对待。

他的反抗仿佛在一瞬间提醒了索林——也就在这时候，他耳边传来床头柜子抽屉的开合声，这让他更加羞涩的将瞬间泛出红晕的脸埋在了枕褥里。

他真是……念念不忘这些……当莱格拉斯搬入这里后，瑟兰迪尔自然害怕他翻出这些见不得人的玻璃瓶，但要藏住已然来不及，只有锁上……

“也、也只有你……知道怎么如何打开，使用这些了……啊！啊……”

虽是这样轻微的埋怨，但这熟悉的节奏还是让瑟兰迪尔颇为安心的，直到玻璃瓶打开后发出响亮的声音，那熟悉的凉滑粘稠的液体，从他的臀缝滑落……短暂的犹疑后，索林仿佛下了决心一般，手指缓缓进入那道秘缝中，沾满了混合了催情药物的润滑剂，一点点，细心的为他做着润滑和扩充……坚硬的指尖执着的在他体内寻找着最敏感的地方。当那里最终被碰触到的时候，瑟兰迪尔不由得立刻发出一声低低的呻吟，敏感的身体轻轻颤抖着。尤其是挺翘的臀部，饥渴得追逐许久未曾接纳的情人……若是以前，他绝不会这样不知羞耻的扭动着臀部，对索林发出这样露骨的邀请。

最终，当那火热坚硬的生殖器前端，缓缓进入他已经润滑充分的体内时……瑟兰迪尔哽咽着，他对索林的期待，已经太久、太久了。

到这时候，瑟兰迪尔才模糊的意识到，他今天对索林这样主动，也是自己那样迫切的期待……期待让索林清洗掉阿拉贡留在他体内的痕迹。

“慢！慢一点……”

虽然经过了润滑，但粗长阴茎缓缓进入紧窄甬道里的感受依然那样清晰。但、似乎也是因为这一次润滑充分的缘故，瑟兰迪尔只觉得不像平时接纳索林那大得骇人的生殖器那样艰涩痛苦……事实上，春药很快的发挥作用，被情欲灼烧得厉害的他，只想着能够快点和索林进入最为欢愉的状态，快点安抚着自己这个情人……平日里羞涩的甬道，此时却努力的开合着，饥渴的吞入，竭力将那一根火热坚硬的阴茎纳入体内。

“呼……瑟兰、我的瑟兰……瑟兰迪尔……”

当索林的阴茎完完全全的没入瑟兰迪尔的体内后，终于控制不住的发出的舒适叹息……虽然在更加蓬勃的情欲里，听起来也是那样含糊与遥远……但、终于算是听见了情人的声音，还是让瑟兰迪尔更加安心……还未等瑟兰迪尔适应多久，那根蠢动着的坚挺便在他体内缓缓开始了律动。瑟兰迪尔自然适应得很快。火热的甬道，从未像今天这样放荡的、追逐着男人带给他的欢愉。当体内那根阴茎退出时，敏感的肠壁会念念不舍的紧缩着，仿佛试图吸吮回来一般，而当凶狠进入时，又会软软的张合开，恬不知耻的迎接着更为凶猛的侵犯。

就在这一来一回，一张一合之间，抽插律动很快变得越来越快、进攻得也越来越彻底、凶狠。  
结合处很快发出隐密响亮的肉体交媾声。

“啊、啊……慢、慢一点……慢一点……”

或许是今天进入得过于顺畅的缘故……索林从未像这一次的一样，单刀直入的大开大合。阴茎整根埋入拔出、再狠狠的循环往复的激烈动作，让从未这样快速的进入到这一状态里的瑟兰迪尔略有些吃不消——这样直白赤裸的感觉，对他而言也太羞耻、也太刺激……在二人越来缠绵的喘息声中，他的后穴在这样持续的占有下，和快便发出了连绵的水声……瑟兰迪尔趴在床褥上，勉强的抱住枕褥，在这彻底的冲击下，完全放下了自尊和羞耻心一般，在饱满又火热的进攻中高高的翘起臀部，追逐着男人阴茎大力捅入时带来的巨大快感。

是啊……就这样、明明是很快乐的……他喜欢和索林做爱……如果说这样的事可以抚慰到他，那何尝、又不是在抚慰到自己……

这样的想法，让瑟兰迪尔更加放下最后的一丝拘束，全身心的追逐着索林带给他的快感中 ……虽然看不见，但他知道自己此刻的状态一定是放荡不堪的，可是……

不管了、都不管了……

“啊！啊……”

在瑟兰迪尔这样的迎合中，索林很快便撞击到了他体内隐密的敏感点……很快的、那敏感的地方被坚硬的龟头碾压揉搓得不成样。在这更加彻底的快感里，瑟兰迪尔全然控制不住自己，与索林的结合处仿佛被火烧着了一般，如电流般的快感一波一波的涌遍全身，他再也支持不住，跌落在床褥中，下半身全然被索林掌控着，肠液分泌得越来越多，和先前的润滑液随着男人一下一下、持续凶狠的撞击渐渐飞溅了出来，弄的二人结合出一片粘湿，最终顺着瑟兰迪尔修长的大腿滑落到了床褥上……

到这时候，简直不需要索林用双手固定住他的腰肢。自然而然的，那一双手在揉搓着几下瑟兰迪尔丰满的臀瓣后，滑过他扭动强烈的纤细腰肢、脊背，绕道了前面，揉搓着他胸前同样硬挺的两点，捏在手指间缓缓扭动揉着，引得瑟兰迪尔的身体更加敏感瘙痒难耐，肠道更加抽搐一般的挤压吞吃着龟头和茎部……

“你……瑟兰……太棒了……我能够死在你身上……死在你身上……就好了……”

身后的人虽然发出这样充满爱意，又绝望的叹息，在这时候，瑟兰迪尔知道对他最好的安慰便是自己的迎合……他更加努力的接纳着索林，同时一手主动探去他二人的结合处，缓缓抚摸上了坚硬饱胀的睾丸……他以前可从未对索林做到这一步，这突然的刺激让索林发出失控一般的粗喘。除了用阴茎更加直接的对着他的敏感点狠狠的撞击碾压，算是惩罚以外，那双手从瑟兰迪尔的胸前一路往下，最后包裹住他同样坚挺的昂扬上……抚摸、轻轻揉搓着茎体、前端，撩动着后面饱满的双球……算作以牙还牙。

“不……不要这样……玩我啊……”

在这样极富技巧的玩弄中，瑟兰迪尔不能不认输求饶。但让他疯狂的还在后面——索林将他抱起，让他坐在自己身上——这突如其来的重力作用，让体内昂扬的生殖器仿佛进入到了更深的深度里……一时间，瑟兰迪尔差一点在天旋地转的快感里晕眩了过去……那仿佛要被男人阴茎捅穿的感觉，让他又羞耻又畅快淋漓。

这一瞬间，他已经迅速攀登上了快感的顶峰。

可是身后人却是坏心眼的握住他不断颤抖、吐出些许白浊液体的前端不让他释放，指间堵住那微微开合的小孔，轻轻骚刮着，引得瑟兰迪尔更加难耐的扭动着滚烫的身躯。

“呜……求求你、别这样……我想、我想……”

身后人的回答，则是往他体内深处又一个大力的顶弄。肠道的酸软快感引发的则是更加欲求不满的饥渴。瑟兰迪尔明白身后人的意思——自己要想前面得到释放，必须后面和他一起高潮。

“你、你……别这样……”

在这个时刻，任何求饶的话语都失去了原有的意义。一支手臂被身后人拉住，保持着基本的平衡，自下而上的，再一次进入强有力的驰骋冲击的状态。瑟兰迪尔瘫软在身后人的怀抱里，随着顶弄，开始一点点的，放荡的扭动着腰肢迎合着……肉体的交合声音越发的响亮成了一片，肌肉单薄的胸膛上，在不断闪现的雷电中不知什么时候分泌出一层细细的汗珠……后穴明显的饥渴吞吃着，瑟兰迪尔也只有咬住一绺被汗水浸得微微湿润的长发，才算勉强控制住自己没有发出太过淫荡的呻吟……虽然什么也看不见，但是瑟兰迪尔能够全然想象的到自己的状态——偌大的卧室内，只有床上这里情欲伴随着热气涌动，自己像个放荡男妓一般，双腿大开的坐在索林身上，抵在床单上的双足几乎要将床单踢破。翘着臀部，贪婪追逐着那根火热坚挺的侵犯和占有……即将进入最后如火烧身一般的时刻，索林已经放开了对他前端的束缚，自己挺翘的阴茎随着二人激烈动作颤动着，一点点吐出了的白浊，星星点点落在了床单上……

突然间，身后人发出一身压低了的，充满兽性的低吼，腰肢一挺，双手紧紧箍着他的腰肢，让他重新跪在床上，开始自上而下最后的冲刺。

“不、不……太、太快了……”

情欲已经将瑟兰迪尔的理智燃烧殆尽之际，他无意识的哀求着，口涎不自觉的从唇边慢慢滴落在了床单上，一头足以照亮这暗夜的金色长发也早已被摇散，纷纷落落的披散在光洁赤裸的肩膀和脊背 上。在这样的时刻，他只能感觉自己的肠壁仿佛被烧着了一般，这被侵犯彻底的汹涌快感简直比宫殿外的暴风雨还要猛烈……全身的情欲都被撩动着，仿佛有另一双手正在抚摸着他的全身、包括正在羞耻结合的地方，另一张口正在亲吻着他……

“不——！不——”

当最后二人高潮如涌入威尼斯入海口的潮水般汹涌而来时，在瑟兰迪尔承受着体内滚烫精液的洗礼，自己同时也达到了顶峰……在这官能最为愉悦的，畅快淋漓的时刻……

那有着另一重的爱抚的感觉，也分外明显。

这不是幻觉……绝对不是……

因为那一张口，在他高潮的时候，一口含住了他颤抖的前端，将他喷射出的精液饥渴得全然饮下。

“……你、你……你们……”

刚刚经历了汹涌高潮的瑟兰迪尔哪里有力气说出一句完整的话来。但是天生的敏感，在欲望还未消退的时候，便已经警觉的逐渐苏醒了过来。

他很想抱住索林，忍着害羞问他刚刚自己的主动有没有让他舒服一些……可是他此刻只觉得嗓子里仿佛被灌入了铅水，说不出一个字来。

因为刚刚带领他进入了一场迷幻性爱的人……正在身后紧紧拥抱住他，正一边粗喘着，一边着迷而温柔的吻着他的脖颈和肩膀的那个人……绝对不是索林。

四叶草花窗外，呼啸而过的凌厉暴风，似乎也吹散了之前一直将他牢牢束缚住的迷离、混乱的感觉。

此时、充斥着情欲与精液味道的卧室内，回荡着的、是三个人的呼吸。

而新加入的那一个人……依然含着他泄欲后渐渐软下的阴茎，如同一只小野兽一般舔着、吸吮着。

“你……你们……“

”你们是……”

仿佛心脏被猛得攥住般的惊恐情绪中，瑟兰迪尔拖着情欲后虚脱的身躯，迫不及待的想摘去一直蒙在眼睛上的医用纱布——挣扎间，他的胳膊无意识的撞到了床头的开关——一时间，卧室被屋顶中央的华美的穆拉诺玻璃吊灯照耀得如同一只玻璃瓶，晶莹透亮。

“瑟兰！……”

撞到的胳膊疼痛得厉害，他身后的人连忙抱住他，温柔的吻住被撞伤的地方……这熟悉的、几个小时前还听到的声音，让瑟兰迪尔不用摘取眼前的纱布也知道他是谁——

不是阿拉贡……还能是谁……

而另一个、另一个人……

仿佛时空凝固一般、瑟兰迪尔不敢转过头去看……事实上、他已经猜测到……但是他怕在看到那个人的瞬间，自己会立刻剜出自己的眼睛。

但现在的一切、已然由不得他。

他惨白的脸颊、被那一双手捧住，紧接着一个响亮的吻落在了他的唇上。

“Surprise!Ada!”

出现在他面前的莱格拉斯，和平时一样的灿烂纯净的笑容，如同在一瞬间突然直视盛夏时节最为毒辣的阳光一般，让他差一点睁不开眼睛。

……瑟兰迪尔呆呆的，和莱格拉斯那双明亮无辜的眼眸对视了许久。缓缓的闭上眼睛、睁开，再如此反复……没错、这不是梦，也不是自己脑子坏掉的臆想，此刻出现在他视野里的，的的确确就是他的孩子，莱格拉斯，全身和自己一样赤裸着，洋溢着笑容的唇角，还残留着一丝属于自己的白浊精液。

“怎么样，ada，刚刚舒服嘛？”

瞳孔颤动收缩间，在两声急促的、仿佛被死神扼住的喉咙僵硬的发出嘶哑的异样后，瑟兰迪尔迸发出他从未有过的，几乎能遮盖过宫殿外的雷电声的，歇斯底里的尖锐惨叫。

 

(本章完)


	13. 第七章 The clover window 四叶草花窗 I

台风带来的瓢泼大雨依然没有停止。电闪雷鸣的肆虐下，一道道惨淡的白光透过高大的四叶草花窗照耀进气味一片淫靡的卧室内，照耀在蜷缩在床角、全身都在簌簌颤抖的瑟兰迪尔德身上，更加让他看起来如同失心疯魔的精神病患者。

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己这样歇斯底里的叫喊了多久，可他不知道还有什么可以宣泄这如同世界崩裂的疯狂……极度的震惊之后，是极度的耻辱、恶心到想呕吐、恐惧、厌恶、绝望……这样一重重的感觉就如同宫殿外的台风一般席卷他的所有感官……癫狂的尖叫声中，他感受不到其他。可当他感受到阿拉贡和莱格拉斯正试图抱着自己安抚的时候，瑟兰迪尔的嗓子已经嘶哑得叫不出了什么声音来……模糊的视野里，他看到那再次想靠近他的手的时候，修长的身体如同丑陋的青蛙一般抽搐着蜷缩得更紧，紧紧的用已经玷污了的床单包裹住自己赤裸的身躯——当玫瑰色丝绒床单上浓重的情欲发泄的味道传入他鼻腔中时，刺激得他眼泪再也控制不住的流淌了下来。

“瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……”

这样的瑟兰迪尔，自然让这间卧室中另外的两个人跪在床上，不知所措——莱格拉斯显然没想到他父亲的反应会如此激烈，终究年纪小，面对这出乎他意料的状况颇有些手足无措，但那张稚嫩的脸庞上面色却是蒙上了一层如四叶草窗外的黑暗——父亲这意想不到的反应，显然让他颇为不悦，见瑟兰迪尔如此反感自己试图安抚的举动，他也不再靠近，一双湛蓝的眼眸此时冰冷沉重如青金石，坠在微微垂下的眼皮后——他赤裸着青春、白皙的躯体，双腿间并未得到发泄的欲望依然直挺挺的对着他的父亲——反正他已经等待了这么久，也不着急这一会，他还有这个耐心，等待自己他的父亲，他一直埋藏在心底深处、早已深爱到发狂的人自己慢慢冷静下来。

他第一次没有喊他的父亲ada，而是十分背德的，直呼其名。

他想这样称呼他亲爱的ada很久了。

“瑟兰……瑟兰……”

另一重的呼唤，比起莱格拉斯更显得虚弱飘渺——身高身材都算不错的阿拉贡，此时在那一场李代桃僵的性爱结束后依然身披着索林的睡袍，这不合身的衣服穿在他身上，此刻显得那样滑稽讽刺。他一样面对着瑟兰迪尔，凌乱的黑色头发因为刚刚那一场迷幻的性爱濡湿了透，他全身都处于大汗淋漓的状态——但是那急促到异样的喘息，以及隐藏在黑发下看不清的面容……却让他看起来并不像还沉浸在之前的性事的感觉——他呼唤着瑟兰迪尔名字的声音是那样微弱迷惘，仿佛一个毫无意识的人本能性的渴求……突然间、他僵直的健美身体猛地颤抖了两下，迅速的来到床下后猛的打开沉重的窗户——暴风雨立刻从这窗口处凶猛灌入——但阿拉贡却完全不管这些，他整个身躯都伏在窗檐上，对着户外大吐特吐……席卷而尽的暴风雨很快便淅沥沥的打湿了窗口附近的一切，阿拉贡更是浑身湿透，索林的睡袍湿漉漉的粘在他的身上，却更加凸显了他脊背处一路向下的优美的线条，窄而结实的腰肢，虽然全身都在颤抖，但挺翘的臀部在穆拉诺玻璃灯的光芒下尤为显眼……莱格拉斯看得有几分眼热，一样下了床，朝他的臀部上猛拍了一下。

“呵、还吐？说起来你毕竟也是……怎么这么没用。”

话语的关键处他没说出来。稚气未脱的话语里，充满了冷漠的嘲讽与不屑。但他冷眼看着阿拉贡呕吐完后整个人仿佛失去了力气的木偶人一般瘫倒在窗檐下，健壮的身躯脱力的依靠在落地玻璃窗檐下，敞开的睡袍下的躯体湿漉漉，刚刚泄欲完的那一根尺寸并不小的阴茎此时无精打采的耷拉在他的腿间——这仿佛古典油画中基督垂死般的模样，还是让莱格拉斯不免动了几分恻隐之心，他转身走向房间的另一边，娴熟的摸索着那些镶嵌在墙壁中的描金古老桃木柜门：“我记得这里有个小酒柜来着……呵，还是和那时候一样，喝点白兰地压压惊……呵，真是拿你没办法。”

此时、满屋的风声雨味却让蜷缩在墙角的瑟兰迪尔清醒了些许。冰冷潮湿的空气，仿佛将这屋子里淫靡混乱的气息瞬间便席卷干净，青蓝色的闪电下，瑟兰迪尔茫然抬起的脸庞惨白如未曾着色的威尼斯面具，透过凌乱的发丝，一双模糊的泪眼找不到焦距……在这屋内并没有人说话的瞬间，只有时不时炸起的狂怒的雷霆震动着整间卧室，仿佛要震碎这充满罪孽的房间一般……

阿拉贡其实早就吐不出什么来，但是他依然忍不住觉得心中还是压抑着那一团魔鬼的阴影……此刻他被从窗口倾泻而下的暴风雨击打着，却丝毫没有力气起身——冰冷的雨水，倒是让他觉得颇为畅快，只是……他虚弱的抬起手，试图抹去糊在眼中的雨水——但就是在个时候，他空茫的眼界中只觉得一道艳色的阴影从他眼前闪过——下一秒，他仿佛被电流贯穿四肢一般从地上猛的爬起，死死的抱住那个差一点就消失在窗前的玫瑰红色身影。

“瑟兰！瑟兰迪尔！你别这样！别这样！！抓住我！”

“你……你放手！！！你这个混蛋！！！！放开我！！！！”

大半个身躯已经脱离室内的瑟兰迪尔，硬生生的被阿拉贡抱住了双腿往室内抱着，劈头盖脸的暴风雨中，他绝望的死死抓住窗外的威尼斯哥特式建筑装饰，湿滑坚硬的墙檐，他的指关键因为过度用力呈现出了青白色——刚刚经历了情事，下半身不怎么能使得上力气，但是此刻、他的视野里只有海水泛滥、漆黑一片的大运河……他拼着全部的气力，想挣脱那该死的手臂——

此刻、他真的不想再活下去了。

求死的欲望充斥着瑟兰迪尔的全身，他竭尽全力的挣扎着，但是另一双手、他熟悉的、温暖的、该死的手，却帮着阿拉贡抱住他的腰肢，将他拖拽回了室内——绝望的惨叫声中，他死扣着墙檐的指尖被尖锐的石质突起划破，留下的一道道血痕，却瞬间被雨水打没……

“你、你们……你们……”

此时瑟兰迪尔被雨水浇得比阿拉贡还要湿透，但是重新回到温暖的室内，让他感受到得只有更加陷落的绝望。经历了一场雨，他声音更加嘶哑，浑身瑟瑟发抖——说不清楚是因为暴雨的寒冷，还是因为恐惧和绝望。

但就在这时，和他一样浑身湿透的阿拉贡刚刚让自己喘过气来，便忙不迭的紧紧抱住他，将他搂在怀里。

“瑟兰、瑟兰……别这样、别这样……你想打我、骂我都好……别想不开，真的、求求你别想不开……”他如同一个溺水的人紧紧抱住漂浮在海上唯一浮木般的紧抱着瑟兰迪尔，年轻健壮的胳膊差勒得瑟兰迪尔呼吸困难，但阿拉贡却仿佛浑然不觉，湿漉漉的脸颊、嘴唇，与瑟兰迪尔紧紧挨着，狠狠亲吻着：“死亡……真的是非常可怕的事，你不能……真的、还是活着好、活着好……”

瑟兰迪尔被动着被亲吻着，拥抱着，神情麻木的听着阿拉贡如同魔怔了一般在他耳边的倾诉呢喃，湿热的泪水从冰凉的脸庞上滑落的感觉分外鲜明，他颤抖着，试图推开阿拉贡那样结实火热的怀抱——刚刚在黑暗中，阿拉贡也是这样抱着他，仿佛在祈求他的宽慰和爱抚……真是该死啊……他怎么就、怎么就把他当成了索林……只要稍稍回想起刚刚自己毫无防备的，在阿拉贡、还有莱格拉斯面前呈现出从未有过的放荡状态，强烈的求死欲望，再一次如涨潮一般将他淹没。

反应到这一点，瑟兰迪尔立刻如同被火烧着了一般，疯狂的、拼着所能使出的所有力气，推搡、拍打、挣扎着，

“你、你放开我——！你这个混蛋，你欺骗我、你、你还穿着他的睡衣……你给我滚！我恨你！！！”

正如阿拉贡的话，他被动的被瑟兰迪尔撕打着，完全没有制止、或者保护自己的意思——隐藏在黑发下的黑色眼睛里依然是挥之不去的灾厄感与诡异的疯魔，但是他何尝不知……这时他应受的惩罚。但是当瑟兰迪尔对他喊出“我恨你”的字眼时，阿拉贡的内心，仿佛瞬间被利刃划开了一般。

我恨你……

我恨你。

很快，他宽阔的肩膀开始微微颤抖了起来，渐渐浑身都剧烈的颤抖着。眼泪同样从他的眼中落下，与瑟兰迪尔的眼泪混合在了一起。他身披着的，属于索林的睡衣被瑟兰迪尔撕破、扯开，他顾不上自己的狼狈，依然像最初走进这间奢华的卧室一样，紧紧的拥抱着瑟兰迪尔，即使这一次迎接他的，不是来自瑟兰迪尔令人迷醉的温柔安慰，而是这无可争辩、发自肺腑的，赤裸裸的恨意。

“你、打我吧，恨我吧……”

“如果、这能够让你记住我……也好、也好……”

“我不要你忘记我……别、别忘记我，别……”

温暖的卧室内让这赤裸潮湿纠缠在一起的两个人渐渐恢复了些许体温，而阿拉贡腿间原本萎靡下去的阴茎，在与瑟兰迪尔的躯体磨蹭间，再一次火热硬挺了起来。

虽然因为愤怒和绝望、瑟兰迪尔显得那样的狼狈凌乱……但、这反而更具备了另一种感官的刺激。

绚丽的穆拉诺灯光下，被玫瑰色丝绒被褥包裹着的，白皙的躯体，凌乱的金发……沾满了泪水的睫毛与嘴唇。

“你、你要干什么！滚开！我不要、我不要你再碰我——滚、滚开啊——！！！”

无论瑟兰迪尔如何反抗、挣扎，都无法阻止阿拉贡在异样的热血冲动下，再一次分开他的双腿，火热的前端在他依然湿漉漉的，因为之前剧烈的动作使得体内的精液溢出些许的迷人洞口上打圈磨蹭着，就这样顺理成章的再次进入了瑟兰迪尔的体内。

在又一个电闪雷鸣中，瑟兰迪尔那嘶哑的嗓子发出的尖叫更加凄厉绝望。’

“你！你干什么！你出去、给我出去啊！不要再进来、不要……！！”

当阿拉贡不顾瑟兰的哭喊反抗，将自己完全送入瑟兰迪尔的里面时，那令他着魔的火热紧窒的小洞令他舒服得大声喘息，几乎要哭出来……是啊，这样很好，经历了刚刚的狂风暴雨，还有之前的……没什么能够比得上进入瑟兰的身体里更好的了……想到刚刚和瑟兰在窗台上的挣扎便不由得心有余悸，此刻瑟兰这温暖的迷人身躯，刚刚差一点就在暴风雨中成为一具冰冷的尸体……撞的粉碎……不、他不能让他变成那样，让自己最爱的人变成他们那样……

“ 不！不……不要这样……我不要、不要……放开我！！”

阿拉贡眼神突然的变暗，他仿佛丝毫没有感受到瑟兰迪尔在他身上的推搡拍打一般，胳膊一个用力，将瑟兰迪尔大腿分开扛在肩膀上，托着他的臀部，迎接着自己自上而下、火热而激烈的冲击……不论他和瑟兰迪尔如今的关系是怎样堕落混乱，他们曾经那美好的情感联系如今已变得千疮百孔，无法弥补……但、现在，他却可以光明正大的，在耀眼的灯光下尽情的抱他……不用担心他人的眼光，虽然、这是他用可耻而卑劣的手段获得的……但、能够尽情享用他挚爱的人的肉体的激动心情，和这一份罪恶感交织在一起的感觉却是那样的甘美，让他欲罢不能……

“瑟兰、瑟兰！瑟兰迪尔……瑟兰迪尔……”

“求你、求求你……放开我，饶、饶了我吧……”

在同样猩红色的厚实地毯上，在一遍又一遍，丝毫不知厌倦的呼唤声中，阿拉贡抓住瑟兰迪尔的脚踝，将他他修长的双腿从大腿根出一字拉开，让二人火热结合的部位完全暴露在晶莹的灯光下……瑟兰迪尔能够清楚的自己下半身悬空与阿拉贡结合着、被一下下快速占有着……他扭过头，在敞开的潮湿床单、在地毯上绝望而无力的扭动着，而这落在阿拉贡眼里，又成了一种别样的刺激与诱惑……渐渐的，在阿拉贡胳膊上的捶打也渐渐变得无力，抗拒的怒骂渐渐变为求饶，他不得不抓住阿拉贡的结实的臂膀，防止自己在越来越火热的冲击下失去平衡摔落在地……他没有办法，原先作为润滑剂的媚药依然在他的体内挥发着作用，当阿拉贡的坚挺进入他体内的那一刻，瑟兰迪尔便立刻管不住自己的腰肢酥软，湿润的穴道贪婪饥渴的吞吃着男人进入到更深的地方……终究早已不是第一次和阿拉贡进行这样的接触，很快，无论他内心如何不情愿，如何被羞耻和恶心感填充着，他的身体和阿拉贡的结合越发契合黏腻，原本潮湿冰冷的两具躯体，如今则缠绵得激烈火热，……受了伤的手指此时因为再一次的用力又渗出了血，在阿拉贡小麦色的肌肤上留下的血色指痕，分外有了香艳的意味。

“ada，小心呀……”

激烈的性事中，莱格拉斯这一如往常的撒娇声音听起来是那样的模糊……但是，瑟兰迪尔却分明能够感觉到莱格拉斯、自己的儿子，再一次赤裸着凑上来，将他的手指从阿拉贡的胳膊上掰开，疼惜得将他的指尖一根根含在口中，吸吮着上面的伤痕……很快，这变成得极富于挑逗意味，莱格拉斯湿润的口腔、灵活的舌头舔的瑟兰迪尔一根根手指头上仿佛有潮湿的小虫爬行过的瘙痒，而这种瘙痒立刻通过指尖敏感的传遍至全身，传到了正和阿拉贡相连的地方……瑟兰迪尔控制不住的扭动着腰肢——在莱格拉斯的怀抱里。

“咝——ada你别乱动，要被你弄断了——”

随着一声难耐的闷哼，莱格拉斯亲亲热热的搂着瑟兰迪尔的脖颈，咬着他的耳垂低声说着——瑟兰迪尔受不了这样从耳边蔓延开的又一股刺激，更受不了莱格拉斯腿间勃起的硬挺在他光裸的脊背上的磨蹭……这让他如同被火烧着一般想挣脱他的怀抱，但是他胸前的双点却被莱格拉斯捏在手里把玩着，轻轻重重的搓了几下，立刻变成坚硬的小圆珠……如同对待一个好玩的玩具一般，莱格拉斯就这样在他身上一点点加重欲望的火焰，灼烧得瑟兰迪尔内心一阵阵发疼……

自己、自己怎么会到了这一步……和自己的儿子全身赤裸的纠缠着……和他相同的发丝正交缠在肤色相同的肢体上，而莱格拉斯想做的，分明还不知于此……简直如同一场噩梦。对于阿拉贡，他可以毫无顾忌的愤怒指责，但是……虽然已经到了这一步，瑟兰迪尔却没有勇气责问自己的儿子。

“为、为什么……你为什么……要这样……莱格拉斯……”

当莱格拉斯的手顺着他的胸膛、腹部一路向下，一把握住他父亲在操弄中勃起的欲望时……瑟兰迪尔勉强的承受着阿拉贡的冲击，无力的拦住莱格拉斯的手臂，气喘吁吁间，他的声音颤抖得厉害。

瑟兰迪尔不敢直视儿子的目光——无论心中有多么憎恨厌恶与阿拉贡的肢体接触，但是此刻被情欲和性药弄的浑身燥热难耐……虽然、虽然莱格拉斯是其中的帮凶，但是瑟兰迪尔依然因为自己此时这难堪的状态被儿子尽收眼底羞耻不已……

“不——！别、别这样……”

而莱格拉斯的手，此刻却开始时轻时重的揉搓挑刮着他勃起的性器……极富于技巧的，令瑟兰迪尔更加难耐的扭动着身躯，哽咽声则变得越发绝望。

他好想死……就这么死掉算了……

“舒服吗、ada……”莱格拉斯就这样一边为自己的父亲手淫，另一只手依然不消停的揉搓着瑟兰迪尔胸前挺翘的肉珠，而那湿润的红唇、则粘在瑟兰迪尔红得滚烫的耳后上，湿润的舌头顺着优美的下颚骨线条，最后舔上了那忍耐不住、不断吐出呜咽呻吟的诱人薄唇。

“为什么这样做……ada你怎么会问出这样的问题呢？”莱格拉斯稚气轻柔的生活里充满了委屈：“在这次回威尼斯后，我便和您不止一次的说过……我想让您快乐，体会到极致的快乐……这样舒服吗？ada？”

快……乐……

瑟兰迪尔听不懂莱格拉斯的话。

这发生的一切，让他宁愿相信此时出现在他面前的，是一个和莱格拉斯相貌酷似的其他人……但绝对不是他的莱格拉斯。

只是他绝望而愚蠢的幻想……那明亮纯净的蓝色眼眸、流淌着天然的极致聪慧的眉眼……他这仿佛和平时并无二致的神色和态度……

瑟兰迪尔僵硬而被动的被莱格拉斯吻着，从开始清浅的轻吻啜吸，很快变的淫乱不堪……莱格拉斯灵活的舌头舔过他的牙齿、在他的口腔内搅动着，追逐着他舌尖缠绵着……到最后，仿佛想探究他喉咙深处一般，瑟兰迪尔只觉得自己的灵魂都要被他吸走了……

这是他的孩子……他生出的孩子，流淌着他血脉的孩子……

“ada、舒服吗、舒服吗……”

莱格拉斯依然执着的在吻着她，同时又这样痴痴的吻着他——唾液随着他含糊的话语溢出，而那明亮的湛蓝眸子微微一转，仿佛一个恶劣的孩子一般，不断吐出唾液，送入瑟兰迪尔的口中，让他的父亲吃下去。

一阵强烈的恶心从瑟兰迪尔的脑后窜起，但他只能被动得被莱格拉斯哺着唾液——自从这对美貌的父子以这样情色的状态交缠在一起后，没有什么能比这个更加刺激着阿拉贡的视觉感官，深埋在瑟兰迪尔体内的阴茎坚硬得几乎要炸裂，也只有阿拉贡知道，从莱格拉斯加入的第一刻起，无论是因为厌恶还是恐惧，还是别的情感，瑟兰迪尔那迷人的小穴失控一般的剧烈颤抖皱缩着，如同一张贪婪的口一般牢牢的吞吃吸吮着他的阴茎……汹涌溢出的肠液，简直比莱格拉斯吐出的唾液还要多……如同发情期豹子的吼叫，与瑟兰迪尔难耐的呻吟声回荡在这华美罪恶的卧室内，阿拉贡简直恨不得将睾丸都塞进这迷人的体内，自上而下、大开大阖的冲击抽插，凶狠得让瑟兰迪尔喘不过气来——气喘吁吁间，他也不知道自己咽下了多少莱格拉斯的唾液，他的嘴唇和莱格拉斯的嘴唇早已糊得粘答答，来不及吞咽下的唾液顺着他的下颚流淌下了脖颈，莱格拉斯的手指灵巧得抹过，轮流抹在了他乳晕上，甚至一直停留在瑟兰迪尔越发硬挺阴茎上的手，也沾了些许唾液，剥开马口上细嫩的皮肤，往里面抹去。

“不……不……”

瑟兰迪尔的呻吟声越发迷离难耐了……前端已经控制不住、不断分泌出白浊的液体，而这时候，莱格拉斯的手指却恶劣得堵住前端的小孔——他知道、无论是阿拉贡还是他最最亲爱的ada，此刻都要高潮了……稚嫩柔软的舌头，同时开始模仿着阴茎，在瑟兰迪尔的口腔一下下捣干着，配合着阿拉贡越来越凶猛彻底的速度……此时瑟兰迪尔已经发不出任何声音来了，他何尝被人这样玩弄过，玩弄得这样彻底……口腔被儿子当作阴道或者后穴侵犯着，胸前的乳头被轮流揉捏，即将迸发射精的生殖器前端也被儿子那属于艺术家的微硬指尖轻轻研磨着……后穴更不得了，在阿拉贡对准了前列腺，大开大阖的冲击下，瑟兰迪尔只觉得自己整个人都要从尾椎融化开……他身上所有的敏感点都被牢牢掌控着，挑逗玩弄着……交缠在阿拉贡脑后的双足脚趾难耐得绷直，他要被这一股陌生而炽烈得情欲火焰给融烧化了……全身没一个细都在不间断得接受着一阵阵欢愉的酥麻的洗礼……到最后、随着阿拉贡那窄而强劲的公狗腰和挺翘臀部的战栗颤动，一股股灼热的精液在瑟兰迪尔的体内爆发，瑟兰迪尔只觉得一股灼热的岩浆从自己的下体一路向上蔓延至他的头顶，而此时莱格拉斯也放开对他顶端的控制，但就在瑟兰迪尔的精液如喷泉般飞溅至阿拉贡腹部的时候，莱格拉斯灵巧的手指头依然不依不饶得上下撸动着，令他射出得更加彻底，另一只手则狠狠的捏住一侧的乳头扭动着……这极度得痛爽让瑟兰迪尔连高潮时的呻吟都完全走了调，从头皮到脚尖都舒爽得浑身发麻，整个人仿佛被抛入云端后又在一瞬间沉如汪洋……与四叶草花窗外的风雨不一样的，情欲的洋流……

“哦不、瑟兰、我的瑟兰……我要死了、要死了……”

毫无疑问，瑟兰迪尔在二人共同的玩弄侵犯下呈现出的媚态，最大的享用者自然是阿拉贡……不断喷吐出精液的阴茎被瑟兰迪尔受到这异样刺激的火热后穴依旧贪婪得颤抖吞吃着……电流般强烈的刺激从二人结合处一路冲击着他的大脑，阿拉贡控制不住，沉重结实的身躯倒在瑟兰迪尔的身上——在这令他欲仙欲死的快感高潮中，他迷离的、想寻找着瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇。

最终，三张口湿润粘腻得吻在了一起——莱格拉斯的舌头从瑟兰迪尔的口中退出些许，阿拉贡立刻上前问住刚刚摆脱了纠缠的、瑟兰迪尔的舌尖……即使在这高潮余韵的不断刺激下，瑟兰迪尔也觉得他要被堵的喘不过气来……阿拉贡结实的臀部依然在颤抖着，再一次将瑟兰迪尔后穴灌满的他，依然舍不得离开这个令他销魂蚀骨的爱人可爱的体内……而就在这时，莱格拉斯自然承受不住两个人的重量，他离开瑟兰迪尔身后，挪动着腰肢，跪在了他父亲的脸颊边。

他那一直未曾得到发泄的年轻欲望，此时毫无掩饰得暴露在穆拉诺玻璃灯下，暴露在瑟兰迪尔眼前。

对于他这个年纪的少年而言，那根前端如同活物一般微微突跳着的阴茎，完全不可小觑。

浑身潮红火热，处于高潮晕眩中的瑟兰迪尔，只觉得眼前不知何时出现一道阴影，遮挡住他的视线。

当这道阴影从眼前挪开，刺眼得灯光令瑟兰迪尔睁不开眼睛时……莱格拉斯已经将他的这根宝贝放在瑟兰迪尔和阿拉贡的嘴唇边、在两张口唇唇角磨蹭着。

阿拉贡虽然整个大脑都被这极致的快感冲击晕眩着，但当他感觉到嘴边的异物是莱格拉斯圆挺的龟头时，立刻条件反射的、厌恶得躲开——于是便自然而然的，莱格拉斯的阴茎，在他父亲潮湿嫣红的嘴唇上缓缓磨蹭着，仿佛要为这美丽的薄唇抹上一层口红般——确实如此，前端控制不住分泌出的些许白浊液体，已经沾湿了瑟兰迪尔的唇齿、舌尖。

和平日里父子二人间亲昵时一样的撒娇声音，回荡在瑟兰迪尔空茫一片的脑海里。

“ada，为我含住它好不好？”


	14. 第七章 The clover window 四叶草花窗 II

似乎、也真的是天赋异禀，莱格拉斯的下体和他身体的其他部位一样，白皙光洁，没有毛发，他的性器更是是异乎寻常的漂亮，如同一根白玉柱一般，勃起时、龟头微微泛出粉色，连着后面的两颗几乎透明的玉丸，洁净的简直可以称为任何艺术大师理想的裸体对象……但是当这根宝贝出现在瑟兰迪尔面前、即使在情欲和痛苦的迷幻中、他的双唇能够清晰的感受到属于儿子的阴茎的温度、硬度、浮凸在上面的经脉纹路时……他如同触电般全身筋挛颤抖、头坚决的扭向一旁，虽然挣脱不开阿拉贡的怀抱，但他依然抽搐的赴在地毯上，翻江倒海的呕吐起来……虽然这一个晚上他并没有吃什么，但是他此刻口腔里还有许多莱格拉斯刚刚喂给他的唾液……光是这一点，便足够他恶心到了反胃。

和亲生儿子的肉体接触令瑟兰迪尔觉得无比的恶心，反胃……他不敢想接下来莱格拉斯会对他做什么，虽然……此时的情况他已然是逃不掉，求生不得、求死不能……但是、但是……

“不、不要……不！别这样——！”

面对父亲的排斥，莱格拉斯心中自然不悦，但是欲火中烧的他此刻既不想为自己辩解、也不想安慰父亲，直白中带着迫不及待、一手抓过瑟兰迪尔的头发，一手扳过他的下颚，强迫自己的父亲的脸庞再一次凑向自己的胯下——他等不及了。

“不、不……”

当莱格拉斯那根尺寸不小的昂扬欲望再一次拍打在他脸上的时候，瑟兰迪尔顾不得头发被抓着的疼痛，虚弱的双手抵住莱格拉斯的大腿上拼了命的摇头挣扎——他、他的儿子、莱格拉斯，居然要他做这种事！想到他要自己用口舌含住他的生殖器便恨不能咬舌自尽……但是莱格拉斯有力的手指此刻却已经扣在了他的下颚骨上，强迫他张开了嘴唇。

“ada，你这么不想含住它么……”轻声的嗤笑间，莱格拉斯仿佛反应出来什么：“难道、ada你还从未为别人做过这事？包括那个英国人？”

不要说了！

惊恐与恶心间，莱格拉斯的声音显得是那样的飘渺模糊，但是当莱格拉斯提起索林，瑟兰迪尔的泪水立刻落了下来——他和索林在一起的三年，索林何尝强迫他做过这种事……一开始的时候、他的确想，但是当他知道自己不愿意，就再也没强迫过他……倒是他、喜欢用口舌、用他能想到的一切方式让他欢愉、舒服，虽然自己也不喜欢那样露骨又淫荡的事，但……

他所熟悉的古龙水的味道，似乎还残存在这房间内，虽然几乎要被浓重的精液气息淹没。

“呵、原来……你真的是永远都能为我带来惊喜呀，ada。”莱格拉斯怎么会没有看到自己ada分神后流泪的模样，浓泽湿润的眉眼间的痛苦与温柔让他看在眼里，越发的又妒又恨，知道ada在想那个该死的英国人了……但是、这沉默中他所得到的答案又令他不禁欣喜万分，拽住他ada的头发和下颚，捧起他的脸，在他还满沾着自己唾液的唇舌上响亮的吻了一下：“看来，我是第一个使用你口舌的男人呢……”他吃吃的笑着，再次将他ada的头埋在自己双腿间，一手依然毫不留情的扣住瑟兰迪尔的下颚骨，一手扶住自己早已等待的不耐烦的欲望，湿润的龟头在那诱人的口舌上磨蹭了两下，之后便缓缓的送入了瑟兰迪尔的口中。

“唔！唔——”

“别咬哦ada，你可不想你的儿子以后成了残废吧。”见瑟兰迪尔仿佛突然惊醒般的进行最后的挣扎，莱格拉斯轻飘飘一句话便令瑟兰迪尔停止住了反抗，继而痛苦的紧闭上了眼睛。

他不敢想象莱格拉斯还能用父子关系威胁他，也只有莱格拉斯……内心深刻的耻辱与绞痛令他恨不能自己灵魂已死，只留下这具躯壳——见他停止住了反抗，莱格拉斯心满意足的在自己ada口中缓慢的开始了抽插活动，舒服的令他发出畅快的叹息：“ada……我的ada……你的口腔真的是太舒服了，又湿、又热……喉咙又紧——”莱格拉斯这早已超出同龄人的昂扬想全然进入的时候，硬挺的顶端自然戳的瑟兰迪尔喉咙极为不适、条件反射的想吐出——他立刻捧住ada的头控制住：“呵、没事、你能吞的下去……你喉咙深处很能让男人舒服的……”

！

当莱格拉斯真的狠狠撞向他喉咙深处时、痛苦和难受的感觉自然是反胃想吐——但瑟兰迪尔在一瞬间、被激醒的另一重记忆让他呼吸几乎要停止了。

这……他命名从未为任何人做过这种事，但是喉咙深处此刻怪异的痛感，却是那样熟悉。 

是了、这几日醒来，他喉咙异样的痛感……

难道……从那时候开始起……

曾经令他惶恐不安的、每日清晨醒来时都要面对的身体异样的感觉……下肢仿佛泄欲后的乏力、喉咙深处异样的疼痛，以及明明干净的查不到任何痕迹的身躯，却仿佛残留着被人猥亵着抚摸亲吻过的感觉……

一些不堪入目的画面、在一瞬间从他的脑海中闪现而过……这些天莱格拉斯和他一同住在这里，趁着他熟睡、熟练的解开他的睡衣，小心翼翼的轻薄、侮辱了自己，一点痕迹都没留……等他尽了兴，再为他重新穿好睡衣，盖上被褥，当作什么都没发生一般依偎在他怀里，餍足的进入梦乡……

若是说出来，会被人当做疯了一般的事情……也只有莱格拉斯，确实做的出来。

一直以来他都觉得是自己多想了，谁知道……没有欺骗自己的，只有自己天生的直觉……而已。 

莱格拉斯现在对他做的这些事，显然早就存了心思的……在此之前，他趁着自己熟睡时候做的任何事……都不奇怪了。

莱格拉斯带着那样纯真明亮的笑容，千里迢迢从美国回来，缠着他、跟他撒娇、哄着他开心……曾经那些出格的举动，瑟兰迪尔再如何生理不适，也都是在心里不断的为莱格拉斯找着理由……他年少丧母、他孤身一人在美国闯荡很少得到亲情安慰……

他是这样的自欺欺人、麻木着自己！

他何尝没有一丁点察觉到莱格拉斯对他的强烈的，异样的感情……他就这样一直心甘情愿的欺骗者自己这只是青春期少年的奇怪心理状态，等过了这个阶段就好，谁知道、谁知道……

绮靡淫乱的房间内，此时最为响亮的便是莱格拉斯痛快而迷醉的舒服的叹息声。他捧着瑟兰迪尔的头、抽插的动作越发加快，瑟兰迪尔的喉咙从最初的撞疼到此刻已经逐渐麻木，被迫一直张开的嘴唇里，随着莱格拉斯活动着腰肢、反复的抽出捅入的动作，唾液不断从唇角溢出，混合着不断流淌下的泪水，将莱格拉斯的腿间沾得一片濡湿……

“ada、ada……你真的是太棒了……你的嘴巴又热又湿……快要把我烫化了……”

这自然是莱格拉斯梦寐已久的事——此时此刻的情景，在他梦中不止出现了多少次：他的ada，美丽得如同诱人犯罪的罪恶存在，柔顺的伏在他的胯下、用他那张红润的性感的薄唇侍奉着自己……一直到昨天，他都只能小心翼翼的亲吻、抚摸着他ada诱人的身体的每一个部分，却不能留下任何痕迹——包括他小心的撬开父亲的口唇，将自己昂扬的欲望塞入这令人发狂的口中的时候……在高潮来临前，都要痛苦的拔出，射在一旁早已准备好的纸巾上。等他欲望消减，还需要重新为父亲穿好睡衣、整理好床褥、甚至喷上一点空气清洁剂……这些繁琐的事情他做的内心直冒火，但第二天面对父亲依然会察觉到的身体微妙的异样感，他依然要装作什么都没发生一样、转移他的注意力……这样麻烦的生活他经受够了，如今、如今……

想到以后都可以这样光明正大的抱自己的ada，莱格拉斯胯下的坚挺越发兴奋，在瑟兰迪尔口中抽插的也越发凶狠野蛮——瑟兰迪尔哪里经受过这个，痛苦不堪的、发出断断续续的呜咽声。

而这一切都被阿拉贡看在了眼里——他早已被眼前情色至极的淫靡画面看得呆住了。一时间、丝毫未察觉从窗口不断涌入的狂暴风雨打在赤裸身躯上的寒冷。

他似乎有点明白了，为什么莱格拉斯如此喜欢偷窥自己与瑟兰迪尔的情事——在旁观者的角度，瑟兰迪尔无论被如何操弄凌辱，都丝毫不会让人感受到淫贱无耻这样的负面感——无论他喜欢还是不喜欢，白皙的身躯会泛出玫瑰般绯红的色泽，连紧绷的脚趾都圆润的可爱。而他和莱格拉斯，他的儿子交缠在一起的画面，美到了罪恶。

都是白皙修长的身躯、都是一样灿烂的金发，交错纠缠着，而偏偏拥有成熟肉体的瑟兰迪尔被肢体线条依然显得稚嫩青涩的莱格拉斯牢牢压制着……他应该比谁都能清晰的感受到乱伦的羞耻与罪恶感，但正是他这无地自容的羞耻与崩溃感，让他颤动的浓眉、沾满泪水的蜷曲睫毛更加撩人心弦……连同他起伏的饱满胸膛、翘立得异样挺立的鲜红乳尖、脊背到腰肢流畅优美的线条一路向下都是在轻微颤抖着的、双手痛楚的抓着被褥紧紧握成拳……阿拉贡再一次饥渴得咽了下唾液，明明已经发泄了两次的生殖器、此时又颤巍巍的挺立了起来。

不管了、不管了……不论他们为什么再一次交缠在了一起，不论他曾经如何竭力控制着自己不再接触瑟兰迪尔……他不愿意再去想到这些，此时的他、只想立刻再要一次瑟兰迪尔。

“你啊、还真是种马上身了？”阿拉贡这再一次勃发的欲望如何逃得过莱格拉斯的眼睛，莱格拉斯一遍气喘吁吁的撞着瑟兰迪尔的口腔，纤细的眉间不满的皱起：“我让你抱我的ada这么多次，还不满足吗？”说着，他再次吃吃的笑起，仿佛得意于父亲这样销魂蚀骨的魅力：“我还没好好抱过他……这一次，你可得让我尽兴。”说着，他将自己依然坚挺的昂扬从瑟兰迪尔口中拔出，终于得到解脱的瑟兰迪尔立刻跌落在地上、几乎喘不过气来的喘息、呛咳着——他那张漂亮得勾人犯罪的脸庞在莱格拉斯的胯下被揉得肤色燥红，终于逃脱了这一重酷刑，他再也忍受不住身心双重的恶心，伏在地毯上喘不过气般的呕吐了起来。

莱格拉斯的阴茎在他口中肆掠、留下的感觉和气味……如果此时身边有一瓶硫酸，瑟兰迪尔会立刻毫不犹豫的一口喝下去。

可是、腰肢被抬起，双腿再一次被分开……当瑟兰迪尔的下身再一次感受到坚硬圆挺的龟头正蠢蠢欲动的磨蹭着的时候，他惊恐的抬起了头。

“莱格拉斯！你这是……别、别这样……不要这样！”

透过纷乱披散的浅金色长发，模糊的视野里，瑟兰迪尔分明的看到莱格拉斯充斥着兽欲的目光暗沉，而他正准备进入自己的身体。

想到真的要和莱格拉斯交合，瑟兰迪尔的脑中如同闪电劈过，再一次的崩塌、陷落。

“不……你不可以！不可以这么做！我……我是你的父亲！”

他几乎是饱含耻辱的喊出了最后一句话——而莱格拉斯在听到以后，确实、停下了动作。

“父、亲？”

“父……亲……”

他口中喃喃念着这个称呼，神色却依然阴晴不定。

“没错，你是我父亲，我最亲爱的ada……所以、唯独我不能抱你，是吗？”

伴随着陡然暴躁激动的声音，瑟兰迪尔的头发猛的被他扯住拉起，吃痛间，瑟兰迪尔被迫与莱格拉斯对视着——这时瑟兰迪尔才清晰的看见，莱格拉斯那双湛蓝眼眸里跃动的癫狂。

而他正指向阿拉贡。 

“他能抱你，那个英国人也能抱你……只有我不能、是不是？！”

“我明明比他们都要爱你……你却拒绝我的爱，ada你……太心狠了。”

这充满了委屈与怨愤的话语，让瑟兰迪尔呆怔着，完全不知道该怎么办。

当阿拉贡耻于听见莱格拉斯这终于宣之于口的奇葩逻辑与心声，瑟兰迪尔却惶惶然，不知道该如何对儿子说什么，应该说什么。

“不……不是这样的……”

“对，你不愿意我这样爱你，你希望我还和六岁时候一样，永远没长大，只能被动接受那样庸俗幼稚的、你所谓的’父爱’……”一时间、莱格拉斯的声音急迫得甚至哽咽了起来：“但是你却对那个英国人投怀送抱！你跟他在一起了三年，却不愿意让我知道……呵、你以为我真的不会知道？！你以为你和他的事情不会传到美国？我亲爱的ada!”

“莱格拉斯——”

喊出名字试图制止的，是阿拉贡——他有些慌乱的站起身。没有人比他更了解莱格拉斯的本性，但是他也是第一次见到莱格拉斯这样放下所有伪装，直白的吐露出自己的心声——满是不甘、嫉妒、怨毒……他的瑟兰迪尔那震惊得似乎要破碎的神情阿拉贡简直不忍心去看，他如何愿意看自己的爱人受到这样的精神折磨。

瑟兰迪尔没有说出一句话、一个字——此时他什么也说不出来，头发被莱格拉斯紧紧拽着，他无法逃脱、连无地自容都不可以……果然……他早该知道，一切都瞒不过莱格拉斯，瞒不过他这个聪明到了可怕的儿子……如果说曾经被阿拉贡突然提起索林便足以让他惊慌失措，那么此刻……

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己该说什么，他的大脑一片混乱又一片空白。但是莱格拉斯却露出嘲讽的笑。

“我知道你想说什么，我的ada，你是为了爷爷的遗愿、为了圣母安康教堂的所有权和修复权……你和爷爷一样，为了那个破蛋糕盒子一样的建筑，像以前的威尼斯政妓一样把自己卖了……既然、既然这样……”莱格拉斯嘴唇颤抖，神色扭曲，他突然送开瑟兰迪尔，把他像一个被玩弄的残破不堪的洋娃娃一般扔在了地上，拿起卧室一侧墙角边的写生大画夹——自莱格拉斯住进黄金宫的第一天，他就带来这个画夹，随手便放在这间卧室一侧。瑟兰迪尔从未想到过打开看里面是什么——然而这时候，沉甸甸的画夹被莱格拉斯猛的打开、撕开夹层布，里面的东西如潮水般洒在了瑟兰迪尔的身上。

都是崭新的、紫色欧元钞票，全部都是最高面值的五百欧。散乱的钞票覆盖在瑟兰迪尔身上，更多的则是因为雨水和海风的涌入在卧室里凌乱的飞舞着。

“这都是我在美国赚的钱，还不止这些……我银行账户里的，比这些要多的多……”来个莱斯居高临下的俯视着自己的父亲，紫罗兰色的纸钞覆盖在他金色的长发和白皙的肌肤上，竟然也分外诱人……看的他的呼吸再一次的急促了起来。

“比起我的爱，如果你更喜欢这样的钱色交易……那么、我买你。”

那阴测测的话语在卧室里回荡着，听起来丝毫不像一个十七岁少年的声音。

阿拉贡目睹着这一切、心中五味如海风一般汹涌杂陈——莱格拉斯的反应出乎他的意料，他第一次知道他想的会是这些。

在他最初结识莱格拉斯的时候，便知道他有一位曾经在美国名闻遐迩的律师父亲——耶鲁大学法律系十分有名，而威尼斯圣母安康大教堂的所有权案经典得已经成为了系中范例。他虽然是地质系，但是一次学生聚会，刚入耶鲁大学艺术系的莱格拉斯那稚嫩又美好的、如天使一般的容貌惊艳了在场所有人时，法律系的学生们也很快八卦起了他的家世。

但是一直到他这一次来威尼斯之前，他都未曾听莱格拉斯提起过自己的父亲——包括在阿拉贡他的监护人凯勒鹏先生的家里。同为艺术巨匠费诺先生的亲属，同时认识他们父子的人更多，可无论是谁——哪怕是凯勒鹏先生还是盖拉德丽尔夫人，只要在莱格拉斯面前提起他的父亲、哪怕是一句简单的问候，前一秒还笑容如春风的莱格拉斯都会立刻沉下脸来，毫不留情面的拂袖而去——久而久之、所有人都知道、他的父亲是他的禁忌。

没错……一直这一次来威尼斯之前，阿拉贡都未曾深想其中的原因——他和其他人一样，都以为是青春期少年的叛逆，不满于被父亲千里迢迢、形单影只的送到美国留学……但他应该早知道，这是因为莱格拉斯把瑟兰迪尔视为私人所有物，不允许别人唐突、哪怕是一句简单的问候，在他看来都是对他父亲的觊觎——在那么多次、自己不情不愿的和莱格拉斯做爱的时候，莱格拉斯每每到动情至高潮的时候，都会呢喃呼唤着一个简短而含糊的称谓——他从未去细想“ada”是什么意思。也只有这一次，他陪同瑟兰迪尔去马可波罗机场接莱格拉斯的时候，看着莱格拉斯从未有过的、亲亲热热扑进瑟兰迪尔怀里，不停的吻着他的嘴唇叫着“ada”的时候……他这才知道，“ada”是他对自己父亲最为私密亲昵的称呼。

三年前……呵、没错，莱格拉斯、包括自己的人生，一切异样变动的开始，正是在三年前毫无征兆、突然开始的。 

然而。

阿拉贡此时的神色、如那时在马可波罗广场上一样的阴郁、仿佛满蓄了暴风雨。

凭借着对莱格拉斯、和瑟兰迪尔的了解，他知道接下来会发生什么。

“对、对不起……”

微弱的、哽咽一般细微的声音，从瑟兰迪尔口中嗫嚅的发出。

果然。

瑟兰迪尔蜷缩着赤裸的身躯，被钞票覆盖着的感觉更加残忍的加重了他的耻辱感。他浑身冰凉，他但是他知道自己控制不住的流着眼泪——此刻、也只有眼泪是热的，源源不断——心如刀绞般的剧痛间，让他最终能说出的，只有这一句歉意。

“对不起……莱格拉斯……如果、如果我知道你是这样想……对不起……”

他没有资格去憎恨莱格拉斯这样对待自己——事实上，正是自己，应该对他这样畸形变态的心理负责。是他一厢情愿的将莱格拉斯当作不知世事的小孩子，他不愿意去想自己和索林的关系会对他产生怎样的影响……

一时间，瑟兰迪尔都可以想见，在莱格拉斯那些个人艺术展上其实是多么的难堪——所有人围绕着他，表面上是赞叹他的作品，然而在背后、三三两两的，说的都是远在大洋另一端的威尼斯、圣母安康教堂、自己和索林——让一个十几岁的少年置身于心计叵测的、淫猥而猎奇的目光下……

“对不起……都是我的错……” 

看着自己的父亲匍匐在他的脚下，如他所想一样，哭泣哽咽得泣不成声，不停的道歉……终于到这个阶段了，对父亲心灵的掌控……风雨中，莱格拉斯却只觉得自己仿佛升腾上了天堂——他期待这一刻、期待父亲的心里只有他一个人……已经太久、太久了。

他不屑于去看阿拉贡愤怒得眼睛充血的神情——呵、怎么说呢，他就是喜欢看阿拉贡知晓他所有的技俩，却无法应对他的模样。

“呵、您在说什么呀？” 

他的声音再一次变的轻盈稚气了起来——仿佛又回到了平时，他依然是单纯活泼的少年。

他充满爱意的捧起父亲的脸庞，抚开凌乱的发丝，甜蜜蜜的亲吻着他浸透了泪水的冰凉嘴唇。

“我不需要您的道歉，我只要……您的爱。”

下一秒，莱格拉斯摆弄着父亲瘫软无力的身体，打开他的双腿——一个吻落在了瑟兰迪尔被阿拉贡操弄得泛红微肿的后穴上。

“ada，真希望我是你生下的……我身上只有你的血肉，只是你身体的一部分……好了，现在、我们要重新融合为一体了……”

如同魔咒般的语言回音还为消散，莱格拉斯便狠狠的进入了瑟兰迪尔的身体——进入了他渴望已久的禁地。

“不——”

抗拒的声音很快化在被莱格拉斯完全进入后戛然而止——瑟兰迪尔蔚蓝色的眼眸瞳孔收缩，身体抽搐着、将头扭向了一侧。

他的体内还残有与阿拉贡两次性事留下的精液，莱格拉斯进入的毫不费力——可是、直到莱格拉斯形状不小的阴茎全然没入自己体内的时候……瑟兰迪尔才知道那些含有春药的润滑剂依然发挥着效力。

“呼——呼——ada，ada……你真的是……你的体内，好舒服！好舒服……”

将自己全然没入父亲体内的那一刻，莱格拉斯在一瞬间，仿佛触电一般静止在那里。只有臀部抽搐着，全身几乎瘫软在瑟兰迪尔的身上。他舒服得瞳孔上翻，大口喘息着仿佛随时都会窒息过去，渐渐的、他仿佛可以适应了，尝试着、缓慢的活动起了腰肢。 

“ada……我知道你是尤物，但也没想到你是这样的……好软、好热！”莱格拉斯毫不吝啬的连声赞叹着，同时得意又戏谑的、望着一旁阿拉贡越发勃起硬挺的下身：“呵……难怪他、还有那个英国人那么依恋你。你简直、简直能将所有男人的阴茎烫化，我亲爱的ada……看，您的身体多喜欢我，这么紧缠着……”他吃吃的笑了起来，一个吻响亮的落在了瑟兰迪尔颤抖咬紧的嘴唇上：“您下面的这张迷死了人的嘴，可比您上面的嘴诚实许多……”

不、不……

在莱格拉斯逐渐加速、很快适应后便放开了的、迫不及待的大开大阖的冲击下，莱格拉斯对他这些口吻戏谑、极尽露骨色情的话仿佛是那样遥远……暴风雨中，他浑身瘫软无力，被迫承受着儿子如同一直小野马一般的在他体内的放纵驰骋……此时瑟兰迪尔连咬舌自尽的气力都没有，但他却可耻的、可耻的……浑身的感官依然敏感到了极致！他知道、自己身体正欢愉的迎接着莱格拉斯的冲击，正紧紧裹缠着他坚硬火热的下身……很快、莱格拉斯便找到了他体内最敏感的区域，越发兴奋的如脱缰的野马一般在他体内横冲直撞，撞的他从脊椎处往上蔓延出了汹涌的快感，撞的他全身筋挛般的蜷缩起来……而和他火热结合的地方，纠缠得也更紧了，简直害怕莱格拉斯会离开一般……

一个响亮的雷电从漆黑的夜空中劈了下来，仿佛上天正在注视着这一场背德乱伦的性爱。随着莱格拉斯越来越粗鲁凶狠撞击，瑟兰迪尔倒映的模糊视野里，在那一道煞白的亮光中仿佛看到了属于上帝的十字架——虽然、那只是阿拉贡关上落地窗顺下落下的投影。

他痛苦的闭上眼睛，用手紧紧的遮挡着。

和自己的亲生儿子如同发情的兽类一样交媾……上帝也要诅咒的！

“ada，不要咬自己的嘴唇……看，都要流血了……”莱格拉斯伏在他身上，气喘吁吁一边说着，一边凑上来吻着他的嘴唇：“我弄的您舒服嘛ada……应该是舒服的吧、你看……您这里都有反应了、嘿嘿……”

没错。

正如莱格拉斯而言，明明此时瑟兰迪尔恨不得自己能够被雷电击成焦炭，受到上帝的惩罚，可是他的身体……却全然背离了自己，在莱格拉斯粗鲁却不乏技巧性的操弄下越发的亢奋了起来。

他的阴茎再一次颤巍巍的笔挺直立起来。

莱格拉斯强行扣住他的大腿抬起，掐的他大腿上一震紫痛，但是他的双足……却不知什么时候已经牢牢交缠在莱格拉斯纤细的少年腰肢上。

原本极力压抑着的声音，此时越发抑制不住，泄露出不绝如缕的呻吟和喘息。

他原本被迫抬起的臀部，此时却柔顺的迎合着莱格拉斯的操弄，每当莱格拉斯狠狠侵犯进入的时候，含住那根热棍的穴口总是迫不及待的迎接着，饥渴的甬道立刻依附上来吞入进了最深、最敏感的地方……

“啊、ada、ada、我要死了……我要死了……”

莱格拉斯狂乱的呻吟着，口涎从他的嘴角长长的拖延了下来，将瑟兰迪尔的胸前弄的一片粘湿。他少年的、漂亮的白净生殖器，此时涨大坚硬成了赤红色，阴茎在瑟兰迪尔被操弄得有些红肿嘟起的后穴大肆的整根捅入拔出，每一下都碾压上了那片敏感区域，睾丸更是在瑟兰迪尔丰满的屁股上击打得响成一片，连着逐渐带出的水声，些许肠液混着春药、更多的则是刚刚阿拉贡内射进去的白浊精液，正从瑟兰迪尔的后穴里被莱格拉斯的阴茎带出，一点点的落在湿漉漉的红色丝绒床单上……

看着这一切的阿拉贡，不能不闭上眼睛、摇了摇头。此刻他有点后悔关上了窗户，这样淫靡的官能感正如潮水般冲击着他的视觉、听觉、嗅觉……让他仿佛喝了高浓度烈酒一般的晕眩——他再次昂扬得几乎爆裂的下体已经等不及了。

他控制不住自己，挺着坠在双腿间、坚硬的、摇摇晃晃的生殖器，向瑟兰迪尔走去。

“不、不——”

虽然正被莱格拉斯如暴风雨一般的狂操顶弄，但是当瑟兰迪尔的眼前的穆拉诺灯光再一次被一片黝黑挺立的阴影遮挡住时，他依然触电一般的扭过头，羞耻的用手背挡着自己的嘴。

莱格拉斯生殖器的味道留在他口中的感觉依然令他想吐，更何况、此时阿拉贡要他含住他的话……

此时的瑟兰迪尔已经不敢去想他和阿拉贡那一层法律上的兄弟关系——不然他真的会当场癫狂。

“瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……”

看到瑟兰迪尔对自己的抗拒，阿拉贡仅存的一点点理智何尝好受，何尝没有怜惜——但是此刻他真的不行了。

“瑟兰、瑟兰、我……”

阿拉贡还是拿起了瑟兰迪尔的手臂，当瑟兰迪尔正惊恐得甚至到绝望的想，如果阿拉贡真的要把他那根东西塞进自己嘴里，那么他就咬断—— 

但阿拉贡捧起他的手背，狂热又温柔的吻着。

“瑟兰、原谅我。”

他抓着瑟兰迪尔的这只手，往自己的胯下探去——当他将瑟兰迪尔握住自己的阴茎时——虽然不是直接进入他的体内，却依然让阿拉贡舒服又激动的打了个哆嗦。更加握紧了瑟兰迪尔的这只手，顺着他昂扬的柱身快速撸动了起来。

“你——”

虽然没有被插入嘴里，但是自己的手握着阿拉贡粗壮坚挺的欲望、撩过他腹下黑色耻毛的感觉令瑟兰迪尔依然不知该往何处躲，同时、在他体内一直未曾停止躁动的莱格拉斯一个挺腰，低下头一口咬上了他ada的乳头，令瑟兰迪尔不禁痛楚的转过了神。

“ada、你可不许分心哦——”莱格拉斯含糊嘟囔着撒娇埋怨着，将那颗挺翘的乳头嘬得发出响亮的啧啧声——下体、手上、乳头上，几重的刺激令瑟兰迪尔不由得无助的蜷缩着身体，但他不但无法逃离开这罪恶的情欲洋流，甚至因为他越发加倍的耻辱，一对小巧的乳头挺翘得更加坚硬、握着阿拉贡的手心也越发火热，而含着莱格拉斯紧紧不放的甬道，更是恬不知耻的紧紧叼住，直往里缩。 

“啊！啊！a、ada——我不行了！我真的不行了！”

即将抵达高潮时，莱格拉斯的臀部连着瑟兰迪尔，几乎抖动成了一块——感觉到莱格拉斯正在他体内进行最后的冲刺，都要被操弄的喘不过气来的瑟兰迪尔此刻真的要疯了。

“不、不要、不要啊莱格拉斯……你、你不要射在里面、不要、不要…… ”

这已经是瑟兰迪尔最后的底线——他可以自欺欺人的欺骗自己，可以把目前为止莱格拉斯对他的所作所为当作青春期少年不知该如何释放欲望的胡闹，虽然莱格拉斯使在他身上的手段是那样的熟练下流……但是、但是……

他真的内射在自己体内的话……

莱格拉斯狂躁如野马的疯狂律动，在他的反复哀求中，真的戛然而止。

停止的那一瞬，瑟兰迪尔都要误以为是幻觉——可是下一秒、他却条件反射的，惊恐的闭上了眼睛。

即使不去看莱格拉斯，但是他依然能够清晰感觉到，在他身上毫无预兆的、突然而起的狂暴怒意。

虽然莱格拉斯的话语温柔稚气、一如往昔。

“好啊，ada，你不想我在你体内内射…… 那我出来就是了。”随着他的话语，莱格拉斯还真的将自己濒临高潮边缘，肿胀得微微突跳得阴茎从瑟兰迪尔湿热黏糊的后穴里拔了出来——但是在后穴口恋恋不舍张开的那一刻，下一秒，两根修长的、艺术家的手指毫不留情的凶狠刺入。

那一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔疼的如同一条突遭电击的白鱼，双眼都失去了焦距。

“莱格拉斯！你在干什么！” 

终究还是阿拉贡更了解莱格拉斯，在他听从瑟兰迪尔的话乖乖抽出的时候便立刻预感到他会使出更奇淫残暴的手段，立刻抽身下来，却依然没来及理科阻止他。

看着瑟兰迪尔脸色煞白、痛得喊不出一个字的模样，阿拉贡一阵心疼，可是他质问的话还没有完，莱格拉斯眼睛也不抬的，另一只手反手给他了一耳光。

“我调教我的ada，关你什么事了。”

莱格拉斯一个瞥去的眼神阴狠如小狼崽，他扬起了嘴角，笑得嘲讽，在阿拉贡脸上突然挨了一巴掌还未反应过来时，抓过他的手，让他碰触这自己的手指和瑟兰迪尔相连的地方。

“看、这里多漂亮，反应多棒……”

突然遭遇了袭击的后穴依然紧嘟嘟的咬合着莱格拉斯的手指，一颤一颤的。但此时莱格拉斯丝毫没有怜香惜玉之情，埋在瑟兰迪尔体内的手指慢慢蜷起，狠狠的抠刮着柔软火热的内壁。

“疼！不、不要——！”

哪里受到过这样性摧残的瑟兰迪尔，痛得身体蜷缩成了一团，臀部颤抖着逃离这样的折磨，但莱格拉斯却抓着他臀部饱满的肉，根本挣扎不开，

“我的东西、或者手指，您更喜欢哪一个？”莱格拉斯埋在瑟兰迪尔体内的手指转动着，肆虐着每一个角度——不仅如此，见瑟兰迪尔痛得无法挣扎，于是他松开控制着他臀部的另一只手，引导着阿拉贡一同进入。

“您是愿意让我射在您体内……还是让我们两个的手指都进来？”莱格拉斯笑的露出白白的牙齿，俯下身，咬了一下瑟兰迪尔的肚脐：“还是……让我们俩的拳头都进来？”

“你、你说什么？！”

一瞬间，连阿拉贡都以为自己出现了幻听。

原本被莱格拉斯抓着的，在瑟兰迪尔穴口流连的手指，此时也如同触电一般的缩了回去。

他恨不得此刻将莱格拉斯整个人都扔出去，扔进海里。

可莱格拉斯却重新抓回他的手，抛给他一个不耐烦的阴翳目光，那意思分明是你急什么，不过吓唬吓唬他，我怎么舍得让我的ada受伤。

果然、很快、便如莱格拉斯设想的一样。

“你……射进来……”

“求你……出去……射进来……”

蜷缩成一团的瑟兰迪尔混身都在剧烈颤抖着，凌乱的金色长发下，他双手手背挡着脸——那剧烈的颤动，让阿拉贡知道他哭了，哭的很厉害。

听见满意的答复，莱格拉斯笑了，但是他依然不满足。

“您看，您都要把脸哭花了。”莱格拉斯一只手伸过去，温柔的抚过瑟兰迪尔的长发，抓过他的手腕，扣住瑟兰迪尔的下巴，强迫他看着自己。

“您说的太含糊啦ada……您再说清楚些。”带着撒娇的语气，莱格拉斯埋在他体内的手指再一次狠狠转动了下：“您希望什么出去，什么进来？”

“你……射进来……在我体内射进来……！”结结巴巴、羞耻万分的说完这句话，瑟兰迪尔再也控制不住的呜咽的痛哭了出来——他现在真的怕了莱格拉斯，他只想一切快点结束、无论怎样都好：“求、求求你……射进来！把精液……射进来！”

心满意足听到了期待的求饶，却也让莱格拉斯激动开心的早泄。

“好啦、不要哭了。”他如言抽出了手指，亲亲热热的在舔去瑟兰迪尔脸上的泪水：“您看，早听我的话，不是就不用吃苦了嘛……”坚挺的昂扬如同安抚般在刚刚经过蹂躏的红肿穴口上挑逗的轻蹭了几下，便迫不及待的冲心没入。

“啊、啊……ada、ada……”

重新回到这温暖湿润的地方，莱格拉斯不由得大口喘着气、稍稍稳住后，继续着原本中断了的大幅冲刺——刚刚经受了剧痛蹂躏的肠道，此刻重新接纳着已经熟悉了的器官，再一次欢愉的包裹了上来，而这一回、莱格拉斯留恋的想将这极致的欢愉多停留一会，也想用给瑟兰迪尔一点安抚和“奖励”，于是他弓起腰低下头，随着这快速律动的节奏一下下舔过他ada的乳头连着乳晕——金色的长发凌乱的披垂下，和瑟兰迪尔的长发绞缠在了一起，掠过他的胸口和脖颈——哪里受到过这样调教的瑟兰迪尔都要哭了出来，更那堪莱格拉斯将那沾满了肠液和精液的手指塞入他口中，拨弄着他的口腔、戏弄般的夹着他的舌头磨蹭着。

“ada、喜欢、喜欢这样吗……舒服吗……啊、啊！”

最终，莱格拉斯喉结上下滚动着，在几次几乎要了瑟兰迪尔命的撞击后，汹涌的精液在瑟兰迪尔体内喷溅而出，瑟兰迪尔饱受蹂躏的体内再一次被迅速灌满。

感受到涌入体内的洪流，瑟兰迪尔只觉眼前一黑、全身都在抗拒的痉挛，尤其是臀部、与莱格拉斯紧密相连的穴口。

他……这一次、真的和自己的儿子，结合了。

彻彻底底的。

被玷污了。

承受着莱格拉斯高潮后余韵的颤动，泪水再一次无声的顺着眼角流淌而下。

没过多久，莱格拉斯恋恋不舍的从他体内抽出，连带出大汩得精液，沾满了瑟兰迪尔的腿间和股缝，阿拉贡看着，一阵热血再次涌上了大脑。

原本以为所有的耻辱和折磨都即将结束的瑟兰迪尔，怎样都没想到，一手抓过一侧阿拉贡一直挺立着、还未消软的阴茎，引导着，再一次往他腿间送来。 

“好啦，看你这样猴急忍耐不得的样子，该你了。”莱格拉斯喘着气，语气却平淡得如日常聊天。瑟兰迪尔如今全身没有一丝一毫的气力，但见自己还要经受又一次、不、不知还有几次的轮奸，他疯狂的摇着头，形象尽失的哭泣哀求着。

“别、别这样……求、求求你们、我、我受不了了……”

他不知道自己越是这样的哭泣求饶，落在这两个如狼似虎的年轻男子眼里，除了别样的激发他们的情欲之外，丝毫不起任何作用。

当阿拉贡如喝醉酒一般，再一次扑上来时，瑟兰迪尔晕厥了过去。

在他晕过去之前，却分明看见了莱格拉斯那若有所思的模样，嘟囔着：“药力竟然这么快过去”，说着、他熟稔的打开了床头柜的锁，从里面拿出了几个穆拉诺玻璃瓶——并且将那药力最强、酒红色的一瓶递给了阿拉贡。

“用这个，似乎这个效力最好，您也喜欢用——没错吧，我亲爱的ada？”

 

“ada、ada……”

“莱格拉斯、看什么呢？”

“ada你看，从这里看威尼斯岛……像不像一条鱼？”

“一条上了钩的……被牵住喉咙的鱼。”

说完这话的莱格拉斯，转头看向自己的父亲。瑟兰迪尔永远忘不掉、那张稚气的小脸上会过的一丝莫名古怪的神情，一双漂亮的蔚蓝色眼睛里，满满的都是不符合一个孩  
童的通透、尖锐与早熟。 

很少有台风经过威尼斯的泻湖区域，而这一次暴风雨前的气候尤为反常，许多人说这一次有可能超越1966年的那次洪水——许多威尼斯老人终身难忘，那一次威尼斯长达两个月的时间都被海水淹没。在一段时期内，似乎威尼斯即将沉没的预言正在应验。这一次似乎也是如此——可当第二天天明暴雨停止时，推开窗户的人们便发现这是上帝和威尼斯开的又一个小玩笑。的确，所有的街道和大街小巷都被淹没，但是抬头便是和平时无异的，一望无云的好天气，显然、那仿佛能让威尼斯岛沉的暴雨消逝得无影无踪。

于是人们纷纷走出家门，到处都洋溢着狂欢节一般欢乐的气氛。许多人从储物柜中取出冬日雨季才会穿的雨靴，三三两两踏着水前往附近的超市、咖啡厅，踩在过了小腿的水里提着购物篮买日常用品，依靠着吧台、站在水里和彼此聊天，带着自嘲的语气、话题自然围绕着这一场罕见的暴雨，电视新闻里，主持人也是一样的装扮，在他身后的圣马可广场上已经成了一个世界上最奢华的水池，贡多拉可以直接划上了圣马可教堂的门口，一旁便是外国游客们在自由泳，黑人、白人、黄种人。最开心的莫过于孩子们、无论男孩女孩都穿着短裤，有人甚至穿上了泳衣，快乐的踩着水，互相比赛着谁能跳的更远……但、威尼斯老城区的水一项都没有附近几个岛屿干净，几百年来，这座最古老、区域最大的人工岛屿的水下都一直是所有居民的海底垃圾场，和海面上巍峨华美的建筑形成鲜明对比的，最为藏污纳垢的所在。许多常年照不进阳光的海底里，气味阴郁难闻，水面颜色也如同中世纪女巫的熬制的药汤一般，是可疑的浑浊绿色。而无论是冬天的阴雨季节还是像此次一样的暴风雨，引来的漫水，将隐匿在海底不知多少年的龌龊污秽翻上了海面，推推搡搡拥挤上了沿河码头、堤岸——裹着泥沙的废气塑料袋、陈腐的木材、未被海水腐蚀干净的生活垃圾、水老鼠的尸体。岛上居民养的猫狗也仿佛进入一个狂欢的状态、异样兴奋，踏着水、在这些垃圾里翻找着什么，主人拉也拉不回。

欢愉的动静被海风带进了沿河大开的四叶草花窗内，一切都显得那样恍惚。

此时已经过了中午，纵欲了一整个夜晚的人也醒了过来——窗户不得不再次打开，房间里充斥着难以言说的味道、海水、雨水、葡萄酒、精液、春药、崭新的钞票气息……

凌乱的床褥上，依然传出微妙的、令人脸红的情色声音。

“ada，把腰抬高些，别害羞呀……”

灿烂的、带着海水气息的灼热阳光下，莱格拉斯的声音一如既往、带着含糊撒娇的纯真，他的手在瑟兰迪尔的臀部轻轻的拍了一下又揉搓了两把，享受着果冻一般在手心里哆嗦轻颤的触感。他满意的用手指轻轻碰触着那饱受了一夜的摧残，红肿不堪的后穴，一点点进入穴道里。

根本不需要任何润滑，被射得饱饱的肠道里灌满了精液，合不上、微微张开的小穴稍微被碰触便会受到刺激般大汩涌出，大腿根之间糊得一片狼籍。

瑟兰迪尔此时能够做出的反应，只有羞耻的扭过头，痛涩的闭上哭了一夜红肿的眼睛。此时的他无论是大脑、还是身体，此刻都仿佛被灌满了铅，沉重、麻木、无力……仿佛丧失了一切知觉。

瑟兰迪尔全身无力的瘫软在阿拉贡身上——也只有阿拉贡这一身矫健的肌肉撑得住这样仿佛被放倒了的古罗马象牙雕像一般躯体——对于阿拉贡来说，则是类似“软玉温香抱满怀”的感受，简直如同置身梦境——的确、此时这间宽阔卧室里的气氛依然淫靡暧昧，充斥着足以令感官麻痹的诱惑——阿拉贡按照莱格拉斯的话，从瑟兰迪尔身后支撑起他，一手搂过他纤细无力的腰肢，另一只手绕在前面，轻轻揉压着他微微凸起的下腹——促使瑟兰迪尔体内的精液能够快点流干净。

他和莱格拉斯都有些忍不得——晨勃可不是件容易控制的事。

“别乱动哟ada，一下就好……”莱格拉斯的声音带着微醺的气息，从瑟兰迪尔双腿间传出来——他如同一个外科医生般、打开他父亲的双腿，分的很开，保持着半坐在阿拉贡大腿上、臀部悬空的状态——他着迷的看着那如同撒娇般嘟起嘴唇般嫣红的迷人入口，在他手指一点点刺激下发出轻微的“咕啾”声音、如同含了饱满的酒——很快、一大汩精液顺着他的指根、滴滴答答落在身下潮湿的床褥上。

“呵……ada你好厉害！能吞进这么多耶……”

莱格拉斯着迷的看着眼前的这一片盛景，赞叹着。随着他手指再一次的搅动有一大汩精液紧跟着流出——他适时的抽出手指，只见被扩充开的后穴如同玫瑰色的泉眼，白浊的精液源源不断的涌出，淋淋沥沥的在红色床褥上汇积成了一大摊。

瑟兰迪尔浑身都在颤抖着，他挣脱不得，无论是亲生儿子这样下流的举动还是阿拉贡精壮的、令他憎恶的火热怀抱。阿拉贡那根突跳的勃起正在顶着他光裸的脊背，莱格拉斯胯间的昂扬在阳光下也是分外明显……接下来会发生什么不用想也知道——虚弱、哽咽的抽泣从紧紧咬着的嘴唇里溢出——如同一条被勾住离了水的鱼。

但是他肿痛的嗓子发不出任何声音——足足呻吟、哭喊、哀求了一整个晚上，嗓子早已嘶哑。

瑟兰迪尔缓慢、僵硬的抬起手——遮挡住了自己的脸。喑哑的呜呜声从粘结着干涸精液的金色长发下溢出——很快、水渐渐的粘湿了遮住脸庞的头发。

他浑浊、混乱的大脑里，前一天晚上发生的一切都在鲜明闪现着。被如同潮水般涌来、在一瞬间将他淹没。

他如何在从马赛克工坊回来的路上撞见了阿拉贡，逃离后、莱格拉斯又是如何诱骗他服下混合了春药的酒、将他眼睛蒙起来，而阿拉贡披着那件睡衣，假扮成索林回来……自己如何不知廉耻的对他敞开身体，之后、之后……

他是在两具年轻、赤裸的男性身体拥抱里醒来的。一开始他连睁开沉重的眼皮的力气都没有，却能够清晰的感觉到两具男性的躯体正牢牢依附着他，如同寄生物一般。

阿拉贡从背后拥着他，将他紧紧抱在怀里，而他萎靡软下来的生殖器依然没有离开他的体内……塞得满满。

而莱格拉斯……

莱格拉斯对外界的反应和他一样敏感。他很快迷迷糊糊的醒来，眨了眨沉重的眼皮，眼睫毛和头发、和他颜色浅淡的耻毛蹭在了一起。

 

他倒并没有像往常那样伏在他胸口上，或是正含着自己的乳头，而是……

“ada、你醒了呀……咳、咳咳……”

虽然条件反射让他吐出了被他含着睡了一夜的，瑟兰迪尔软下的性器，忍不住呛咳着，但是他很快的、迅速爬了上来，和往常一样、在瑟兰迪尔嘴唇上落下一个响亮的早安吻。

“早安呀ada，还好嘛？昨天晚上……舒服嘛？”

虽然和他一样是一身的凌乱、污秽，没有了平日里早晨沐浴后明亮的甜橙气息，但莱格拉斯却一样对他笑得如此刻威尼斯夏日灿烂阳光。

一瞬间、瑟兰迪尔努力的抬起没有丝毫力气的手——无力的、胡乱的推搡、拍打着正在埋在他腿间的莱格拉斯——这些许的动作唤起的身体反应，是彻头彻尾的痛，微妙的从臂膀蔓延至身体，到口腔、到受了一夜折磨、此刻还在经受着淫猥的地方，都是火辣辣的胀痛。

“ada，说了别乱动！”

正痴迷的注视着的、恨不得轻舔上去的莱格拉斯，突然被父亲反抗自然不满，惩罚性的、再次一口含住瑟兰迪尔萎靡软下的阴茎。

“ada你再不乖，我咬下来了哦。”莱格拉斯口音含糊的说着，警示性的、真的用牙齿轻轻蹭着柔软的包皮。

果然、瑟兰迪尔不再挣扎，两只无力的手僵硬而无力的抓着莱格拉斯的头发，从通红的眼角溢下的泪水几乎将头发浸湿了。

莱格拉斯这个动作如同鞭子一般，将他所有的尊严和廉耻鞭笞得丝毫不剩……这令他清晰的回忆起前一天晚上……最令他羞耻欲死的那一刻。

床头柜子里的玻璃瓶被全部翻出，两三个穆拉诺玻璃瓶的药已经用光，有得用了大半，剩下的从瓶口涌出，沾得四周一片粘腻。

那些药不仅仅被用在瑟兰迪尔身上，肢体的激烈交缠中，阿拉贡和莱格拉斯耶仿佛被春药浸透了一般，如同癫狂的疯子似的轮流侵犯着他，汹涌的汗水形成了蓬勃的热气、和精液一起三个人浑身湿透、头发都丝丝缕缕的粘成一条条，纠缠在了一起。哭泣、哀嚎、痛骂、求饶……丝毫没有用处，到最后瑟兰迪尔哭喊的嗓子喑哑，而他也已经不记得被侵犯了多少次，被侵犯得晕过去后又被折腾得醒来，如同饥饿的小公狼一样的年轻男子们仿佛始终无法得到餍足，依然不断刺激着他的敏感点。

为了控制他激烈的反抗，莱格拉斯带着痛快的报复欲将索林的那件睡衣撕碎成条状，将他的父亲绑在床上……随着激烈的情事最终还是渐渐散开，但瑟兰迪尔已经没有丝毫反抗的气力——他的臀部被高高抬起悬空、身体条件反射的不跌落下，只有被迫迎合着阿拉贡一下又一下有力的撞击，那根深色的、虎头虎脑的坚挺，依然不知疲倦的撞击着瑟兰迪尔体内的敏感点——那里还从未经历过如此长时间的、双重激烈的折磨，更那堪莱格拉斯正捧着他一条小腿，随着阿拉贡撞击的节奏，着迷的含着他的脚趾吸吮着、舔着……异样羞耻形成从未有过的刺激……在这场漫长的性事中，瑟兰迪尔经过几次连续的射精、他的性器早已射不出什么来，但此刻、却有一股异样的洋流、似乎要喷涌而出。

痛楚与迷乱间，瑟兰迪尔预感到那会是什么，他干哑的已经变了音的嗓子里发出的哭喊声更加厉害了。

“求、求求你们…… 停、停下来，我受不了……饶了我、快、快停下来……啊！啊！”

就在这个瞬间、就在阿拉贡听见这柔弱得、却濒临崩溃的求饶声被刺激得狠狠的碾压撞击上瑟兰迪尔那一小片敏感区域时……一股热流、二人紧紧贴合着的下腹部汹涌溢出。

瑟兰迪尔失禁了。

“瑟兰、瑟兰……”

短暂的两秒钟后阿拉贡在迷离混浊的情欲里察觉到了此时发生的状况，僵在那里、一时间不知道该怎么办，湿漉漉的黑发下，酡红的肤色和泛了红的眼睛，却分明显示着他此时身心都沉浸在彻底征服瑟兰迪尔的兽性的雄性满足感中。

然而莱格拉斯却迅速爬了过来，推开阿拉贡覆在他父亲身上沉重的男性躯体，一头钻了进去。

如同一只正饥渴寻找着母兽乳汁的幼兽一般，他一口含住了瑟兰迪尔的性器，大口吮吸着喷涌淋沥出的热液。

瑟兰迪尔和阿拉贡、同时被他此刻的举动惊呆——当然、受到惊吓最大、最凶猛的自然还是瑟兰迪尔，当他意识到自己的儿子正在做什么的时候，羞愤得恨不得当场死掉。

“ada，你可千万别死……我还没舒服够呢。”当瑟兰迪尔的精神再也受不了这样的刺激，彻底晕过去的瞬间，他看见覆在他胯下的莱格拉斯抬起头，一双湛蓝的眼睛中充满彻骨的迷恋。

“ada、别害羞……无论你流出多少花汁……我都会为你饮下。”

“ada、ada……”

“ada……”

在这一声声迷迷的、不知厌倦的呼唤中，瑟兰迪尔体内的精液被排得差不多，莱格拉斯从阿拉贡怀里抱过瑟兰迪尔，将他扔在那一大摊污秽的白浊里——他似乎尤其喜欢瑟兰迪尔白皙的身躯上满沾情欲爱液的模样，下一秒，他便扑了上来。

“呼……果然、这样好多了，刚刚总是会滑出来……”莱格拉斯依然兴致勃勃的伏在瑟兰迪尔身上大动着，一下一下，亲吻着瑟兰迪尔的脸庞、嘴唇、红肿的眼睛：“和昨天晚上比起来，ada你现在有点松了呢……不过还是又热又软，舒服死了……没力气还咬着我，ada你这张口，太会吃了……”但是、渐渐的、一股阴霾再次在他湛蓝的双眸里涌动：“您哭什么，你不舒服吗？我们没让您快乐吗……您应该知道，我不喜欢你这样。”

此刻的瑟兰迪尔已经全然听不见莱格拉斯正在对他说什么，泪水模糊了他的视野，他察觉不到任何事……知道他的头颅被另一双年轻有力的手捧住，一根跳动的、灼热的坚挺的前端，试图进入他的口中。

“瑟兰迪尔、瑟兰……对不起，我、我实在不能再忍耐下去了。”

阿拉贡最初便是被瑟兰迪尔的哭泣惊醒的。醒来的瞬间、便看见瑟兰迪尔被莱格拉斯吓得惊恐躲闪着，蜷缩着抱着头，躲在自己怀里的模样。

他正在哭泣，哭的很可怜……如同被放倒了的古希腊雕像般的白皙躯体上遍布了抓痕、指痕。精液、唾液和春药干涸混在一起，粘在他的身上、头发上。

若换成别的人这样狼狈不堪的、一身伤、一身污的倒在他的怀里，阿拉贡一定是条件反射的厌恶推开，可是、此时……阿拉贡呆呆的望着怀里这样的瑟兰，能想到只有“虽蓬头垢面、不掩国色”这句话。

“瑟兰、别哭、别哭了……”

阿拉贡手足无措、轻轻的拂过瑟兰迪尔的头发，作为侵犯他的人，阿拉贡心虚悔愧的情绪油然而生，却不知该怎么办。抚过瑟兰迪尔凌乱的长发，见他浓泽的眉毛紧蹙、紧闭的双眼似乎再也不愿意多看他和莱格拉斯一眼，满脸的泪痕，浓密的睫毛都沾湿了，不停的颤抖着，眼睛下仿佛都哭肿了，红通通的……仿佛要用泪水洗刷掉淫乱一夜后的耻辱和罪孽一般。

一时间、心痛、怜惜的情绪，和意识到真的占有了这样的美人后的亢奋、满足的心情交织在一起……

也就在一瞬间，他埋在瑟兰体内的阴茎便勃起了。

他自己也惊讶经过了一夜的放纵此时竟然还能晨勃得起来，可是、他怀里抱着的是瑟兰迪尔…… 最终、依然是欲望占了上风。

他真的占有了他……被丢在床脚的、已经成为碎片的索林的睡衣提醒着他是如何的卑鄙、龌龊，可是、他不止一次幻想着能抱着瑟兰迪尔相拥共枕至天明，这是他渴求却知道难以企及的奢望威尼斯夏季明亮灼热的阳光照射在他们的身上。在这样的阳光下，阿拉贡曾经和他往返于教堂和马赛克工坊之间，曾经一同前往餐厅……而如今、瑟兰迪尔真的躺在他的怀里，保持着和自己结合的姿态，满身都是情欲的味道。 

只要意识到这一点、他便不可抑制的顺从自己的欲望、顺从莱格拉斯对他的命令。

而此刻、瑟兰迪尔再一次被莱格拉斯压在身下，被操弄得气喘连连，虽然痛苦的眉尖蹙起、但是那样盈盈的泪眼，断断续续发出绝望的呻吟和喘息的鲜红嘴唇……

那丰润如玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇……

此刻、阿拉贡已经顾不得去想前一天晚上当他看到莱格拉斯强迫瑟兰迪尔为他口交时自己的不齿、而在那一夜的狂乱中他也一直控制着自己不去用瑟兰迪尔的嘴……但是此刻他却非常明白，比起暗夜中穆拉诺迷离灯光下的瑟兰迪尔，和如今沐浴在灿烂得灼热的地中海阳光下的他是截然不同的诱人——四叶草花窗窗檐勾勒出湛蓝的天空，漂浮着的大朵白云被绚丽的阳光染上了金边，如同油画里的天空，如同米开朗琪罗为西斯廷教堂绘制的那光辉伟岸的末日审判，仿佛上帝正坐在云端上，看着这座宫殿里发生的罪恶的一切……不过即使是上帝看到此时的瑟兰迪尔，也会控制不住的动了凡心吧——虽然他此时无力应付莱格拉斯的求欢，但是仿佛媚骨天成，高大的身躯无力瘫软着，能够令任何骑在他身上的男人都会觉得舒服的如同一头倒在最上等的象牙色床褥里——阿拉贡深深明白这样销魂的滋味。虽然此时他连尿液都射不出来，但在莱格拉斯如同发情的小野马驹的律动下，情欲的绯红再一次从他苍白的、满是伤痕的肌肤下透了上来，脚趾再一次绷紧，哭肿的双眸再一次闪烁着情欲的光、轻颤的浓密睫毛、红润口中发出痛苦的呻吟声……

美丽与肮脏的融合，如同威尼斯这一座城市本身，简直没有比这更为诱人的邀请。

“瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……抱歉……”

从被情欲灼烧得干哑的嗓子里说出致歉的话语，连阿拉贡都不齿于自己的虚伪——这种明知道是在伤害心爱的人、给他带来无法言喻的痛苦，却忍不住又要伤害的行为……不管、不管了……哪怕在这场纵欲后他真的被来自天庭的使者用锁链帮助进行一场末日审判，他也心甘情愿，在所不惜。  
他捧住瑟兰迪尔精致美丽的头颅，一只手微微握住他的下颚，让他张开嘴，一点点的、含住他圆润坚挺、不断轻微跳动着的欲望前端。

“啊、啊……瑟兰、我的瑟兰……你、你太、太棒了……”

当阿拉贡俯视着，看着自己昂扬的欲望真的一点点的进入瑟兰迪尔美丽的口中，当自己真的被那一份温暖、灼热、黏腻包裹着……他不禁激动的浑身剧烈颤抖，差一点就这样射在他的口中。

看到他这样的失态，莱格拉斯气喘吁吁的，流露出嘲弄的笑——不过他还是配合着阿拉贡，一手扶住瑟兰迪尔的头，好让阿拉贡顺利的完全插入自己父亲的口中。

“瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……”

阿拉贡控制不住的，抱着瑟兰迪尔的头开始了抽插律动、一次比一次粗鲁的撞着他喉咙的深处，这种感觉、极致的快感他从未体会过，其实、仅仅是俯视着瑟兰迪尔柔顺的伏在他的胯间，毫无反抗力的含住他的欲望、迎合着他的冲击吞吐着、看着自己黑色的耻毛蹭在他红润的嘴唇、白皙的肌肤上……且不说经过了一夜的放纵此刻还如此情欲勃发，阿拉贡觉得自己即使是个垂垂老矣、即将死亡的老人，经历着这样感官体验都能够立刻勃起——世间没有比这一剂名为瑟兰迪尔的春药更能有效力、令人欲仙欲死。

喘息、呻吟、肉体的碰撞、抽插、津液四溅的声音再一次回荡在这间凌乱的、充斥着罪恶与不伦的卧室内，大开的四叶草花窗外、大运河在阳光照耀下波光粼粼，在他们的身后形成流金一般的背景图、仿佛一片金色的欲海……屋内正沉湎于纵欲的人自然不知道时间过了多久，而潮水退去后留下的一片狼籍、更需要威尼斯人的收拾打理。大型的机械建筑船从入海口进入大运河、穿梭在常见的公交船、贡多拉之间，喧嚣入耳。就在此时、黄金宫背水的华美铁艺大门旁，青铜美杜莎头像的门铃、正在被人按响。

当悠远的门铃声等穿堂过室、传入这间临水的卧室中时，听起来是那样含糊、遥远——但这依然搅扰到了正沉迷在情欲里不可自拔的人。而阿拉贡和莱格拉斯，此时也多多少少如同在暗夜中犯下罪恶勾当的麦克白夫妇，难免心虚。阿拉贡一个控制不住射了出来，但他却并不懊恼——浓浊的白色精液正如喷泉一般飞溅了瑟兰迪尔一脸，凌乱濡湿披散着的头发、光洁的额头、浓泽的眉毛、眼睫毛、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴……都是丝丝缕缕胶缠的白浊，一点点从瑟兰迪尔的下颚黏腻的落下，和他满身的污秽仿佛混在了一起……仿佛整个人都浸泡在精液里一般。

“ada、ada……你……此刻真的是太美、太美了……”

在自己父亲体内完成了这一天第一次的高潮的莱格拉斯，来不及沉湎于高潮后的余韵，他支撑着疲软无力的身体恋恋不舍离开瑟兰迪尔的体内，因为他此刻看到的、是足矣令他放弃官能享乐的，“美景”。

而瑟兰迪尔、蔚蓝的双眼里满是迷惘——似乎因为接踵而至的刺激和痛楚而神经麻木失常、他迷惘的喘息、呛咳着、直到舌尖不经意的舔过唇角的白浊，仿佛才意识到刚刚发生了什么——他“哇”的一声、如同一个没有自理能力的孩童般呕吐、哭泣着，满脸的泪水糊着精液、顺着他的脸庞滴落了下来。

“不要哭、不要哭了ada，现在的你，美丽极了……”似乎是纵欲后的满足，莱格拉斯难得面对父亲的哭泣而没有不耐烦的情绪，他爱怜的捧起瑟兰迪尔的脸庞，吻着他的嘴唇、和哭肿的双眸。

“你现在、真的美极了……比你曾经任何时候都要漂亮……我喜欢你满是情欲的味道……”

就在这时，急促、沉重、有力的敲门声代替了门铃，蓬蓬的传入卧室内。明显的、敲门人是一个颇有力气的男人，正不耐烦的、迫切的想进入这座黄金宫——几百年前、攻破了威尼斯的拿破仑前来这座名闻遐迩的黄金宫中劫掠黄金，也不过如此。

而此时这里、则藏着比黄金还要珍贵的美人。

但、正在痛哭着、恨不得一头撞向床头柱的美人、听到这惊天动地的敲门声，眼眸里却闪过了一丝求救的亮光。

“救、救命……救救我……”

他的呼救声、很快被莱格拉斯狠狠捂住——带着几分狼狈、莱格拉斯跨坐在瑟兰迪尔身上、竭力压制着父亲企图逃脱的冲动。

仿佛真的要面临末日审判一般，在这一阵响过一阵的敲门声中，阿拉贡和他都不禁心虚的、手足无措起来。


	15. 第七章 The clover window 四叶草花窗 III

“是、是的，我会向……瑟兰迪尔先生转达，一楼的海水退潮的残留物我会尽快清理干净。他……应该很快从罗马赶回来，文件我会发送给他签收，好、各位再见。”

那几位穿着橘黄色工作服，一脸严肃的污水工人走时依然一脸的不高兴——他们所属威尼斯市政府的古建筑保护机构，每次威尼斯涨水都是他们最忙碌的时候。虽然他们私下早已自行主张减省了很多程序，但威尼斯整座城市就是一座巨大古城，他们清早开始从火车站上船，到现在中午也不过才检查到了黄金宫这里……这年轻人不知道在里面干什么，开门时间这么长，又耽误了他们不少功夫，午餐时间又要往后推移……草草的环视了一下一楼也没什么，这年轻小子塞给他们的小费又是巨额惊人，都是一张张罕见的紫色五百欧大钞，收了钱、自然也乐的省心，嘱咐他清理干净一楼水渍后就走了，没往楼上查看。

送走了这些威尼斯人，阿拉贡不由得瘫软的坐在地上——强颜欢笑，和这些板着脸的官方人士打交道时，心虚的他强烈的心跳让他差一点在这弥漫着浓重肮脏海水气的仓库里呕吐了出来……相信在楼上的莱格拉斯也是，不知道他是将瑟兰迪尔藏在楼上什么地方，还是趴在楼梯上监视着楼下……他大口呼吸着，可是逐渐弥漫在他肺里的却是积淤在这仓库里的海水腥气。到最后、他如吸了过量大麻一般呛咳不住，胡乱用钥匙打开仓库临水的门，连滚带爬的趴在台阶上，望着生长攀附在大理石台阶上黝黑粘腻的海草顺着海水波浪悠悠漂荡，缠着一只死老鼠的尸体……他终于忍不住，对着海里大口呕吐起来。

“呼、呼……”

待他觉得吐得已经再吐不出什么来，抬起头，呼吸到了海面上潮湿海风里的新鲜空气，这才感觉好一些——但他趴在地上的姿势太不雅观了，这里位于威尼斯最为繁华热闹的水道，往来穿梭的公交船上不少人好奇的看向他这里。阿拉贡胡乱用袖子擦了擦嘴，退回到屋子里——到这时他才发现，这里是对于整个威尼斯而言都非常著名的、黄金宫马赛克仓库。

偌大的空间里，回荡的只有海水波浪声和他缓慢的脚步。海水折射出的灿烂阳光照耀进来，一层层金色的波纹在红白二色为主、拼贴极致细腻奢华的马赛克地板和墙面上……这里竟是仓库！有着最顶级的马赛克装饰、还有立着优美雕塑的仓库！纵然几百年过去，但只要置身这里］曾经威尼斯帝国繁盛时期、威尼斯商人们的豪奢和品位依然强烈的扑面而来——阿拉贡慢慢坐在一座石凳上，看着这些堪称艺术品的马赛克装饰，满心不是滋味——他跟着瑟兰迪尔学习马赛克工艺的时光，此刻正如荡漾翻滚的海水般不断涌来，折磨着他的愧疚与羞耻……他缓缓的将脸埋在手臂里。

他不敢上楼、去面对此时的瑟兰迪尔。

这一瞬间，他第一次有了逃离的欲望，逃离这里、逃离威尼斯。

但却他却并没有太多给自己独处思考的机会——他必须要给自己和莱格拉斯这一场卑鄙的行径善后擦屁股——很快、敲门声再一次响起，他如触电般弹跳起来，开门见是一脸阴沉的加里安，更是魂飞魄散。

“你怎么在这里？”加里安自然没想到会在这里遇见他：“他们父子二人呢？我们可一直在找他们，手机都全部关机……他们在这里？出什么事了吗？”

阿拉贡也不知道自己是用什么借口，最后好歹连推带搡的和加里安一同走出了黄金宫——也不怪加里安如此急切，教堂虽然地势高、昨夜并未淹水，但教堂顶上的避雷针却被雷电击坏。威尼斯市政府的工人正在排查检修，急需与这里的负责人见面，一大堆待签字的文件、还有维修的费用，都是急需解决的事情。阿拉贡硬着头皮和加里安来到了教堂，迎头看见了自己的叔叔埃尔隆德，更是没脸见他，恨不得找条地缝钻了下去。

好在这些人已经被埃尔隆德安抚住，所有人都在等瑟兰迪尔的出现：“你怎么这个样子？你昨夜到哪里去了？瑟兰迪尔和莱格拉斯呢？”埃尔隆德看阿拉贡此时的模样吓了一跳，劈头盖脸问了一串问题。阿拉贡躲还来不及如何回答得了，好在这时加里安的电话响起，见是瑟兰迪尔的号码连忙接通——阿拉贡在旁，听到的是莱格拉斯的声音。

“对、我父亲昨夜着了凉，重感冒，刚刚吃了药睡着。我一个同学家里开着私人诊所，比威尼斯医院好的多，清晨请他开接我们来帕多瓦了，还不知什么时候能回来。阿拉贡在这里没错吧，我父亲全权委托他代理，委托书、电子签名和银行账号我马上通过邮件传来。”电话那一头，莱格拉斯的声音一如既往的真挚流畅，且不说丝毫不会引起别人的怀疑，连阿拉贡都听得恍恍惚惚，仿佛的真实正如他所说——真是这样就好了。此刻、他发自内心的这样想。

正如莱格拉斯所说，很快瑟兰迪尔的委托书、电子签名和银行账号、密码便传了过来——市政府的工人们看到这个也别的也不管了。阿拉贡麻木的在一份份文件上签字，依然不敢抬头看他的叔父——在一旁的埃尔隆德，依然是沉默且抱有几分怀疑。虽然很快、他被剩下的繁琐事务淹没——这时候、依然是责任心占了上风。瑟兰迪尔将教堂委托了他管理，马上又要动身前往梵蒂冈，更是不能出丝毫差错。阿拉贡签字付账完毕后、立刻逃也似的出了教堂——他不敢长时间呆在这里、呆在和瑟兰迪尔一起出入工作的地方，更是不敢进入那座满是绚丽马赛克的教堂正厅……他茫茫然的坐在门前的白色大理石台阶上，想到的依然是曾经在这里见过瑟兰迪尔一手拿着风衣、一边打电话走下台阶的模样；连往来在大运河里的公交船，也不知道那一艘会出现他的身影……阿拉贡痛苦的抱着头，不行、哪里都是他。他与威尼斯简直是共生的，每一条河道、每一个角落，都是他的缩影。 

包括他自己。

他茫茫然摸了摸口袋，摸出了常用的烟草包，像平时一样取出透明烟纸、取一撮烟草堆放在上面，再舔湿烟纸的边缘，小心卷起——习惯了的动作、他今日却怎么也卷不成功。烟草太多、口舌太干燥、好容易歪歪扭扭卷成一直，却怎么也点不燃——海风卷裹着夏日的热气，从大运河入海口处汹涌而来。

烈日下，阿拉贡能过清晰的嗅到自己身上的味道——那些威尼斯人来的突然、他匆匆换上衣服，并未洗浴——在他的身上，还清晰的残留着与瑟兰迪尔足足欢爱了一晚的痕迹。他们肌肤互相熨贴留下的体温、他的嘴唇在他身体上行走过的痕迹，精液干涸凝结成的精斑，他的汗水、他的泪水……

阿拉贡在自己衣襟内侧找到瑟兰迪尔的一根头发——一看就是他的头发，浅淡的白金色，长而柔软。捏在手里，阿拉贡立刻想起随着自己疯狂的抽插耸动，瑟兰迪尔受不了尖叫哭泣着摇散了头发，随着汗水飞散在电闪雷鸣的暗夜里……他从他身后、将浑身无力的他抱在怀里，让他张开大腿、承受着莱格拉斯的肆意玩弄，他无力抵抗，只有耻辱的侧过脸，咬住头发，紧紧的闭上眼睛……颤动的浓密睫毛上满是泪水，一头凌乱的长发如瀑布般倾泻在自己肩膀、身躯上，在这地中海灿烂的阳光下如海浪的反光般簌簌发抖，洁净明亮、刺得人睁不开眼睛……当阿拉贡想到自己捧住他精致美丽的头颅，头发在自己手边纷乱滑过时带来异样的凉滑刺激感，而他正缓缓将昂扬火热的欲望缓缓送入他唇舌之中时……这些癫狂放纵的记忆在一瞬间清晰的在他脑海里闪现而过，阿拉贡却忍不住打了个寒噤，他如今、真的才算彻彻底底的占有了他……他的老师、他名义上恋人的父亲、他叔叔的挚友、他在法律意义上的哥哥……当他意识到瑟兰迪尔对于自己的多重特殊身份，立刻感觉到自己过度使用了如此长时间的阴茎再一次颤巍巍火热的勃起了。

然而就在此时，那一根淡金色的长发随着海风从他的指尖吹拂开，阿拉贡伸手想挽回来，却只见它仿佛在飞扬而起的瞬间变融解在威尼斯灿烂澄净的阳光中……最终在他手上、什么也没留下。

阿拉贡怔怔的望着很久——他几乎在一瞬间便知道这是一个不好的兆头——他终久会失去瑟兰迪尔。

然而……那又怎么样呢？瑟兰迪尔并不属于他。

且不说瑟兰迪尔对他自始至终的抗拒，他昨夜龌龊的欺骗行为……愧疚、懊恼、自我鄙夷、羞耻难当……各种情绪如这攀爬在大理石台阶上的肮脏海草般，随着波浪一股股的蔓延至他全身，紧紧捆缚着他的大脑和内心……最终、他点起了那根烟，可是并没有抽，而是望着它一点点燃尽、火星渐渐向他的手指上靠拢，最终灼伤了他的手指——可这轻微的皮肉牵痛，却让他感觉到些许痛快——他想起了瑟兰迪尔的哭泣与挣扎。

他是那样不情愿、不希望被自己抱……

当阿拉贡意识到这一点，心里立刻如同重锤一击——这样一个矫健结实的年轻人，却如同被抛弃的孩童一般、几乎要红了眼睛。

可是、即使这样、即使这样……

阿拉贡茫茫然的视野里、出现的依然是瑟兰迪尔呈现在阳光下的躯体，一些在夜晚不易被察觉的动人细节。

他修长的小腿线条、可爱的脚踝骨、他纤细的腰肢不禁痒，再轻微的触碰都能引起他敏感的颤栗……还有散落在他肩膀、后背、锁骨下方的雀斑——对于他那具完美到了  
极致的身躯而言，不啻是个小小的缺陷，可是在阿拉贡看来、却好像造物主在创造他的时候太过心爱，最后不惜将星星撒在了他的身上作为标记……是啊、若没有他与莱格拉斯卑鄙的合谋，恐怕他一辈子都不会碰触到瑟兰迪尔身上的星星了……

痛苦与欢愉、失落与留恋、罪恶和享受……种种情绪纠缠在了一起，阿拉贡此时也只有如石雕一般的坐在圣母安康教堂的台阶之上。灿烂的阳光下，威尼斯大运河上依然是一如既往的平凡热闹：白漆陈旧的公交船、崭新的水上巴士、装饰古老而华丽的贡多拉、还有偶尔经过的水上执法船、运送蔬菜货物的破旧货船，纷纷攘攘的从蜿蜒的大运河行驶而来，穿过学院桥，行径过威尼斯海关进入大海；或是从入海口而进，向大运河这一头行驶而来……游客们一如既往的新奇、激动、惊讶、热闹、四处照相，如同第一次来到威尼斯的自己；从小生长在这里的本地人则目不斜视，专注于手上的工作——对于他们而言、和生活在陆地上的人并未有太多区别。不远处的学院桥船站上，有拖着装载满满的购物车的老人，有推着婴儿车的家庭妇女，在等船的时候火热聊天，一艘公交船到站了，随着纷涌游客下船的还有夹着画板、背着书包的美院学生，正要穿过博物馆、往另一头的威尼斯美院而去，一队当地小学生下了课、叽叽喳喳的奔跑上了公交船，而沿河边不知从哪里传出来浓郁的番茄大蒜罗勒的香气——这几乎是意大利的味道。十几个小时没有进食的阿拉贡立刻觉得自己饥肠辘辘，他立刻想起他常去的小餐厅，可转念一想他如今如何敢去，那里的老板和瑟兰迪尔是旧时，没有谁能够比他更惧怕问起瑟兰迪尔此时在哪里……但是、他察觉到的这些日常生活的气息依然在浸蚀、感染着他，让他猛然间意识到什么，触电般从台阶上爬起来——虽然因为坐了太久没有意识到双腿酸麻，差一点跌进了海里。

不行、现在不是让他纠结痛苦的时候。

他要回去、必须回去。

也是大意了……怎么能够让瑟兰迪尔单独和莱格拉斯在一起！

在莱格拉斯对他全然得手、毫无顾忌的时候！

比任何人都熟悉莱格拉斯脾性的阿拉贡，此刻都不敢去想会他和瑟兰迪尔单独在一起时会做些什么。

        他立刻飞也般的大步穿过窄小的水巷、穿过学院桥、穿过黄金路线上拥挤熙攘的游客，向黄金宫的方向一路跑去。他顾不得自己的叔叔或是加里安、费伦他们怎么想，总之他要尽快见到瑟兰迪尔、确定莱格拉斯没有用更加刁钻奇巧的方法玩弄他……他飞也似的奔跑着，中途只有一次停留——在路过一家餐厅时，他想了想，凑齐了身上所有的零钱，买了几个三明治、还有瑟兰迪尔最喜欢的caprese色拉，由莫扎雷拉奶酪、番茄、罗勒叶做成的意大利红绿白国旗色的色拉——阿拉贡不敢去想那一次和瑟兰迪尔的午餐，只是赶紧催促着快一点装盘打包——瑟兰迪尔被他们折腾得那样惨，莱格拉斯可不会想到怜香惜玉，让他吃点这个色拉，开胃、好消化、又有营养。五分钟后，阿拉贡便继续向黄金宫方向跑去——但是此刻他又不能跑太快，必须要顾及手上小心捧着的，用覆盖着铝箔纸的快餐盘。就是这样、他一路上还连撞了好几个人。而这几个无论是当地人还是游客、看到这样一个身材矫健、一身被揉得半皱的黑衫黑裤的年轻男子都难免有些诧异——仿佛他是昨夜那场暴雨残留在人间的一股裹着乌云的旋风，浑身充满着一股逼人的煞气。

       “ 瑟兰！瑟兰迪尔！”

       万幸，他口袋里还有昨日莱格拉斯交给他的，他私下配制好的黄金宫的钥匙，他穿过那些古典的庭院、华丽的石梯、进入了那一间卧室——然而眼前的一切……却是全然出乎他的意料之外。

他再也没想到，扑面而来的是一股强烈的海风混着松节油的气息。

       莱格拉斯已经将这里变为了一间小型的画室——经过了一夜蹂躏、满是肮脏污秽的玫瑰红色的床单被褥被他重新布置过，布置成了宽大的写生用衬布，被随意又巧妙地堆叠、散开，仿佛绘制古典油画的必备道具——肮脏、褶皱、布满一夜狂乱干涸后痕迹的玫瑰色背景里，瑟兰迪尔如同一只白蝴蝶标本、如同一截残破的石膏像一般，被安置在其中。

经过莱格拉斯的布置摆放，瑟兰迪尔的躯干和四肢呈现出仿佛从十字架上放下的耶稣的形态——他张开双臂、仰躺在地毯上，修长笔直的双腿却被架起，脚踝处被撕碎的咖啡色布条捆缚靠着墙，一头凌乱的长发经过了随意的修整，如蒲公英种子被风吹拂开的瞬间散开……玫瑰色的背景衬托着铂金色的长发和白皙的躯干，分外夺目——然而此时、已经偏近午后，太阳的方向开始向西进行了倾斜，通过四叶草花窗照耀而入的阳光投射在瑟兰迪尔的身体上，形成鲜明的明暗对比——地中海的阳光正是这样灼热的阳光晒得白皙的肌肤上发烫、发红，阴影处则仿佛天然带着蓝色的冷光——但阿拉贡知道，那是凝固在瑟兰迪尔的身上、干涸的情欲痕迹。

一切正如他此时的处境——如果此时瑟兰迪尔有意识，想来也分辨不清自己是身处现实还是地狱吧。

不能不说莱格拉斯的确是天才——不世出的天才，就在这样一段时间内，将这里布置成了仿佛梦境的现实——画作里魔幻现实主义的重现，不过如此。

“你、你这是在干什么！”

当阿拉贡从眼前的视觉震撼中清醒过来，意识到自己看到的瞬间，立刻暴怒起来。

他立刻上去扯下那些床单、裹住瑟兰迪尔——看他早已昏了过去，应该不知道发生了什么，阿拉贡送了口气的同时又无比心疼。他安顿好他、大步跨过地毯上散乱的物件——倾倒的画架、被扯开撕碎的画布，散落一地的画笔和油画颜料——他拎起颓然倒在地上，蜷缩着、抱着自己的头，扯住自己头发的莱格拉斯。

“你——你把他当作什么了！”

可莱格拉斯一点反应没有——他仿佛没有察觉自己的衣领被阿拉贡扯住，依然将脸埋在手里，混身虚弱无力的颤抖着。阿拉贡愤怒的扳起他的脸，却看到他满脸泪痕。

“我……画不出我ada……我竟然画不出他……”

莱格拉斯嘴唇嚅嚅的说到，仿佛一个怯懦的、被伤害得绝望的孩子：“我在美国，一直不敢画他，我知道我呈现不出，可是、可是为什么现在、我依然画不好呢，阿拉贡、阿拉贡……”

说着、他仿佛受尽了委屈的一般，扑进阿拉贡的怀里大哭了起来。

阿拉贡顿了一顿，最终还是选择抚摸安抚着他。

没人比他更熟悉莱格拉斯的脾性了——不能说他也有像小孩子的时候。他的种种恶劣，本身就是不想长大的小孩的表现。而仿佛恶魔为毁灭人间而创造出来的他，却也有脆弱、惶惑、无助的时候——当他的创作无法得心应手，他会和古往今来所有的艺术家一般，在失落之后，开始强烈的怀疑并否定自己——虽然这种情况对他而言，实在是少数。

到这时候、阿拉贡才仔细的看了两眼散落在地上的、被精心画就却最终被残暴毁损的画——即使被毁损，但依然具备着令人惊叹的力量——虽然外界众所周知莱格拉斯致力于当代艺术，但是他古典油画功底究竟有多么厉害、阿拉贡可谓最清楚——这几张画——只能算大油画之前的小品油画上，他已经完美呈现出了提香、安格尔、以及克利姆特的早期风格——几位以表现人体的完美光洁度无与伦比的大师级风格，在莱格拉斯这里却是手到擒来——但阿拉贡也能够看出，的确、他技巧再好，画出的瑟兰迪尔比不上本人的十分之一。

莱格拉斯没有意识到、他按照自己的喜好，将自己的父亲摆放成了仿佛耶稣殉道的模样……得到的也只是一个……仿佛艳尸般的存在。而真实的瑟兰迪尔……平时虽然沉默、羞涩、却是温暖、鲜活的。他温和优雅的仪态、他的微笑、威尼斯海风吹拂过他头发时用手掠过时的模样……一时间，阿拉贡也满心酸涩，眼前模糊了。

他不敢去看如今的瑟兰迪尔——裹着肮脏的玫瑰色床单，虽然依然是美的，却……

莱格拉斯自然不去理会阿拉贡怎么想，他自顾自伏在他的怀里哭着、哽咽着。

“那部无聊的要死的泰坦尼克……我却一直羡慕里面为情人画像的情节……我一直在想，当未来人类的文明被毁灭的时候，我为我ada画的画却能够存留下来，上面有我的签名……无论是存活着的人、还是什么外太空的访客，当他们发现的时候，依然会知道、在亘古以前，有ada这样真实美丽的存在……他们会琢磨我的签名，猜测我于ada的关系……在那个时候，我们就不再是父子，而是最为永恒的情人了……”

莱格拉斯喃喃说着，情绪渐渐安宁了下来，他抬起头，蔚蓝的眼眸里满是朦胧的期冀与美好：“我是知道的，ada心里的痛苦与抵触……他现在，应该是恨我的吧……但是在我为他的画作里，只有醉纯粹的美好……他这样诱人犯罪的，即使满身精液痕迹依然纯净美好的样子……我希望在许多年之后，依然能够保留在这个世界上……”说着，他又是哭、又是笑，状若疯癫的，爬到了瑟兰迪尔腿旁，捧住他的双脚，将脸颊贴上去，片刻之后、又仿佛觐见教宗一般，虔诚的吻着。

“ada、我的ada……瑟兰、瑟兰迪尔……”

莱格拉斯嘴唇颤动着，仿佛急切寻求母乳的饥渴婴儿般，他摸索着、掀开了裹在瑟兰迪尔身上的床单，将头埋在他的双腿间，一路向下吻着，最后就这样将两条无力的长腿扛在肩上，脸庞则贴在瑟兰迪尔的小腹上，眼泪又扑簌簌流淌了下来。

“罗丹的情人、毕加索的情人……每个艺术家都能画出属于自己的最美的情人，费诺是这样，哪怕最没天分的街边三流画家都可以……为什么、我就不行呢……”

仿佛梦呓一般的说道这里，莱格拉斯突然毫无征兆的暴怒了起来，他仿佛全然没有意识到阿拉贡的存在，一把扯开裹着瑟兰迪尔的玫瑰色床单，扑上去便狠狠的抓咬、随心所欲的在他身上又掐又拧，很快、他的指尖便出现了血渍——沉沉昏迷过去的瑟兰迪尔自然被突如其来的疼痛惊醒——但对他而言、应该不过又是一场噩梦，他微微张开的眼睛睫毛颤动，呼吸急促、却连一句疼也喊不出来，更不用说在他身上推开莱格拉斯——莱格拉斯双手扣住他的脖子，仿佛要将他掐死一般，手上下了狠劲。

“住手！你疯了吗？！”

待阿拉贡从震惊中醒悟过来，哪里能看得了莱格拉斯这样凌虐瑟兰迪尔，大吼着扑上去，一拳就揍翻了他——阿拉贡很少这样愤怒过，他也很少展现自己的力量，更何况是对莱格拉斯——莱格拉斯立刻被这一拳揍翻在地，嘴角边立刻起了淤青，凌乱金发下、鲜血也从他口里一点点滴落了在了白色衬衫上。阿拉贡看也不看他，重新用床单裹住瑟兰迪尔，打横抱在怀里：“没事了、没事了瑟兰迪尔，我回来了……”他无意义的轻声安慰着，可当他就要将瑟兰迪尔抱入隔壁的浴室中时，却被莱格拉斯抱住了腿。

“我没法画我的ada……说明我们之间还不是最彻底的情人，我们还需要时间……但是你呢？”他扬起头，仿佛臣服的姿态，但眼里却有着古怪的笑意：“你这么心疼我ada是吗……第一次知道、你也有这样怜香惜玉的时候。”说着、他抓着阿拉贡的腿，勉强的伸长了手，抓住他臀部一侧的裤子口袋——在那个口袋的位置，正是阿拉贡纹有纹身的地方。

阿拉贡如同触电般，心里一片寒凉——在这一刻，时间仿佛静止住。

莱格拉斯终究是有办法，轻轻巧巧的一句话如武士刀一般，不着痕迹划过阿拉贡心头最脆弱的地方。

灼热的阳光依然从四叶草花窗上照耀进来，整个肮脏凌乱、淫靡不堪的卧室都仿佛是佩姬古根海姆博物馆里收藏的形而上学主义始祖，乔治 德 克里克笔下的场景——但是、克里克画作虽然充满了光影，却是给人寂寥静谧感，而这里——花窗外，依然是喧嚣热闹的大运河，花窗内，在阿拉贡和莱格拉斯之间，却仿佛进行一场无声的对决。

最终，阿拉贡用力张了张口、想说些什么，却只听见一声沉重的闷响——莱格拉斯从他的腿上滑下，浑身瘫软的晕了过去。

仿佛刚刚说的话，又是他一个恶劣的玩笑。

极度不齿的心情中，阿拉贡却很快明白了——想来也是，妖怪如他，这么长时间的纵欲和未眠，也有体力耗尽的时候。

也只有这时候了。

抱着瑟兰迪尔的他，凌乱的黑色头发下，如黑夜一般的眼眸里迅速的闪过一道阴影。

他快速的将瑟兰迪尔抱入浴室，反锁住了门。

那一间有着宽阔四叶草花窗、充满罪恶痕迹和罪恶本身的卧室，暂时隔绝在他和瑟兰迪尔身后。

 

（本章完）


	16. 第八章 The Baths of Caracalla 罗马浴室 I

这里虽然没有那高阔辉煌的四叶草花窗，但宽阔的室内空间无意前身也是一间颇有规模的会客厅或者音乐房，经过那个英国人的改造，成了一件有着奢华富丽的古罗马风格的浴室——仿佛是对劳伦斯 阿尔马 塔得马爵士那系列的罗马浴室题材的油画的忠实复制——酒红色的墙面、护墙是瑰丽的白色大理石浮雕，瑰丽的云纹大理石柱错落着支撑着如星空倒映般的墙顶，石柱下却摆放着不怕热气熏的热带常绿植物，在水蒸汽中枝叶批离，簌簌轻颤。白色大理石浴池完全仿罗马式样、温热舒适的水、从嵌在墙上的三层罗马诸神浮雕如瀑布一般层层流淌出，立着的水神水瓶里，也正往宽大的浴池里倾倒着热水——浴池外形仿古，却是最舒适的循环按摩浴缸，和一侧大理石梳妆台上陈列的男士用护肤品、剃须刀、须后水，立在另一侧装满了冰酒的冰箱一样，虽然都是现代物品，但既然都是为了这里的主人享乐用，叶都不是什么大问题了。

阿拉贡在进入这个浴室的一刻，便能够全然想象到那个英国商人索林也如他此时一般，在疯狂的情事之后将瑟兰迪尔抱入浴缸，放水为他洗浴——而伴随着洗浴发生的情事也不会在少数。这件宽广的浴室内，却有着私密静谧的氛围……但那个索林，应该不会将瑟兰迪尔折磨得这样惨。

大概是模模糊糊感受到了流淌在身上的舒适热水，虽然沉浸在疲累中的瑟兰迪尔还是昏昏沉沉，但仿佛感受到了已经脱离了莱格拉斯掌控，他的眉宇间不再痛苦的紧蹙，肢体也渐渐成现出放松的状态。可是阿拉贡心理却越发的被痛苦和愧疚折磨着。

他正在帮瑟兰迪尔洗浴，白皙的躯体浸泡在热水中没多久，那些伤痕——抓伤、掐痕、咬痕、被粗暴击打、拧掐的痕迹密密麻麻交错着，在被热水薰得泛出粉红的肌理上越发显得触目惊心——尤其是最后莱格拉斯狠狠掐住他脖子时留下的指痕，简直就是恶魔的印记。相比而言，其他的伤痕让阿拉贡也分辨不出哪些是莱格拉斯造成的，哪些是自己……在情事高潮中忘情造成的。

他不禁心痛的将头贴在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上，在那里，有他新发现不久的、仿佛星星撒落一样的可爱雀斑，他不仅仿佛安抚一般轻吻着，渐渐的，吻从他的肩膀处移到那些遍布伤痕的地方。

这才是这一场情事后留下的真实……

留恋许久后，阿拉贡菜舍不得得离开，用海绵和软毛巾帮瑟兰迪尔轻轻洗去那些粘在身上的污秽，又在浴室的置物柜里寻找到一些融水药膏——应该是那个英国人索林为了与瑟兰迪尔共浴时的情事所用，但看说明也具有疗伤的作用——看不出来，其实是个体贴细心人。阿拉贡便也按照说明，在为瑟兰迪尔洗浴后轻轻擦拭干净，为他敷上了药——他沉默的做着这些，却越发感觉到自己依然控制不住的陷入这个名叫“瑟兰迪尔”的漩涡里。

很不可思议的，仿佛无论他被莱格拉斯折磨得怎样不堪，经过洗浴和休憩，那与生俱来的洁净感依然如这浴室里弥漫的雾气一般，渐渐从他周身上下散发了出来。阿拉贡为他擦干了洗净的秀发，轻轻的掠到肩后，几丝垂下的湿漉漉柔软的长发依然遮挡不住他圣洁如玉的高贵额头……阿拉贡又从浴室衣柜里找出一件澄净的孔雀蓝色丝绸睡袍为他披换上——那一瞬间，就仿佛被威尼斯的夜色笼罩一般，从浴袍衣襟露出的脖颈、锁骨，以及蜷曲的，从睡袍下摆露出的修长双腿……被衬托的仿佛能发出光芒一般，白皙诱人，哪怕垂死的人看见了也能过勃起。

一直陷入昏沉中的瑟兰迪尔任凭他摆布，被他抱上浴池旁的罗马式美人榻上，斜躺在柔软舒适的丝绒褥垫上，让他好好休息一会。阿拉贡也不知道他睡的是深是浅——也只有这时候了，他能够不那么抗拒自己……意识到这一点的阿拉贡，不禁默默的跪在瑟兰迪尔的脚旁，将脸贴在他如同出自雕塑大师贝里尼之手的完美足背上——侧过头、轻轻吻着那完美的、可爱的脚踝骨，那一股令他着迷的，清爽温和的马鞭草沐浴露的气息立刻从他的鼻腔浸透了他的大脑——两行热泪立刻从阿拉贡眼眶里滚落——他知道自己没资格哭，但是心里壅塞的慌，若不发泄出来，他真的会疯掉……当他的泪水浸湿了瑟兰迪尔的脚背，也惊醒了他——瑟兰迪尔浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动着，沉重的眼皮微微睁开，当他仅凭着模糊的视野便分辨出阿拉贡时——立刻如被电击一般哆嗦着蜷缩成一团。他双手紧紧的护住衣襟双腿交错紧紧并拢在了一起，纷乱披下的潮湿长发下面色更是苍白如纸——如同一只受尽折磨的小猫一般，他恨不得整个人都缩进堆放在他身后的靠枕绸垫里。

看到他这样的反应，阿拉贡也只有苦笑——想伸手安抚他让他不要惊慌，想想还是算了——他站起身，从那个小冰柜里取出了之前他放进去的色拉、三明治，开了一瓶proseco起泡酒，倒了半杯，用餐盘端到瑟兰迪尔身边后，重新进入浴池开始清洗自己。

一时间，这间水雾蒙蒙的罗马浴室里只有洗浴的水声回荡。威尼斯午后的阳光从镶嵌着一个个螺旋形穆拉罗彩色玻璃的窗户中照射进来，更加富有迷幻的色彩。这样尴尬难堪的沉默，最终被一声喑哑无力的声音打破：“这是谁？”

瑟兰迪尔的嗓子早已因为过度的哭喊变得嘶哑不堪，但是这无力虚弱的声音依然让阿拉贡浑身一震——不用回过头去看瑟兰迪尔，阿拉贡也知道他在说的是什么——纹在他臀部一侧的，女人头像纹身。

这还是瑟兰迪尔第一次看清阿拉贡的纹身：是一个女人的侧影——像极了英国唯美主义女艺术家威尔士夫人,乔安娜·玛丽·伯伊斯的代表作品——这个并不出名的女艺术家，只有一副名为《艾尔吉娃》的肖像画成为了艺术史经典——那是一副充满了高贵的宁静与忧伤的肖像画，主人公因为得罪了大主教被勒令解除婚约，脸上刺青流放——优雅的侧颜和拱形嘴唇仿佛积蓄了能够即将爆发的力量，随时能够颤抖和抽动起来——而阿拉贡身上的女人肖像，收到的上海则比百年前的艾尔吉娃明显的多——一个原本应该美丽耀眼的姑娘，嘴角却被人划开，成了雨果小说里的“笑面人”，日本恐怖传说中的“裂口女”——当美丽与恐怖交错，那么最后呈现的效果也只有更为异样的恐怖。

“……这是你的恋人吗？”瑟兰迪尔盯着那个可怖的纹身，注视着肖像下方的变形的艺术花体名字Éowyn——应该读作伊欧文。注视了许久，最终缓慢的眨了眨眼睛：“是莱格拉斯造成的吗……这个纹身，以及这个女孩的毁容。”

那一瞬间，阿拉贡只觉得自己在震惊中混身血液都要凝固了——不仅仅因为瑟兰迪尔的话揭开了他最不愿意回首的可怕、悲伤、心痛不堪的记忆，更因为他震惊于纵然身心遭受了最为残酷的摧残，可是当瑟兰迪尔依然拥有着清晰敏捷的思维和敏锐的大脑——一瞬间，他在美国听到的一个年代有些久远的传闻仿佛从记忆深处苏醒。可还未等他想起是什么，瑟兰迪尔那嘶哑微弱的话语，再一次令他回到了那个时候。

“莱格拉斯给我看过他的纹身作品……里面虽然没有这一个，但这样精细的手法……不是出自他手还能有谁呢……几年前……三年前吧、耶鲁大学出过一个恶性案件，学生野营时一个法律系女学生被暴徒劫持，轮番侵犯后又惨遭毁容……和莱格拉斯是一个社团，最早是失踪的新闻，我威尼斯看到后便连夜打电话确认他的安危……当时，他还从未跟我提起你。”

“你当时、还未和莱格拉斯在一起吧……他为了从那女孩手中抢走你……是他雇佣了歹徒加害的……是不是？”

瑟兰迪尔如孩子一般双手抱膝侧着的脸枕在膝盖上，眼神和缓慢的话语都很飘忽迷惘，但话中的内容，却让背对着他的阿拉贡的肩膀越发颤抖了起来——他仿佛又回到三年前那个可怕的夜晚。受尽凌辱的伊欧文满脸鲜血，被活埋在荒岭之中，若不是他卯足了所有所有的精神和注意力，几乎是爬在地上一寸一寸寻找着伊欧文的踪迹，根本不会发现那一绺从一堆松土里露出的金色头发……当他和野营队所有人疯了一般徒手挖土的时候，寂静的山野里、回荡的则是一个还未变声的男孩子稚气又满是温柔的声音。

“我没事的ada，我挺好的……”

再也抑制不住的强烈情感仿佛汹涌而出，阿拉贡狠狠的用抹了一把脸，泪水和热水混合在了一起，他大步跨出浴缸，跪在瑟兰迪尔面前，紧紧抱住他。

“现在……她很好。她嫁给了一个很爱她的人，结婚、生子，生活平静幸福……比和我在一起时候好得多……”但是她再也无法成为她所向往的律师了，身穿职业装、衣襟上佩戴着律师徽章，站在法庭上，优雅又锐利的与对手交锋——正如她一直向往崇拜的“Leopardo Bianco”——这个意大利语绰号，曾经在美国和欧洲都是名闻遐迩，而这个意大利语“白豹”所代指的只有一人——突然间，阿拉贡仿佛被雷击一般混身一颤——刚刚他无法确定的、在美国听到的一个年代有些久远的传闻，他此时想起是什么了。

他立刻握住瑟兰迪尔的双肩、还带有泪光的通红双眼目光灼灼的直视着他——穆拉诺玻璃窗就在他身后，一个个螺旋型玻璃折射出的光芒夺目又刺眼，在这样强烈的光芒下，瑟兰迪尔白皙光洁的肌肤和白金色长发几乎呈现出最为纯粹的白——如同他幼年时在养父家中看到的那些报纸上的照片一样——一封封灰白色、浅绿色、粉红色、灰蓝色的报纸上都是同一的黑白新闻照片，拿到报纸的人看到上面的人的照片自然只有这样大开大阖的黑与白——“Leopardo Bianco”，所谓的白豹的绰号，也正是这样而来。

意识到自己并没有推测错，阿拉贡注视着瑟兰迪尔的目光越发震惊且不可思议——他不能不用另一种眼光，仿佛第一次见到他一般重新注视着他。

以至于并未在意到瑟兰迪尔再一次缓慢的眨动着沉重的眼皮，浅蓝通透的眼眸虽然充斥着疲倦与羞耻，却是清晰且冷静的。

“你之所以愿意成为莱格拉斯的恋人，一直陪伴在他身边，不惜成为他的帮凶……是为了伺机报复他，是吗？”

他用几乎不被人听到的声音，轻声说道。


End file.
